The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of a Holy War
by Optimus524
Summary: Once they're were a group of knights, the most powerful in the Kingdom of Berk, but they betrayed the kingdom and are hated by everyone. However, since the betrayal the knights now hurt the ones they are suppose to protect and the Seven Deadly Sins are the only ones that can stop them.
1. The Seven Deadly Sins

In the kingdom of Berk, a young soldier was making his way through the old district which was in ruins. He nervously had a hand on his sword, as if he was expecting trouble to chum out of the corner.

"Hey!" said a voice which made him jump. He turned and saw an elderly soldier looking directly at him. "You there, boy. Come here and give me a hand."

"Yes, sir," said the young man and ran over to him.

Soon the two of them were making their way down the ruined street.

"So where are you from?" the old soldier asked.

"Kings, sir."

"Kings?" said the old soldier frowning slightly. "I have been serving this kingdom for 40 years now and I've never heard of the place."

"That's not surprising, sir. Its way out of the boonie," the young man explained.

The old man looked at him sternly. "Now you must not get flustered, if you want to be a _Dragon Knight_ apprentice."

The young man looked at him nervously. "I couldn't be a _Dragon Knight_ in 1 million years."

"Then this might be a rough job for young fella like you."

Soon they came into the clearing and the young man's eyes widened in shock, because littering the place with dead bodies all them _Dragon Knights_. All them were just bleeding out at the foot of a large tower and mixed in with the rubble of the nearby buildings.

" _Dragon Knights_ one and all," said the old soldier.

"What happened everyone?" the young man asked backing away from the grisly sight. "I don't understand."

"What happened? They were all mercilessly butchered and in the blink of an eye at that by just seven people."

* * *

10 years had passed since that grisly incident and way out in the outskirts of the kingdom, a boy of 20 years was serving drinks in a tavern. The tavern was shaped like a dragon's head and was completely black and over the door with the words, _The Black Dragon._

The young man was over 6 feet tall, had emerald green eyes, auburn hair, but the most notable thing about him was the fact that he had the metal left leg. He was wearing a green tunic which was underneath the black leather jacket and wore a pair of black pants, strapped to his back was a strange-looking blade which was green with a jewel at its centre.

"All right, here you go," he said as he handed out drinks to a bunch of men. "Thanks for waiting now drink up."

Then some people entered the tavern.

"Got room for more?"

The young man nodded. "Right over here." He then looked at some customers at a table. "Hey, do you think you can move over a little?"

The young man then took some empty tankards and made his way back to the bar.

"That's one hard-working waiter," said one of the men.

"I'm not the waiter, I'm the owner," the young man corrected."

"He's the owner?" the man blinked. "A young man like that."

The young man then put some food on the table. "All right fresh from the oven. It's the meat pie that made the Black Dragon famous."

"It looks great!"

They immediately began eating the high and found it completely sublime.

"Just don't forget to pay the bill," said the young man folding his arms. "I can't tell you how many patrons I've had to think they can eat without paying."

"And if we don't?" said one of them fiercely.

"Watch it, this guy is packing a sword," said the man next to him gesturing to the hilt struck to his back.

"Actually it's not me you should be worried about, it's him," said the young man gesturing behind him.

Then suddenly appearing round the corner was a black dragon, with giant bat-light wings. Its eyes were cat-like and had razor sharp teeth.

"You really don't want to mess with me," said the dragon.

"A-a dragon," one of the patrons gasped.

"Were you expecting a bunny rabbit?" the dragon growled.

The young man looked at him. "Try not to spook them, Toothless. At least not until they paid."

Everyone laughed.

Then suddenly the door slammed open in a young man entered panting heavily.

"I saw it!" he panted.

He immediately sat down and was given a stiff drink.

"I'm not kidding, I saw them," he said to the other patrons. "I swear by the Angels that them was the wondering Rust Knights, I saw out there."

"Yeah, seems as if it's been on everyone's mind," a patron nodded.

"Come on, they are just made up stories people used to scare their children into behaving," said a drunk man. "If you don't do what I tell you, then one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ will come at you with blood rusted armour, whoo-argh!"

He then laughed.

"I will laugh about the _Seven Deadly Sins_ if I were you," young man advised.

"Good point," a patron nodded. "They're wanted posters all over the place, even here."

He then gestured to the billboard next to the door where there were seven wanted posters. Each of the posters had a name underneath and the sketch of a person. There was Hiccup, who looked to be about 30 years old with a beard, Heather, who had beautiful raven black hair, Snotlout, who had a snobbish looking face and long black hair, Fishlegs, who had a chubby and very white face, Astrid, who was wearing nothing but armour that resembled a Deadly Nadder, Ragnar a handsome man and Eret, who had a powerful look about his person.

"What was it about 10 years ago?" said the patron. "Dozens of _Dragon Knights_ from all across the land were butchered so fast that they did had time to defend themselves. And the _Seven Deadly Sins_ were the ones responsible for it, from what I've been told the way that the _Dragon Knights_ Inquisitor was murdered was too gruesome for anyone to even look at.

"It is said that their captain, Hiccup, is the scariest one of them all," another patron added. "They say that he's brought down entire countries before."

The young man just kept on pulling out drinks for his patrons, but he was clearly listening to their conversation with great interest.

"None of them have been caught yet, have they?"

"Nope, not a single one."

"Well, I've heard rumours that they've all been dead for years now."

"Of course they're dead, they have to be. The _New Dragon Knight_ would never let them live after what they have done."

"Yeah, you got a point there. Even now with the king sick in bed, you can bet they're still going to make sure that the kingdom stay safe for all of its people."

A concerned patron looked at them. "But those notices up on the board get updated every single year. Doesn't that mean those seven criminals are still out there?"

Everyone was quiet with that comment.

"Yeah, well… a couple of spooky nights wondering around in rusty armour sounds pretty ridiculous to me."

"Guess, you're right."

They then heard a sudden stomping noise and immediately went silent. Whatever was causing the noise appeared to be getting closer towards the door and everyone was starting to get nervous.

Toothless sniff the air. "That smells an awful lot like rust."

The door then slowly opened and their standing in the doorway were three large men in rusty armour. The three of them then walked into the tavern one by one, but everyone was turning towards the night in front.

"The… _Seven… Deadly… Sins_ ," it said.

"They're here!" everyone panicked.

Everyone waste any time and immediately ran to the door in a panic and soon the only ones remaining in the tavern with the young man and Toothless. Young man immediately jumped over the bar and faced the three knights.

"Now who are you three?" he asked.

The three knights just stood there for a few seconds and then toppled over. The moment they hit the ground their helmets fell off and revealed a pair of twins, a boy and girl, and a beautiful redhead girl of about 15 years old wearing an earring on her left ear.

Toothless approached the young man. "None of them are the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , are they?"

* * *

The young man didn't waste any time removing their armour and took them to his bedroom. The immediately laid the redhead on his bed and made a couple of makeshift beds for the twins.

All three of them were wearing nothing but skintight black jumpsuits, the twins were both blonde but the boy had his hair fashion to dreadlocks. The two of them were no older than the redhead, but clearly none of them were a real threat.

"Not what I expect from one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ ," said Toothless.

"Just people spooked at shadows, nothing more," the young man deduced.

They then heard a groaning sound and saw the three people coming round.

"What happened?" said the male twin.

"I've got a splitting headache," said the female twin.

The redhead looked around and saw Hiccup. "Where are we? And who are you?"

"You basically walked into my bar and passed out cold on the floor," the young man explained.

"You're bar?" the redhead frowned.

The young man nodded. "Yep, the Black Dragon. Its might have."

"And you're the owner?" the female twin frowned.

"Is that so weird?" the tavern owner asked.

"We just naturally assumed that he was some sort of soldier with that sort your back?" the male twin explained gesturing to the sword hilt.

"I can do much damage with it," said the tavern owner as remove the sword from its hilt revealing a broken blade. "It's mainly for intimidation, it makes our patrons think twice before skipping out on their meal."

"And I had a bit more intimidation," said Toothless.

"Is that the dragon?" the redhead stared. "And a Night Fury on top of that?"

"The name is Toothless," said Toothless.

"One the name is toothless for a dragon?" the male twin asked.

"It's because I'm toothless, at least part of the time," said Toothless demonstrating his retractable teeth.

"Cool," said the female twin.

"Let's go downstairs and get you guys fed, you don't have to worry about money is on the house," the tavern owner assured.

* * *

They made their way into the bar and tavern owner immediately began cooking food. While they were waiting the redhead and the twins looked at the wanted posters of the _Seven Deadly Sins_.

"Dinner is served," said the tavern owner as he put three plates onto the table.

The redhead looked at him suspiciously. "First you nurse us back to health and now you're feeding us? What's the catch?"

The tavern owner shrugged. "I'm always generous to the odd weary traveller. Now I suggest you dig in before the food gets cold."

The three of them didn't waste any opportunity and began eating the food.

"Though you could repay me by answering the question of why you three were wondering around in old armour?" the tavern owner suggested.

"I'm on a personal quest," said the redhead.

"And we are her bodyguards," said the female twin.

"We're on a journey to find the _Seven Deadly Sins_ ," said the male twin.

"And why would you do that?" Toothless asked suspiciously. "No one has any idea whether those guys are still alive or not? On top of that they wanted criminals charged with high treason."

They then suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Open up! The villagers told us, who is in there!" said a voice.

* * *

Outside the door was the young man from 10 years ago, now young adult and accompanying him with four others. None of them wore the colours of Knights and they were clearly just common foot soldiers.

"We are the Order of the Beard of the Mountain Cat, serving under the Dragon eye to the foot of the mountain!" he roared. "Wondering Rust Knights, members of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , come out and do so peacefully!"

* * *

The tavern owner sighed. "Happens every time, people jumping at shadows believing that they are members of the _Seven Deadly Sins_. And people wonder how they managed to stay alive so long."

He then noticed that the redhead in twins with looking a bit nervous.

" _Dragon Knights_ ," the redhead breathed.

* * *

Outside the five soldiers were still waiting for someone to answer the door.

"I don't think the coming out," said a small squat soldier with a long nose.

"This is kind of strange," said a large beefy soldier. "When did someone put a tavern on top of this hill?"

The long thin soldier nodded. "You know, now that you mention it I don't even remember seeing one three days ago."

The young man looked at them. "Be on your guard, because were about to go against three _Dragon Knight_ who and it only to the King 10 years ago."

"Come on, there's nothing to worry about Olaf," said the soldier with a long nose. "I'm sure he's old by now."

"That's right," the beefy soldier nodded. "He is no match for fighters like us, who are trained by Sir Bjorn himself."

Olaf narrowed his eyes at them in frustration. "How many times have I told you, don't underestimate them! When the uprising happened in Berk, dozens of _Dragon Knights_ were butchered in an instant!"

"Yeah, about that," said the soldier with a long nose.

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

"Well, I've got to wonder if things weren't exaggerated, a little bit."

Olaf turned on him. "And what are you trying to say?"

"Well, everybody says one _Dragon Knight_ is as powerful as a hundred ordinary soldiers," said the beefy soldier. "So dozens of them murdered, nah."

"I saw their bodies with my own eyes!" Olaf snapped.

"Everybody calm down," said the long nose soldier. "For now just stand back, Olaf. I think we can handle three old men." He then immediately turned to the door. "Hey! Get out here!"

The tavern owner and immediately open the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Olaf looked at him. "And who would you be, young man?"

"And the owner of this place," said the tavern owner. "I imagine that the village has probably already spout tales of the wondering Rust Knights emerging in my tavern and saying that the members of the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

Olaf was taken aback. "We know they're here. We demand that you send them out."

The tavern owner rubbed his forehead. "Tell me do you always believe the statements of frightened villagers? I can only imagine how many reports you get each day that a member of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ has arrived."

Olaf narrowed his eyes. "Are you making fun of us?"

The tavern owner shook his head. "No, I'm just saying that you guys have better things to do than waste your time jumping at every single's shadow."

"Why you!" Olaf growled and was about to grab the helm of his shirt.

Toothless then jumped out and growled at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

However, at that precise moment the redhead girl and the twins immediately ran into the forest from the back entrance. Unfortunately, the three of them had got noticed by the long thin soldier.

"Olaf, look! Three people ran out of the back!" he yelled.

"What?" Olaf yelled turning his attention away from Hiccup and Toothless. "We have to inform Sir Bjorn! They must be the wondering Rust Knights! Get them!"

"Yes, sir," said the soldiers.

Immediately the five of them ran into the forest after the girl and twins.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "What do we do now?"

* * *

Olaf was leading his men in a chase after the redhead girl and the twins.

"Seize them!" Olaf ordered.

The three of them kept on jumping over the roots as quickly as they could, but no matter their best efforts the soldiers were catching up with them.

"I can't let three members of the Seven Deadly Sins escape," said Olaf to himself. "If I captured them, if I manage that, I'd finally be made into an apprentice _Dragon Knight_."

However that precise moment one of his men was immediately knocked over.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Olaf asked turning his head around.

That's when they saw Toothless chasing after them.

"We've got a dragon on our tail!" the long nosed soldier panicked.

"You're not getting away!" he roared.

Immediately knocked to the other three soldiers before he made his way over to Olaf, who now had a panicked look on his face.

"Go away! Go away!" he panicked. "Now you leave me alone!"

He then saw that he was running towards a steep cliff and immediately came to a stop and it edge. However, he frowned as he had just seen the girl and twins banished into thin air.

"Where did they go?"

Sadly he had no time to process this as moments later Toothless slammed into him and he fell off the cliff.

"Nothing personal," said Toothless as he turned his head away from the cliff.

The disappearance of the redhead and twins was an easy one. The tavern owner had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the three of them in a split second and then jumped onto the nearest tree.

"How did you get here so fast?" female twin asked as they climbed down.

"And how did you manage to let the three of us that tree?" the male twin added.

The redhead however looked at him gratefully. "I don't know how I ever thank you for saving us again."

"You don't have to thank," said the young man. He then looked at her. "Though I would appreciate it if you tell me why you're after the _Seven Deadly Sins_?"

"I want them to help me stop the _Dragon Knights_ ," the redhead answered.

"Why would you want to do that?" Toothless frowned. "The _Dragon Knights_ of the King's men, the knights that protect Berk, real heroes."

"But what if they were behind a plot to start a war in our country?" The tavern owner and Toothless just looked at her. "The other day, except for the King himself, the entire Royal family was arrested and is being held by the _Dragon Knights_."

"Does that mean the king is not really sick in bed?" Toothless asked.

The redhead merely shook her head. "That is just a cover story that the _Dragon Knights_ are using. I don't know what they think they can accomplish, by driving the nation into war. But now they are drafting the people of the kingdom, they are taking men where ever they can get them. They are preparing for war everywhere you look, soon though reach will extend all the way out here."

"That's not good," said Toothless.

"But that doesn't explain why you're after the _Seven Deadly Sins_?" said the tavern owner suspiciously.

"If there is even a slightest hope of preventing the _Dragon Knights_ from doing this, I know that they're the only ones who can," she said looking directly at them.

The tavern owner held his hands up. "Let me get this straight, you're looking for the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , despite the fact they are traitors to the kingdom and wanted criminals?"

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_ , the most vile order of Knights of the kingdom has ever produced, made of seven vicious bloodthirsty criminals, each one branded with the mark of a beast. 10 years ago when they were suspected of trying to overthrow the kingdom of the knight of the realm launched a full forest attacks scattering them to the four winds."

"If the rumours are true the seven of them died a long time ago," said the tavern owner folding his arms.

"Such amazing people would not possibly let themselves get killed!" said the redhead firmly.

"But they are criminals, aren't they?"

"The _Dragon Knights_ are the ones that are causing suffering for the people right now!" she yelled and then looked to the ground. "Long ago when I was small, only five or six years old, my father would tell me stories about them. That is when I learned they are the most powerful Knights the—"

They start when they heard they heard a rumbling sound and seconds later the ground beneath them began to crumble away. The five of them soon fell into the ravine and disappeared from sight.

The one responsible for this was a muscular looking knight wearing dragon-like armour. "Whoops, I forgot to confirm whether they were the people named and the report," he said as he achieved his sword and looked down over the ravine. "I just simply write down on my report that for individuals of unknown origin are dead." He then turned and looked at the soldiers behind him. "What do you think men, sound about right?"

"But sir, Olaf, is still under the cliff!" the long nosed soldier cried.

"Then simply put five fraternities on the report," said the knight dismissively.

The beefy looking soldier stared at him in shock. "But you can't Sir Bjorn, that's too far even for you!"

Bjorn narrowed his eyes at them. "How about nine fatalities instead?"

The soldiers immediately backed away from him in fear.

"No, you don't need to do that," said the long nosed soldier.

However before he could do anything, Toothless immediately flew back onto the cliff. On his back was the tavern owner, the twins and the redhead girl and in Hiccup's hand was the unconscious Olaf.

"Look it's Olaf!" the long nosed soldier pointed.

Bjorn immediately narrowed his eyes. "You there… how dare you survive without my say-so?" he said as he drew his sword. "I shall not be revising my death tally conclusion."

"Like we were going to roll down and die for your benefit," Toothless growled.

"You all right?" the tavern owner asked as they hopped off Toothless' back.

"We're fine," the redhead replied.

"Good, when I signalled to you run into the forest. Got it?"

"We've got it," the redhead nodded.

Bjorn looked to the soldiers and raised eyebrow. "Tell me, which one of them do you believe to be members of the _Seven Deadly Sins_? Neither of them bear any resemblance to the wanted posters."

His eyes then trailed to the redhead and that's when he noticed a mark on the earring she was wearing.

"Ha-ha," he said as he began to approach them. "Fate is smiling upon me today. The crest on that earring you're wearing is from the Royal family, which means you are none other than Princess Ruby!"

The twins gulped.

"They've figure it out," said female twin.

"This is bad," said the male twin.

The tavern owner looked at the redhead. "Wait, you're a Princess?"

"Princess Ruby?" Toothless stared. "You're the third daughter of the King in the Royal family."

"I can only hazard a guess of the twins died beside you are Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, your personal bodyguards," Bjorn deduced. "A Royal decree has been issued from the capital to determine your whereabouts. The order was to capture you alive and in healthy condition, but if you lost your life in an unfortunate accident."

"He's not serious?" Ruffnut stared.

"He looks pretty serious to me," said Tuffnut.

"Go now!" the tavern owner ordered.

They didn't waste any time and immediately made their way into the forest.

"They must not capture me," said Ruby as they ran desperately deeper into the forest. "I can't afford to give up yet."

Bjorn then immediately raised his sword and sliced right through the trees on the entire hillside. The tree trunks scattered into the air and landed on the ground, but Ruby and the twins were completely unharmed. When they open their eyes they found that the tavern owner and Toothless had shielded them.

"That was a close one," said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded as he raised his wings revealing the twins. "Far too close. What's the plan now?"

"Toothless, take the twins back to the tavern and tell them exactly what they need to do," he ordered.

Toothless nodded. "You've got it."

He then immediately flapped his wings and for the twins could protest he grabbed the two of them and they flew back towards the tavern.

"So you survived," said Bjorn making his way towards them. "No matter."

Ruby then immediately got to her feet.

"You're Highness?" the tavern owner asked. She then immediately began to make a way towards Bjorn. "What are you doing?"

"There is no escape," she said.

Tavern owner looked at her. "You're not thinking of giving yourself up?"

"If I surrender myself peacefully, he will agree to take me back with him and your life will be spared," said Ruby clearly.

However, Bjorn clearly had other ideas as he raised his sword and unleashing a powerful shockwave towards them. The tavern owner barely had time to grab Ruby and get to safety, when the dust cleared they found a gigantic slat within the ground, slicing through tree stumps.

"Please try and get away while you can," Ruby pleaded.

"He doesn't want any witnesses and he clearly doesn't want to take you in alive," said the tavern owner picking himself up.

"Why?" Ruby cried. "Why are you being so kind? I told you the reason why I left, why I travelled and yet you are helping me despite the fact that I'm looking for wanted criminals? I mean you've never met me before, so why do you have been a complete stranger?"

The tavern owner smiled. "Actually you're not a stranger to me, we've met before?"

Ruby stopped crying and stared at him. "We have? Who are you?"

"My name is Hiccup," he said with a smile.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock, because he looked nothing like the wanted poster she seemed in the bar. "I don't believe it. You can't be… How could you… You're just?"

* * *

On the cliff, Olaf immediately woke up.

"Where did he go?" he asked frantically.

"Olaf," said the long nosed soldier.

"The boy with the metal leg?" he said looking around frantically.

"Just take it easy, all right? Sir Bjorn is about to take care of him."

Olaf looked at him. "You idiots! We don't dare get angry at us or else the whole kingdom will fall!" The soldiers just looked at him with blank looks. "When he saved me from the cliff, that's when I saw it. He is the real thing, the most dangerous one of them all. This symbol is right there on his shoulder, his right there!"

* * *

Toothless had taken the twins back to the tavern and he had explained everything to them and they just looked at him in shock.

"You're saying that he is the Hiccup?" Ruffnut stared.

"But he looks nothing like in the wanted posters?" Tuffnut stared.

Toothless merely smiled. "Never understood that myself, but right now he needs our help and I'm going to need your help."

The twins looked at him blankly.

* * *

Ruby looked at Hiccup's arm and noticed that his left sleeve had been torn away revealing a mark that was shaped like a dragon.

"That's symbol on your arm there… some kind of beast…" Ruby stared and noticed what particular beast it was. "Wait, is that a dragon?"

Bjorn was now literally on top of them and swung his sword down towards them, but Hiccup merely raised his forearm and blocked the attack. However, the force was still powerful enough to create a massive shock wave, but when the dust cleared Hiccup was completely unscathed and the force of the attack actually forced Bjorn to be pushed back.

"How is this possible?" he stared. "My technique was flawless, I'm certain my blade struck you. Yet he was were completely unscathed and now you have the gall to face me unharmed!"

Hiccup was standing directly in front of him with his hands raised ready to fight him bare handed.

Ruby just stared at him dumbstruck. "Hiccup? Is that who you are actually our, really?"

Bjorn stared at him. "Wait a minute, now your face is beginning to look familiar. But if that's all you really truly are how come look exactly the same as you did?"

Hiccup then clenched his fists and got ready to fight. "I hope you're ready?"

Bjorn stared him. "No, it can't be! And yet… you still dead to exist!"

Bjorn then raised his blade and slammed it down on top of Hiccup, but he merely caught the blade with his right hand. He then clenched his left fist and immediately flames covered it and Bjorn just stared at the fist came straight towards him.

"C-conclusion, this incomprehensible, extraordinary power it's… that of a legend!" Bjorn yelled just before Hiccup slammed his fist right into his chest.

Bjorn was then sent flying into the air with his arm in tatters.

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_ … the Sin of Pride… the Dragon Sin… Hiccup," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then turned and faced Ruby, who was completely starstruck.

"Well Ruby, I guess this means you found your first Sin, doesn't it?" he said with a small smile. Ruby just stared at him speechless. "As far as the other Sins go, I've been starting to look for them myself. I have been using the tavern as a way to gather information, but I could use some assistance in gathering some information? So, do you want to come along with me and Toothless?"

"Yes," Ruby cried.

The soldiers immediately made their way over to Bjorn, who had landed back onto the ground creating a small crater.

"Sir Bjorn! Hang in there!" one of them pleaded.

Bjorn then sat up straight. "Request reinforcements from the capital, tell them that this is a matter of utmost importance!"

Suddenly the ground began shaking and that's when they saw heading towards them was the tavern, but it apparently was on some sort of mechanism that was moving on its own. It had four large wheels moving the mechanism like a carriage without any horses.

It stopped just in front of Hiccup and Ruby at a rope ladder dropped down. Hiccup and Ruby saw the heads up Toothless and the twins looking down.

"I see you managed to get them to operate the machine?" Hiccup smiled.

"Wasn't easy," said Toothless looking at him. "They're not exactly the smartest tools in the shed."

Hiccup then immediately grabbed Ruby and then grabbed the stepladder. "Time to go!" He then looked at the stunned Bjorn and his men. "Sorry, but it's time for us to go our separate ways!"

Immediately the rope ladder began to pull them upwards and Ruby screamed in surprise. Once on board Hiccup immediately grabbed sat down on a chair with levers and wheel and soon they began to drive away.

' _Was our meeting the work of chancel providence? And what awaited us? Despair or hope? That was how the adventure began for Sir Hiccup and me as we started our search for the Seven Deadly Sins_.'

* * *

Later that night at Fort Solgales, Bjorn gave his report to the commanding officer, _Dragon Knight_ wearing the armour of a Skrill. He was very handsome, a man of about 20 years with long blond hair and sharp blue eyes.

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_ ," he said as he made his way to a map. "I hope that it's a real one this time. I have waited 10 long years, for the day that I can bring about their destruction."


	2. The Sword of the Dragon Knight

In the royal capital, Ruby, who was wearing a dress at the time, and the twins wherein King Topaz's chambers. They could hear voices on the other side banging against the door.

"Open this door!"

"There is no place left for you to run!"

Ruby looked at her father, King Topaz, he was a man of 50 years and if you look closely into his deep brown eyes you could see the wisdom inside. He had a long thick black beard and hair, though there were some greys growing in it.

"Ruby, you must flee," he said rubbing his hand against her head.

Ruby looked at him with a pleading look. "I can't escape alone, you have to come with me father."

"You won't be alone," he said and then turned the twins. "Ruffnut! Tuffnut! I'm giving you a very important mission, you must protect my daughter!"

The twins immediately nodded and saluted. "Yes, Sire!"

"What about you father?" Ruby asked with tears in her eyes.

"I will be fine," he assured.

"Yes, but—"

"Go, before the _Dragon Knights_ find you," he said.

The twins immediately guided Ruby towards the secret passageway in the King's chambers and the just close the door behind them just in time to see lightning blowing the door part. They could hear the voices of the _Dragon Knights_ as the entered the King's chamber and with no other choice began running down the passageway.

* * *

In the present, Hiccup was driving the tavern across the countryside, Ruby and the twins were just looking out of the window completely stunned. Hiccup had given them rooms to sleep in and they wasted no time making themselves at home.

Toothless then entered the room. "Hiccup wants you downstairs."

"We'll be there in a moment," Ruby assured.

Toothless nodded and made his way back downstairs.

Ruby just couldn't believe her eyes. ' _This isn't some dream, it's real. I actually did it, I found Sir Hiccup. One of the legendary_ Seven Deadly Sins _, I think_.'

Immediately it was hard to believe that Hiccup was the leader of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , he was tall and very lanky and showed no signs of any muscles. Though it was hard to forget that he managed to punch a _Dragon Knight_ twice his size into the air with a single punch.

* * *

When they made their way downstairs they found that Hiccup was at the wheel guiding the tavern down the countryside.

Hiccup turned his head and smiled. "Thanks for coming. I know I'm asking a lot, but while you guys here do you think you can help out?"

Ruby looked at him. "In what way?"

"I could use some people waiting on tables," Hiccup offered. "I know it's not the most exciting work, but it would help us get some information on the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

Ruby admitted manual labour was not exactly the ideal thing for Princess of the realm, there again he had only done so much for them without asking a lot in return. Plus they were sleeping and eating at his place for free, it was the least they could do.

"We'll do it," Ruby nodded.

Ruby and the twins let the bar for a few minutes to change into their uniforms. The girls uniforms was basically that waitress, which were black and the skirts reached up to their knees. Tuffnut was wearing a waitress uniform which both looked proud and elegant.

"I was expecting a lot worse," said Ruby.

"Do we have to wear these things?" Ruffnut complained.

"I think I look pretty good," said Tuffnut.

"If you be serving tables you have to look the part," Hiccup pointed out.

Ruby then looked at Hiccup curiously. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Hiccup looked up and looked directly at her. "The _Seven Deadly Sins_ , are you really that wicked? Are you all terrible criminals like the rest of the world says? And if you are what awful crimes did you commit?"

Hiccup looked at her solemnly. "Each one of the sins did commit a crime and that crime represents to individual sins. For instance my sin was that pride, but I'm afraid that I can't say more than that?"

"Why not?" Ruffnut asked suspiciously.

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Though I can assure you that we _Sins_ are not as bad as people make us out to be."

Ruby nodded. "Seems to me they just don't know understand what kind of person you are. After all, you made the effort to save me even though you had no idea who I was."

Hiccup then returned his attention controlling the tavern. "We're here," he said as he pulled down on a rebound they came to a sudden stop. "This is our next wellspring of information, Bernia Village."

He then immediately pulled down on a handle and suddenly the wheels on the tavern began to fold into the base. Seconds later a drill appeared beneath the tavern began to drill a massive hole into the ground. Once the drill stopped the tavern rested onto the hole it dug and soon they were based right on the edge of the cliff that overlooks the village.

* * *

"I usually buy all the alcohol where ever I find it, but Bernia stuff is special," said Hiccup as they made their way into the village.

"The best water you can find is here in this village and with the grout growing by the river it's used to brew Bernia Ale, it's got fans far and wide," Hiccup explained.

Toothless then looked over the bridge and frowned. "Well, it used to, now those famous waters are bone dry."

They looked over the bridge and saw that he was correct, the river was no longer flowing and the grout growing at the bedside were dying out.

"Look at those herbs along the bank are dead," Ruby stared.

"This isn't good," said Hiccup.

* * *

They made their way into the village and found a whole crowd of people in the Plaza.

"It appears to be a lot of people hanging in the square," Ruby noted.

"Some sort of festival?" Ruffnut asked.

"Let's find out," said Hiccup as he made his way to the nearest villager. "Excuse me, sir, what's going on here?"

The villager looked at him. "We're trying to pull out a sword that some _Dragon Knight_ jacked in the ground."

Upon closer inspection they could see that there was indeed a sword in the centre of town and all the men were trying to pull it out. They even tied a rope to the sword and use their horses to pull it, but no matter what they did they couldn't budge an inch.

"He stuck it in the ground?" Tuffnut blinked.

"Why did he do that?" Ruffnut asked.

The village elder then approached them. "Three days ago, a _Dragon Knight_ brought his wraith down upon us. He infused his sword with mana, pierced the ground and locked away the water for our village."

"If we don't do something about this soon will lose our water and our grout too," a villager complained.

"Then we won't have any more Bernia Ale."

"The Dragon Knight?" Ruby stared and looked at Hiccup. "Do you think it was that knight you defeated the other day?"

"Not a chance," said Hiccup. "He wasn't a _Dragon Knight_." Ruby looked at him blankly. "Trust me when I say that the real ones are a whole lot worse."

"Then what was he?" Tuffnut asked.

"He was an Apprentice Dragon Knight, very few of them have the potential becoming a _Dragon Knight_ ," said Hiccup folding his arms. He looked at the twins. "If memory serves you to our apprentices aren't you?"

The twins looked at one another sheepishly.

"Only a Dragon Knight has the power necessary to draw saw that belongs to another," the elder explained. "Breaking the news is not going to be easy, but I'm afraid this village is done for."

"Oh no," said Ruby.

"Ah, give me a break," said a small voice. Hiccup looked down and saw small boy walking into the crowd. "What's the deal of all this moaning and groaning?"

"It's Agnar," said a villager.

Hiccup then noticed that several of the villagers were looking at him with disdain.

"A _Dragon Knight_ sword stuck in the ground is nothing," the boy continued. "My bodies the _Seven Deadly Sins_ were here that sword will be gone by now."

"Quiet Agnar!" an old woman snapped. "And who's fault is it that were all in this predicament in the first place! Of all the things to say… you have to mention those criminals too."

"Yeah, she's right," said another village as more villages began to surround the boy. "We don't need to make the _Dragon Knight_ angrier!"

"Do you have a grudge against us or what kid?"

"No," he said. "Come on, that isn't the reason I did it."

"We've had it with all your mischief and all of you're lying!"

"You're such a jerk," said a small girl then tossed the stone at the Agnar.

Unfortunately she ministered and headed straight towards Hiccup, fortunately he caught it before it struck his face.

"I hate you guys!" Agnar cried.

"Guess what, we hate you even more Agnar!" a boy yelled and he too began to flow stones.

Hiccup immediately grabbed the boy and dragged him towards the tavern.

"How about we get you out of here before they toss something larger than stones at you," he said.

The she then immediately turned to the crowd. "Stop it all of you!"

"Looks like we came on the wrong day to this town," said Toothless.

"Deep down inside, he is really an honest well-meaning boy," said the chief.

* * *

Hiccup had taken Agnar back to the tavern.

"You don't have any friends here do you?" said Hiccup folding his arms. He then looked down at Agnar. "So tell me, kid why did they—"

Agnar glared at him. "I don't have to tell you anything." He then stopped and looked around. "So what is this a tavern?"

"Yeah, the _Black Dragon_ ," Hiccup nodded. "It's my place."

"Well, I'm hungry."

"If you answer my questions, I'll make sure you get some food."

Agnar shook his head. "Nope, food first."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and immediately returned with some roast chicken.

"That looks great, I can't wait to dig into this," said Agnar and immediately dug in.

"Glad you're enjoying it," said Hiccup as he poured stuff into a tankard.

Hiccup then sat down opposite him. "So is it true… All that stuff about you being friends with the _Seven Deadly Sins_?"

"Your food gave me amnesia," said the boy with a snooty look. He then sniffed the air and recognise the send coming from the tankard that Hiccup was drinking from. "Wait a minute, are you drinking Bernia Ale?"

Hiccup put down the tankard and smiled. "You've got a keen nose."

"Man, it tastes really good doesn't it?"

"Yep," Hiccup nodded.

"It's the best, sweetest, full-bodied… or so I hear from the adults," he said quickly.

The door opened and Ruby and the others entered inside.

"I see you guys made it back," Hiccup noted.

"Thanks were leaving us in the dust," Tuffnut muttered.

"Yeah, you could have told us to come with," Ruffnut nodded.

Ruby immediately looked at Agnar. "So Agnar… I hear you're quite the prankster was a bad sense of humour. The chief in your village told me so."

"What's it to you? Who do you think you are, my mother?" he snapped.

"I'm beginning to like this kid," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut nodded. "Yeah, he's played more jokes than us combined."

Ruby then bent down to Agnar. "When I was young, I used to get scolded by my father for pulling pranks."

"Yeah, and that means what to me?" said Agnar looking away from her.

"I really wanted his attention, I even have the twins help me with some of them," said Ruby looking back at the twins.

"Those were the good old days," Ruffnut sighed.

"And day where you can prank anyone had almost get away with it," Tuffnut nodded reminiscing.

"My point is my father was not the one I was born with," Ruby continued. "And one day when I was a little girl, I climbed a really tall tree in the garden hoping to give them a good scare. He turned pale as a ghost and started up the tree to save me.

"This man who had never climbed one in his entire life, he then fell out of the tree and hurt himself though luckily it was not serious. But still I remember every minute of it like it was yesterday, if he had died I know I never have forgiven myself."

"I don't do this kind of stuff, because I don't feel for them," said Agnar looking down at the table. "They are all real good to me."

Ruby then placed a hand on his back. "Then why do you?"

"My mum and dad were always going from place to place, I was even born on the road," he said unable to look at any of them. "But when we stopped at Bernia a few years ago, there was an epidemic and then they got sick and died. That's when the people of the village took me in and raised me as one of their very own and I was so thankful that they did… but I wasn't a part of anyone's real family. I got jealous, because I knew I would never get what they had I started lying and pulling pranks."

Tears began to form in his eye and he immediately began to brush them off on his arm.

"Is that why you put the bug in the Dragon Knight's drink too because you are upset?" Ruby asked.

"No!" he cried. "I did that because the Knight treated everyone in the village like they were crap!"

* * *

A few days ago, the blonde haired night had visited the village and immediately the chief poured him a drink of their best ale.

"The village is very proud of this year's brew," said the cheap as he poured a drink into a glass. "We truly believe that this is our best one yet."

Once he was done pouring the ale he immediately backed away on the table. The Dragon Knight immediately began drinking that ale and everyone waited for his result.

"Disgusting," he said and everyone was shocked. "I'd rather drink horse piss then more of this swill."

It was at that comment that Agnar tossed a bug in the Dragon Knight's drink. When that happened he immediately dropped the glass and drew his sword.

"Oh no, don't!" a villager pleaded.

"Please forgive the boy, sir," the chief pleaded.

The Knight however did not and likely began to course through the blade and he dug it into the ground as hard as he could. The moment that happened the river went dry preventing anyone to make any more ale.

* * *

"We just care so much about it, everyone in the village put their heart and soul into making that ale," he said painfully. "But he insulted them. _Dragon Knights_ are no good bastards!"

"Then why did you say you were good friends with the _Seven Deadly Sins_?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Well I lied," he said.

Hiccup sighed. "Can't say surprised, but I was hoping."

"What made you tell a lie like that?" Ruby asked.

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_ are wanted by the _Dragon Knights_ aren't they? If the _Dragon Knights_ are going after them, doesn't that mean the _Seven Deadly Sins_ are the good guys?" Agnar asked looking at them.

Everyone turned and looked at Hiccup who was still dragging from his tankard. Then they suddenly heard a commotion outside and it sound as if a lot of people were yelling.

"That's coming from the village," said Agnar rushing outside.

"Agnar, wait!" Ruby yelled, but he was already out of the door.

* * *

In the square to soldiers were now standing next to the sword looking at the villages.

"Now listen up you peasant scum! If you haven't pulled out the Dragon Knight's sword by sundown then we are going to charge you 10 times the normal product tax!" said a tall lanky soldier.

The villages weren't too pleased with this statement.

"That's insane!"

"With all the water trapped we can't even make one bottle of ale, much less 10 times that amount!"

A husky soldier looked at them. "That's your punishment. Not only did you insulted a Dragon Knight, you also claim to be friends with those known criminals the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

"Damn, if Agnar hadn't pulled that stunned this wouldn't have happened!" a villager yelled angrily.

Agnar then ran past the crowd and made his way to the sword, he then began to pull on it with all his strength.

"Agnar no!" the old woman cried.

The soldiers looked down at Agnar.

"The little big mouth," said the lanky soldier. "It isn't going to be any fun at all if easy only one."

"So we're going to charge 20 times the tax now," husky soldier smirked.

"You know you can't pull out that sword!" a villager yelled at Agnar.

"Stop it, kid! You're only making things worse for us!"

"All right, that's enough!" the chief yelled.

Everyone then turned towards him slightly confused.

"Chief?"

"Who insulted our great skills and wounded our pride is ale makers?" the chief asked looking at every single one of them. "Was it Agnar? No! Wasn't that boy only expressing the feelings we were all having deep down inside?"

Everyone immediately looked ashamed.

The old woman then approached Agnar.

"Auntie?" Agnar blinked.

"The village chief his right about this," she smiled. "You aren't the one to blame."

The two kids that had thrown stones at him then approached them. Then the four them together began to porn the sword.

The man looked at one another and they all nodded and started to make their way towards the sword.

The soldiers merely stood there laughing at them.

"Hey, you people hear what we said? Pour the beer out of your ears, it's twenty times now!" the lanky soldier yelled.

The villages merely ignored them and made their way towards the sword.

"You just leave this to the menfolk," said one of them and the old woman and kids immediately backed away from the sword.

Immediately they began wrapping rope around the sword and pulled as hard as they could. However, no matter how far they pull they couldn't budge it an inch.

The soldiers merely laughed as they began drinking beer sitting on top of the dry well.

"It won't even move a fraction of an inch!" the lanky soldier laughed.

"We're going to sit here chugging this cheap stuff and enjoyed the show," said the husky soldier.

Agnar and the men kept on pulling on the road with everything they had.

"Come out!" Agnar yelled.

The soldiers laughed.

"They're so desperate!" the lanky soldier laughed.

"What a bunch of morons," said the husky soldier.

They are about to drink their beer, but Hiccup walked past them and grabbed the tankards.

"I don't think the two of you deserve this quality of ale," said Hiccup as he made his way towards the square.

Eventually the rope around the sword snapped and all the men and Agnar fell over. However, Hiccup and merely walked past them drinking the soldiers' ale. Once he was done he put the empty tankards down on the ground and made his way towards the sword.

"I think it's time we ended this charade," said Hiccup as he grabbed the sword.

He then pulled the sword everyone stared at him in shock as he successively pulled it out. The two soldiers were now gobsmacked as they saw Hiccup raising the sword high into the air.

"Impossible, only a _Dragon Knight_ could pull that sword out so how did he do that?" the lanky soldier gasped.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound beneath them.

"What's that sound?" the husky soldier asked.

Then suddenly water erupted from the well sending the two men flying. The entire village cheered as water began raining down on them indicating that the flow of water have now been restored.

Hiccup then approached the two soldiers. "I think this is yours," he said as he tossed the sword in front of them.

The soldiers were terrified and the moment they took the sword they immediately ran out of the village as quickly as they could.

Ruby and the twins had arrived in time to see Hiccup puling the sword out and stared at him dumbfounded.

' _He's incredible_ ,' Ruby stared. ' _The power of the_ Seven Deadly Sins."

Agnar then approached him. "Hey, mister, that was so amazing. Are you really—"

Hiccup smiled at him. "I think you already know the answer to that question, but do you mind if you keep it to yourself?" Agnar nodded enthusiastically and Hiccup bent down towards him. "Besides, I think there something more important that you need to be doing."

Agnar turned and looked to the villages.

The chief looked at him. "Look Agnar, we were wrong. Can you ever forgive us for treating you that way?"

"But what right do I have to forgive you?" Agnar asked. "It's not like I'm part of the village."

Hiccup then shoved him towards the villages. "Go on."

Agnar turned on him. "What do you mean go on? After all, I really don't belong here."

"Agnar," said the villages over and over again.

Tears began to form in Agnar's eyes and he then immediately dashed towards them.

Hiccup smiled. "You can live to yourself or you want, but there's no way you can ever fool your own heart."

Ruby looked at him curiously and she could sense something inside of him, though she couldn't put a finger on it.

* * *

Later that night everyone was celebrating in the _Black Dragon_.

"Hiccup of the _Black Dragon_!" the villages cheered as they bashed their tankards together.

Ruby looked immensely nervous as this was going to be her first time serving the customers.

"I'm a little nervous," said Ruby. "I've never done anything like this before."

Hiccup looked at her. "Don't worry about gathering any intel. Just stay relaxed out there, that is the most important thing."

"I can do that," Ruby nodded.

While she was able to do that, the twins kept on fighting the resulting in pouring drinks and food into the customers faces. Thankfully none of them were too upset about it considering what Hiccup had done for the entire village.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "You sure this was a wise idea having those two wait tables?"

Hiccup frowned. "Maybe we need to give them another job."

Agnar smirked at Ruby who was having troubles herself. "You've never done a hard days work in your life, have you? You completely suck at this job."

The old woman then quickly came over and scolded him. "Now that's enough! Don't start mouthing off again! Did you learn your lesson today?" She then folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Children who get too big for their britches get taken out and left in the Forest of White Dreams."

Agnar immediately panicked. "Oh no! Not there!"

Ruby frowned. " _Forest of White Dreams?_ "

"It's a place so spooky that even _Dragon Knights_ won't travel through it," Agnar answered with the scared look on his face. He then immediately looked back at the old woman. "Oh, auntie I promise I'll be good and behave, anything but that!"

The old woman smiled. "And why should I believe you?"

"I promise, I swear!" said Agnar quickly.

"Don't try and put one over on me I've got my eye on you," she warned.

* * *

In Fort Solgales, a soldier was kneeling before the blonde haired Dragon Knight and have placed the sword in front of him. He had just given him the report from Bernia and was looking a bit nervous.

"Only moments ago, we received a report from our soldiers from Bernia Village," said the soldier. "They say that an unidentified young man has pulled your sword from the ground, Sir Gilthunder."

Gilthunder and the soldiers then began walking down the corridors.

"It must be some random fluke that allowed him to…"

"So, a _fluke_ let him draw out a sword placed by a Dragon Knight?" said Gilthunder doubtfully.

"N-No, sir."

"Give me the range and heading to this village. Be very exact."

"Yes, sir," the soldier nodded. "It is on a direct line with the fort's four o'clock, distance 7.3 miles."

Gilthunder then turned to a soldier holding a spear. "Do you mind terribly that if I used your spear?"

"No, sir, please do," said the soldier presenting him the spear.

Gilthunder grasped the spear in his hand and immediately made his way to a large window. "Should be about this angle."

He raised the spear and immediately electricity began to flow into it and everyone just stared at him in wonder. He then slammed his foot forwards and tossed the spear with all his might and it rocketed into the air faster than they could blink.

* * *

In the tavern, Hiccup could sense something was off and Toothless looked at him.

"You sensed something?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup put down the tank as he was cleaning. "I'm going outside for a while, make sure the twins don't ruin anything."

"That's a tall order," said Toothless.

Ruby was currently outside looking at the stars and then she saw Hiccup making his way to the cliff.

"Oh, Sir Hiccup," she said.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Hiccup asked.

Ruby looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to working now but when I saw Agnar and the villages, it brought a flood of memories I have of my father."

"Understandable," said Hiccup as he turned around and looked at the sky.

"I just hope he's okay," said Ruby hopefully.

"I'm sure he's fine, the Knights wouldn't dare to harm the King," said Hiccup as he looked at the sky as if looking for something.

"I shouldn't do this," said Ruby shaking her head. "It's no time to move around, feeling homesick. But I've seen so many good people being oppressed by the _Dragon Knights_ , I know that their suffering and with a Princess like me their chances don't seem too good."

"You found me didn't you?" Hiccup asked. Ruby looked up and stared at him. "If you haven't been trying everything you could to help your people and then stumbled into my place, they would have no chance at all."

"So you're saying there's something I'm meant to?" Ruby frowned.

"Exactly," Hiccup nodded. "We all have a purpose in life, sometimes we are born into it, sometimes we find it and at other times we make a place for ourselves." He then immediately looked up at the sky. "And right now there something I'm meant to do."

Then suddenly aiming straight towards them was a spear and the moment that it flew past Hiccup he grabbed it. This fear was moving pretty fast as he immediately dragged Hiccup along with it and Ruby watched as he flew down the cliff at incredible speed.

"Sir Hiccup, no!" Ruby cried.

Hiccup hit the ground with incredible force, but the spear was still moving pretty fast. Hiccup immediately slammed his feet into the ground in the hopes to slow it down and his left sleeve was immediately torn away revealing his mark.

Despite his best efforts the spear kept on going in to instruct the village and they went straight through several houses. Hiccup immediately jumped and put all his strength into slowing down by slamming his feet into the ground. Eventually he came to a sudden stop when he spun around with his back leaning backwards.

Hiccup then immediately opened his eyes sharply, he spun around and tossed the spear with all his strength. The spear was now moving even faster than before and soon disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Gilthunder was still in his fort looking at several reports when he sensed something heading towards him. Seconds later the spear went directly through the window and immediately the tower crumbled upon the impact of the spear.

A soldier and immediately rushed into the ruins of the tower looking for him. "Sir Gilthunder! Are you all right?"

The soldier stopped when he saw Gilthunder still sitting in his chair. He had moved his head a few inches to the right and managed to avoid the spear which would have pierced right through his head if he neglected to do so.

A small smile appeared on his face. "It's just as I thought. You're live aren't you… Hiccup?"

* * *

Ruby, Toothless and the twins immediately rushed towards Hiccup and the villages began examining the damage that had been done.

"Sir Hiccup!" Ruby cried. "I'm glad we found you!"

"Was that spear from the _Dragon Knight_ , who left his sword in the ground?" Tuffnut asked.

"More than likely," said Hiccup as he examined his burnt hand. "I think its best that we leave this village as soon as we can."

"But what if Berina Village is attacked again?" Ruby asked.

"I think there would be a lot more danger if we were to stay," said Hiccup.

"Looks like we need to find someplace to hide," said Toothless.

"Wait a minute," said Ruby.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Earlier tonight, Agnar said that he would do anything not to be taken to the _Forest of White Dreams_ ," said Ruby. "In fact he even said the _Dragon Knights_ stay clear of the place."

"Then it sounds like the perfect place to lie low for a while," said Toothless.

"Then it's agreed, but we won't be going there just to hide," Hiccup smiled. "Because when be doing exactly what we set out to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruffnut frowned.

Ruby's eyes widened. "You don't think…?"

"I do," said Hiccup looking at her. "It's the perfect place to hide and I bet that one of us is hiding there has we speak."

Ruby smiled.

"It's time that we find another _Sin_ ," said Hiccup.

"Right," Ruby nodded.

They immediately activated the mobile tavern and began to move out and the village can help waved them goodbye wishing them the best.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, there was in fact someone inside the _Forest of White Dreams_. The forest itself was covered in mist, but it looked as if the entire forest was completely dead and there was no sign of life.

A girl was currently sleeping on the ground, she looked about 20 years old with raven black hair which was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a light grey long-sleeved shirt and wore a brown leather jacket over it. She was also wearing a skirt that looked as if it was made by a long sheet of metal and wore a pair of combat boots, but the most notable thing was the crimson serpent mark on her thigh.


	3. The Sin in the Sleeping Forest

Ten years ago, the _Dragon Knights_ after failing to capture the _Seven Deadly Sins_ went to check on the Inquisitor. However, when they entered the room they found the Inquisitor dead in the most brutal manner ever for possible.

"Inquisitor Zaratras, this is horrible," said a Dragon Knight.

"How could this have happened to the leader of the _Dragon Knights_?"

Standing at the doorway was a young Gilthunder, who looked to the Inquisitor's body in horror.

"Father," he gasped.

The Dragon Knights is the noticed Gilthunder standing in the doorway.

"Lord Gilthunder!"

"Please young Master, you mustn't look," said Dragon Knight trying to block his path.

Gilthunder tried to get past them and looked directly at his father. "Who did this? Who killed my father?"

Inquisitor Zaratras was in fact a much older version of Gilthunder, but he was now pinned to the wall by pikes and swords. Blood was pouring out of all the holes in his body and the entire room was filled with gashes and holes that indicated a struggle.

* * *

In the present, Gilthunder and a small attachment of soldiers had reached Berina Village in search for Hiccup and the others.

A soldier then approached him. "Sir, it seems he left the village and made his way south west."

"Is that so," said Gilthunder as he turned into that direction. "The _Forest of White Dreams_ lies in that direction."

"Yes, but serve that place is—" Gilthunder ignored him and immediately made his way south west and the soldier and immediately followed him. "Sir Gilthunder!"

' _Hiccup_ ,' said Gilthunder to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had finally reached the _Forest of White Dreams_ and were making their way through the mist on foot.

"You're sure about this?" Ruffnut. "I mean we've been out here for three hours now, there is no sign of any animals much less any humans."

"She's right," said Ruby and looked back at Hiccup. "Sir Hiccup, do you really think will be able to find one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ here."

"Probably," said Hiccup.

Tuffnut turned on him. "You mean we came here without any sign of evidence?"

"I've heard is a terrifying monster who lurks around here watching and waiting," said Ruffnut.

Toothless snorted. "Sounds like superstitious nonsense to me."

"And besides I have a little evidence," said Hiccup. "Travelling through the _Forest of White Dreams_ on horseback is more difficult than you think. It is so hard to get your bearings that experience travellers go around it."

"Then this will be the perfect place for someone to hide out," said Ruby.

They kept on walking until something very unusual happened, they soon encountered more than a pair of twins.

"What's going on?" Ruffnut stared.

"There's more than one of me," Tuffnut stared.

Pretty soon all them were talking over one another leaving the rest of the party completely confused.

"Is this the monster of the forest?" Ruby frowned.

"I don't know it looks pretty terrifying to me," said Toothless.

The twins were now fighting with the other twins making it almost impossible to tell which was which.

"Take this you impostor!" said Ruffnut punching one of her clones in the face.

"You're the impostor!" said the Ruffnut duplicate.

"I never knew I was good-looking," said Tuffnut as he wrestled with one of his clones.

"No I'm the good-looking one," said the Tuffnut duplicate.

"How are we going to tell them apart?" Ruby asked.

Hiccup rubbed his chin for a few seconds and a smile appeared on his face. "Hey, guys. I bet you can't mimic Toothless!"

"Yes, we can!" they all yelled.

Immediately all but one pair of the twins transformed into Toothless, but the remaining pair were pretending to be dragons by waving their arms. Hiccup quickly made his move before any of them had a chance to react and drew out a sword from out of nowhere.

He then immediately struck the Toothless imposters and immediately they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suddenly replacing there were a bunch of imps, short humans with pointy ears which had a tendency of mischievous behaviour.

"Just a bunch of imps," said Toothless as the imps immediately disappeared into the mist. "And people thought they were the monsters of the forest?"

"After them," said Hiccup.

Immediately they began chasing after the imps and Ruby looked at Hiccup. "How do you know they would transform into Toothless?"

"Imps not only transform their appearance, but they mimic the behaviour of the one of one that they impersonate," Hiccup explained. "Fortunately they were mimicking the behaviour of the twins, who aren't exactly the brightest tools in the shed and take everything literally."

"That's true, even the village idiot is smarter than us," Tuffnut nodded.

"And that is saying something," Ruffnut agreed.

Hiccup looked at Ruby and she merely shrugged.

"Let's just focus on chasing after the imps, they're already running to something," said Hiccup.

"Wait, look," Ruby pointed. Soon they could see the shadow of a young girl coming into view from within the mist. "It's a girl."

"You don't think that they're planning to attack her do you?" Tuffnut asked.

"Why else would they be heading towards her?" Ruffnut asked.

"A defenceless little girl like that," said Ruby looking horrified.

"Actually she's not as little as you think," said Toothless as they got closer.

He was right, the girl was anything but small in fact she was a young giant approximately about 30 feet tall.

"Lady Heather!" the imps cried.

"She's big," Tuffnut stared.

"I've never seen a giant before," Ruffnut stared.

"Lady Heather, we accidentally let some _Dragon Knights_ trespassers come in!" one of the imps yelled.

Immediately the giant's eyes open revealing forest green eyes, she then slammed her hand into the ground causing a small earthquake. She then rose to her full height and looked down directly at Hiccup and the others.

Ruby stared at her. "Wait, is she the same giant that—"

The giant immediately narrowed her eyes at them. "Some _Dragon Knights_ got in, huh."

"She is huge," Tuffnut stared with his mouth wide open.

"No, we're not _Dragon Knights_ ," said Ruby nervously.

Then suddenly Hiccup vanished into thin air, leaving them bit bewildered about what just happened.

"He's gone?" Ruby blinked.

"Not quite," said Toothless pointing his claw upwards.

That's when they saw the giant was holding hiccup in her right hand. "You're in trouble _Dragon Knight_ ," she said fiercely.

"You let go of Sir Hiccup!" Ruby demanded.

The giant blinked and examined him more closely. "Sir Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiled. "Been a long time Heather."

Immediately the giants expressing completely changed. "Captain? It is you!" she said excitedly important closer to her face, rubbing him against her chin.

"Did she just say Captain?" Tuffnut blinked.

"Are you saying that this giant is one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_?" Ruffnut stared.

Toothless nodded. "Say hello to Heather the Serpent Sin of Envy."

Heather immediately opened her wrist, freeing Hiccup from her grip. "How did you find me?"

Hiccup smiled. "Wasn't looking for you specifically, and just figured that this was the perfect place to hide."

"So you haven't found the others?" Heather asked looking a bit sad.

"No," said Hiccup shaking his head. He then smiled at her sly. "I'm sure that Ragnar is perfectly fine."

Heather huffed. "He better, because of his hanging around with some whore I'm going to kill him." She then looked down at the others. "And who are these guys?"

Ruby immediately looked at her formally. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Heather. I'm Princess Ruby and I am asked Sir Hiccup if he would allow me to travel with him."

Heather looked at Ruby then back to Hiccup. "You know if Astrid suspect that you're involved with this girl, _she_ is going to kill you."

"I assure that that just purely professional," said Hiccup.

"It's better, because you know how angry she gets," Heather warns as she placed him back onto the ground.

Hiccup then began to explain everything and Heather merely listened intently.

"So to finally put an end to all the corruption, and start the _Dragon Knights_ from rampaging, Ruby is trying to get the _Seven Deadly Sins_ together," Hiccup explained.

"Knew things were bad, but I didn't think they were this bad," said Heather.

"We've seen the evidence," said Toothless. "And Dragon Knight Apprentice was willing to kill Ruby."

Heather looked at Ruby curiously. "You certainly must be very brave looking for us."

"Anyway, I'm going to help Ruby gather the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , because I want to find them too," said Hiccup.

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Or one _Sin_ in particular."

The twins looked intrigued by that statement.

"Oooh, dose someone have a lady friend?" Ruffnut asked.

"Is she hot?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Let's just say that my love life is complicated."

Heather chuckled and she got to her feet. "Guess I'll come along with you, it beats staying here."

Hiccup smiled. "Knew I could count on you."

"Thank you for joining us Lady Heather," said Ruby cheerfully.

"Oh, thank goodness," said an imp looking immensely relieved. "Finally we can live at peace again."

Everyone had completely forgotten about the imps, who were currently hiding behind a rock looking a bit nervous.

"For years she has been threatening us saying that she would make us pay if we didn't give her shelter."

Twins gulped.

"You sure she's not the sin of wraith?" said Ruffnut.

"If she isn't I'd hate to meet the real one," said Tuffnut.

Then suddenly they heard the sound of a raven which immediately caught their attention.

"What was that?" Ruby frowned.

Heather immediately looked around. "This is strange, I thought there weren't any animals left to live down in this bit of the forest."

Toothless sniffed the air. "I definitely smell something."

"Look at that!" Ruffnut pointed.

They immediately looked up into the sky and saw storm clouds gathering above them.

"What's going on?" Tuffnut asked.

"Thunderclouds?" Ruby frowned.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning headed straight down towards them moment it struck the ground Hiccup found himself completely bound by lightning.

"What's this?" he said taking completely by surprise.

"Captain?" Heather gasped.

Seconds later there was another bolt of lightning and the others found themselves similarly bound by lightning.

"My body is gone completely numb," said Ruby.

"I can't move at all," said Toothless.

"What's happening?" Ruffnut asked.

"Talk about bad timing, my nose is itchy," said Tuffnut.

They then heard footsteps and turned and found Gilthunder standing in front of them.

"And you are?" Hiccup asked.

"It would seem as if we meet at last, you _Deadly Sins_ ," he said as he approached them.

"This power," Heather stared.

Hiccup nodded. "There's no doubt about it. You're a _Dragon Knight_ aren't you?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Gilthunder," she gasped. "Gilthunder, is that really you?" Gilthunder merely stood there and remain quiet. "What are you up to? Why are you doing this?"

"So that's him?" said Tuffnut.

"He certainly more handsome than the stories say," said Ruffnut swooning slightly.

"So you know him," said Hiccup.

Ruby nodded. "Oh, yes, since I was a little girl. When he was my father's attendant, and aid to the King and son of the Dragon Knights Inquisitor, he was always at the Palace. So I've kinda grown up with him."

"The son of the Inquisitor, huh?" said Hiccup looking at Gilthunder curiously. "You've certainly grown up since last we met."

Ruby's eyes widened. "What? You know him too?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I even gave him lessons occasionally when I found myself at the Royal Palace." He then smiled to himself as he looked at Gilthunder. "I barely recognised you, there again I shouldn't be surprised it has been 10 years after all."

"If you have the time to prattle on in this manner, it might be better spent trying to escape those bonds," Gilthunder advised.

"This lightning is definitely familiar," Toothless noted.

"It should," said Hiccup raising an eyebrow at Gilthunder. "We've seen it before when a certain someone locked Berina's water supply and then tried to blow the village away… that was you wasn't it?"

Ruby immediately turned on him. "Sir Hiccup, that can't be! You're wrong, Gilthunder wouldn't—" She stopped when she saw the intense stare coming from his eyes. "No."

"These can't hold me," said Heather as she attempted to break free from her bonds.

"That's useless," said Gilthunder and Heather immediately felt the bond strengthening.

Hiccup looked at her. "Heather just save it, don't bother."

Heather looked at him. "Captain?"

Seconds later, Hiccup found a sword pressing against his neck. Somehow, Gilthunder moved so fast that he reappeared directly behind Hiccup.

"Do you know why the _Dragon Knights_ after the heads of the _Seven Deadly Sins_?" Gilthunder asked.

"I have theories," said Hiccup looking at him at him with the corner of his eye.

"Half of them are seeking revenge and total eradication of the rebel order that plotted to overthrow the kingdom. The other half wants to do glorious battle and vanquished the legendary warriors to prove their own strength."

Hiccup then gave him an intriguing look. "And which hath you with?"

"Both of them," he said simply. "No, I want more."

Hiccup looked at him in the eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes, to avenge the death of my father, Zaratras. Dragon Knights Inquisitor. And to show that I'm even greater than he, the most powerful Dragon Knight ever known. Killing you will prove that."

"So you are under the impression that I'm the one who murdered your father, is that it?" Hiccup enquired.

"Are you saying you're not?"

"No."

"He's right," Heather nodded. "The Captain had nothing to do with that."

"Then what happened?" Ruby asked curiously.

"10 years ago we were summoned to the old castle out on the edge of town," said Hiccup.

* * *

10 years ago, during the Founding Festival, Hiccup and the rest of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ were making their way down the dark corridors of the old castle. All of them were wearing armour, but only Hiccup and Heather were the only ones without their helmets.

"It's a shame that were missing the Founding Festival of the kingdom," Hiccup sighed. He was wearing armour that resembled that of the Night Fury.

"It would certainly be an excellent way to spend the time," Astrid agreed. Astrid's armour was a deep shade of blue, but it was relatively large to the others and resembled that of a Deadly Nadder.

"I'm sure we'll be able to catch the end of it," Hiccup assured.

"It sound as if the Inquisitor has something important to discuss," said Ragnar. Ragnar's armour was a very elegant looking suit of armour that resembled a Boneknapper.

"Maybe he's going to give us a special reward for our excellent handling business with the Troll Queen," Heather suggested wearing armour that resembled a Razorwhip.

Hiccup frowned. "I would hardly call it excellent and he's never done anything like that before."

Snotlout snorted in his armour that resembled a Monstrous Nightmare. "You're nothing more than a killjoy."

Hiccup and Eret, who was wearing armour that resembled a Rumblehorn then opened the doors to the audience chamber.

"You are to see us," Hiccup called.

However when they entered they found Inquisitor Zaratras dead and pinned to the wall by swords and spears. The entire room was filled with gashes and holes, indicating that there was a struggle.

"Inquisitor!" Hiccup gasped.

"That is brutal," said Snotlout.

"He's a pincushion," said Heather horrified.

"Who would do this?" Fishlegs stared. Fishlegs was wearing armour that resembled that of a Gronckle.

"More importantly why did they target the leader of the _Dragon Knights_?" Ragnar wondered curiously.

"You're right, the Inquisitor is the linchpin of the kingdom's defence," Eret nodded. "He is practically a war god, whoever killed him is a trader who must be plotting to overthrow Berk."

"And they knew precisely what his loss was going to mean," Heather added.

Fishlegs then turned towards the door. "I sense something."

Hiccup immediately rushed towards the nearest window and there standing at the base of the old castle were dozens if not hundreds of _Dragon Knights_.

"We're completely surrounded by every Knight in the kingdom," he said.

"There are too many of them out there to count," said Heather bending down to look at the window. "What are they planning to—"

Suddenly the entire castle shock violently.

"Damn, they've started their attack," said Snotlout.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "They clearly believe that we are the ones responsible, we've been framed."

Hiccup then turned and looked at all them. "We'll figure out what happened later, but for now we need to split up. I will gather you all once the time is right."

"Understood," said Astrid.

Immediately all seven of them went their separate ways.

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup was still standing with Gilthunder's sword near his neck.

"We try diverging their forces in order to limit the casualties, but even still we have to fight our way out," said Hiccup. "After that I went to a nearby cave where I found Toothless."

"I knew it," said Ruby. "You really weren't the ones that killed the Inquisitor, where you?"

"That makes no difference to me," said Gilthunder.

Ruby stared at him. "What are you saying?"

"Rebels and traitors plotted to overthrow the kingdom, that's all you people are."

Twins stared at one another than back at Gilthunder.

"Did you hear a single word he said?" Tuffnut stared.

"Yeah, he just said that they were responsible!" Ruffnut yelled.

Ruby nodded. "They weren't the ones that murdered him, don't you understand?"

Gilthunder looked at Ruby. "Ruby… the kingdom wants you into protective custody. But I haven't the slightest interest in that." He then withdrew his sword from Hiccup and then pointed it at Ruby. "Alive or dead it's the all the same, to me you're nothing more than a grain of sand on the road that's been travelled."

Suddenly the bounds holding Ruby immediately dispelled freeing her.

"Go away, the _Sins_ and I have some unfinished business," he said.

Ruby however placed herself between Gilthunder and Hiccup and Heather.

"I won't let you hurt these people!" she yelled.

Gilthunder looked at her for a few seconds and then turned the twins. He then immediately kicked them hard a powerful spinning kick knocking them to the ground.

"Ruff! Tuff!" Ruby cried rushing over towards them.

Gilthunder then turned and faced Hiccup and Heather. "Now that we have dispensed with that interruption."

"Are you sure about this?" Hiccup asked as he approached him. "In the old days you were never able to beat me."

"But that was a long time ago," said Gilthunder looking at him directly in the eyes. "I am now more powerful than any of the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

Hiccup looked at him emotionlessly. "Maybe you're right, but you can also be wrong."

"Then we should find out," said Gilthunder. "First I will release your bonds."

"I appreciate the offer, but I've got it," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly both Hiccup and Heather immediately dispelled the bonds that were holding. It became evidently clear that they were never actually bounded and only pretended.

"We could have escaped any time we wanted," said Hiccup looking directly at Gilthunder.

"Just know if I felt like it, I could annihilate you instantly," said Gilthunder.

"I very much doubt that."

"I shall use my sword to kill you."

"And I can easily do the same." Hiccup then turned and looked at Heather. "Don't interfere Heather."

Heather sighed. "You get all the fun."

"You certainly live up to your sin," said Gilthunder as he raised his sword.

Hiccup then suddenly stepped right in front of him. "Is it arrogance or simply confidence?"

They looked at one another for a few seconds and then they made their move. Lightning began to rain down from the sky and struck Gilthunder's sword as he slammed it down towards Hiccup. However Hiccup had merely blocked it with his own blade which was consumed by flames and then spun around with his flame covered blade and he vanished instantly.

"Looks more like confidence to me," said Hiccup.

"To me it's more arrogance," said a voice behind him. Gilthunder had somehow appear directly behind Hiccup and was ready to strike him with his blade. "Because you're about to die!"

However, Hiccup moved quickly managed to block the attack with his blade and then spun around to face him.

"Come on," said Gilthunder as he swung his sword at Hiccup, who immediately dodged once again.

Suddenly the two of them began to speed away through the forest with Hiccup on the defensive and Gilthunder chasing after him with his lightning covered sword. Lightning kept on heading straight towards Hiccup, who kept on blocking it with his blade.

Eventually he landed on a large boulder and Gilthunder stood there. "I have to admit, you have improved over the years."

"Yet you still believe that you're superior to me," Gilthunder noted.

Gilthunder then jumped into the air and swung his blade, but Hiccup quickly blocked the attack with his own.

"I can sense it," said Gilthunder looking directly into Hiccup's eyes. "You're beginning to feel a little fear creeping in."

Hiccup merely smiled. "Am I?"

Suddenly the blouder they were standing on crumbled and then they immediately launch themselves high into the air. They floated for that a few seconds looking at one another and then simply they vanished clashing with one another every single second they fell back towards the ground.

Gilthunder eventually managed to put so much weight against his attack that Hiccup was forced to move backwards and landed on the ground.

"You're certainly persistent," Hiccup noted.

Gilthunder then appeared directly in front of him and swung his lightning covered blade. Hiccup was hit so hard that he crashed into the boulder, but he emerged out of the dust. However, the moment he did a bolt of lightning headed straight towards him and he swung his flame covered blade to deflect it.

However, Gilthunder then appeared next to him with his guard down, he had no time to react as he was sent flying into the air by a lightning covered blade. Once floating in midair, Hiccup saw Gilthunder heading straight towards him with his lightning covered blade held high.

"Too slow!" he yelled.

Hiccup was immediately struck and crashed into the ground, but he merely laughed and picked himself up.

"I can't believe you've gotten this powerful," he said.

"Don't worry," said Gilthunder standing behind him holding his sword in both hands. "I will bring the others down with you soon enough."

He then struck Hiccup on his left shoulder with his lightning covered blade and Hiccup fell to the ground with blood pouring out of the deep wound.

Heather just stood there staring. "Captain?"

Gilthunder then turned him around with his foot. "Hiccup, the _Seven Deadly Sins_ Sin of Pride. Do you have any last words?"

Hiccup looked at him, looking immensely weak. "The _Sins_ … what happened to them? You must have heard something, right? Where have the other one's gone?"

Gilthunder then sheathed his sword. "Very well, I will tell you. For the remaining five, three of them are still at large and are not yet accounted for. But… the other two have been dealt with. The Fox Sin of Greed, is being kept under tight security at Grimbread Prison. The Grisly Sin of Sloth has already been slain and is interred in the Necropolis. But you needn't worry, I'll make certain that they will all join you shortly."

"Thank you," said Hiccup as he closed his eyes. Seconds later they immediately shot open. "But I think I can do that myself!"

He then immediately jumped onto his feet as if the wound on his shoulder didn't bother him in the slightest.

"But I appreciate the information," he said smiling at him.


	4. A Little Girl's Dream

Gilthunder was looking at Hiccup with an emotionless expression, he didn't seem surprised that Hiccup recovered from his injury so quickly.

"Grimbead Prison and the Necropolis, huh?" said Hiccup. "I will go out and check one or the other."

"So that was it," said Gilthunder. "You wish to know your comrade's whereabouts so you allowed me to strike you down, right?"

Hiccup smiled. "How about we finish this another time?"

"I think not," said Gilthunder as grasped his sword.

He then unsheathed his sword and a split second and swung lightning cover blade at Hiccup. However, in the last possible second Hiccup vanished and reappeared behind him. Gilthunder immediately spun around and swung his blade at him once more, but Hiccup merely jumped and landed behind him.

Gilthunder kept on his attack, but the same thing kept on happening, no matter how fast he swung his sword Hiccup kept on dodging it. Until eventually Gilthunder appear directly behind him and pointed his sword across his neck.

"This is goodbye," he said.

Hiccup merely waved his hand. "See ya."

Gilthunder looked at him confused for a few seconds, but then he was immediately grasped by Heather. He was so focused on Hiccup that he failed to notice that they had been backing away towards her.

Heather then immediately prepared to throw him. "You heard the Captain, some other time."

"Unhand me!" Gilthunder yelled and immediately he was consumed by lightning.

However the electricity appeared not have any effect on Heather. "Here's a tip for you okay. Girls get really annoyed when snivelling little runs try to shock them!"

She then immediately tossed in with all her strength when he disappeared into the distance.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch," Hiccup smiled up at Heather.

Eventually Ruby and the twins returned, the twins were certainly no worse for wear after being kicked so hard by Gilthunder.

"The two of you weren't hurt where you?" Heather asked.

"We're fine," Hiccup assured.

Toothless then approached them. "I'm just grateful I'm able to move again."

Ruby then noticed the slash mark on Hiccup's shoulder. "Sir Hiccup you were hurt."

"This?" said Hiccup looking at his shoulder. "It's no big deal."

Ruby stared at him. "What? Look at all of this blood."

Heather then immediately bent down towards. "Don't worry about the Captain, he's been through worse."

* * *

Meanwhile in the distant village, a bunch of people were praying in a church.

"Divine Angels, please return young men of this village that were taken away by the kingdom," said the priest.

"I pray that you punish the _Dragon Knights_ for what they've done."

Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, Gilthunder crashed straight through the church unleashing a bolt of lightning at the exact same time. The result caused the destruction of the church and for the people playing there to be badly injured.

Gilthunder then walked out of the church without even bothering to help the injured.

"Someone help us?" the priest begged.

"Oh well," said Gitlhunder as he exited the church.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were back on the road, Tuffnut was piloting the _Black Dragon_ while will be attended to Ruffnut's injuries.

"I knew Sir Gilthunder was strong, but I had no idea how strong," Ruffnut winced with a hand over her chest.

"I know what you mean," said Tuffnut rubbing his chest which was covered in bandages.

Ruby just sat there in silence.

Toothless looked at her. "You're thinking about him aren't you?"

Ruby nodded. "Gilthunder was originally designed to guard my older sister, Sapphire. But he felt like a big brother to me, because he watched over us as if he was a part of the family. His father was the Inquisitor and even after he passed away, Gilthunder continued serving us. So why…?"

Ruby's forwards and immediately relive the incident at Bernia village, how he stopped the water source with his sword and how he nearly destroyed the town with the spear. She then began to remember what happened in the Forest of White Dreams, how he immediately began to attack Hiccup ferociously. Then she remembered the last time she saw her father and remembered seeing a spark of lightning bursting the door open.

She gasped. "It can't be? Was father arrested by…?"

Ruffnut looked at her curiously. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Ruby looked down at the ground. "There's no way back to the way things were, is there?"

* * *

Hiccup was currently outside on Heather's shoulder looking at the posters of Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"I apparently Snotlout the Sin of Greed was thrown behind bars and Fishlegs the Sin of Sloth is already dead," said Hiccup curiously. He looked at her. "Do you think that's true?"

Heather shrugged. "I don't really care much about Snotlout, but Fishlegs is a bit worrying." She then turned looking at the poster of herself. "Looking at these posters it's no surprise in that none of the _Dragon Knights_ haven't been able to find us."

Hiccup nodded. "Especially considering that you giants have much longer lifespan than humans."

Hiccup then immediately jumped onto the deck of the _Black Dragon_.

"Okay, I've decided," he said looking at everyone. "The first thing we should do is make our way to Grimbread Prison and grab Snotlout."

Heather sighed. "If we have to."

"What made you want to go there first?" Toothless asked curiously.

"It's closer."

"And more heavily guarded."

"I don't think you should do this," said Ruby strongly. Everyone then turned and looked at Ruby. "I think that tending to your injuries should be our top priority. In your condition facing off against another _Dragon Knight_ could mean…"

Hiccup looked at her. "Ruby let me assure you that I had more serious injuries. But if it makes you feel better I will go and take a lie down just wake me once we reach there."

They all watch as he made his way into the tavern.

Toothless looked at Ruby. "You can't deny his duty."

"I had better go check on him," said Ruby making her way into the tavern.

* * *

Moments later Ruby made her way to Hiccup's room and knocked on the door.

"Sir Hiccup? Pardon me, but can you change on your own?" Ruby asked.

However she got no reply and then she decided to open the door. That's when she found him lying down face first on the floor completely unconscious, through the loss of blood.

"Sir Hiccup!" Ruby panicked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Grimbread Prison, a young looking girl kneels before bunch of _Dragon Knights_ playing Maces and Talons.

The young girl was clearly a Dragon Knight apprentice and she had a sword strapped to her thigh. She had black hair which was tied in a ponytail and she had a disciplined look about her.

"I have a report from the Palace," she said. "There has been a citing, two _Sins_ have been spotted at the _Forest of White Dreams_. As search it is believed that they will come here to free _him_."

The two _Dragon Knights_ playing Maces and Talons were looking immensely intrigued by this. One of them was wearing armour similar to a Fireworm dragon and was clearly female. The other one was wearing armour similar to that of the Changewing and was male.

"Oh my, the Seven _Deadly Sins_ are finally coming this way are they?" said female knight excitedly as she moved one of the pieces.

"The question is will they come straight here or stop at the nearby town?" male knight pondered as he moved the piece putting him in the advantage. "Either way we should be prepared to welcome them."

"You always make the trickiest moves, Golgius," female knight complained.

Golgius chuckled. "Your turn, Friesia."

"Hmm," said the young girl.

"There is no need to worry at all Ase dear," Friesia assured. "This prison is an experimental fortress, built specifically for this upcoming battle at mind. It is not a place taken so easily, even people like the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

"Indeed," said a new voice.

Ase immediately turned around and saw a tall man standing behind her wearing armour that resembled that of a Cavern Crusher. In his hand he was holding a stack with a small bell inside a small circular tip.

"And besides, we the _Weird Fangs_ are here," said the new arrival.

"Yes… yes of course Sir Ruin," said Ase nervously.

"But still I have to wonder if they really come," said another voice.

This one originated to a man in a chair wearing armour of that of a Night Terror.

Friesia merely chuckled. "Gab, I have a hard time believing our prisoner is worth so much to them that they would take on such a huge risk. He hasn't even seen a single moment of sunlight since we captured him five years ago. Nor has he granted the freedom to move up utter a word, in fact he's hardly even eaten. He is being tortured slowly until his last breath."

"They're knew companion notwithstanding, we outnumber them still," said Ruin.

"It is almost enough to feel pity for the legend that was once called the Sin of Greed," said Golgius with false pity.

* * *

Inside a dark cell which had a large iron door with only a small window polite, sat a black haired young man with long hair and a beard, wearing nothing but tatty trousers. On his hip you could see the symbol that resembled a fox, but the most notable thing was the fact that Speight had impaled him throughout his body and were chained, he even had a gag around his mouth.

However despite his situation he was humming, something which the guards outside his cell took notice.

"Humming?" said one of them confused.

"Where is that coming from?" said the other.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had finally reached a small town just beyond Grimbeard Prison which was called Dalmary. The people could feel the ground shaking and they stopped what they were doing in order to trying to figure out what was causing it as it didn't feel like an earthquake.

Then they saw Heather emerging from behind a few houses. "Hey, is there a—"

Unfortunately everyone immediately panicked.

"It's a giant!"

"That girl is humongous," the boy pointed, before someone grabbed him and dragged him away.

"No, wait a minute I just want to find out if you had a doctor somewhere in this town?" she called.

Unfortunately no one was listening. She was entirely surprised and looked down into hands where Hiccup laid unconscious.

"Captain?" she said with a concerned look.

Eventually Ruby, Toothless and the twins rushed over towards her. Toothless immediately flew up to her face with a displeasing look.

"I told you this would happen," said Toothless as he hovered in front of her.

"Please, the twins, Toothless and I am more than capable of finding a doctor," said Ruby. "Why don't you just—"

Heather immediately turned towards. "Look it's my duty to help the Captain!"

"You can hardly help they all run away the moment they see you," Toothless reminded.

Heather looked hurt by this, but she knew that he was right. "Okay, fine. The four of you go and look for a doctor."

"All right," Ruby nodded.

"Leave it to us," said Ruffnut.

Heather immediately sat down on the street looking at Hiccup's unconscious body. Unbeknownst to her a Fireworm was sitting on a roof looking directly at her.

* * *

In truth it was the eyes and ears of Friesia and she could see everything that was going on.

Friesia laughed. "It appears that that I found them," she said as she rose to her feet. "It is just as you predicted, Golgius."

"Will you be going, Friesia?" Gab asked curiously.

"Yes. I intend to make the first move then who knows I might make the last move as well," she said as he drew a whip.

* * *

Ruby and the others eventually managed to find a doctor and Heather was forced to wait outside since she wasn't able to fit into the house and was earning quite a bit of attention.

"Captain," she said looking worried.

Inside the doctor was feeding medicine to Hiccup as Ruby and the others watched from inside.

"This medicinal blend is my own special concoction, I guarantee it will ease the suffering," the doctor assured.

"Thank you for saving him Doctor Sven," said Ruby gratefully.

"Based on his injuries it's a miracle he still alive," said Doctor Sven. "In addition to the rather deep sword wound, he has burned as if he was struck by lightning. How did this young man get these?"

Ruby did not answer his question and wants the Doctor and his assistant left she began to set a wet towel on his forehead.

"It's because of me," she sighed.

"How can it be your fault?" Toothless frowned.

"I wanted to stop the _Dragon Knights_ , that is what led him to find the _Seven Deadly Sins_ and caused this," she said.

The twins looked at one another.

"That's not true you're Highness," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, if it's anyone's fault it's Gilthunder," Tuffnut nodded.

"I'm sorry," said Ruby apologetically and began to set the wet towel on Hiccup's forehead. "I just hope that Sir Hiccup will be feeling better soon."

"So what do we do now?" Toothless asked.

"Maybe we should just stay here until he wakes up," Ruby suggested. "We can go to Grimbeard Prison later."

"I'm going ahead into that direction right now," said Heather.

Ruby and the others immediately turned to her.

"Once the Captain wakes up I'm pretty sure he would want to go there right away and not waste any more time." Heather then immediately got to her feet. "But I can't do that until I know that all of his wounds are healed."

She then began to start to walk away and ruin the others immediately ran after.

"Heather, wait!" Ruby yelled. "I'll go with you."

"I don't want you to get under foot," said Heather coming to a stop. "To be perfectly honest it's for your safety, besides what can you possibly do to help me? The only thing you're good for Princess, is to replace the cloth you put on the Captain's head and being his little nurse maid."

The twins immediately glared at her.

"Is that anyway to talk to her!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Yeah, just because she can't throw people around and shake the ground when she walks doesn't mean she's no good!" Tuffnut yelled furiously.

Heather immediately narrowed her eyes at the twins.

"I want to do something," said Ruby clenching her fists. "Anything… To be of some help to Sir Hiccup, he's hurt and I know it's all my fault. I just cause him trouble, but for my sake he tries to—"

Heather then literally put a foot down. "Now don't kid yourself! It's not like the Captain risked everything for you!"

Ruby was immediately taken aback.

Heather calmed down it. "He's just always been like that, it's who he is. Trust me I should know better than anyone."

"What do you mean?" Ruby frowned.

"It was back when I left my home town and started to travel on my own," Heather explained. "I got into some stupid argument with some knights along the way."

* * *

Many years ago, Heather was looking down at the small squad of knights who were glaring up at her.

"Your monster!"

"And now you must pay!"

Heather glared at them. "You're the ones who did something wrong, drawing your swords and a girl."

"We don't see any girls here you giant!"

"Go, back home!"

"As if there's any difference between girls and boys with fiends like you!"

"Have it your way then," said Heather narrowing her eyes. "Pretty big mouth for wimpy race that is only powerful in large numbers."

The soldiers immediately drew their swords.

"All right, we've heard enough!"

"He's right, died!"

The soldier and immediately charged towards her, but then coming out of nowhere was Hiccup striking one of the men with his prosthetic leg. He had him so hard that he was sent flying and crashed into a tree.

"Where did this guy come from?"

"You attacked us knowing we are the order of the _Golden Wheat_?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at them. "Like I was going to let you attack this girl here."

Heather was completely stunned that this human was defending her.

"You bastard, do you want those to be your last words!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Hiccup then immediately punched the guy snapping his sword and have a striking him in the face at the same time. He then immediately took down the other soldiers just as quickly and eventually they had enough and ran off.

Hiccup then turned and looked at Heather. "You all right? I hope they didn't scare you."

"What?" Heather blinked.

* * *

"That was the first time in my life that anyone ever asked me if I was scared," Heather explained. "And he said that to a girl who was so much bigger then he was too. I can still remember it so clearly, it was something that I never experienced before. I felt exactly is the same size as the young man standing next to me. I know it wasn't true, but for a moment I let myself believe that. I will never be as small as you Princess, or as dainty, I can't fit in that building so I can't even tend to the Captain's injuries. But there is one thing I can do for him, fights with everything I have. That's about it."

"As for me, I wish I had the power to fight the _Dragon Knights_ ," said Ruby looking down at the ground. "The power of my own so that I can save my loved ones."

Heather looked at her. "You do have a power, your ability to care."

Ruby stared at her. "Lady Heather?"

Heather then sensed something heading towards them and then everyone turned and saw a large dark cloud heading straight towards them.

"What's that?" Ruby frowned.

"It's coming from Grimbeard Prison," said Heather.

"That can't be good," said Tuffnut.

"You think it's a storm?" Ruffnut asked.

"Is it Gilthunder?" Toothless asked.

Heather shook her head. "No. It sounds different."

Ruby looked at the cloud more closely and saw there was something unusual about it. "Can't they."

"It is," said Toothless. "It's a swarm of Fireworms."

The first few Fireworms ladder a few houses and immediately the roots were set ablaze. Everyone panicked as they immediately ran away from the swarm.

"Could this be attack from Grimbeard Prison?" Ruby asked as they ran for it.

"If it is that means a _Dragon Knight_ is behind this," said Toothless.

* * *

From Grimbeard Prison, Friesia was controlling the swarm with her whip.

"Go on my beauties, it is the time for you to give them a taste of your fire," said Friesia.

* * *

Ruby and the others took shelter from in a waterway as they saw the fire spreading.

"This isn't good, if this keeps up the entire town will be burnt to a crisp," said Toothless.

Ruby turned to the doctor's house. "Sir Hiccup."

Then without any second thought she immediately ran towards the building.

"Your Highness wait!" Ruffnut yelled.

Friesia was enjoying the devastation she was causing on the town and was completely aware of every one of their movements.

"I will burn her along with the entire town," she laughed.

The Fireworms then immediately flew down towards Ruby, but then Heather made her move.

"Such cowardly tactics," she growled and then she immediately extended her arm into the air.

Suddenly great pillars of rocks shot into the air so fast that they distinguish the flames on the houses and they killed every single Fireworm that was above them.

Ruby was just stunned. "Is this… Lady Heather's power?"

The twins just stared.

"She took down every single one of those dragons out at once," said Ruffnut.

"And she put out the flames," Tuffnut added.

Heather then slammed her fist into her palm. "Now bring it on, I will squash every last one of those things."

* * *

Friesia had seen the entire spectacle from her vantage point.

"I suppose I should have expected that," she admitted.

* * *

Back at the town, Heather immediately propelled herself into the air jumping a great height. She jumped so high that she landed just outside the town and faced the prison which could be seen into the distance.

"Now look after the Captain, got it Princess?" she ordered and immediately dashed towards the prison.

"All right," said Ruby still stunned.

* * *

Ruby and the others soon made their way back to the doctor's house in order to check upon Hiccup. However he was still unconscious and it didn't look like he was going to wake up at any moment.

"I still can't believe he's fast asleep," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, you would have thought the entire place burning down would have given him motive to wake up," said Ruffnut.

They then heard a knock at the door and then saw Doctor Sven entering the room.

"Just checking on how our patient is doing," he said as he approached them.

"Better thanks to you," Ruby smiled. "That medicine of yours seems to have him sleeping well. Quite well."

Toothless frowned. "Yes, it's almost as if he's dead or something."

"Toothless don't say things like that," Ruby pleaded.

"In fact, it's quite accurate," said Doctor Sven.

Immediately they all turned towards him.

"Doctor you've done well," said a voice. "It appears you are successful in your task."

Ruby and the others immediately looked around for the source of the voice.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear that?" Tuffnut pleaded.

"I heard it too," said Ruffnut.

"Is someone there?" Ruby panicked.

"Wolfsbane, Belladonna, Tiger Beetle and Henbane Leaf… they are the ingredients that I use to create the poison," said Doctor Sven. "My condolences, but this young man will never wake up again."

"That medicine wasn't meant to treat his injuries?" Ruby stared.

"Even with our great power, we knew it would be impossible to face a member of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ and emerge unscathed," said the voice. "Besides the kingdom made it clear we could use any means necessary."

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded. "Show yourself right now!"

Suddenly appearing directly in front of her was Golgius. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am a Dragon Knight Golgius, member of the _Weird Fangs_."

"A Dragon Knight," Ruby gasped.

"When did he—?" Ruffnut stared.

Golgius looked directly at Ruby and bowed. "Princess Ruby, I have come to take you back to the kingdom of Berk."

* * *

Meanwhile at Grimbeard Prison, the soldiers guarding Snotlout's cell were talking to one another.

"Hey, want to bet on who will win?"

"Hmm," said his friend slightly confused.

"The _Weird Fangs_ or the _Seven Deadly Sins_? They're fighting in town right now."

"That is not much of a bet, from what I have heard the _Sins_ are just down to their Captain and one other member. They are no match for four acting duty _Dragon Knights_ so—"

"That's quite some awesome news," said a new voice. The soldiers immediately stood up straight because the boys was coming from behind the cell door. "Sounds like it ought to be fun."

Then suddenly something powerful struck the door leaving a foot imprint and then the door itself fell off its hinges. The two guards panicked as stepping outside of the dark cell was Snotlout, who was covered in holes.

"No way," said one of the guards.

"Feels so good to walk around after all this time," said Snotlout as he stretched.

"The _Seven Deadly Sin's Snotlout. The Fox Sin._ '

"Damn you," said one of the guards as they both drew their swords. "How did you get out of their? And why now?"

"Isn't it obvious," said Snotlout as he removed the spike still impaled on his leg. "I kicked the door down." He then began to remove the spike on his forearm. "As for why, it was because you were talking about some really interesting stuff. You mentioned that the Captain was here."

The soldiers gasped in shock as Snotlout tossed the spikes aside.

Ase then walked down the corridor. "What is all this commotion?"

"Ase?" one of the guards stared.

Ase then noticed Snotlout. "Snotlout of the _Seven Deadly Sins_. I do not know how you escaped your cell, but return there at once."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "You're in no position to order me around. Besides, that's no way to treat a hero."

Ase narrowed her eyes. "I am an Apprentice Dragon Knight, you on the other hand are no good criminal. You're being very disrespectful for prisoner who's at death's door." She then turned to the two guards. "Go to Sir Golgius and the others at once. Tell them all, Ase had to take down the _Fox Sin_ when he tried to escape and tried to resist."

"Right," said the two guards and immediately ran down the corridor.

Ase and Snotlout stood there for a few moments and then Ase sped towards her and drew her sword. She then struck Snotlout with blinding strikes and appeared directly behind him and then sheathed her sword.

Snotlout sound as if he was in pain, but he merely stood up straight with his beard completely shaven off. "You think I had you take too much off?"

Ase eyes widened as she turned to face him.

"Well, it feels pretty good," he said rubbing his chin. "So I'm guess I'm okay with it. You got some real talent there kid, you could be baba."

"You dodged my sword even with all those injuries?" Ase gasped.

"Injuries? What are you talking about?" said Snotlout as he spread his arms out.

Ase eyes widened, because all the holes around his body had completely healed. "Impossible, just minutes ago you're lame and were full of holes with steel spikes running through them."

"It would be good of you to remember this kid," said Snotlout. "I've only been close to death one time and that was by the hands of my Captain."


	5. Courage Trumps Cowardness

Golgius was still standing in front of Ruby and extended his hand towards her after inviting to return her back to the capital. The twins immediately placed themselves between him and her and they both drew their swords.

"Not so fast," said Ruffnut.

"You're going to have to go through us first," said Tuffnut.

They immediately slammed their swords down on top of him, but he drew his blade and blocked them. He then forced his blade upwards causing the two of them to topple over.

"Ruff! Tuff!" Ruby yelled.

"Now then," said Golgius removing the bedsheets off of Hiccup.

Once the bedsheets were removed all of them could see that he was holding the sword is held that he strapped around his back.

"Seems it has become rather pointless for you to keep the sword any longer," he said as he grasped the sword. "So I shall be taking it with me."

He tried to remove the sword from Hiccup's grasp, but it was iron tight. It took some effort but eventually he was able to remove it from his grasp.

"It's my now," he said. "You have no use for it."

However, Hiccup then suddenly stood up straight and grasped the sword handle once again much to the shock of everyone.

Doctor Sven just stared at him. "Impossible. No one could survive after that much poison."

"Too stubborn to die, I see, but you will release this sword," said Golgius.

Suddenly everyone felt strong presence emanating from Hiccup. "Even if I die, this sword is the one thing that I will never let go off. It's the only thing that I can do, the only way I could ever atone."

Ruby stared at him. "Sir Hiccup?"

Golgius merely laughed. "Spout all the nonsense you wish, the Princess and your weapon will still be mine."

Hiccup then looked up at him and suddenly he saw that his eyes had become splits. Golgius immediately felt a twinge of fear and then immediately smashed right through the window to escape. Once he landed outside he immediately made a run for it.

"He got away," said Toothless looking out of the window.

Ruby looked at Hiccup. "Is that really you, Sir Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked back at her and his eyes had become normal again. "It's me."

Ruby sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, your back to your old self again."

Hiccup looked around. "So where are we anyway?"

"The town of Dalmary which is right by Grimbeard Prison," Ruby explained.

"And who was that just now?"

"A Dragon Knight, who said that his name was Golgius," Toothless explained. "From the looks of things, it's pretty clear that he is after Ruby and the broken sword of yours."

"Yeah, and that quack over there was working with him to," said Ruffnut pointing towards the doctor.

However they found Doctor Sven was gone and the door was wide open.

"He was?" Ruby blinked.

"He hightailed it," said Tuffnut.

"Let's go after him!" Ruffnut yelled.

Ruby immediately grabbed the two of them before they could run out the door. "Wait, Sir Hiccup's injuries haven't fully healed yet."

Hiccup then remove the bandages around his shoulder, are the only thing there was a scar and it looked as if it was healing.

"I look pretty fine to me," he said.

Ruby just stared at the wound. "It can't be?"

"Whatever the cause, we better go after that Dragon Knight," said Hiccup.

* * *

Golgius was wandering down the street still a bit shocked about what just happened.

"I narrowly escaped there," he said. "So that was Hiccup the Dragon Sin. I chose to make my exit precisely at the right time then." He then rubbed the chin of his helmet. "Fascinating indeed."

"Hello," said Hiccup's voice.

Golgius immediately looked round the corner and saw standing there was Hiccup and the others.

"Impossible! How did they find me?" he gasped.

"My nose is sharper than a bloodhounds," said Toothless.

Hiccup immediately looked at Golgius. "I'm going to need you to order you to give up the name of the person who wanted you to swipe my sword and the Princess. Otherwise I'm going to have to beat it out of you."

Golgius immediately held his hands up. "Of course, I surrender."

Ruby and the others frowned, because that seemed way too easy.

"To be honest I'm very much a coward by nature," said Golgius honestly. "Combat isn't to my liking, particularly when my adversarial is the Captain of the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

Hiccup immediately drew his blade and swung behind him and in appear to have deflected something. Ruby and the others turned back and saw two razor-sharp discs on the ground.

"I release to those laid when I raised my hands," said Golgius. "You were able to see me do it?"

Hiccup smiled. "My eyes are as sharp as a Hawks."

Doctor Sven then appeared on the slope behind them. "There you are Sir Golgius, I've been looking for you."

"Hey, it's that quack!" Ruffnut pointed.

"Now I know that I was not able to end the young man's life all right, but I still poisoned him as I was told," said Sven with a pleading look. "A deal is a deal, please return my daughter as promised."

Golgius then suddenly disappeared.

"He's gone," said Hiccup.

"When he go?" Tuffnut asked looking around frantically.

"Ruby stay close to me," Hiccup ordered.

"Right," Ruby nodded.

"Now that you mention it, when that guy showed up in your room it was from out of nowhere too," Toothless added.

"No need to shout, I will reunite you with your daughter," said Golgius' voice.

"Thank you, sir," said Doctor Sven as he turned around. "She means everything to me."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Doctor get away from there!"

Doctor Sven looked at him in confusion and then Golgius appear directly behind him.

"I shall send her to join you in the afterlife," he said and he immediately plunged his sword right through the doctor's chest. "We can't have you ruining the _Dragon Knights_ good name by revealing that we all did you the poison the young man, now can wait?"

Golgius then immediately vanished.

"No!" Ruby cried and dashed over to the doctor.

"Ruby, wait!" Hiccup cried.

"Why are you helping him?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, he's the one that betrayed us," Ruffnut nodded.

Ruby immediately bent down to the doctor and looked at him. "Doctor Sven, hold on!"

"It isn't safe here, because we don't know where or when that guy is going to show up next," said Hiccup.

Ruby cradled the doctor in her arms. "We can't just stay here was this man die."

Golgius then appeared directly in front of her with his sword held high. "I have you now!" he yelled and plunged his sword towards her.

Fortunately, Hiccup appeared in the nick of time and blocked his sword with his own, he then used his strength to disrupt his garden was about to punch him in the chest. However, Golgius vanished in a split second without a trace.

"Sir Hiccup!" Ruby panicked.

"He vanished again," said Ruffnut as she and her brother drew the blades.

"Is he teleporting or what?" Tuffnut asked.

They could hear Golgius laughing. "You're smarter than you look. Despite your strength, it is no match for my powers of teleportation."

Hiccup immediately turned just in time to block Golgius' attack, but he vanished before he could counter-attack. He then reappeared next to them and once again Hiccup blocked his attacks and then he vanished before he could strike back.

Hiccup immediately grabbed Ruby's hand. "We have to get out of here!"

Immediately all them began to run down the street as quickly as they could and Hiccup and the twins had to ritually dance around in order to protect Ruby. Golgius appeared and reappeared every few seconds making it almost impossible to predict his next move.

Golgius apparently was more preoccupied with attacking Ruby for some strange reason. The twins tried a pincer movement to catch him off guard when Hiccup blocked his next attack, but he vanished just before this blades hit.

Toothless growled in frustration. "He is definitely leaving behind a metallic scent trail, but now I don't have enough time to track it with him attacking us at the same time."

Hiccup looked intrigued. "A metallic scent trail?"

Hiccup quickly blocked Golgius' next attack and then kicked him in the chest as hard as he could sending the Dragon Knight back a good distance.

Golgius merely laughed. "No matter where you hide, I will always find you."

* * *

Eventually they made their way to the outskirts of the town and immediately entered into a rundown building.

"In here!" Hiccup yelled.

The twins frowned at Hiccup as they climbed the stairs.

"So what exactly are we doing hiding in this rundown building?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, this place looks as if it would fall apart in any second," Ruffnut nodded.

"Think it through," said Hiccup as he led them down a corridor. "Do you want to get the townspeople caught up in this?"

"He's got a good point," said Toothless as the entered a room.

"Let's just try staying here and see if we can wait him out," Hiccup suggested.

"I'm still surprised that this place is still standing," said Toothless honestly.

Hiccup immediately turned towards the entrance and then swung his sword in a blink of an eye.

"What are you doing there?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup looked at her. "Just a little spell to keep him from coming inside."

Tuffnut frowned. "Since when have you been able to use magic?"

Hiccup smiled. "Well how do you know I can't?"

"Are you sure it is safe here?" Toothless asked. "Were stuck on the top floor in a cramped dump of the building, there is no way to run in here. At the very least you should close the door and hide."

"I very much doubt closing the door would affect a teleporter," said Hiccup. "And you never know, he could just pop up out of nowhere."

"Why did you say that?" Toothless groaned.

Golgius then appeared directly behind Hiccup with his sword drawn. "Good guess, tried behind you."

Hiccup smiled at him. "Good guess, try under you."

Suddenly the floorboard is that Golgius was standing on gave way and he fell through several floors until he reached the bottom.

"Sounds as if he went straight through the bottom," said Tuffnut.

"This place is really run down," said Ruffnut.

Ruby looked at Hiccup. "Then that spell earlier…"

Golgius groaned when he realised what had just happened. "He cut the floor and set a trap for me."

Hiccup then landed directly in front of him. "Your power is invisibility isn't it? There were gaps in time between when you vanish and when you appeared, I was confused for while. However, the biggest clue was Toothless' comment about you leaving a metallic scent trail, if you had been teleporting the scent would have been all over the place. The truth of the matter was you were running around on foot like we were and that meant that you are forced to come through the rooms only door. Plus fighting down here means I don't have to worry about protecting Ruby from you."

Flames then covered Hiccup's fist and then he punched Golgius in the chest and he immediately flew out of the building and crashed into the building opposite.

Hiccup then began to approach him. "Now let's get down to business. Answer the question I ask you before. Who told you to go after Ruby and this sword of mine?"

"Sir Hiccup!" Ruby cried as she and the others exit the building.

"We were wondering what was going on down here," said Toothless.

Golgius then vanished.

"Looks like he ran away," Hiccup noted.

Then they immediately saw a horse running towards them.

"Why is a horse heading this way?" Tuffnut frowned.

"All the racket we cause most have spooked it," said Ruffnut.

"So that's where he went," said Hiccup looking at the horse.

That's when they all noticed a figure riding the horse and suddenly appearing on top of it was Golgius.

"What a fright that was," he said as he rode out the town. "My superiors gave me quite a mission to carry out."

"Looks like he's headed to Grimbeard Prison," Hiccup noted as the horse disappeared into the distance.

"Then let's go," said Toothless.

Ruby however immediately ran into the opposite direction much to their confusion.

"Your Highness where you going?" Ruffnut frowned.

"The prison is in the opposite direction," said Tuffnut.

* * *

They follow Ruby until they reached Doctor Sven and she immediately cradled him in her arms.

"Doctor! Doctor Sven! Please hold on," Ruby pleaded as tears dripped onto Doctor Sven's face. "Why did this happen?"

Doctor Sven looked at her. "Why? Why are you crying?" He then gave them an apologetic look. "I am truly sorry, I only did this because I want to save my daughter. Dear Sigrid, all I wanted was to keep you safe."

He then closed his eyes and Ruby cried. "This is all my fault?"

Hiccup looked at her. "What are you talking about? It was Golgius that killed him."

"If we hadn't come into this town in the first place, Doctor Sven would be lying down here dead and his daughter would never been taken by the _Dragon Knights_. It wouldn't have happened." She continued to cry. "Not to mention it's my search for the _Deadly Sins_ that brought me to Sir Hiccup. If not for that you would never have fought Gilthunder and got seriously injured and then you wouldn't be in a position to be nearly be killed by Golgius."

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby I know exactly how you feel. A long time ago I found myself at the exact same position you are now in. However I learned that only cowards would harm innocent women and children as a means of intimidation and I have every confidence that courage always triumphs over cowardice.

"I know that it's not easy, you never truly experienced loss of life that comes for serving the kingdom or the brutality. However, you started this journey in order to stop the _Dragon Knights_ and I don't think that it is or two is going to stop you. I made the decision to go and find the _Seven Deadly Sins_ with you as well stop the _Dragon Knights_ , but no one said that he was ever going to be easy. I'm sorry to say that a lot of innocent people will be injured on our journey, but if we are to stop the _Dragon Knights_ we can't let fear sway us."

Ruby just shook her head. "But I don't know if I'm strong enough. What if it's my weakness that causes more people to die?"

Hiccup gave her solemn look. "Everyone dies eventually. But as long as we keep the memories of those around us they can never truly die. There is no denying that you would suffer along the way, but if you do not think they would have died for nothing and that would be a very great insult to their memory. That is what a Knight stands for."

Ruby just sat there in silence.

* * *

Golgius was making his way back to the prison as quickly as he could, still little shaken up from his experience with Hiccup.

"That was a complete disaster, I didn't expect him to go that far," he said as he pulled on the reins to stop his horse. He then looked up at the cliff and saw Ruin and Friesia looking down at him. "Well, well, it seems our welcoming committee is ready and waiting."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless were making their way out of town. Ruby had decided to remain behind and the twins stayed with her for her protection.

"We should make our way to the prison," Hiccup suggested.

"Are you really going to believe Ruby behind?" Toothless asked. "She hasn't come out since you carried that doctor back to his clinic."

"Personally I would prefer if she stayed put in town," said Hiccup. "The sizing case you have forgotten the _Dragon Knights_ in the prison are actually after her."

Toothless nodded. "I see your point, but what is stopping them from going after her again now that we are no longer there to protect? So far I haven't seen anything impressive about the twins, I doubt they even _Dragon Knights_."

"Sir Hiccup!" Ruby's voice called.

They turned and saw Ruby and the twins rushing towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked.

Ruby then presented his backpack with the scabbard prepared. During his battle with Gilthunder, he had been able to slice through it.

"I had mended your scabbard while you are still asleep," she explained.

"Thanks," said Hiccup taking his backpack. The moment he strutted onto his back he immediately seemed the sword handle he was holding. "Looks good."

"Then let's get going," said Ruby.

Hiccup was completely taken aback, because this was not the Ruby he left behind a few minutes ago.

The twins smiled at him.

"I think your words of encouragement got through to her," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, she's like a completely different person now," Tuffnut nodded.

"I may not be a knight, but I'm going to keep on fighting too so that I can keep on protecting the kingdom and its people," she said looking directly at Hiccup. "You're right, doing nothing would change nothing at all. Even if I fail at least I know that I tried."

Hiccup smiled. "Good, because I'm going to need all the help I can get. Now let's get to the prison."

"Then let's save Sir Snotlout," Ruby nodded.

"All you can look after himself," Hiccup smiled. "The person were actually going to be saving is Sigrid."

"You're not concerned that he might be in trouble?" Tuffnut blinked.

"Yeah, he might be death all you know," Ruffnut nodded.

Hiccup looked at them as they walked. "Trust me when I say that he is unkillable. I have a strong feeling that the moment he realises that were on our way, I think you'll probably bust himself out."

"You really think so?" Ruby blinked.

Suddenly something heavy slammed right in front of them and Hiccup immediately reached for the sword attached to his hip.

"We're under attack?" Toothless asked.

However they soon realise that it was Heather and her eyes had a dazed look about them.

"Heather?" Hiccup blinked. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

Heather blinked and her eyes returned back to normal. "What are you doing here? You should still be in bed and get a little rest. You are still recovering."

"I'm fine, but I'm more concerned about you," said Hiccup with a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Heather frowned.

"After you took care of all the Fireworms, you charged full speed ahead to Grimbeard Prison," said Toothless.

Heather immediately looked at them confused. "Wait? I did?"

"Is something the matter Lady Heather?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know what it is, but something is off," Hiccup frowned. He then looked at her with some concern. "You sure you're all right Heather?"

"Uh, yeah… my head is just a little fuzzy," said Heather though the tone of voice suggested that she was very unsure.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a bell and her eyes became dazed once again. Suddenly she found that Hiccup and the others are completely vanished and standing in front of her was Ruin.

"I am the Dragon Knight Ruin, member of the _Weird Fangs_ and destroyer of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ ," he said.

Heather immediately took up a fighting stance. "The Dragon Knight here! Captain you go and take care of the Princess!" She then looked around and realised that they had vanished. "Captain? Wait, where did everybody go?"

Ruin laughed. "They are all at my mercy."

"Release them now!" Heather roared as he swung her foot at him.

Ruin then immediately jumped into the air to avoid her foot and then she dealt him a powerful punch. However, it was not Ruin she struck but Hiccup and he was immediately sent flying towards the ground.

"Sir Hiccup!" Ruby cried as she and the others rushed towards him. "Are you all right?"

Hiccup immediately picked himself up and got back onto his feet. "I'm fine, but I'm a little confused why you attacked me Heather?"

"Lady Heather, Sir Hiccup is right in front of you," said Ruby.

"I don't think she hears us," said Toothless.

"I'm going to tell you here and now, I am not losing to some Dragon Knight," Heather glared raising her fists.

Hiccup immediately looked into her eyes and saw the dazed look. "Her eyes, she can't see it at all even if she wanted to."

"You mean she's hypnotised?" Toothless asked.

"But she was fine a moment ago?" Tuffnut frowned.

"What's the plan?" Ruffnut asked.

"We run," said Hiccup and immediately grabbed Ruby and placed on his shoulder.

"Good plan," said Ruffnut as the immediately began running.

Heather immediately began chasing them down and she kept on swinging her fists down at them. Her main focus definitely was on Hiccup, thankfully he was nimble enough to avoid getting squashed.

They then began running down a slope and then saw a man a young boy directly in front of them.

"There's people around," Toothless gasped.

"Get out of here!" Hiccup yelled.

The man and the boy turned towards them and then saw Heather charging towards them and immediately panicked. He immediately grabbed the two of them began running with them and hid behind a slope within the forest to get out of Heather's line of sight.

Heather immediately began looking around for them. "You can't hide forever Dragon Knight and when I find you I'm going to twist, tear open and polarise your body right along with you."

"Help us please," the man pleaded.

Ruby looked at Hiccup. "What's going on here? Did something happen to Lady Heather when she went to Grimbeard Prison?"

"I don't know," Hiccup shrugged. "However, I do know that we can't hide forever. I'm gonna try lead her away, you guys stay here."

Ruby nodded. "Be careful."

Hiccup immediately left them in Ruby turned her attention onto the small boy who was crying in her arms.

"What are you two doing out here?" she asked.

"We both work as shepherds in the area," he explained. "And we were on our way home after over the pasture. Please I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Now don't worry, it's going to be all right," said Ruby confidently as she looked up at Hiccup. "He can fix this."

Hiccup immediately made his way to the edge of the slope was just about to look over it when he suddenly heard the sound of a bell. His eyes then became dazed as he saw towering above them was Ruin, only he was the size of a giant.

"Where did you come from?" he gasped.

"I am the Dragon Knight Ruin, member of the _Weird Fangs_ and destroyer of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ ," Ruin announced.

"And I'm willing to bet you're the one who cast that spell on Heather, aren't you?" said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

However to Ruby and the others, Hiccup was actually staring up at Heather.

"He does know that is Heather, right?" Tuffnut blinked.

"I get the feeling that he's been hit by the same spell," said Toothless.

Ruin then immediately swung his fist down onto Hiccup, but he jumped out of the way. He was high in the air and then he used a piece of rubble to propel himself down onto Ruin. At the same time he drew his blade that was attached to his waist and immediately flames began to cover it.

"The time my friend back to normal!" he demanded as he slammed the blade down on top of Ruin.

Ruin immediately raised his four arms to block the attack, but the impact was strong enough to cause the ground beneath them to crumble. However in reality, he had been attacking Heather, who also believe that she was fighting against Ruin. She immediately shoved him away and then jumped after him.

"Looks like you are right," said Ruffnut.

"From what we've seen of the _Dragon Knights_ in the area so far, it would seem they prefer using dirty tactics to take down their foes," Toothless concluded.

"You mean like with the Fireworms? And the poison?" Tuffnut asked.

"Exactly," Toothless nodded.

They watched as Heather immediately swung her legs towards Hiccup, it struck him briefly but he was able to jump over it. He then landed on top of the leg and jumped and kicked a right under her chin setting her down to the ground, but she quickly recovered and landed on her 2 feet.

However, she then immediately slammed her group hand into the ground and then raised her hand upwards. Instantly columns of rock began to emerge from the ground and headed straight towards Hiccup, but he merely spun around one of them slicing it to pieces with his blade and then began to jump from column to column.

Have the exact same time Ruby and the others immediately made a run for it, with Toothless carrying a small boy on his back.

"At this rate their gonna kill us as well as each other," said Tuffnut.

"Lest talking more running!" Ruffnut yelled.

Hiccup was then caught on one the columns, but he grabbed hold of it and used it speed to propel himself over its top. He then slammed his sword down towards Heather, but thankfully she was able to grab one the columns and use it as a club to block the attack. Hiccup was able to smash right through the column and only had a few seconds to guard against the punchers Heather slammed into him. The attack was so hard that he was sent flying through the columns of rock that she created earlier.

* * *

Friesia was watching the show with glee.

"Ruin has outdone himself this time," he said smiling beneath her helmet. "I suppose I had better get to work now too."

* * *

Ruby and the others had finally managed to get away from a safe distance from the battle, but he was deeply troubling watching the two _Sins_ fighting one another.

"What are we going to do?" Toothless asked.

"We could jump in and try and stop them," Ruffnut offered.

Toothless looked at her. "More likely you'll be killed."

"But if this carries on they'll die," said Ruby with a panicked look.

* * *

Meanwhile at Grimbeard Prison several guards made their way to Snotlout's cell, but found that he had disappeared. They did find Ase, who to her embarrassment, was pinned to the wall by the same spikes and chains that contained Snotlout.

"Ase? You all right?" one of them asked.

"Do I look all right!" she snapped. "Find the _Seven Deadly Sins'_ Snotlout! The _Fox Sin of Greed_! And get me down from this!"

Immediately several of the guards began to run down the corridors while the others attempted to free Ase from the wall.

"Curse him," said Ase through gritted teeth. "Mark my words, I'm going to make you pay for what you've done Snotlout! Understand me!"

* * *

Snotlout was currently making his way down the corridors as he heard the commotion going on around him.

"So actually entrance!"

"He might be in the ventilation shaft!"

"What with all the racket around here lately?" said Snotlout as he walked casually down the corridor. "Is like someone broke out of prison or something."

He didn't get much further as suddenly appearing from out of the floor with a shield in his hand was Gab.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Snotlout of the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

"I was wondering when one of you _Dragon Knights_ were going to show up, Gab," Snotlout smiled.

Gab then began to approach him. "I have come to destroy you. Prepare to take your last breath."

"So you want to kill me, huh?" said Snotlout raising an eyebrow and not looking particularly scared. "You know if you wanted to kill me from the start you could save a lot of time and killed me when you caught me."

"If we did you wouldn't have been as useful," said Gab as he started directly in front of him. "You have serve your purpose as the bait to lure the Captain of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ here. Even at this very moment, two of them members _Dragon Sin Hiccup_ and _Serpent Sin Heather_ are being eliminated at the hands of the _Weird Fangs_. And when I have finished with you, that will bring the total to 4 _Sins_ who no longer exist to lead havoc upon this world."

Snotlout chuckled. "You guys are certainly ambitious, aren't you? But you do know that I'm not going to let that happen, don't you?"

Gab looked at him. "Who was the one who captured you years ago? And who has been torturing you ever since? Surely you haven't forgotten."

"I don't have time for this, so go ahead and have fun," said Snotlout as he walked past him.

However before he could take more than five steps, Gab impaled him in the chest with a spike. Blood immediately poured out of the wound and Snotlout coughed a bit of it out as well. At first he been taken completely by surprise, but then a smile appeared on his face.


	6. The Poem of Beginnings

Snotlout had just been hailed by Gab, but for some strange reason he didn't look utterly concerned by the spike in his chest.

"Are you really that sad to see me go?" he said.

"It appears you haven't learned anything in your five years here," said Gab. He then immediately forced his hand onto the spike deeper and pinning him to the wall. " _Seven Deadly Sin Fox Sin_ , no matter how strong you think you are you are completely powerless before Gab."

Snotlout spat out some more blood.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Hiccup and Heather were still fighting one another, believing that they were facing against Ruin. Heather was attempting to squash Hiccup with her foot, but he proved to be quite nimble.

"Your small _Dragon Knight_ , but you are pretty tough," Heather noted.

"Yeah, and you're huge but you're back on your feet," said Hiccup jumping into the air.

He then swung his flaming sword at Heather and I was followed by several quick kicks. Heather did her best to block the attacks, but the force actually pushed her back.

Toothless looked deeply troubled. "It would appear that each of them things that the other one is a _Dragon Knight_."

"Going to end up killing one another they keep this up," said Ruby utterly terrified. "You have to stop this!"

Somehow her words seem to reach the two of them and their eyes returned back to normal.

Heather looked at Ruby. "Princess? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," said Toothless looking immensely relieved.

Heather then saw Hiccup standing in front of her. "Captain? You're here, where is that Dragon Knight?"

Hiccup looked around. "You're right he's gone."

"Poor big lady," said the young boy rushing over to Heather. "Are you all right?"

Heather then leaned down towards him. "Yeah, you're okay? You're still here?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded and the bell on his staff rang.

The moment they heard the sound of the bell Heather's eyes became dazed once more and she saw that they had disappeared once again.

"Everyone is gone again," she said.

The bell then rang a second time and this time it affected Hiccup who immediately saw Heather as Ruin.

"That Dragon Knight," he said raising his sword.

"Sir Hiccup, no!" Ruby yelled rushing over to the boy. She then looked at him. "Come on you're in danger here."

Heather immediately turned to face Hiccup, who she believed to be Ruin. "You're hiding everybody from me again!"

She then raised her hand and slammed them down towards Hiccup, who immediately jumped into the air and struck in with such force that he created a small crater in the ground.

The young boy then immediately rushed over to the man. "I'm so scared. I don't wanna die, please!"

"We'll protect you," Ruby assured. "I swear. Even if it risks my life."

The man looked at him. "You'll do that?"

"Yes," Ruby nodded.

Friesia then stepped forward. "Touching to see a Princess, who actually cares. But is that truly what you would do or an empty promise?"

She then immediately clacked her whip onto the ground and immediately Fireworms began to swarm everywhere.

"Another Dragon Knight," said Toothless. "She must have been the one that sent all those Fireworms into town."

" _Storm Rondo!_ " she yelled as the Fireworms began to fly around forming a tornado. "Now my little pets, their flesh is yours to burn off."

"No, I'm scared! Don't let it get me!" the boy cried as he ran.

"That kid whining is really annoying me," said Friesia and she cracked her whip. "You die first!"

The Fireworms then began to move straight towards the boy trapping him in place and they could hear his screams.

Friesia smiled. "Let see if you would risk your own life to save that boy. Despite those words, I extremely doubt that you ever planned that you would actually be doing it."

"She won't have to do," Ruffnut smiled and looked at her brother. "Ready, bro?"

Tuffnut smiled. "Ready whenever you are, sis."

"Then let's show them a little Twinsanity!" Ruffnut yelled.

Immediately the two of them immediately grasped each other's hand and suddenly a massive surge of power began to flow through their bodies.

"What's going on?" Friesia stared.

Ruby looked at her. "Individually they may not be stronger than common soldiers, but once they are together they can outclass any Dragon Knight."

Immediately the twins took off faster than anyone could blink and then they drew their swords. They then began to rush around the tornado slicing through each of the Fireworms creating an opening.

"You're Highness, now!" Ruffnut yelled.

Ruby didn't waste a single moment and immediately rushed into the tornado. Despite the twins best efforts they weren't able to get rid of every single Fireworm which meant that Ruby was feeling the heat from their bodies. It was almost unbearable, but despite this she kept on making her way to the boy.

Friesia have been taken by surprise by this move. "She's actually doing it?"

"I promised," said Ruby as he kept on walking fighting against the heat. "I gave my word to you that I would risk my life to save you." She eventually managed to reach into the eye of the storm and then bent down towards the boy. "Even if I'm on my own I will still protect the kingdom and all of its people on the _Dragon Knights_."

"Oh, lady," the boy cried on her shoulder.

"It's too much," said Toothless noticing the burdens on Ruby.

Friesia clearly believe the same thing and immediately dispelled the tornado by cracking her whip onto the ground. The twins looked immensely exhausted from slicing all the Fireworms they could get out and immediately collapsed.

The moment they dispelled Ruby fell to her knees completely exhausted and very dehydrated.

"You all right?" Toothless called.

"I'm fine," she said weakly. She then looked at the boy. "You okay? You're not hurt are you?"

The boy looked down at her. "So, you would risk your life to save a poor boy like this one? That is quite commendable of you. However…" Ruby's eyes widened as suddenly the boy began to transform into Ruin, "reality can be rather cruel."

"That Dragon Knight was the boy? We were victims to an illusion?" Toothless gasped.

Ruby stared at him. "You did this? You're responsible for everything… their behaviour."

Ruin laughed. "The _Seven Deadly Sins_ are nothing more than little playthings to me."

The twins then suddenly appeared behind him swinging their swords towards him. However before they could strike him, Friesia's with extended striking the two of them and knocking them down to the ground.

"That was for killing my little babies," she said.

Ruin then grabbed Ruby's hair and lifted her to his full height. He then dealt a powerful knee in her gut and she fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Toothless roared as he charged.

Ruin however raised to stop at the precise time that he pounced and slammed it down on top of him. The staff had been made of very hard metal because it actually hurt Toothless and knocked him unconscious.

Ruin laughed as he looked down at Ruby. "As we speak the two Sins are engaged in battle and will be dead within moments."

Ruby then lifted herself onto her feet, though it was very hard. "Turn them both… turn them back to normal!"

Ruin then immediately swung his staff striking Ruby across the head and sent flying across the ground.

The twins looked up.

"You're Highness!" they cried.

Friesia then approached him. "Wait a minute, Ruin. Isn't killing the Princess a bad idea?"

"Of course, I am well aware of that," he said and he looked down at Ruby was unable to move due to all the injuries. "Princess Ruby, out of respect for your bravery I will tell you something. The source of the hypnotic suggestion that I placed on them resides here on my staff."

He then raised his staff and then noticed the bell on it was missing. "It's gone!"

Ruby smiled and spat out the bell which was in her mouth. She had heard that bell ringing constantly and naturally assumed that it was the sort of hypnosis. When Ruin struck her she took the opportunity to snatch the bell with her teeth in the hopes that it would break the spell.

"You little bitch!" Ruin glared clenching his fist. "That is what you are after the whole time! How dare you!" He then raised his fist preparing to strike her. "Now you must pay for your insolence!"

However before the fist made contact something stopped his arm right in its tracks. He turned and found Hiccup standing there grasping his arm and would actually bending the metal with his grip.

"Not a chance," said Hiccup as he forced the arm upwards. "You're the one that's going to pay now."

"Dispelled been broken," Ruin gasped.

He then immediately tossed his hand aside free it from Hiccup's grip and immediately jumped as far away from him as he could.

Hiccup then immediately bent down towards Ruby. "You were so brave, now I've seen how far you will go."

Ruin was getting frustrated. "Ignoring me!" He then immediately charged at him and raised his staff. "He who strikes first wins!"

He then struck Hiccup when he wasn't looking with his staff sending him crashing into the ground and then immediately jumped after him. While the two of them were in midair he struck Hiccup once again with his staff creating a massive crater in the ground.

"Hiccup!" Toothless winced.

Ruin graft Hiccup face and lifted it towards him and laughed. "Pathetic. The kingdom actually felt threatened by this scrawny brat."

However Hiccup's eyes and immediately shot open and he immediately grasped Ruin's arm once again much to his surprise. Seconds later he slammed a powerful fist right into his faceplate sending him flying and creating an updraught as he soared over the ground. Hiccup then immediately jumped after him and judging from the direction and speed they were heading straight towards Grimbeard Prison.

"Oh no, Ruin!" Friesia cried.

She then heard the sound of knuckles cracking and turned around slowly to find Heather standing directly behind also free from the hypnosis. She was currently glaring down at her while cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Ruin was still flying across the ground until eventually he crashed right into ground just in front of Grimbeard Prison. The soldiers guarding the perimeter were caught completely offguard as dust covered them.

"What was that?"

"I think there was a man flying in."

Ruin immediately got to his feet, but he then saw Hiccup standing directly in front of him. Next second Hiccup dealt a powerful uppercut right underneath his chin sending him flying right into the walls of the prison creating a massive crack in the wall.

The guard is merely just stood there in bewilderment as they looked at Hiccup.

"All right," said Ruin has he picked himself up. "This is more like it… wouldn't you agree, _Dragon Sin Hiccup_?"

The guard immediately stared at Hiccup as he approached Ruin.

"What?"

"Is that guy the Captain of the _Seven Deadly Sins_?"

Hiccup then immediately punched Ruin in the chest and this time shattered the armour plating.

"Impossible. How could you have crossed my armour with a single blow? Well done, indeed." said Ruin clutching his stomach. He then stood up straight and his skin started to become darker and the muscles on his chest extended. "Is that what you expected me to say you fool! This is nothing more than an armour shell, my flesh is my true armour! Many times stronger harder than steel! Now what will you—"

Hiccup immediately punched him through his stomach and then everyone saw blood pouring out of Ruin's helmet.

"Attempted murder of the princess is a capital offence worthy of death," said Hiccup emotionlessly. He then pulled his fist out of Ruin's stomach and he collapsed to the ground. "Justice has been served."

The soldiers just stared in horror at Ruin's dead body.

"A Dragon Knight… with one blow. It's really true, he must be one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_!"

"Run!"

All the soldiers immediately ran away from Hiccup out of fear.

* * *

Meanwhile Gab had just pinned Snotlout to the wall, but Snotlout still didn't look the slightest bit concerned.

"Do you like to know why it is you people are able to catch me five years ago?" Snotlout asked. "Back then I was depressed so I allowed you to capture me. I figured wallowing away and suffering would make me feel as if I was alive." He then grabbed hold of the spike and began to pull it out of his chest. "But I'm way over that now, your pain has become boring."

Gab just stared at him in shock.

"If Hiccup is alive that means you trying to get the band back together and let me tell you the seven of us play a mean tone. If that's the case then there's no reason for me to rot away in this prison."

Snotlout then immediately stabbed Gab with his own spike and he was too afraid to do anything.

"Wait… are you going to try to overthrow the kingdom like you did 10 years ago?" Gab winced.

"Overthrow the kingdom?" Snotlout blinked. "I certainly remember something about that."

"Try it again, I dare you, every Dragon Knight in the land would leap at the opportunity to engage in an all-out war against you _Sins_!" Gab spat as he coughed out some blood.

"Sounds like fun," Snotlout smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather had literally squashed Friesia under her heel and then cleaned the hands of the entire affair.

Toothless and the twins have made their way over to Ruby, who had been able to move at all.

"We failed you your Highness," said Ruffnut looking down at the ground.

Tuffnut nodded. "Your father gave us the important task of protecting you and look at what a good job we've done so far."

Heather then approached them. "She's pretty messed up. We have to get her back to town."

"Hold on," said Ruby weakly. "I want you to take me along with you. I want to be there with you with Sir Hiccup and Sir Snotlout."

"Out of the question," said Toothless. "You're too injured to make such a journey."

Heather nodded. "It's Grimbeard Prison and the enemy is lined up there waiting for us. You will be able to do anything in the shape you're in."

"I suppose not," Ruby sighed.

Heather then looked at the twins. "You to take her back to the town and tend to her injuries. Toothless and I will make a way to Grimbeard Prison to meet up with the Captain."

The twins then each grabbed an arm and then lifted Ruby onto her feet and then the two of them started to make their way back to the town.

The man that accompanied Ruin then quietly tried to make his getaway. However, Toothless saw this and immediately rushed over towards him.

"Hey you," he growled as he stopped right in front of the man. "You're a soldier from Grimbeard Prison, right?"

The man shook his head. "No! That Dragon Knight forced me to come here!"

Toothless growled viciously at him. "But you know where there holding the _Sin_ and the doctor's daughter, don't you?"

The man immediately panicked. "Now wait those _Dragon Knights_ mean business, if I tell you what you want you have no idea what they can do."

Heather then immediately step right behind him and he slowly looked up. Heather was looking down at her with Friesia's crumpled body in her hand.

"Here's a question for you, would you rather have this done to you by the hand of a Dragon Knight's or by us?" she asked.

The man just looked at her in fear.

* * *

Eventually they met up with Hiccup at the prison and informed them of everything that happened.

"You sure that she is in this tower?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's say that I gave him a reason for telling the truth," said Heather.

Hiccup smiled. "At least you manage to get Ruby back to the town safely."

They then started to make their way to the entrance, but the unusual thing was they found the place completely deserted.

"This is weird, the entire place looks deserted," Heather frowned.

"I guess they got scared of after the way I took down Ruin," Hiccup concluded.

"Still you would have thought they would have some sort of defence after all the trouble they put us through," said Toothless as they entered.

* * *

In truth the entire battalion was actually outside the prison and leading them was Ase and the only surviving member of the _Weird Fangs_ , Golgius.

"It looks like they've gone inside," said Ase looking at Golgius. "What do we do now Sir Golgius?"

"I must admit, I am rather impressed," Golgius admitted. "But the great strength that they have shown will soon come to an end with an agonising death." He then pulled out a black ball with a strange rune on it.

"Sir, is that a spell bead?" Ase asked.

Golgius then immediately tossed the bead on the ground and a strange mist exiting from it. It then began to cover the entire prison and a force field, preventing anyone from getting in or anyone from getting out.

"What is that?" Ase asked.

"A magic quarantine banner," said Golgius. "An indestructible internal seal spell. So powerful that they couldn't break it with 10 Catastrophic Quakens dragons. The Sins will wither away into nothingness inside is eternally lost cage."

* * *

Eventually Hiccup and the others are managed to locate Sigrid's spell and found that she was sleeping inside. Heather was forced to hang back since the corridor was far too small for her.

"That's her, the doctor's daughter," said Toothless.

"Then let's get out," said Hiccup and looked directly at Heather. "See what you can do about the bars."

"I'll have them removed in a snap," said Heather as she began to extend her hand.

Unfortunately at that precise time Sigrid opened her eyes and saw Heather's large hand heading straight towards her. She then immediately screened as Heather tore the bars off and fainted.

Hiccup then immediately placed her on Toothless' back and strapped in with some rope.

"You think you can carry her, bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked at him. "Of course."

They were about to leave when suddenly they saw someone approaching them from the shadows and once they step into the light they discovered that it was Snotlout.

"Snotlout," said Hiccup.

"Been a while, Captain," said Snotlout narrowing his eyes.

Hiccup sighed. "I see you haven't dropped the attitude."

"And I see that you haven't dropped your know it all attitude either," said Snotlout folding his arms.

"Does that mean you're not rejoining us?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. Though in case you failed to notice we are trapped in a barrier of some kind."

"Yeah, I know," said Hiccup.

Toothless looked at him. "Since when?"

"About 10 minutes after we entered the prison," said Hiccup looking at him. "Decided not to mention this because we were more focused on trying to find Snotlout and the doctor's daughter."

"Any ideas on how we get out of it though?" Heather asked.

Snotlout then cracked his knuckles. "I say the direct approach."

All three of them smiled and nodded.

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Make sure that she's safe."

Toothless was slightly confused and then suddenly he watched as the three of them began pummelling through the walls. In fact they smashed right through the wall so hard that the rubble pierced through many others.

In fact they hit the walls with so much pressure that they were sending shockwaves across the entire prison and it was making the entire place unstable. Eventually the floor caved in and they began to fall, thankfully Toothless was able to keep Sigrid's safe by flapping his wings and hovering above the others.

* * *

Outside the barrier immediately collapsed and everyone watched as the prison began to crumble into dust.

"The barrier," Gologius gasped.

"Impossible," said Ase stared as the prison fell and immediately the soldiers began to run away. "The _Sins_ just how much power do they actually control?"

"Strategic withdrawal," said Gologius as he made himself invisible leaving Ase all alone.

"What? Hey, hold on a minute what about me!" Ase cried as he ran from the rubble.

* * *

They soon made their way back to Doctor's Sven's house and found that the doctor was very much alive. Sigrid was overjoyed and immediately embraced her father in a massive hug.

"Father! I was so scared," she said.

"My sweet little girl, I'm so glad that you're okay," said Doctor Sven relieved.

"I was worried about you father. I assumed the worst."

"We actually thought that you were dead," said Toothless.

"Look at this," said Doctor Sven removing his shirt revealing the last scar in the centre of his chest and it looked like that it was fading away.

"It's just what happened with Hiccup's wound," Toothless frowned.

Doctor Sven looked at him. "Is that true?" Hiccup nodded and he began to place his shirt back on. "Even though that I'm a Doctor, I am ashamed to say I have no idea how I'm still alive right now."

"I wouldn't complain about that," said Hiccup. "Anyway we ought to be moving on. More than likely _Dragon Knights_ will be sent downhill once they realise what has been going on."

Hiccup was about to leave, but the Doctor Sven stopped him.

"Hiccup," he said and Hiccup stopped. "Will you let me do something to say thank you? Even if it's something simple as a meal?"

Hiccup looked at him. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hiccup made his way back to the _Black Dragon_. Heather was already there with the twins and their taking care of Ruby. They had dressed her in her nightshirt and placed in a bed.

"How's Ruby doing, guys?" Hiccup asked.

"She's resting comfortably," said Heather.

"Good to hear."

"Though I don't get why she's in your room?" said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, is in her bedroom on the third floor?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Snotlout had other ideas. The minute he walked in he took the bedroom and said that it was his no matter what."

Heather huffed. "I see those five years in prison hasn't changed in the slightest."

"So where you going to sleep?" Toothless asked as they jumped off Heather's shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep in the bar, with you," said Hiccup.

Ruby then opened her eyes and saw Heather out the window. "What happened?"

"We managed to find Snotlout and the Doctor's daughter and brought them back to town in one piece," Heather explained. "Everybody else is fine."

"Thank goodness," Ruby sighed as she began to cry. "What a relief."

Heather smiled. "Just sleep Princess, you deserve it."

* * *

Later that night, all them were celebrating on the Doctor Sven's house. Ruby was there with them, though she was still too worn out to party down and had to lie down on a bench.

"Okay will be time for me to officially introduce you," said Hiccup. He then gestured to Snotlout, who was now wearing black leather trousers and a jacket. "This is Snotlout… he's the _Fox Sin of Greed_."

Snotlout winked. "Hey, beautiful."

Hiccup frowned. "Wait a minute, where did you get that outfit?"

"I could hardly prayed around naked in front of the Princess," said Snotlout.

"But how did you buy those clothes without any money?"

"I kind of stumbled across them. It was a total fluke."

Earlier that night, Snotlout decided to walk around town and that's when he went past two guys. Upon seeing one of them wearing a pair of black leather trousers and a jacket, he immediately took them from him.

Heather, who was leaning against the roof, rolled her eyes.

Snotlout then looked up at Heather. "Having seen you in a while either, Babe."

"I would perfectly happy to go a hundred years without seeing you again," Heather huffed.

"I'm Ruby, please forgive me for not rising to greet you," said Ruby apologetically.

"Don't worry about that your Highness, we're not big on ceremony," said Snotlout respectfully. "So let's be friends." He then looked at Hiccup. "So, you haven't found the others yet?"

"Astrid, Ragnar and Eret are still unaccountable," said Hiccup gratefully. "However there is a rumour that Fishlegs is dead."

Doctor Sven and Sigrid had finished preparing a meal.

"I you finish with the introductions?" he said smiling. "Come, eat up before your dinner gets cold."

"Let's do it again!" Ruffnut cried as they rushed over to the table.

"Me first!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Don't start without me!" Snotlout yelled.

Sigrid smiled as she made her way over to Heather and Ruby with their meal. Heather was given a large chunk of meat as well as an entire barrel of milk.

"And here's yours you two," she said and then she looked at Heather looking a bit concerned. "Doesn't bother you to stand here by yourself?"

Heather shook her head. "I'm just happy for the chance to be able to eat with everyone for once."

With that all them began eating and drinking, talking and laughing as they enjoyed the evening.

"I kind of wish that this could go on forever, but I guess that is not in the cards for us is it?" said Ruby.

Heather then looked down at her. "Hey, Princess? I don't know a lot about humans, or the customs most humans have and I'm not as interested. However…"

"What is it?" Ruby frowned.

"I'm okay with the idea for fighting for you though, because honestly you were pretty brave out there today," she said smiling.

Ruby sat up straight. "Who me? I didn't do anything."

Heather shook her head. "No you did and you do have a power, a really strong one. The power to move the hearts of both me and the Captain."

"But Lady Heather?" Ruby frowned.

"By the way, Princess. Would it be all right if I called you Ruby?" Heather asked.

Ruby smiled. "Yes."

"Then don't worry about being formal to me either okay."

Ruby shook her head. "I couldn't possibly."

"Hey, it's fine," Heather assured.

Then a shooting star ran across the sky.

"Father look at that," Sigrid pointed.

They all then looked up and saw shooting stars racing across the night sky in the form of a cross.

"Remarkable, it's like a passage from one of Afoth's old fables," said Doctor Sven. Everyone then looked up at the stars in wonder. " _When shooting stars fill the night sky in the form of crosses. Afoth will face her most desperate hour, this is a trial preordained by ancient times. And will herald a new beginning of a Holy War, between the guiding hand of the light and the bloodline of the darkness_."

* * *

In a rundown village, Gilthunder was in a house and he was looking at the large husky boy with short blond hair, but with very thin legs. He was wearing a green shirt with pockets, a pair of trousers that stopped just a move his heel and a pair of trainers.

"Hiccup, Heather and Snotlout have come together,"Gilthunder informed him.

"Hmm, I wonder why they finally decided to take action?" the boy wondered.

"Be careful not to betray the great trust I have placed in you…" Gilthunder then turned to the boys angle which showed an image of a grizzly bear, "Fishlegs."


	7. A Touching Reunion

Snotlout found himself in a very dense forest and in the very centre of it was a large tree, the biggest in the entire world.

"Now we're talking," he said.

He soon made his way to the base of the large tree and began to climb it. "Just a drop upon your tongue adds ten years to your life, and good swallow gives you a hundred more. Drink it all and you will live forever," he sang.

Eventually he reached the top of the tree and that's where he saw a pond filled with light purple liquid. In the very centre of it was a goblet which was full to the brim of the same liquid.

"A miracle treasure guarded by a powerful guardian, the fountain of youth," he smiled. "And anyone who drinks the water flowing out of the cup gains eternal life. He gets most of those stories were exaggerated, I don't see any guardians around here."

Then he looked down and saw small young girl with black hair standing there. "Uh, you lost kid?"

The little girl then floated to face him. "I'm here guarding the spring, protecting it from bandits like you."

She then raised her hand and suddenly a powerful gust of wind slammed right into Snotlout and he was sent flying off the tree.

* * *

Snotlout then woke up after falling out of bed. It took several seconds to remember that he was inside the _Black Dragon_ that he had reunited with Hiccup and Heather.

They had already left the town of Dalmary and Hiccup was already prepare breakfast for everyone. Heather was forced to sleep and eat outside as she was too large to enter the tavern, though she was given oversized meals.

"I hope it's enough," said Hiccup as he leaned out of the window to give Heather her breakfast.

"It's fine," Heather assured as she took the plate. "I know that eating a giant is not an easy business with humans."

Snotlout then made his way down and sat in the bar. "I could sure use a drink Hiccup."

"A little early don't you think," said Heather.

"Just have some breakfast," said Hiccup as he put a plate in front of him.

Once they were finished breakfast, Hiccup began to go over their plan and pulled out a map.

"It's time to head to the Necropolis," said Hiccup pointing down on the map. "We can start looking for Fishlegs over there."

"Wait a minute, didn't you say that Fishface was 6 feet under these days?" Snotlout asked.

"I feel as if we need to confirm the rumour is only one way to do that," said Hiccup.

"The City of the Dead sounds scary. What kind of place is it?" said Ruby looking concerned.

"No clue, the only thing that I know about it is that it actually exists," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"The place sounds as if it's bit haunted to me," said Ruffnut.

"Sounds like a good place we can have fun," said Tuffnut.

"We should probably ask ourselves what we would do if we do find Fishlegs," said Toothless. "We have no idea whether he's going to be alive not."

"Looks like someone is not too concerned," Hiccup noted.

Snotlout was snoring deeply.

* * *

He yet had another dream like the one he had before, the dream picked up where it left off and he found himself on a tree branch which had managed to cause him as he fell.

"Talk about a close call," he said and then he looked back up towards the tree. "So that's the Guardian that guards the pond, huh?"

The young girl was looking at the pond on top of the tree. "You're safe once again. I have taken care of the bandit."

However she then heard Snotlout singing again. "Just a drop upon your tongue adds ten years to your life, and good swallow gives you a hundred more. Drink it all and you will live forever."

She looked over the edge of the tree and saw Snotlout climbing back up and eventually he reached the top. However the moment his feet touch the ground, she summoned yet another gust of wind sending him flying.

Snotlout this time fell off the tree completely, but thankfully he landed on a large muscular which cushioned his fall.

He then began climbing the tree and singing once again. "Just a drop upon your tongue—"

He was then knocked off the tree by another gust of wind, but that didn't stop him and he kept on climbing. The moment he reached the top the little girl then sent him flying with another gust of wind and the same thing kept on happening again and again.

Snotlout was now getting annoyed as he climbed the tree once again. "Will you just stop?"

"You're the one that needs to stop around here!" the girl snapped. "How are you even alive anyway? No human could possibly survive a fall from this height."

"Well, I did get caught on a branch once. Then I fell into a clump of trees another time," he said scratching his head.

The little girl just stared at him. "Is that true? Why would the forest try to save a human like that?"

Snotlout laughed. "Like I care. I still can't believe the little thing like you is the guardian of this sacred treasure. But now it's my turn to get serious."

Snotlout then immediately drew his mace and swung it around preparing for a fight.

The little girl just shook her head. "You only kill and steal. You all think the same, you want something without earning it."

Snotlout looked at her and immediately his mace began to glow and little girl immediately began to panic.

' _That's magic_ ,' she gasped and repaired to strike Snotlout.

Snotlout then swung his mace and a beam of purple light shot past. Then faster than she could blink the light grabbed hold of the chalice and Snotlout pulled it towards him and it landed in his palm.

He then sniffed the contents. "Not bad, doesn't smell like booze though."

The little girl was totally surprised when she looked back and found the chalice was gone.

"Well, bottoms up," Snotlout smiled and was about to drink from the chalice.

"No! You can't!" the little girl cried.

"When I say here's to my health, I mean it," he said with a large smile.

Immediately buying shot out of the tree and wrap themselves around Snotlout's waste, arms and legs before he could take a single drop.

"What's going on here?" Snotlout yelled as he tried to free himself.

Little girl just sighed with relief and took the chalice from him.

"You better get these things off me right now!" Snotlout demanded.

The little girl then floated towards him and gave him a scolding look. "I am finished trying to make you humans understand, but if the fountain of youth disappears everything in this forest will wither and die. So give up your quest and leave this place."

Snotlout looked at her. "Fine," he said shrugging.

The little girl just glared at him. "How dare you lie to me like that! What do you mean 'fine'?"

"I mean that I'm going to follow your wish, don't you know what the word means?" said Snotlout.

' _He doesn't realise that I can read the minds of humans_ ,' she said and her eyes began to glow as she entered into his mind.

' _Man this really sucks, the ale made of wild berries from this place is seriously good stuff. It would be pretty lame if I couldn't have it any more,_ ' he sighed.

' _He means it._ '

Immediately she retracted the vines that were holding him, freeing him.

The little girl then looked at him curiously. "Unbelievable, who are you?"

"Me, I'm a bandit," said Snotlout as he stretched his muscles to get some feeling back. "You really couldn't tell? And the name is Snotlout Jorgenson what's your name kid?"

"Oh, I'm not a child and my name is Shanna," she said.

* * *

When Snotlout woke up he found they were on the move again and then they suddenly came to a stop.

"We're here," said Hiccup.

"So this is the Necropolis," said Heather looking around and can only see a deserted village. "It's not what I expected."

"I wonder how rundown village like this got that name anyway?" Toothless wondered.

"The rumour has it this should be the place that is closest to it," said Hiccup.

Once they have a tavern in place they all then decided a plan of action.

"Let's see if we can get some intel on Fishlegs and find out where to go from here," said Hiccup looking at them all. "Now this is what I want you all to do…"

"Uh, Captain, Snotlout's gone," said Heather.

Hiccup looked turned and saw that indeed Snotlout had vanished. "Not again."

* * *

Snotlout was wandering through the village.

"Still as bossy as ever," he muttered. "Besides what kind of info does he expect to find here?" He just shook his head at the village. "This place is certainly seen better days."

He then stopped when he saw small girl leaning against an archway next one of the houses. She certainly looked familiar to him, but he knew that it was impossible.

"Shanna?" he gasped.

The little girl turned her head and that when he found that it wasn't her.

"Sorry about that," he said apologetically. "It can't possibly be her."

The little girl then collapsed.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, Ruby and the twins were doing some cleaning inside the tavern.

"So, Sir Hiccup… hmm?" said Ruby.

Hiccup turned and looked at her. "What is it?"

"How would you describe Fishlegs?" she asked.

"Yeah, what kind of guy you?" Ruffnut asked.

"And does he look as chubby in his poster?" Tuffnut gesturing to the post of Fishlegs which clearly showed him as an oversized man.

"Actually he prefer the term husky," said Hiccup as he leaned in a chair. "Fishlegs himself, let's say that he was nervous and got frightened easily. He was more the diplomat of the team and always attack from a distance."

"Sounds like the polar opposite of Snotlout," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup chuckled. "That's an accurate description. As you can tell Snotlout isn't prone to follow orders, he always believes that he's in the right and he causes more problems than anything else. In fact he's the reason for most of the complaints we got, especially around women."

"I assure that he is not the Sin of Pride or Lust?" Toothless asked.

"Like I said the sins that were marked down represent our crimes not our individual personalities," said Hiccup. "Those two never really got a long, Snotlout always try to goad him into a fight and Fishlegs always backed away."

"To me it sounds as if he's a man with a really warm heart, I admire that," said Ruby.

"And it means that Snotlout is an even bigger jerk than I thought he was," Toothless added.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout was down at the village trying to wake up the young girl he discovered.

"Hey, come on," he said. The young girl woke up. "You all right?"

"Get your filthy hands off Helga!" a voice yelled. Snotlout turned and saw small boy holding a pitchfork at him. "Just what do you think you're doing to my sister?"

"Look, kid, if you are her brother and watching out for her shouldn't you make sure she's getting enough food?" Snotlout asked.

"Shut up! Go away and leave her alone!"

Snotlout was starting to get a little impatient. "Now I'm going to ask you again are you making sure she's getting enough food? Or should I take her away?"

The boy then immediately charged at him and impaled him with the pitchfork. Of course the moment he did so he immediately regretted it.

"No, brother!" said Helga she rushed over to her big brother. "This man was only trying to help me! What have you done?"

"But I thought that…" he said as Snotlout was removing the pitchfork. He then immediately fell to his knees in front of Snotlout. "I'm sorry, what can I do to atone for my sins, sir?"

"You want to atone, huh?" said Snotlout as he rose to his feet. "What are there to make amends for, kid?"

"But I just—" He stopped when he saw that Snotlout injuries had already healed. "Your wound?"

"There's something you should know," said Snotlout looking down at the two of them. "Real gentlemen sins… no amount of repenting of erases them."

Then suddenly he felt something impaling him and it was in fact a large spear and floating just above it was a husky boy of 20 years.

"Seems someone is finally realised that," he said.

Snotlout immediately coughed up blood the two kids were immediately stared.

"It's been a while, Snotlout," said the young man. "I admit I was actually looking forward to this meeting." Snotlout just stood there in silence. "This is the first, you're not opening up big fat mouth of yours."

Snotlout frowned. "Hold on. Who are you?"

The young man didn't look surprised. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you don't recognise me, I mean it is the first time you see me like this."

"Then how about you quit the riddles and tell me," said Snotlout looking annoyed.

"No, I think I'll let you figure that out for yourself, I mean I don't want to deprive you that small brain of yours," said the young man. "Besides it doesn't matter what you know we are not, because I know exactly who you are."

Suddenly the spear began to spin and it shot out of Snotlout leaving a massive hole in his chest. "You are Snotlout the Fox Sin, the Sin of Greed."

The spear then floated up into the air and the young man stood on its point. "Or maybe you prefer if I call you this name…" The children just stared as Snotlout immediately heal the wound in his chest in a manner of seconds, "Snotlout the Undead."

"You're really starting to get on my nerves pal," Snotlout glared. "And how the hell do you know anything about me anyway?"

The young man sighed. "I know your Sin." Snotlout gave him a puzzled look. "Even if you don't remember me, you can still remember your own Sin can't you? You know that terrible awful crime you committed, to satisfy your selfish greed and gain eternal life. You murdered the Guardian of the Fountain of Youth."

Snotlout then started to remember Shanna and remember the bloodstains on her dress and on his hands.

"Listen up," said Snotlout as he clenched his knuckles. "You better get out of here."

The two children behind Snotlout then immediately ran out of the yard.

"Let's get out of here Helga," said the boy dragging her sister away.

The young man sat upon the spear and then came charging down towards Snotlout.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he said.

He then immediately performed a U-turn and headed straight towards Snotlout's chest again, but this time it was more than ready and jumped directly over him.

"I'll ask you one more time," he said and swung his fist. The young man immediately propelled himself forwards and avoided the punch which smashed right through a wall. "Who are you?"

The young man rode the spear and stop a safe distance away from Snotlout. Snotlout himself then immediately jumped towards him, but the moment he landed on the ground he found that the young man was gone.

"I'm happy you came out of here to play with me," said the young man's voice behind him. Snotlout turned and saw him directly behind him and he began wave his hand. "Because you just fell into my trap."

He then fired the spear directly at Snotlout, but he moved his head just in time to avoid it. However, the spear immediately appeared right next to the young man once again.

"Now you won't escape," he said. He then controlled the spear to move faster than anyone could blink in an attempt to strike Snotlout, who successfully dodged each and every strike. "Maybe you still remember _Bumblebee_."

"Sorry," said Snotlout as he jumped into the air and appeared directly over the young man. "It's not ringing a bell either!"

He then swung his fist of the young man, but he vanished and then reappeared on the ground just as Snotlout landed.

"I wish she could see this and watched the man that took her life," said the young man as he floated up into the air, "practically begging for mercy in agony."

Snotlout was now really annoyed now. "For the last time," he said and immediately raised his hand into the air, "who the Hell are you?"

Then suddenly Hiccup appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. "Stop that."

Snotlout looked at him. "Why did you do that for?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think that you can skip out on work?"

"Hey, this punk that I never seen before started attacking me out of the blue," said Snotlout pointing at the young man. "You what he did to my sweet fragrance."

Heather then appeared. "Someone had better tell me what all this commotion is all about."

Then both she and Hiccup saw the young man in the eyes widened. "Fishlegs!" they yelled.

Snotlout's mouth fell wide open. "Tell me how that guy is Fishface?"

Admittedly he didn't exactly look like it wanted poster or how Snotlout remembered him. 10 years ago, Fishlegs looked like a middle-aged man now he looks like a normal human boy of 20 years, though he still maintained his facial features.

"It's a long story," said Hiccup.

"Then how about you tell it to me!" Snotlout yelled.

Heather smiled at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, we came to look for you and now you're here. I'm relieved to see you again."

Fishlegs however just looked at them in silence and then immediately took off into the forest.

"That was strange," Hiccup frowned.

* * *

Soon they made their way back to the _Black Dragon_ with the two kids Snotlout had found. Hiccup had just managed to make a big meal for everyone and smiled.

"Okay, dig in," he said.

The two kids looked slightly uneasy.

"It's great," said the boy. "But we don't really—"

"If you don't then I'm going to eat all of it," said Snotlout as he began to dig in.

That got the kids to eat and judging from the large smiles on their faces they were enjoying a meal.

"This is so delicious!" said Helga.

"Thank you," said the boy.

"Now it's time for some give-and-take," said Snotlout looking at the children. "Now tell me everything you know about this Necropolis place."

Hiccup frowned. "Snotlout, we already know that Fishlegs is alive and well. What reason do we have to fight the Necropolis?"

"Well, that guy asked us questions about it a lot," said the boy. "He told me that he had to find it, no matter what."

"He said that?" Hiccup frowned.

The boy nodded. "He told us that he's been looking for a long time too."

"So it is actually here," said Toothless.

"Not exactly, but it is pretty close."

"Then where is it exactly?" Heather asked.

"The entrance to the Necropolis, can be found here in this hamlet. But it is not a place that you can reach just because you want to."

Snotlout was starting to get annoyed. "Look riddles are not really my thing."

"Actually I think I may understand," said Hiccup folding his arms. "We can't get in there physically, but there is some sort of magical gateway?"

The boy nodded. "You got it. It's not really a graveyard either, just a place where the spirits gather when they die."

"Is he talking about the afterlife?" Ruffnut asked.

"If it is how do we get there?" Ruby asked.

"I don't suppose you had a chance to get there yourselves?" Snotlout asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, of course not."

"The only way to get in there is by concentrating on your most precious memories and they will guide you to the Necropolis," said Helga. "The man next door always told us. I'm sorry, but that's all we know."

"I think that's enough of info to satisfy my hunger," Snotlout smiled.

Ruby looked at Hiccup. "What possible reason would Sir Fishlegs want to get into the Necropolis?"

"Good question," said Hiccup scratching his chin. "I think the only way we can know for certain is once we get there."

* * *

Fishlegs was currently in the forest floating up and down, his meeting with Hiccup and Heather had completely caught by surprise.

"Why did those two had to show up?" he groaned as he hugged a large pillow. That pillow was in fact his spear which somehow transformed. "I knew that they were travelling with Snotlout, but I had no idea they would show up just before I could take him down."

He then frowned with a puzzled look on his face. "Now that I think about it Hiccup hasn't changed in the slightest. He hasn't aged in 10 years, but still it was nice seeing them again. Of course I can't let Snotlout deceive those two. Snotlout I'm good and do everything I can make sure that you pay for this."

* * *

Hiccup and the others then began to make their way through the hamlet as they began thinking of ways to enter the Necropolis.

"You know even if this place actually exists, there's no way to get to the other side," Toothless reminded.

"I suppose the fastest way would be to kill ourselves," Hiccup concluded.

"I'm not willing to test that theory," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, I kind of like being in the here and now," Tuffnut nodded.

"Helga said that we had to concentrate on precious memories of the dead," said Ruby. "Well, maybe I should concentrate on my mother. I mean she died when I was very young."

"But then you won't have any precious memories of her," Toothless frowned.

Ruby sighed. "I guess you're right. I barely have any precious memories of her."

* * *

Snotlout just stood there and began thinking back on the day that he met Shanna.

This was just after, Shanna had released him and then she began to enquire why he had been after the fountain.

"Snotlout, why are you after the Fountain of Youth?" she asked.

"I just lived a lousy life, I figured that if I lived long enough something good might happen," said Snotlout as he leaned on the tree branch.

"I see, but what if you gained eternal life and nothing good ever comes your way?"

Snotlout looked at her confused.

* * *

Back in the present, Snotlout was brought out of his thoughts by Heather's laughter.

"I never knew that you were a flower person," she teased.

Snotlout frowned and found that the entire field that was barren a moment ago was now filled with flowers.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Ruby, come here! Look at all these flowers!" Heather called.

Hiccup and the others soon made their way into the field.

"Oh my, what kind are theyof?" said Ruby hypnotised.

"Who cares about a few stupid old flowers?" said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, I very much doubt they have anything to do with the Necropolis?" said Tuffnut.

Tuffnut then kicked one the flowers immediately storm of petals began to engulf them. Fishlegs was watching from the bush and his eyes widened when he realised what was going on.

"Something tells me that you were way off," said Toothless.

"Hey, guys!" a voice yelled. They turned around and saw the two kids looking at them and the boy was looking at with concern. "Be careful!"

Then suddenly they the petal storm began to rage around them and at the exact same time Fishlegs entered inside of it.

* * *

When the storm finally dispelled they found themselves no longer in the hamlet, but in a strange place covered with strange crystals.

"Hiccup, where are we?" Heather asked.

"I think we've just entered the Necropolis," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs was watching them from behind a crystal. "No doubt about it. It's certainly Necropolis, memories belonging to one of them opened the pathway."

"If we are in the Necropolis, then one of us must have opens the gateway," said Toothless.

"Do you think that it was my wish to make my mother that opened the gateway?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, but my mind was completely blank," said Hiccup.

"Same here," Heather added.

"Ours too," said the twins.

Snotlout looked around and saw Shanna wandering in the distance and then ran after a without saying a word.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hold it!" Fishlegs yelled and immediately shot off after him.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup gasped as he flew over them.

"But how did he get here?" Ruby stared.

"Hiccup, what should we do?" Heather asked.

"The only thing we can do, follow them," said Hiccup.

Snotlout was jumping from crystal to crystal running after Shanna and Fishlegs was right on his tail.

"You're not going to escape," said Fishlegs.

"I won't let you get away from me again," said Snotlout.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hamlet, the two children just stood there as Hiccup and the others had just vanished in front of them.

"Helga, did you see that?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Helga nodded as they stared at the barren earth. "Those people just disappeared."

"Well, well," said a voice. "It seems the Necropolis really does exist."

The children turned around and saw a tall young woman with long black hair and a rapier strapped to her side, standing behind them.


	8. The Fearsome Pursuer

The long haired woman then immediately grabbed the two of them by the throat and lifted them into the air.

"Please don't," Helga pleaded.

"I would be most grateful, if you would please inform me how one enters the Necropolis," she said.

"As if we'll ever tell you," the boy wheezed.

Helga could barely breathe as she looked at her brother. "Brother, I can't breathe at all."

"Now be a good boy," said the long haired woman.

"Feelings you share with the dead, your precious memories, they will lead you into the city," said the boy.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you."

"How can we know any more about the land where the dead go?"

"The dead?" said long haired woman as a small smile appeared on her face. "Oh, I see. Very helpful."

She then immediately release the two of them and then raised her hand.

"Don't the boy pleaded!"

She then plunged her hand down and the boy closed his eyes, but he wasn't aiming at them she actually struck herself. The two children looked up and saw her just standing there as if she was completely paralysed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Necropolis, Hiccup and the others were trying to find Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled.

"Fishlegs!" Heather called.

"Sir Snotlout! Sir Fishlegs!" Ruby yelled.

"Where could they have possibly gone?" Ruffnut asked.

"They were acting weirder than any of us," said Tuffnut.

As they kept on walking Hiccup immediately sensed something, it was an extra presence. Though he decided not to inform the others as they kept on searching for their two missing friends.

* * *

Snotlout was running way ahead of everyone else, but Fishlegs was following him closely.

"Does he really think he can escape me?" he said shaking his head.

He then floated back down and appeared in front of Snotlout.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "This isn't the best time, Fishface."

"No the contrary, it's the perfect time," said Fishlegs.

"I don't have time for you."

"Then you better make time."

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a warning."

Snotlout ignored him and immediately ran off past him, but Fishlegs followed him quite easily.

"You haven't changed at all since the old days, have you?" he said. "As long as you get what you want you can care less if anyone else gets hurt?"

Snotlout smirked. "I have to say I like this new Fishface, better than the old one."

He then immediately performed a powerful back fist, but his hand hit something soft. He turned and found that he had punched Fishlegs' pillow and Fishlegs was now floating on top of one of the crystals.

"You used to backhand me all the time like that in the old days," he said.

"So you come back and to settle a grudge against me?" said Snotlout folding his arms. "That's not usually your style, or is there something else you want?"

"True, I'm not one for violence and the last thing that I wanted to start a fight," Fishlegs admitted. "However when I was cast out, suspected of treason against the realm, I decided to make my way back home. But imagine my surprise when I found that my homeland was completely burnt to the ground. I could barely recognise it, that's when I discovered the Fountain of Youth has been completely drunk then dry."

Then suddenly the pillow transformed into a massive bear and immediately grabbed hold of Snotlout's arms and legs.

"I'm shocked that I didn't realise it sooner," said Fishlegs narrowing his eyes at Snotlout. "I mean I never even put much thought into it like a human like you would be unkillable. It never occurred to me that you kill the Guardian to drink from the fountain."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "How do you know anything about that woman?"

Fishlegs floated towards him and narrowed his eyes. "The person you killed in the forest, that little girl was one of my best friends."

Snotlout remain silent.

"Now I get it, you want to avenge her by killing me," Snotlout laughed. "But the problem with that little plan I can't be killed!"

"And if you remember, my sacred treasure has a variety of abilities," Fishlegs reminded.

Snotlout gave him a puzzled look.

"That's right, you were never so interested in the abilities of my sacred treasure," said Fishlegs he then immediately extended his hand. " _Chastiefol! Third Configuration:_ _Fossilization!_ "

"And that means?" Snotlout asked completely unaware that the bear behind him was beginning to transform into a twin headed spear.

"It means this," said Fishlegs. Then suddenly the spear impaled Snotlout through the chest and he slowly began to turn to stone. "I have been waiting for this moment. You watching, Shanna?"

* * *

Before he turned completely to stone, Snotlout then began to remember his few days at the sacred tree. Shanna was looking for one of his books, more precisely the book about the Fountain of Youth.

She sighed. "Oh, how I wish I was the one that Snotlout came to steal, instead of the Fountain of Youth."

"Is that so?" said Snotlout behind her as he ate a few berries.

Shanna then immediately squeal with embarrassment. "You said that you were going out to get something to eat?"

"I did, I found a whole bunch of Lincoln berries, right over there," said Snotlout gesturing behind him. He then raised his hands as he slowly approached Shanna. "Now what you say we get started?"

"Don't tease me like that," Shanna laughed.

"I'm not kidding," Snotlout blinked. "I haven't exactly had much luck with getting along with humans either, but you really listen to me. And you take me seriously."

Shanna blushed. "No, I can't. I'm flattered but… I have to protect the Fountain of Youth, this forest is—"

Snotlout held out his hand. "Hey, don't worry I've got that covered. I can just go and look for your King and bring him back out here. You told me about him once, you remember that? You said that he left hundreds of years ago, but if he shows up again you will be free and clear."

Shanna then immediately wrapped her arms around him catching him completely by surprise. However it was short lived, when they heard the most fiendish roar within the forest and next flames erupted the ground it.

Next thing Snotlout realised he was down the ground choking and Shanna was helping him up.

"Snotlout, easy," she said gently.

"What just—hanged?" he groaned.

He looked up and saw amongst monstrous creature standing in front of him, its skin was red as blood. It had razor sharp claws and fangs and on top of its head were pair of horns. It's back was towards them so it was unaware of their presence, but who knew how long that would last.

"It's a demon," said Shanna.

"A demon?" Snotlout stared.

"Nothing can burn the Fairy King's Forest, but the flames of Helheim," said Shanna. "I always thought that the Angels defeated them in the Holy War and locks them away."

Snotlout's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Is the Fountain of Youth okay?"

"Don't worry," said Shanna as she turned towards a vine that was holding the chalice. "I made sure."

"Good, then you grab it and get out of here," said Snotlout as he got to his feet and grabbed his mace.

"Wait, you need to come with me," said Shanna. "The demon hasn't noticed us yet, let's go now."

"The Snotman doesn't run," said Snotlout as he began spinning his mace around in the palm of his hand.

The demon then immediately fired another burst of flames down onto the forest and Snotlout fired a beam from his mace and it latched onto the demon. Then with one good pull he removed the demon's heart and it landed in his palm.

"Easy peasy," he smiled.

However, the demon only appear to be shaken by the attack and immediately turned towards him much to his surprise.

"No, Snotlout!" Shanna cried as she rushed over towards him. "A demon has more than one—"

* * *

Back in the present, Fishlegs was observing as Snotlout slowly began to turn to stone.

"If you have any regrets, I'm willing to listen what I have to say," said Fishlegs. "But of course I'm not going to give you for what you've done."

Snotlout merely chuckled.

"What's so funny?" said Fishlegs raising an eyebrow. "Don't act so tough, it must be driving you crazy."

However, Snotlout didn't utter a single word as his entire body turned to stone.

Fishlegs merely narrowed his eyes. "Goodbye, Snotlout."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still looking for the two of them, even Heather was unable to pinpoint the location and she had a much wider view.

"There is no sign of them," she said.

"I could fly around and have a look," Toothless offered.

They then came to a stop as they notice a war long haired woman had appeared just in front of them.

"Who's that?" Heather asked.

"Hello, Hiccup the _Dragon Sin_ and you too, Heather the _Serpent Sin_ ," said the woman. "My name is Gabrielle, a _Dragon Knight_."

"How did you get here?" Toothless demanded.

"Simple by dying."

Ruffnut looked at her brother. "Did she just say that she got here by dying?"

"Probably means that she is bad news," said Tuffnut.

"I'm afraid so, really bad news" said Hiccup gravely.

Gabrielle then immediately drew her rapier and unleashed a powerful shockwave by simply raising it into the air. The shockwave was powerful enough to not be offered feet and the twins themselves were having a hard time staying upright. She then immediately pointed it at Hiccup, clearly ready to fight him.

"Toothless take Ruby and get far away from him as possible," Hiccup ordered.

Toothless nodded and rushed over to Ruby. "I'm on it. Ruby, hop on."

"All right," said Ruby as she climbed onto his back.

"Hold on tight," said Toothless and he immediately took off into the air and Ruby practically screamed as she clinging onto his back.

"Try to stay safe!" she screamed.

Hiccup and the others immediately got ready for fight.

* * *

Toothless flew as fast as he can around the crystals.

"That Dragon Knight, Gabrielle was really dangerous, at least that's my impression of her," he said.

"Same here," Ruby agreed.

Toothless then immediately landed. "We should be safe here."

Then suddenly something slammed into the crystal behind them they looked up and saw that it was Hiccup.

"Sir Hiccup?" Ruby stared.

Hiccup looked down at them. "What the two of you still doing here? Keep going and don't stop!"

"Easy for you to say," said Toothless as he took off yet again.

Hiccup immediately jumped onto the ground just in time to see Heather falling straight towards him. She would have been impaled on a particularly large crystal, if Hiccup hadn't caught her in mid-fall.

"Captain?" Heather blinked.

"That was close," said Hiccup.

"She's stronger than she looks."

"You guys all right," said Ruffnut as she and her brother ran over to them.

"We're good," said Hiccup.

Gabrielle then approached them. "Heather the Serpent Sin, endowed with possibly the greatest physical strength of the Sins. As a giant, a close bond with the earth and manifesting the magical ability of Creation. I have been looking forward to seeing it in person."

Heather immediately rose to her feet and looked down at her. "And what do you think?"

Gabrielle sighed with disappointment. "Frankly a bit disappointing. He didn't quite live up to what I heard in the stories."

Heather narrowed her eyes. "Then let's see how you like this!" She then immediately slammed her fist together and then placed them on the ground. Suddenly the ground beneath Gabrielle's feet and began to turn to sad that she found herself sinking. "It's _Sand Whirl_! We can also take minerals and turn them into sand, just a little with FYI."

"Oh, I see. Most informative," said Gabrielle not looking worried in the slightest her entire body was consumed by the sand.

Seconds later there was an explosion and Gabrielle sword up into the air. Heather then immediately grabbed a chunk of crystal and tossed it towards, but with just a single tap the point of her rapier it exploded and pelted Heather with the remains so much so that she toppled over.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut then immediately grab each other's hand and immediately a surge of power entered through their bodies. They then immediately took off and began swinging their swords directly at Gabrielle, but she was clearly very skilled as he managed to deflect each and every one of her attacks.

"The Thorston twins," she said looking at them. "I heard that you can empower one another by simply touching each other. A very impressive magical ability your Twinsanity, but it does come with one flaw."

As the twins kept on pressing their attack on Gabrielle they found their strength waning. Then Gabrielle immediately blocked Ruffnut's attack and just as Tuffnut was about to touches sister she immediately fired an explosion right in his face. The explosion was powerful enough to send him flying and he crashed into one of the crystals and then she grabbed Ruffnut's wrist and tossed in the opposite direction.

"You can only maintain that power for a limited amount of time and it impossible for you to regain an energy unless you're touching one another," she said.

Hiccup then came dashing towards her with his sword drawn, but she quickly avoided the attack and somersaulted out of the way. Hiccup immediately jumped after and slammed his blade down towards, but she quickly blocked it with her rapier. Though the impact of Hiccup's weight somehow managed to cause a small crater.

"And then of course there's legendary Captain of the _Seven Deadly Sins,_ Hiccup," she said smiling. "You're might indeed live up to the stories I've heard, but it is a strange feeling that you're not using that sword on your back."

Gabrielle immediately disengaged and Hiccup merely smiled. "It would display purposes only."

"Well, you shouldn't underestimate me," said Gabrielle as he thrusted her rapier towards him.

Gabrielle then immediately struck in with an explosion, but it appeared to have no effect on him and suddenly Hiccup slammed the flame covered fist into her gut. The attack was strong enough to send her flying, but he did have the impact Hiccup expected to have.

"You got her!" Ruffnut cheered.

"Talk about a lightweight!" Tuffnut smiled.

"And this will be your magical ability," said Gabrielle's voice as she picked herself up. "Your magical ability is _Inferno_. You're able to absorb the energy of an attack your opponent deals to you into your body enhancing your strength equal to the amount used against you. Truly fascinating, in short the more powerful your opponent and the more energy they use the stronger you are, but that also means it's weakness means the less powerful the attack used against you the weaker you are."

Hiccup smiled. "Someone's done their homework. That explains why you been holding back on your own ability."

Gabrielle then raised her blade. "Why don't you try harder, I did after all kill myself to be here."

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs was floating directly in front of Snotlout, who was now a stone statue.

"No word of repentance, even at the very end, huh?" he said. "That is so you, Snotlout." He then began to remove the spear from his back and it reverted back to normal. "You will suffer here for all eternity, never finding redemption or peace. Unable to move a muscle or to die, that's fitting considering that you took everything from Shanna."

Fishlegs then began to float away. "You've earned your place here."

However, he then came to a stop as he sensed magical power behind him. He turned and saw lights appearing right in front of Snotlout.

"What is that? Is it something that, Snotlout is doing?" Fishlegs stared. He then landed on the ground in utter confusion. "Right now, he should be totally powerless." His spear then immediately impaled the ground. "Or is it… is it Shanna? Are you here?"

Shanna was indeed there and she immediately placed her lips in the stone lips of Snotlout and then the stone surrounding him shattered.

Fishlegs stared open eyed. "What? It's broken… the petrification!"

Snotlout smiled as he looked at Shanna. "Hello, Shanna."

Fishlegs eyes widened. "It can't be."

To his eyes he was only seen balls of light with no substance, but to Snotlout he was seen Shanna as he remembered her.

"It's been a long time, Snotlout," Shanna smiled.

"20 years," Snotlout nodded.

Fishlegs just stared openmouthed. "That voice… it's really her. Shanna it's me Fishlegs, you know your best friend? Please, show yourself to me too."

Snotlout looked at Fishlegs then back to her. "Let him see you."

Shanna shook her head and placed a hand on his cheek. "You're in the Necropolis, it is possible for the living and the dead to see each other again, but only bound together by strong emotions."

Fishlegs looked crestfallen. "I knew it was true, you're still mad aren't you? That I abandoned you, you and the Fountain, I turned my back and walked away."

Shanna just remain silent.

Then suddenly the entire place shock.

Snotlout looked up. "Wait a minute, is that the Dragon Knight?"

Shanna approached Snotlout. "No wait, Snotlout. Why did you come? What was the reason?"

Snotlout turned his back to her. "Nothing much, I only wanted to tell you one thing. I will take what's mine, I promise you that."

Shanna smiled as tears formed in her eyes, but to Fishlegs it sound as if she was crying.

"Snotlout, what more can you take from her?" Fishlegs yelled.

"Thank you, Snotlout," said Shanna.

Fishlegs looked at her in confusion as Snotlout took off, running as fast as he could to Hiccup and the others.

Fishlegs then fell to his knees. "Why?"

* * *

As he ran, Snotlout remember that fateful day with a demon attack the forest, Shanna had just warned him that a demon had more than one heart, but it arrived too late. The demon had just fired a powerful fire burst that sliced right through Snotlout's right shoulder and through Shanna's body.

"Shanna," said Snotlout as they both fell to the ground.

Shanna then use what power she had to bring the chalice to Snotlout and crawled towards him. "Snotlout—here. You must—drink—the water. Please, Snotlout."

She then dropped the chalice and Snotlout caught it, but he held it towards her. "No, you drink it…"

Shanna shook her head, but one look from his eyes and she gave in. She then immediately drank the chalice and Snotlout closes eyes preparing to die. However, he opened them quickly when he felt something forcing itself down his throat. He then saw that Shanna was kissing him and forcing all the water she drank down his throat.

The demon then approached them and slammed its big ugly throat right down on top of them, but Snotlout, now fully recovered, somehow managed to get them to a safe distance. He then looked down at Shanna, who was in his arms.

"You idiot, stay here," he said placing her down on the ground. "This won't take long."

The demon then immediately grabbed him and attempted to crush him in his palm, but immediately released him the moment some powerful slashes ran across his fingers. He immediately lift his hand up and saw that his fingers had been sliced off.

Snotlout stood there, covered in blood and wounds with a mace in his hand. However seconds later the wounds began to seal themselves and he was completely healed.

"Let's play a little game, let's see who gets turned to mincemeat past!" he roared as he jumped into the air.

* * *

Back in the present, Fishlegs was confused about what had just happened.

"I don't understand this… how could you forgive Snotlout?" he said shaking his head in disbelief. "The man who stole everything from you? Destroyed the forest."

"After you abandoned our country, I had to endure 700 years of total solitude," Shanna explained. "But he wiped away though 700 years of loneliness in just seven days. Snotlout knew that you were my best friend so he deliberately everyone, he let you spear him."

Fishlegs eyes widened as he looked up and saw Shanna looking down at him.

"He isn't the man you believe him to be," she explained.

"Shanna?" Fishlegs stared.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, heaven the twins were still fighting against Gabrielle. Heather had just created a column that propelled Hiccup into the air and both his and Gabrielle's blade classed and Heather immediately grabbed hold of her in her hand, but there was an explosion that sent them flying.

"You really need to try harder," said Gabrielle. "With paltry attempts like that, you can't fight my magical ability called _Explosion_."

She was about to attack, but then something pulled hard at her rapier. She turned and found Snotlout standing there with his arm extended.

"You guys started this party without me, I'm hurt," Snotlout smirked.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup blinked.

Gabrielle looked at him. "It's Snotlout the Fox Sin. Would you kindly let go of my rapier?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not touching anything," Snotlout pointed out and he moved a few of his fingers.

Then the force that was pulling her rapier became stronger and Gabrielle have used both hands to push back. "Oh, I see. This is your magical ability, _Snatch_. Very well, I'll give you something more appropriate for a sneaky thief like yourself."

She then fired a fireball directly at Snotlout and exploded in his face. When the smoke cleared, Snotlout was lying down on the ground terribly wounded and the only thing left of his shirt was his shirtsleeve.

"I had heard that you are indestructible, but that should keep even you out of the fight for little while," said Gabrielle looking down at him. She then immediately jumped in the air to avoid a leg sweep courtesy of Hiccup. "I don't think so."

Hiccup had just jumped into the air after her when she flicked her fingers and creating a smokescreen hiding her from view. This meant that Hiccup was ill prepared to use his ability to absorb her attack when she struck him from behind with a powerful explosion.

"Hiccup!" Heather cried and immediately caught him.

"Even if your power is capable of absorbing all of my attacks, it still doesn't pose a threat if you can't anticipate when I'm about to attack you," Gabrielle smiled.

"That when well," said Hiccup rubbing his head.

"How did you let this chick get the better of you?" said Snotlout as he got to his feet.

Gabrielle looked intrigued. "I must admit, I am impressed. You are indestructible he is very nice indeed."

"Better believe it," Snotlout smile. "There's no way you can beat somebody, you can't kill."

Gabrielle laughed. "Unkillable and beatable are two different things. If I wanted you down for good, any number of ways will work.

Snotlout snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

"Careful, she's strong," Hiccup warned.

"Surely the three of us can beat her," said Heather.

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs was still with Shanna and they heard Ian explosion in the distance.

"Why can I see you?" Fishlegs asked confused.

"If I'm visible and possible to see me now, it's because I want you to understand Snotlout. In fact I want you to save him," she explained.

Fishlegs stared at him. "Shanna?"

It was at that point that Toothless land on the ground with Ruby.

"We have to be far enough away now," said Toothless.

"Thank goodness," said Ruby looking believe that they were no longer in the air.

Fishlegs stared at them. "A dragon and a young girl?" He then immediately remembered Shanna and turned towards her. "Shanna!"

However he then found that she had vanished.

"Hmm, excuse me, Sir Fishlegs right?" Ruby asked.

"And you are?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm Ruby, long story but I'm travelling with Sir Hiccup and the others," she explained.

"And I'm Toothless," Toothless added.

Fishlegs looked at her. "With the Captain?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, a Dragon Knight has appeared and is fighting Sir Hiccup, Heather and my two bodyguard right now." She then immediately began looking around for Snotlout. "Is Sir Snotlout here with you? I'm sure that she is going after him as well, I have to warn him about it!"

"So let me guess, you want me to go and save them?" Fishlegs asked.

"Your spear," said Ruby as she turned towards it.

"My what?"

"Run as far away as you can, I'll borrow this and go and fight her," she said as he grasped hold of the spear.

She then attempted to lift it, but it weighed a ton and she wasn't unable to move an inch.

"Do you even know how to fight?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm always the one being rescued by Sir Hiccup and Heather," said Ruby through gritted teeth. "But it is time to be useful, it's time for me to save them for a change."

Toothless looked at Fishlegs. "I do really going to stand there and allow the Dragon Knight to kill your comrades?"

Fishlegs just stood there and watch as Ruby continue to pull on the spear. Eventually she was able to lift it out of the ground, much to her surprise.

"I did it!" she smiled.

However Ruby then noticed that she was floating in midair.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still battling against Gabrielle and she then immediately unleashed explosion.

"What do we have here?" she said as she exited the smoke. Heather had managed to shield both Hiccup and the twins, protecting them from the explosion. "Even if my explosion wasn't full power, I'm impressed that you didn't just go flying from the pressure wave. The strength of you giants is truly something to behold."

Heather looked at Hiccup and the twins. "You guys all right?"

"Thanks for the save," said Hiccup.

"If you were going to take the hit, you could have shielded me," Snotlout pointed out.

"You're the immortal one here," Heather reminded.

Snotlout muttered to himself.

Heather then put Hiccup and the twins down. "I think I'm too worn out to continue fighting."

"Just rest up and leave the rest to us," said Hiccup as he joined Snotlout.

"Time for me to wrap this up," Snotlout smiled.

Gabrielle looked extremely disappointed. "This is the legendary order?"

Hiccup and Snotlout then immediately charged towards her and she will swung her flaming rapier at Snotlout and unleashed a small explosion in Hiccup path blinding him. She then immediately struck Hiccup with a powerful kick and when Snotlout came swinging in she immediately impaled his neck with her rapier.

"In the end, I suppose legends are merely fantasy anyway," she said.

Then suddenly _Chastiefol_ impaled Snotlout and struck Gabrielle sending her flying into the crystals structures behind her. Snotlout turned and saw Fishlegs standing on the other end of the spear.

"Hello there Snotlout," he said

* * *

20 years ago, Snotlout had defeated the Red Demon, but not before it burned the entire forest. Shanna was fatally wounded and handed him a seed.

"Take this, it's the last seed in this forest," she said weakly. "Planted somewhere—so—so it grows."

"You can do it yourself," said Snotlout stubbornly. "Now stay with me."

"The Forest, it knew—it knew that—that you would—protect it," she said holding on as best she could.

"I don't give a damn about the forests!" Snotlout yelled. "Just hang on, Shanna!"

"I was—happier than I ever been," she said with a smile. "When you said you were going to take me away from this solitude—please—please say it to me again, but properly this time."

Snotlout took her hand. "You got, Shanna. One day I'm going to take you—" Her hand then went limp and she breathed her last breath and he began to cry. "Let me finish, damn it."


	9. Dark Pulse

Snotlout spat out some blood as he looked up at Fishlegs, who had just impaled him with _Chastiefol_.

"Seriously? Do you always have to impale me with that spirit of yours?" Snotlout asked looking annoyed.

"Considering that I just saved you, I wouldn't complain," said Fishlegs.

"Strange, a few minutes ago you wanted me dead," Snotlout smirked.

"I would do anything for Hiccup and Heather and Shanna told me what really happened to the forest so I believe I owe you an apology," Fishlegs admitted.

The spirit of Shanna was watching from a distance. "Please, please keep Snotlout safe."

Seconds later an explosion appeared around the crystals that were surrounding Gabrielle. When the smoke cleared she was standing on her to feed with her rapier high in the air.

"It's true that your betrayal is not completely unexpected," Gabrielle admitted as she looked at Fishlegs. "Yet, Fishlegs the Grisly Sin, I am rather disappointed."

Fishlegs shrugged. "That is certainly unexpected thing to say to me. I never actually committed to being your lifelong partner in whatever your plans were. The realm want to defeat the _Seven Deadly Sins_ and I wanted to see Snotlout destroyed. We did have neutral interests for while, but that is no longer the case."

"Bah bah, can we just fight already?" Snotlout asked.

"Poor Fishlegs, an entirely predictable excuse," said Gabriella she then created several fireballs in front of her and with a single with her rapier she set them straight towards them. " _Shot Bomb!_ "

Fishlegs merely waved a finger and _Chastiefol_ exited Snotlout's body and began spinning like a saw blade slicing through the fireballs causing explosions as it ricocheted.

Toothless and Ruby were currently flying towards the explosion as quickly as they could.

"Looks like they've already started fighting," Toothless noted.

"We need to hurry," said Ruby.

"Hold on," said Toothless as he flapped his wings more ferociously.

Gabrielle had just witnessed Fishlegs destroying all her explosions and saw that his spear was completely unharmed as it stops spinning.

"How magnificent, the _Spirit Spear Chastiefol_ , forged from the _Holy Tree_ located in the Fairy Realm. More durable than steel, possessing the awesome powers of the _Holy Tree_ itself," said Gabrielle impressively. "Your magical ability can summon all of those properties, _Disaster_."

She smiled as she raised her rapier. "This should prove to be more interesting, please feel free to attack me four on one."

"If you forgetting about us?" Ruffnut asked looking at her brother.

"I feel quite insulted," Tuffnut nodded.

Fishlegs then floated in front of everyone. "No, one-on-one will do."

Gabrielle looked seriously disappointed. "Seriously?"

Hiccup and Snotlout looked at one another and shrugged and then the two of them sat down.

"Take her down, Legs!" Hiccup cheered.

"You better finish her off quickly," said Snotlout.

"This ought to be good," Heather smiled.

"As you wish," Gabrielle smiled confidently. "So when ever your—"

A second later, _Chastiefol_ sored faster than she could blink leaving a scratch on her chin and leaving her completely baffled.

"Now that's no good, tried to dodge a little," said Fishlegs.

' _Did I misread him?_ ' Gabrielle gasped she looked up and saw _Chastiefol_ heading straight down towards her. She barely had time to dodge as it struck the ground unleashing a powerful shockwave that knocked back a bit. ' _His speed, his power… it's nothing like the other_ Sins.'

Shanna continue to watch the battle. "I know that you will make my wish a reality, old friend. Because you are able to manifest more power when you're fighting for others then you can for yourself. Not just for me, but also for your comrades you care about so much."

Fishlegs was controlling _Chastiefol_ with a simple wave of his hand and used his _Bumblebee_ technique. _Chastiefol_ was moving faster than Gabrielle could predict and she was barely able to keep up with it.

Fishlegs then had his spear spin around like a saw blade and began to chase down Gabrielle, who quickly jumped back in time to avoid the blade as it struck one of the crystals. Gabrielle then soon found herself being pelted by his _Bumblebee_ technique once more and it was becoming overwhelming.

Fishlegs kept up the attack by moving his hands and Gabrielle soon began jumping from crystal to crystal until she landed on a large structure. When she finally reached the top _Chastiefol_ headed straight towards and she quickly counted by swinging her rapier and creating an explosion.

Shanna continue to watch. "I know you my friend and the incredible kindness in your heart. When you saw the devastation of our ravaged homeland. You blamed yourself and cried for me and all of our people. I know you, Fishlegs, I know your fathomless reserves of strength."

The explosion had caused _Chastiefol_ to strike the ground and Fishlegs looked up in time to see Gabrielle raising her baby into the air.

" _Brilliant Destination!_ " she yelled.

Soon from the tip of rapier was a massive fireball that looked capable of wiping everyone out.

"Don't like the look of that," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs however wasn't concerned in the slightest.

Shanna merely smiled. "Long ago the human coexisted peacefully with the _Fairy King's Forest_. And as a testimony to our friendship, there was an unspoken agreement not to interfere with each other's affairs. What maintains the balance was an unimaginable kind of power that the humans feared and it kept out any intruders. It was Fishlegs or by his true name, Anthurium King of the Fairies."

Gabrielle now unleashed the full power of her fireball pelting the entire area with smaller fireballs.

Fishlegs lifted _Chastiefol_ into the air and began spinning around the top. " _Chastiefol! Fifth Configuration: Increase!_ " said Fishlegs snapping his fingers.

Immediately the spear transforms into hundreds of small daggers and with a simple snap of his fingers they immediately soared up into the air towards the fireballs raining down on them. Upon striking them the daggers pierced the fireballs causing them to explode.

Everyone just stared at the unimaginable power that Fishlegs was showing. Gabrielle then found many of the daggers now pointing directly behind. Then suddenly they struck from behind completely destroying the crotch crystal he was standing on.

Toothless and Ruby then arrived in time to see the end of the battle.

"Looks like we missed everything," said Toothless.

"Nobody got hurt, did they?" Ruby asked.

"We're fine," Hiccup assured.

"What a relief," said Ruby with a hand over her heart.

Fishlegs looked at her and smiled.

Gabrielle finally managed to pull herself out of the rubble before anyone could do anything she immediately charged at Fishlegs with her rapier drawn. "With a range as close as this, even the power of the Spirit Spear can't save you from me!"

She then fired an explosion from the point of her rapier directly at Fishlegs, but Hiccup appeared out of nowhere and placed himself between him and the attack.

"I can," Hiccup smiled.

The explosion then struck Hiccup in close range and then exiting from the smoke was a fist of fire heading straight towards Gabrielle.

' _Damn, Inferno_ ,' she cursed as Hiccup's attack struck her.

The moment Hiccup's fist made contact with her there was a fiery inferno that covered her.

"Sir Hiccup," Hiccup gasped.

"I don't sense Gabrielle anymore," said Heather.

Shanna then appeared right next to Snotlout. "The force of the blast probably sent her back to the living world," she explained. "You all came here as flesh and blood, but she was only here in spirit only."

Toothless then noticed that his wings were banishing. "My wings? They're disappearing!"

"Oh no, Toothless," Ruby cried and then noticed that her body was beginning to disappear as well. "Wait, now the same thing is happening to me. What's going on?"

"Whatever is going on it happening to all of us," Hiccup noted.

"The _Necropolis_ sensors that you don't belong here," said a boy's voice. "So now it's beginning to push everyone out." They all turned and saw the spirits of the two kids they met in the hamlet, much to their surprise. "That was great. You saw who you hoped to."

"One of the two of you doing here?" Snotlout asked.

"Hang on, do you mean you were from here the whole time?" Fishlegs asked.

"We only came here to help guide you, but now you don't need any guidance," said Helga.

Snotlout smiled. "Thanks for the help."

He then turned and looked at Shanna.

"I'm glad I got to see you, Snotlout," she smiled.

"Later, Shanna," he said.

Shanna looked at Fishlegs. "Thank you, Anthurium. For protecting him."

Fishlegs turned to look at her. "Shanna."

* * *

Suddenly there was a bright light and they found themselves back in the hamlet.

"Looks like we're back in the world of the living," Hiccup noted.

"I'm glad to be back," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, that place was weirder than we were," Tuffnut nodded.

Ruby turned and gasped, because standing there was Gabrielle and she appeared had pressed one of the pressure points just above her heart.

"Look it's…" she gasped.

"I see, she reached the _Necropolis_ by putting herself into a state of near death," said Hiccup.

"Doesn't that mean that she can come out of it anytime soon?" Ruffnut asked.

"We had better get away from here," said Ruby.

"You know we could kill her and save us a lot of trouble," said Snotlout.

"I have a better idea, I can petrify her," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup shook his head. "We're doing neither."

* * *

"Awaken," said a voice.

Gabrielle opened her eyes and found standing in front of her was a man wearing Dragon Knight armour that resembled that of a Deathsong. His head was completely hidden from the helmet that he wore.

"Awaken now my apprentice," he said.

"What? Where?" Gabrielle groaned and then found herself tied to a tree. "Sir Tarragon?"

"I see that you failed," he noted. "You are not ready to engage the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

She looked at him. "But I easily overpowered three of them."

"Not surprising considering the not back to their full strength," said Tarragon. "Besides, by all indications Hiccup the Dragon Sin wasn't merely using his full power. Why I don't know, but you should not underestimate them."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others got far away from the hamlet as possible and stopped at a lake for lunch.

Fishlegs then looked at Ruby. "Do you mind telling me who this girl is?" He then looked towards the twins, who were busy head-butting one another. "She said those two were her bodyguards. I'm curious on why she needed bodyguards."

"She's the Princess of the realm, third daughter to King Topaz," Hiccup explained.

"What?" Fishlegs gasped as he stared at Ruby. "You're a Princess? If should have told me, if I had known I would have made myself more presentable."

"You don't have too," Ruby assured.

However Fishlegs and immediately transformed, into a middle-aged man. Snotlout then immediately spat out his mead and stared at him.

"Why do you look like that?"

"To blend better with humans and let me tell you it takes a lot of concentration to take this form," said Fishlegs. He then immediately looked at Ruby and bowed. "I am Fishlegs the Grisly Sin of the _Seven Deadly Sins_. Glad to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure," she said nervously.

"I had no idea that you were Royal, please forgive my poor manners and the _Necropolis_ ," he said.

"Think nothing of it," she said. "Also please don't let yourself get stressed out, feel free to be relaxed and comfortable."

"If you insist, your Highness" said Fishlegs and then suddenly he transformed back to normal and he was completely exhausted. He then fell on top of _Chastiefol_ which transformed back into a pillow. "That took a lot out of me."

Ruby smiled at him. "I must say that you are one powerful individual, truly. On your own you took down an opponent that Sir Hiccup and the others had trouble with together."

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty powerful," Fishlegs admitted and then he looked at the others in confusion. "That any of you could have taken care of Dragon Knight if you just unleashed your true strength. Come to think of it why didn't you and where are your _Sacred Treasures_?"

Hiccup patted his hip gesturing to his blade. "If I had, I doubt you would have shown up."

Fishlegs stared at him. "You put everyone in danger just so that I could show up and save the day?"

Hiccup smiled. "I figured it was the only way that you would join us."

Fishlegs groaned and looked at the others. "And where are your _Sacred Treasures_?"

"I lost mine," Heather admitted.

"Mind got stolen," said Snotlout.

* * *

Far to the north, the northern barbarians of the mountain invading Berk and had already taken down many of the soldiers on the borders.

"Hear me men!" said the chief as he raised the blood he helmet of one of the soldiers. "We will continue south, eat our fill and crash Afoth!"

With every single one of his men cheered loudly.

Then suddenly a bolt of lightning landed right in front of them and standing there was none other than Gilthunder, who had his sword drawn. Next to him was a blonde haired young man wearing the armour of a Stormcutter and holding a lantern his hand.

"What? Who the hell are they?" said the chief.

"Wait, Chieftain! Those guys are _Dragon Knights_!" said one of his men.

The chieftain smiled. "They only sent two, they're dumber than I thought. Blood-fest! Let the carnage begin!"

The blonde haired man smiled. "Well, truth is we don't care fest. Do we, Gil?"

"No," said Gilthunder. "I really hate them."

He then raised his sword and unleashed a bolt of lightning down on the barbarians.

"You need to lighten up a little," said the blond haired man as he drew his lance. "But right now it's time to finish this."

With one single thrust he created a massive tornado which blew more the barbarians away. The combined attack killed the chieftain as well was thousands of barbarians.

* * *

At the capital, two armoured men, a man with a rough-looking black beard wearing Whispering Death armour and a black haired man wearing a Rumblehorn armour addressing many Dragon Knights in the courtyard.

"Though the king has foreseen the upcoming Holy War, he has ordered us to lay down our arms in hope to avoid the conflict," said the man in Rumblehorn armour. "But he was gravely mistaken, we are the blade of defending the kingdom of Berk. Dragon Knights, duty to man's that you hone your skills and this I swear… we your Inquisitors shall leave the Dragon Knights to victory and together we shall save Berk!"

All of the Dragon Knights cheered.

The man wearing Whispering Death armour looked at him. "A little over the top, wasn't it Calder?"

Calder looked at him. "Always so critical, Alvin."

"Inquisitor," said a guard approaching Calder. "Sir Gilthunder and Sir Ake have just returned from putting down the savages in the North."

"Good, send them to my chambers," he ordered.

* * *

Gilthunder and Ake soon went to meet Calder in his chambers.

"Well done, Ake, Gilthunder," said Calder as they entered.

"So Inquisitor Calder, when is this Holy War sir?" Ake asked. "Because running all these Evans for you is kind of making me soft."

"Yes, when indeed," said Calder looking deeply troubled.

"You don't know?" Ake stared. "Not even a who we fighting against?"

"You need to mind your tone Ake," Gilthunder scolded.

"It's all right," said Calder raising his hand. "Now what of the _Seven Deadly Sins_?"

"Sir! Fishlegs has turned his back on the realm and the Sins are gathered for strong," Gilthunder informed him.

"Hold on, just a minute, are you saying the next Holy War is going to be waged against the _Seven Deadly Sins_?" Ake stared.

"That future remains clouded for now," said Calder as he rose to his feet. "However, there is one thing I am quite certain about. The sins who have gathered, in particularly Hiccup the Dragon Sin are great threats to the well and must be eliminated."

"Sir, Inquisitor Calder," Ake nodded.

Calder then turned and looked at the window. "Hiccup is an excellent strategist and a great leader of men, it's thanks to his brilliance that we managed to outplay our enemies. However, the last thing we want is for him to be reunited with his second-in-command and his lover, Astrid and the Wolf Sin of Wrath."

"Why her?" Ake asked.

"I assume that you are aware of the Kingdom of Danafor, the kingdom that rivalled Berk itself with military power and might?" Calder asked.

"Well, wasn't it destroyed by some disaster?" Ake frowned.

"It was completely erased at the hands of Astrid, who fell victim to her own wrath," Calder informed him.

Ake eyes widened in horror. "You can't be serious, even assuming that story is true the realms _Dragon Knights_ outnumber the Sins dozens of times over. Plus we got the _New Generation_ now so they don't stand a chance."

"Ake, I think you're being optimistic," said Gilthunder.

"And you're being too pessimistic," Ake smiled and began to leave. "I've got a prior engagement, if you'll excuse me."

Calder looked seriously troubled. "The _New Generation_ , hmm?"

Gilthunder then approached. "There are reports that Alvin's faction has snared several apprentice Dragon Knights and is working with them."

"I see."

* * *

Fishlegs had just informed Hiccup and the others of the _New Generation_ himself.

"The _New Generation_? What is that?" Hiccup frowned.

"Apparently there have been a few failed apprentices who found a way to gain the full powers of a Dragon Knight in the space of only one day," Fishlegs explained. "Gabrielle for instance, she is the latest apprentice who has gone stronger overnight. How I don't know, but I think we can expect to run into more of these _New Generation_ of Knights."

Hiccup nodded. "It does sound troubling I agree."

Fishlegs then immediately turned to Snotlout. "And you managed to lose the Sacred Treasure that was bestowed upon you by King Topaz."

"I lost it when I was chucked in prison," Snotlout explained.

Fishlegs looked up at Heather. "And you lost yours?"

Heather looked at him embarrassingly. "I was kind of in a rush to get away from the capital."

The twins looked at one another and then back to Fishlegs.

"Can you please clarify something?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter if they have their _Sacred Treasures_ or not? I mean they can do pretty well with what they've got," Tuffnut added.

"How to explain this?" said Fishlegs tapping his fingers together. He then gestured to the lake behind them. "You see this lake and pretend that it represents all the magic power that is used by one of the _Sins_. How much water can you scoop out with just your hands?"

The twins looked at one another and shrugged.

"Allow me to demonstrate," said Fishlegs. "No matter how much magic there is, you are plenty limited by them. But if you have a weapon, especially a _Sacred Treasure_ , you can draw out incredible amounts of magic."

Fishlegs then extended his hand and immediately water floated out of the lake and formed a perfect sphere.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "So how come you haven't been using yours?"

"I like to pull my punches, I like to kill less people as possible," Hiccup explained.

"And you almost got killed by holding back," Toothless reminded.

Fishlegs then released his grip on the water and it crashed into the lake. "In any case, we're going to have to get your _Sacred Treasures_ back. Assuming that you're serious about saving the realm."

"Excuse me," said Ruby as she stood up and looked at Fishlegs. "But Sir Fishlegs before you joined us, were you working with someone inside the castle?"

"More or less."

"Do you know what happened to them, my father and two sisters?" Ruby asked hopefully. "The King and the other two princesses?"

"I'm afraid not," said Fishlegs sadly. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, I see," said Ruby looking disappointed.

* * *

Later that night, Ruby was in her bed fumbling with her earring when she heard a knock at the door. She turned and saw Hiccup standing there and he smiled at her.

"You really like that earring, don't you?" he said.

"Yes," Ruby nodded. "I got it on my 15th birthday, it was a present for my big sister, Sapphire. She is really four-point kind. Amber, the second Princess, is a handful I remember father always called her for being wilful and playing with swords. Back then Gilthunder would play with us too, it was wonderful."

"Don't you worry," said Hiccup as he sat down next to her. "We'll rescue your father and sisters and everybody else too. That is one of the reasons why were on this quest."

Ruby smiled at him. "Sir Hiccup."

Hiccup then got up. "Have a good night sleep."

Ruby smiled at him as he made his way out of the bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile deep under the catacombs of the royal capital Ase and Bjorn were both wearing sacks over their heads. And then they were immediately pulled off and they found themselves in a deep dark cave.

Bjorn immediately glared at Tarragon and Gabrielle, who were standing in front of them.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I'm under no obligation to and say you," said Gabrielle.

"Conclusion, I will strangle you later," Bjorn growled.

"I thought the sole purpose of us being brought out here was this big Inquisitor Alvin?" said Ase.

"It was indeed," said a voice. The two of them turned and saw Alvin standing in front of them. "I believe you would be Bjorn and Ase? Is that correct?"

Ase and Bjorn then immediately turn their gaze to what was above Alvin, and they were completely horrified.

"What the?" Ase gasped.

"What the hell is that?" Bjorn stared.

Right above Alvin was a Red Demon that was completely lifeless.

"Welcome brave warriors that crave the power of _Dragon Knights_ ," said Alvin with a smile.

He then drew a dagger and immediately cut the demon and purple blood began to leak out of it which he filled into two chalices.

"Here today, the two of you will be reborn," he said as he handed the chalices to the two of them. "Drink it, this is the blood of a demon."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had managed to reach a town.

"See that town the side of the mountain, it's called Vaizel, it's a merchant town," said Hiccup.

"You really think that it's here?" Toothless asked.

"Not too long ago, one of our customers said that a hammer was brought in so big that no one could wield it," said Hiccup.

"So no one could handle it?" Ruby blinked.

"It could be Heather's," said Fishlegs.

"What's more important right now is that I need some clothes," Snotlout complain as he walked towards them completely barechested.

"Just use an apron," said Hiccup.

Heather was not in the best of moods either. "I want to know why I have to stay behind and look after the bar?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to, because a giant went on the rampage here a few years ago and since then they have been banned from the town," Hiccup explained. "Don't worry we'll come right back as soon as we can."

"I can't believe I'm stuck here you guys go off and have fun," Heather moaned.

Ruby looked at Hiccup. "You know, I think I'll stay behind too."

Heather looked at her. "You'd do that?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Sure, it'll be nice to have a little girl time for a change."

"Maybe I should say as well," said Ruffnut.

"Nope, where you go I go and I don't want to be stuck with them," said Tuffnut flatly.

"With that sort let's head to town," said Hiccup.

* * *

The place was certainly busy and just as Hiccup said there were many stores selling all kinds of different items.

"Do we have to look through all this stuff?" Snotlout grumbled.

"Let's just stick with the arm venders," said Hiccup.

"All of you seem to be looking for something," said a voice.

They turned and saw the meaning against the wall was a handsome raven black haired man. Everything he was wearing was black and his eyes and had a very calculative look on them.

"Or maybe you're wanting to be part of the Festival," he said.

"Actually were trying to look for weapon, a really big hammer," said Hiccup looking at him. "We heard a rumour that there was one at this market."

"You're half right, there is indeed a large hammer here, but you won't find in the market," said the man as he gestured towards a particularly large rock. "It's behind that rock."

* * *

Hiccup and the others immediately made their way towards the rock and indeed found an extremely large hammer lying there.

"Look it's Heather's _Gideon_ ," Fishlegs pointed.

"Not exactly hard to miss," said Hiccup.

An old man then immediately faced everyone that had gathered around the hammer. He was wearing a strange-looking helmet, which had a pair of small horns either side of it.

"All right, it's time to begin the annual Vaizel Fighting Festival now!" he announced.

Immediately everyone cheered. "The use of weapons are strictly forbidden, in this right you're only allowed to use your fists. The winner will receive a hundred gold coins and as a special bonus, the lucky winner will also go home with this giant's Warhammer."

Fishlegs grumbled. "What a barbaric gathering."

"Maybe, but it is the best way to get _Gideon_ ," said Hiccup.

"I'm game," Snotlout smiled.

"Count us in," said the twins.

A very large muscular man then immediately grabbed Hiccup by the helm of his shirt.

"This isn't the best of all for scrawny boys," he warned. "Get out of here."

"I don't see what the problem is," said Hiccup.

Ake then appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the man's arm. "Hey there friend, this is a festival okay. Just relax."

The man glared at him. "Who do you…? You know my name is Magnus, right? I have been the winner of this festival for three years in a row."

He then placed Hiccup down and walked off.

Ake smiled. "Because my job prevented me from joining every single year, until now. My dream of fighting here has come true at last!"

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup as Ake the way. "I've seen him somewhere before."

* * *

Soon everyone was gathered on top of the large rock and around a certain fighting stadium.

"The Fighting Festival elimination round will now begin!" said the referee. "Fighters into the ring!"

Magnus glared at Ake. "That rotten little punk."

Hiccup and the others soon entered the ring, but Fishlegs was looking quite crazy.

"How I wish I stayed behind with Heather?" Fishlegs moaned.

Among the spectators was a young woman that looked about 18 years old, she had a sword strapped to her back and had short blond hair. Next to her was a never muscular man with black hair.

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_ ," she said looking directly at Hiccup and the others. "I thought they would show up. Gael."

"Right," said the muscular man next to her.

"Now let's get ready to get Heather's Sacred Treasure back," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile deep within the catacombs, Ase and Bjorn were looking at the chalices that Alvin had given them.

"The blood of a demon?" Ase gasped.

"Strangely the _Fairy Forest_ is where it came to light," Alvin explained. "By all accounts they have been sealed away forever after their defeat the Angels and the other races in the Holy War. Know after drinking this, if you prove compatible, you will be able to summon and control more magic you ever have before. Won't you Gabrielle?"

Ase and Bjorn gasped as they turn towards Gabrielle.

"You do desire power?" Tarragon asked.

"Yes, all of it," Ase ground remembering the humiliating defeat she received by the hands of Snotlout.

"I want it," said Bjorn remembering his defeat by the hands of Hiccup.

Immediately the two of them began dragging the chalices and immediately they drop them and they shattered. The two of them roared in pain as if their blood was boiling and Alvin merely smiled. Ase spat out some blood and lost consciousness, but Bjorn felt strange.

"Only one was compatible," Alvin noted.

"So it would seem," Tarragon agreed.

"What is this sensation I've never known?" he said. "Conclusion… I've enquired the power of explosion." His body then immediately began to expand shattering the arm around him. "I'm exploding!"

He then indeed exploded, but Ase looks completely unharmed as she regained consciousness. She then felt a new surge of power flowing through her body and then saw Gabrielle extending a hand towards her.

"Welcome, now you're one of us," Gabrielle smiled.


	10. The Vaizel Fighting Festival

About an hour before the Fighting Festival, Heather and Ruby were busy gathering ingredients in the forest.

"Gather up anything that might be edible okay," said Heather. "We can sort through them later."

"All right," said Ruby.

Ruby then began looking around the forest and found an entire patch of mushrooms.

"How lovely," she said and then she noticed a large shadow covering her.

She screamed and Heather immediately rushed towards her.

"What's the matter?" she said.

That's when they saw a large planned sprouting in the middle of the mushroom patch. It had multiple coloured petals and was about half the size of Heather.

"What a lovely looking flower," said Heather as she leaned in towards it.

However a second later it spat out pollen directly over them and the two girls screamed in shock.

* * *

Elsewhere the Fighting Festival was beginning and Hiccup and the others were preparing themselves.

"First up is the elimination round," the referee announced. "I will be acting as the referee, the roars of this round are extremely simple. Knock your opponent out of this ring, throwing them out is by pushing them out is too or send them flying as long as it's bare handed. The eight contenders that are still standing, will move on into the finals. Now then let the brawling begin!"

No one waste any time and immediately began engaging with one another. Two contenders were now actually wrestling with one another.

"I'm going to come out on top this year!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!"

However, Magnus appeared beside them and immediately grabbed them by the helm of their shirts.

"Now beat it," he said and ritually through them out of the ring.

Hiccup merely stood there noting that everyone seemed to be engaged in combat. Then someone grabbed his shoulder and he saw a snivelling looking man smiling at him.

"I think it's about time for weaklings like you to get out of here," he said.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing to you," said Hiccup as he immediately grabbed his wrist.

Then to the man's bewilderment he was immediately tossed out of the ring.

Snotlout looked immensely bored as he began punching anyone who came anywhere close to him.

"This is so boring," he said yawning.

Fishlegs was literally running around the arena trying to avoid a fight.

The twins themselves were also engaged with combat, but they were having a hard time considering that the can get anywhere near one another.

Toothless was watching intently. "If this is the competition so far the guys and have it easy."

Also in the arena was the long black haired man that pointed Hiccup and the others to the arena. He was currently winning his share of fights, though he was merely avoiding them rather than punching them.

Ake was doing his share of punching with his opponents. "Careful," he said.

Gael was also tossing his opponent out of the arena easily.

Hiccup soon found himself back to back with Snotlout.

"Snotlout, make sure you pull your punches we don't wanna kill anyone," Hiccup reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Snotlout grumbled. "Though it does take all the fun out of it."

Snotlout eyes were then drawn to a man about his size wearing a leather jacket.

"Like my footwork? Just try and keep up," he said as he punched his opponent constantly.

Snotlout then began to make his way towards him.

Fishlegs then made his way over to Hiccup. "Hiccup aren't you enjoying yourself a little too much?"

Hiccup looked at him. "I'm trying not to arouse suspicion."

"Isn't there easier way to get Heather's _Gideon_?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup looked at him. "What would you have me do, steal it?"

"Uh, no," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded. "Then I suggest you get your head in the game."

A very large and tubby man then charged at a young woman wearing a cloak and hood.

"You and I are going to make sweet music together, baby," he said with a lustful look.

The woman however merely raised her hand and the moment his fat stomach slammed into it, he was sent straight out of the ring. The woman then began moving around the contestants dealing them powerful blows and not the great few out of the ring.

She had went behind one of the competitors and dealt a powerful backwards spinning kick and then need another competitor right in the chin, before she grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed herself up and kicked him in the chest. She then propelled herself over the competitors and kicked another one across the face and then punched another.

That one punch cause a chain reaction as he knocked into more competitors including the twins and Fishlegs noticed too late that they were heading straight towards him as well. When they hit the ground a giant crowd of dust covered them.

"Talk about moves as fast as lightning," said the referee. "This one girl just knocked 10 men out of the ring all at once!"

"Whoever she is she is pretty skilled," said Hiccup.

"Betty doesn't get a lot of dates," Snotlout smiled and that's when Hiccup knows that he was wearing a leather jacket.

"Where did you get that jacket?" Hiccup asked suspiciously.

"Let's take a look at whose left in the ring," said the referee and everyone saw that there were only seven people left standing.

"The seven of them," said a spectator.

"So what do we do now, that's not enough for the tournament?"

"There's one more who hasn't gotten knocked out of the ring!" someone pointed.

That someone was Fishlegs, who was floating on top of his pillow and a lot of people were booing him.

"That was close," he groaned.

"Hey, no fair! He can float!"

"Rule him out!"

The referee looked at the crowd and rubbed his chin. "Well, I do admit that it's unfair, but he's not using any weapons. I'll allow it!"

Snotlout smirked. "Aren't you lucky, played dirty in still won."

Hiccup shrugged. "Not how I would have done had."

Fishlegs moaned. "I really don't like cheating."

"And now we will hold the lotteries to decide the match ups, the eight finalists should head to the waiting area," the referee announced.

* * *

Soon they were all in the waiting area and immediately the referee pulled out a set of straws.

"Come on up and draw your lots," he said. "The first round will be contenders who will each draw the same letter."

Snotlout moaned as he waited the back of the line. "Can't they just hurry up and get to the finals already?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Be careful what you wish for, you might be knocked out of the first round."

"Please I know that I'm going to win this," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs looked queasy. "My stomach, the stress is killing me."

Eventually everyone drew their lots and the referee was about to announce the match ups.

"All right folks am going to announce the fight cards," said the referee. "The first matchup is Gael versus Dorothea!"

They all turned and looked at the girl whose name turned out to be Dorothea, the same one that thrashed every single guy in the preliminary round.

"Hey, it's that girl from earlier," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup frowned. "I don't know what it is, but I feel as if I know her from somewhere."

The girl looked at them briefly before she turned her head.

"The second matchup is Ake versus Magnus," the referee continued.

"I know him," said Fishlegs. His eyes widened when he realised who he was. "Now I remember, he's a _Dragon Knight_. I saw him with Gilthunder what's of times."

"The question is what is he doing in a Festival like this?" Hiccup frowned. "The last thing we want is to be recognised."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "You didn't enter us in our real names?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Do you really think I would do something so careless?"

"And here is the first matchup, Skull versus Grizzlelegs," the referee announced.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "My name is Grizzlelegs?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I was pressed for time." He then turned his eyes to Skull, who turned out to be the handsome young man who earlier. "Skull? No, it can't be him."

Snotlout frowned. "Hang on, I haven't heard the guy called out my name yet."

"He hasn't called out my either," Hiccup added.

Then their eyes widened.

"And the final match is Harold versus Spitelout!" the referee announced.

"Looks like were in the first round," said Hiccup looking at Snotlout.

"I'm more concerned with the names you've given us," said Snotlout.

"They are a bit obvious," Fishlegs agreed.

Hiccup shrugged. "I know, but I had very little time to think on my feet."

Ake then approached them. "Hey, you look an awful lot like the guy on the wanted poster," he said looking directly at Snotlout. He then turned and looked at Hiccup. ' _And Gil did say that the Captain of the_ Seven Deadly Sins _was a scrawny looking young man. It couldn't be._ '

Hiccup and the others looked at him fearing that the cover had been blown.

"Nah, you two guys have got totally different names," he said smiling. "Sorry, my mistake. What's the matter with me? They would be in a Festival like this one."

"Looks like we fooled him," said Hiccup.

"Something tells me he's not the brightest weapon in the armoury," said Snotlout folding his arms.

However, Gael was looking directly at the three of them and narrowed his eyes, because he knew exactly who they were.

* * *

Soon the first round was beginning and the twins had decided to sell souvenirs to the spectators in order to earn a little gold.

"The first round of _Vaizel Fight Festival_ is about to begin everyone!" the referee announced. "The rules are simple, matches are won by submission or KO. Fall out of the ring and you lose automatically! Let us go to the first match, it is Gael versus Dorothea!"

The two competitors then made their way onto the ring and everyone cheered.

Ake looked at Gael. "Gael… I'm a little surprised to see you out here. What about protecting Amber?"

"That is Princess Amber," Gael corrected and then continue to make his way onto the ring. "Respect her title."

Ake shook his head.

Amber was among the spectators watching intently.

"Standing at 7 feet tall and wearing 400 pounds, Gael!" the referee announced and everyone cheered. He then turns attention onto Dorothea. "Standing 5 feet 9 inches and wearing an undisclosed amount, Dorothea!"

Everyone cheered, which was not advising considering that she was the only girl competing.

The referee then turned towards her. "Hang on miss, the hood is fine but you're going to have to take off the cloak. I have to make sure that you're not hiding any weapons just to be safe."

Dorothea then immediately discovered her cloak and Hiccup and the others gasped, because the outfit she was wearing was the same as Hiccup's Tavern uniform.

"Hiccup that outfit isn't it—" Fishlegs stared.

"It's my Tavern uniform," Hiccup gasped.

The twins' mouths dispelled wide open.

"That can't be Princess Ruby," Ruffnut gasped.

"She doesn't know how to fight," said Tuffnut.

"I find it hard to believe that Ruby would leave Heather alone by herself," Hiccup frowned.

"Yeah, that is a bit off," Fishlegs admitted.

"Okay, my eyes will be tied to this first match folks," said the referee as he raised his hand. "Here we go, let the first match begin!"

Dorothea then immediately rushed over towards Gael and began to deal him some very quick punches in his chest.

"Dorothea is too fast for Gael and she let loose with a barrage of punches," the referee announced.

However as daughter kept on punching a strange purple substance began to cover Gael's chest. Dorothea immediately stopped her attack and watched as the substance began to cover his entire body.

"I cannot allow myself to be defeated. It ain't anything personal," said Gael and suddenly the same substance began to form of force field around him and appear to be so strong that she cracked the arena. "This is my magical ability, _Wall_."

"Judging from that guy's power…" said Snotlout.

Hiccup nodded. "He's another _Dragon Knight_."

Dorothea then immediately began to punch his force field relentlessly, but was having no effect.

"You're too late, sweetheart," said Ake folding his arms. "Half-ass magical ability and physical attacks won't work on him at all. When he's like that all you can do is wait for him to stop it or hope that he runs out of mana at some point down the line. She should have tried to end this before completely covered his body."

The force field was now expanding slowly pushing Dorothea out of the arena.

"My _Wall_ is a symbol of my resolve to protect Princess Amber," he said as he expanded the force field even further. "I insist that you leave the ring."

Dorothea was trying to hold back the force field, but she was inches away from being knocked out of the ring.

"Thanks to Gael's mysterious power Dorothea is in big trouble!" the referee announced.

"I will be advancing through the final round, it Princess Amber were to come and it I would bring anyone to their knees," Gael announced. "Even the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , even Hiccup himself!"

Dorothea then immediately clenched her fist. "We'll see about that!"

She then immediately punched the force field with everything she had and began to crack and then shattered. Gael was completely bewildered and he was so stunned that he was ill prepared for Gael the charge straight towards him. She then punched him right beneath the chin and sent him flying out of the ring and of the giant rock.

The sudden attack at also caused her to fly off and Hiccup and the others just stared at her dumbfounded, because standing before them was not Ruby but Heather.

"Gael is out of the rain by default to the winner is Dorothea!" the referee announced.

Everyone then cheered.

"She broke through Gael's _Wall_ with her bare hands," he said stunned. "But how?"

He then turned his head and saw Amber was leaving the crowd.

"This sweet young girl took that hulk of a man with a single punch!" the announced astonished. "This year's _Fighting Festival_ is one to remember folks."

"I can't believe my eyes," said Hiccup.

"Nor can I," said Fishlegs.

"There is no way that it's her," said Snotlout.

Heather then started to make her way over towards them. "I was hoping to stay hidden just a little longer," she said as she jumped off the ring.

Hiccup shook his head. "But how? How could you shrink down to human size and wears Ruby?"

Heather looked around and gestured for them to follow her.

* * *

They followed her all the way towards the waiting room which was thankfully empty.

"So where is the Princess?" Fishlegs asked the moment they all entered.

"I'm here," said a small voice.

Then Ruby's head popped out from one of the pockets, she was the size of someone's little finger and apparently she was completely naked.

"Hello," she said nervously.

"What? When? How?" Hiccup spluttered.

"It happened just after you guys went to town, Ruby and I were gathering ingredients for dinner in the forest," Heather explained. "And then…"

* * *

Heather then began to remember when they came across that giant flower and how it's break them with a strange pollen.

"What was that?" Heather coughed.

When the pollen finally dispelled, Heather then discovered that she was human size as a result her clothes were just way too big for her leaving her completely naked. She then immediately covered herself up in embarrassment and the same thing could happen to Ruby, who was holding her earring.

The two girls looked at one another and screamed in shock.

"That flower shrunk us!" Heather gasped.

* * *

Back in the present, Heather had just finished explaining how they shrank.

"I ended up having to borrow Ruby's outfit for the time being," Heather explained.

"But then we didn't have any clothes available that could fit me," said Ruby looking completely mortified.

"Okay that answer the question how you shrank, but how do we return you guys to normal size?" Hiccup asked.

"Sounds like it was a Shrinking Violet," said Fishlegs folding his arms. "They are since out pollen to protect themselves, but it should wear off in no time."

"Let's just hope that they returned back to normal after the Festival," said Hiccup looking at them. "We're going to have a large explaining that happens."

"It would certainly be a sight to see," said Snotlout dreamily.

Heather immediately stormed at him and grabbed him by the helm of his shirt. "Do you find this funny Snotlout?" she glared.

Snotlout immediately shook his head. "No, of course not!"

Heather then immediately dropped him. "You're lucky that not Astrid, she would have sent you flying for over 50 miles!"

Hiccup then looked at Heather. "Why didn't you mention anything earlier?"

Heather looked at him awkwardly. "There wasn't time to explain plus it was a bit embarrassing."

The twins then entered the waiting room.

"Fishlegs, your match is about to begin," said Ruffnut.

"You better get ready," said Tuffnut.

"How's the match going?" Hiccup asked.

"Not a lot to say," said Ruffnut.

"That musclebound idiot is getting scratched," said Tuffnut.

* * *

The twins were exaggerating, Magnus was completely worn out and Ake even have a single scratch on him.

"Come on, now stop being stubborn and throw in the towel," said Ake.

"No!" Magnus growled with frustration. "It's not over!"

Ake sighed. "Now that's a problem, I'm not like Gael. I didn't really want to use this on a civilian." Suddenly as many Tornado began to swell its way around his arms. "But I would hate to be cruel to you by not finishing this quickly."

"Say good night!" Magnus roared as he charged towards him with his fist raised.

"You put up a good fight," said Ake.

Ake then immediately punched Magnus and he literally sent him flying with a tornado like punch. Last time anyone saw Magnus he landed in the town, where ever he is survived the impact was yet to be seen.

"And the winner is Ake!" the referee announced.

"He's going to be the one to watch out for," said Hiccup.

"And next up is our third match Skull versus Grizzleleg!" the referee announced.

"My turn, huh?" Fishlegs groaned.

"Not exactly original the name," said Heather.

"I was in a tough spot," Hiccup admitted.

Snotlout looked at Heather. "Where you get the name Dorothea anyway?"

Heather huffed. "Belong to my mentor."

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. "I'll hold onto _Chastiefol_ offered."

"Thanks," said Fishlegs handing him his pillow.

Fishlegs then made his way onto the arena.

"Standing 5 feet 9 inches tall and weighing 300 pounds, Grizzlelegs!" the referee announced as Fishlegs stepped up to the plate. "Standing 5 feet 9 inches also and weighing 200 pounds, Skull!"

Skull then stepped up to the plate and folded his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile Gael had just regained consciousness and found him so face-to-face with Amber.

"Gael? Will you wake up already Gael?" she snapped. "Up lummox!"

Gael groaned and immediately sat up straight. "Princess Amber, my apologies."

"Honestly you got sloppy," said Amber shaking her head. "If I had known this would happen, I would have brought Gilthunder."

"You okay there Gael," said Ake as he made his way down the slope. "Hello to you to Princess Amber."

"Ake," said Gael. He then turned his head away from him. "Would you rather be watching the fights?"

"I already no longer to be facing the next round, not much point watching the others entered the semifinals," said Ake folding his arms. "The real question is why you're all the way out here with Amber?"

"He and I are looking for Ruby," Amber answered.

Ake stared at them. "Are you kidding? Princess Ruby is here?"

"Most likely." He then noticed that the both of them were looking up towards the arena. "As well as the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

* * *

The match between Fishlegs and Skull was now underway.

"Now let the fight begin!" the referee announced.

"This is the first time I've seen Fishlegs fight without a weapon," said Heather looking concerned.

"I've only seen him do at the one time," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs then immediately took up a fighting stance.

"So what's he going to do?" Heather asked looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup just stood there in silence.

Fishlegs then immediately charged at Skull, but he tripped over a stone and fell face first. Everyone laughed upon seeing Fishlegs trip and tumble and Heather and Snotlout groaned.

Skull then immediately began swinging his fist towards Fishlegs, who quickly uses levitation power to get out of the way.

"That was close," he said.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes at him. "You've got the weight advantage!"

Hiccup looked at him. "You're forgetting that he's never really fought at close quarters. If he's going to win this, he's going to rely upon his magical ability."

Skull then immediately performed a leg sweep and Fishlegs dodged yet again and he chuckled slightly.

"You're quick on your feet, I'll give you that," said Skull as he raised his arms. "We're not going to win this fight by defence alone."

' _He's right_ ,' Fishlegs agreed. ' _I can't just stay on the defensive, I'll have to use my Disaster powers to make any of my attacks stronger._ '

"How is his magical ability supposed to work?" Snotlout asked looking at Hiccup.

" _Disaster_ , gives Fishlegs the ability over life-and-death. To put more simply a simple cut and he can turn that into a fatal wound," Hiccup explained.

Snotlout gulped. "Good thing I'm immortal."

Heather looked at Hiccup with concern. "He's not going to kill is he?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, but you make the injury quite severe forcing him to step down."

Fishlegs and immediately began to raise his arm and to concentrate his powers on Skull. However, Skull seem to be completely aware of this and then immediately struck Fishlegs before he had a chance to block or to avoid the attack. The attack was strong enough to send him flying out of the ring and into the others.

"Grizzlelegs is out of the ring! Skull wins!" the referee announced.

Skull smiled at Fishlegs. "Next time you should move a lot faster."

Fishlegs moaned as he picked himself up. "He knew what was about to do."

"Next up is the last matchup of this round of the finals!" the referee announced. "It's Harold versus Spitelout!"

* * *

Back at the base of the slope both Amber and Gael had just told him about the true identities of three of the competitors.

"Bold on, that scrawny guy is a member of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , he is Hiccup?" he gasped. "Then those guys were…"

"That's right," said Gael as he picked himself up. "Snotlout and Fishlegs."

Ake stared at them. "Wait, are you serious?" He then immediately looked back to the ring. "I can't miss this!"

"Hold on, don't go causing a commotion until we find Ruby!" Amber ordered.

"Right back at you," said Ake without looking back. "If _Helheim_ breaks loose and you were in the _Festival_ you're going to be sorry!"

Amber and Gael looked at one another confused.

Ake was rushing back to the ring, not to engage the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , but rather to watch them in action.

"I finally got a chance to see the power of the legendary _Sins_ up close and personal," Ake laughed eagerly to himself.

* * *

Hiccup had given his blade to Heather and both he and Snotlout were now making their way onto the ring preparing to fight.

"Hang on, no weapons it against the rules!" said the referee turning on Hiccup.

"Oh, this," said Hiccup as he held the hand of his blade that was strapped to his back and reveal the broken and blade. "It's only for show."

"Oh, in that case I will allow it," the referee nodded.

"Standing 6 foot and 1 inch and weighing 110 pounds, Harold!" the announcer announced. "Standing 5 feet 3 inches and weighing 170 pounds, Spitelout!"

Snotlout smiled. "I'm really going to look forward to this."

"I hope you're ready," said Hiccup as he cracked his knuckles.

The entire crowd cheered with aspiration as their fight was about to begin.


	11. Dark Past

Hiccup and Snotlout were stretching as they prepared for their fight.

"Cap—I mean Harold, go get him!" Heather cheered.

"Hey, Spitelout if you lose this match on going to tell Shanna!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Oh, that's right," said Heather and looked at her pocket. "You can cheer too Ruby. You don't have to worry, nobody is going to see you."

"Uh, okay," said Ruby feeling very embarrassed.

"Okay, it's time to get this match under way!" the referee announced.

Snotlout cracked his knuckles. "You know I would really like if we had much more room to move." Hiccup chuckled slightly. "What's so funny? You excited to fight me that much?"

"I was actually thinking back to the old days, we had this much space back then did we?" Hiccup asked.

"It has been a while," Snotlout agreed. "But which time you talking about?"

"Don't worry, it will come to you," said Hiccup.

He then vanished and next thing Snotlout realised Hiccup had punched him in the face. The entire crowd gasped, completely stunned by Hiccup speed.

"Now I remember," Snotlout smiled.

* * *

16 years ago, Hiccup wearing full armour was making his way deep into a prison.

"This place is built like a fortress," Hiccup noted.

"Of course," said his escort. "He is the criminal that burned down the Fairy King Forest four years ago."

Hiccup looked at him as they stopped beyond the cell door. "Correctly if I'm wrong, but haven't you guys executed him 33 times?"

"That's right," his escort nodded. "We have tried everything from beheading to fire, that man isn't human."

Hiccup smiled. "Well, if that isn't a coincidence."

His escort frowned at him. "Huh?"

"Never mind, just open it," Hiccup ordered.

They open the doors and Hiccup entered into the large cell and found Snotlout leaning against the wall in ragged clothing.

"Is it time for another execution?" Snotlout groaned. "I am not budging for that kind of hassle, if you want to do it then just do it in here."

"Oh, I'm no executioner," said Hiccup as the doors closed behind him.

Snotlout frowned at him. "You certainly don't look at. Who are you?"

Hiccup looked at him strongly. "My name is Hiccup and you could say that I'm a recruiter for the king's army. King Topaz has agreed to give you a full pardon if you join me."

Snotlout laughed. "His Majesty wants pardon a convicted criminal? That's a good one."

Hiccup looked at him sternly. "It's no joke. You'll be joining a new order of Knights under my command."

Snotlout snorted. "You? I think I'd rather stay here, but tell you what if you cannot me out of this prison I'll join you."

The two of them then fought and Hiccup managed to strike Snotlout so hard that he was sent flying right through the prison walls and into the open air.

Snotlout laughed. "You really did throw me out?"

"So, are you going to honour our agreement?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout picked himself up. "I'm a man of my word and I have a feeling that it's going to be a lot of fun joining you."

* * *

Back in the present, Snotlout has was inches away from being thrown out of the arena.

"This fight has been decided with one punch!" the referee announced.

Snotlout however quickly placed his feet firmly on the ground at the edge of the ring and then grabbed Hiccup around the waist. He then attended to slam into the ground, but Hiccup placed his hands on the ground stopping his descent and then wrapped his legs around Snotlout's neck and then slammed in headfirst into the ground.

Snotlout however quickly recovered and then grabbed Hiccup's legs and immediately stood up straight and kicked him into the air. Snotlout then immediately jumped and sored up towards Hiccup and then immediately began dealing him a barrage of punches.

"Let's do this!" he yelled as he swung his fists.

Hiccup raised his arms to withstand the attacks and then slammed a powerful fist into Snotlout.

"That's nothing!" he yelled.

Snotlout then stuck the ground so hard that it shock the ground causing the cracks in the rock face to expand.

Everyone just stared dumbfounded as Hiccup landed back onto the ground.

"Is that guy dead?"

"Does this even count as a fight?"

Snotlout however picked himself up with his injuries completely healed much to everyone's astonishment.

"He's not even hurt?"

Snotlout then vanished as did Hiccup and soon the two of them were fighting at close quarters. They were moving faster than anyone could blink and it was hard to tell who had the advantage.

Ake was in the crowd staring at the two of them. ' _So these are the_ Seven Deadly Sins. _They're fighting like a couple of monsters._ '

Hiccup then punched Snotlout in the stomach causing him to spit out some blood and then punched him once again the face sending him flying. However, when Snotlout struck the ground Hiccup immediately collapsed feeling completely exhausted.

"Oh no, looks like both fighters are down!" the referee announced.

Snotlout then sat up straight with his hand extended towards Hiccup.

Hiccup realised immediately what was happening to him. "So playing dirty already, huh?"

Snotlout chuckled as he rose to his feet. "You know that I'll take any advantage I can get to win a fight."

"What's going on?" said the referee stunned. "All of Spitelout's injuries are completely healed."

Snotlout then charged at Hiccup, who then immediately raised his fist to strike him but he was gone. Snotlout had somehow reappeared directly behind Hiccup and then slammed his fist at the back of his head prowling him into the ground.

"Whoa, these guys are totally crazy."

"Souvenirs! Get your souvenirs here!" Ruffnut yelled holding a tray of action figures.

"Only one piece of gold for each!" Tuffnut yelled.

Snotlout was flexing his arms and was clearly enjoying himself. "I'm floating like a butterfly now."

Then suddenly Hiccup dealt him a powerful elbow into the face from out of nowhere. "And I'm stinging like a bee," he said.

Snotlout skidded across the ground, but he was able to slow himself down. "You're getting slower, are you really going easy on me?"

Hiccup then immediately charged at Snotlout he was indeed moving slower as he was able to avoid Hiccup's punch. Then while Hiccup guard was down immediately dealt a powerful head-butt into him.

"You saw that, didn't you Fishlegs?" Heather asked.

Fishlegs nodded. "Hiccup is moving more sluggishly."

"So you think his stamina is starting to run out then?"

"When Hiccup started to slow down, Snotlout's agility shot through the roof," Fishlegs noted.

Heather gasped as she realised what this meant.

Ruby on the other hand looked confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"Snotlout's magical ability is _Snatch_ is able to sap an opponent's physical skills like speed and power," Fishlegs explained.

Hiccup attacks were having a far less impact than they had done before and Snotlout then dealt him a powerful blow to the head. Hiccup then quickly grabbed hold of his arm and then began to slam into the ground back and forth.

"Is that all you got?" he yelled.

"Harold has turned the tables!" the referee announced. "He's beating Spitelout like a rug, look at that raw power!"

Snotlout then lifted his and immediately began to sap more Hiccup's power which in turn allowed him to free from his grip. He then raised his arm and the muscles began to expand as he struck Hiccup with a powerful blow.

Snotlout was now experiencing a new raw power. "This feeling is your that strength of yours flowing into me. I've never experienced anything quite like it before!"

Hiccup was feeling very worn out and saw that his hands were shaking.

"I wonder how much power I ended up taking!" Snotlout yelled as he immediately jumped into the air. "Time to find out!"

Immediately their punches collided and Hiccup managed to break his wrist and kept on pushing until striking him in the stomach and the sound of bones cracking could be heard. Snotlout spat a lot of blood as he skidded towards the edge, but he stopped before he fell out.

"This has to be some kind of joke," said Snotlout as he began to regenerate. "Just how bottomless is your power?" He then stood up straight and looked at him. "You're clearly stronger than you look."

The two of them then began to advance towards one another.

"All the time you've known me you haven't figured that out," said Hiccup with a stern look.

"At the moment I've been chipping away at your speed and power, but if I want to win this I'm going to have to do a lot more than that," Snotlout smiled as he extended his arms. "So I'll just take it all!"

Hiccup could already feel his power dropping he immediately advance towards Snotlout and began to deal him series of punches.

"Hiccup needs to hurry up and finish him off," said Heather.

Fishlegs nodded. "He's going to have to win this before Snotlout steals all of his power."

Hiccup movements were starting to slow down and Snotlout was an ugly arena quite yet. Eventually he ran out of steam and when he dealt a gentle punch to Snotlout's face he collapsed.

Snotlout smiled. "That was delicious."

"It looks like things have turned around folks," said the referee. "Harold, who had the upper hand for quite a while, has just run out of steam."

Ruby immediately looked at Fishlegs. "Sir Fishlegs, what's going on with Sir Hiccup?"

"Snotlout spat his physical abilities while holding back his own attacks preventing Hiccup from re-energising, now he doesn't have anything left," Fishlegs explained.

Snotlout then began to advance towards Hiccup. "Well, looks like we are finally coming to the end of this little fight. Looks like I win."

"Not quite," said Hiccup looking up at him. "I'm afraid you haven't KO'd me just yet."

Snotlout smirked as he clenched his fist. "That can easily be remedied! All I have to do is just deal you the final blow!"

Toothless soon joined them and looked them. "Can't he uses _Inferno_ ability to absorb the blow?"

Fishlegs grimaced. "Normally he would, but Hiccup his worn out I doubt he could absorb anything in the moment. Plus even if he did Snotlout would just take that strength away."

Heather looked concerned. "If that's the case then why hasn't he surrendered?"

Fishlegs looked at her. "You forgetting how stubborn he can be and then there's that pride of his."

Snotlout raised his fist. "You still have a chance to back out!"

"Wishful thinking," said Hiccup.

"Can't say I didn't warn you!" said Snotlout as he swung his fist towards Hiccup.

"Sir Snotlout, no!" Ruby cried.

Snotlout then slammed his fist right on top of Hiccup and then suddenly there was a massive cloud of dust followed by a quick shockwave.

Ake just stared. "I can't believe he dealt the finishing blow, aren't those guys supposed to be on the same team?"

"I can't believe he actually did it," said Ruby horrified.

"That's nothing compared to what were seen now," said Toothless.

Everyone looked at him in confusion and that when they saw the dust been dispelled and Hiccup was standing and Snotlout was nowhere to be seen. Upon seen him standing there everyone was confused, because a few moments ago he was on the floor at the mercy of Snotlout.

"What the?" Ake stared.

"Look at that," said the referee stunned. "Harold is standing all alone in the ring, but where is Spitelout?"

"He's right over there," Hiccup pointed.

Everyone turned in their eyes widened, because they could all see Snotlout had slammed into one of the stone columns about half a mile away. Most of the bones in his body were broken and he was covered in holes.

"This is incredible, it can only mean," the referee stared.

"That I won," Hiccup included.

"Harold moves onto the next round!" the referee announced amongst the cheers of the crowd.

"And we've sold every single item," Ruffnut smiled looking at her empty tray.

"Now we need to prepare for the semifinal round," said Tuffnut holding out a bag of coins.

Heather and Fishlegs, however was still bewildered about what had just happened.

"Did you see that?" Fishlegs asked looking at Heather.

Heather nodded.

"The fight was over really fast, but I think I saw something kinda strange."

"Well, I could see how it all played out," said Heather gravely. "Snotlout landed a punch with all his strength there's no doubt about it, but as he did that Hiccup crushed his wrist at that precise moment. And then a second later Snotlout's body was sent flying out of the ring."

Heather could picture it all in her mind, Hiccup crushing Snotlout's wrist just as he struck Hiccup. Then Hiccup's eyes became slits and then with one single blow Snotlout was sent flying out of the dust.

Heather looked deeply troubled. "I remember seeing the Captain with the same look in his eye once before. I don't know why, but seen it makes me feel really nervous."

Ruby just looked up at her knew what she meant. ' _His eyes turn to slits? It's just like that time at Dalmary_.'

"You guys alright?" Hiccup asked as he approached them and everyone clapped as he walked by. "What with the looks on those faces?"

"How are you holding up?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"I'm fine, the moment I took Snotlout down all the power that he stole entered back into my body," said Hiccup as he stretched.

Heather just shook her head. "But how the heck did he move like that before he beat him?"

Hiccup immediately looked at Heather. "Something bothering you Heather? Whatever is the matter you better get your head in the game, because your next opponent looked particularly tough."

Ake was indeed stretching himself. "Let's get going. Seen an awesome fight like that surely gets a guy pumped up."

"Oh no," said Heather and pulled out a handkerchief and gave it a Hiccup. "Please hold onto this, Hiccup."

Then before Hiccup could say anything she immediately dashed towards the ring.

It only took Hiccup a few moments to realise that he was holding Ruby in his hands, who was covering herself up with a handkerchief, and immediately felt a bit awkward.

Soon both Ake and Heather stepped into the ring.

"I know you can do Dorothea!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Heather try not to do anything crazy okay?" Ruby called.

Heather looked at them and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Amber and Gael, who was now wearing the armour of an Armorwing were looking around the marketplace for Ruby.

"Princess Amber," he said approaching her.

"Where is she?" Amber asked.

"I've searched everywhere, there's no sign of her," said Gael regretfully.

* * *

Amber bit her lip and remember the meeting she had with Alvin.

"I will lure the _Seven Deadly Sins_ to the town of Vaizel," he told them.

"By what means?" Gael asked.

"I will put up Heather's _Secret Treasure_ as an extra Festival prize."

"What about my sister?" Amber asked looking concerned.

"I am confident that Princess Ruby will be right by their side."

* * *

Back in the present, Amber looked at Gael.

"Ruby is here, she must be near the arena," Amber concluded.

"How can you be sure?" Gael asked.

"I'm not basing it on what Alvin had said, it's just a feeling I have."

"Then I will keep searching," Gael assured.

They then went their separate ways in order to continue their search.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless was carrying Snotlout on his back, who apparently was unable to move at the present moment.

"Man, I can't believe that I totally forgot about that ace Hiccup's got," Snotlout moaned. "I still have absolutely no idea what that was, even after all this time."

"What I don't understand is why I have to drag you around?" Toothless huffed.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Snotlout moaned. "You see after _Physical Hunt_ my body becomes really heavy after I use it."

Toothless growled with annoyance until they came up to the slope that overlooked the ring.

"Looks like they're about to begin the next round," he said.

After seeing the battle between Hiccup and Snotlout, the crowd was hungry for more.

"Let the first match of the semifinals be again!" the referee announced.

Ake then immediately dashed towards her with a tornado covered fist. " _Rising Tornado!_ " he yelled.

Heather immediately jumped out of the way and avoided the fist which immediately formed a tornado right where she stood.

"If that hits me with full force there won't be anything left," said Heather worriedly.

Ake smiled as he turned towards her. "Whoa, I'm glad you realise what you're up against! But…" He then created another tornado and Heather barely managed to avoid it this time. Ake then kept on his attacks forcing Heather to jump back with each and every one. Just lie back and leave everything to my magic hands, I promise it won't hurt. I'll make it feel like you're flying."

"That guy is amazing," said Hiccup.

Ake continue to press on his attack. "Nothing personal, are you just want to end this quickly because I don't like to hurt girls. No matter how tough they are!"

"Look at that!" the referee announced as you continued to dodge Ake's attacks. "Dorothea is still on the defensive."

"I've got no choice, I really wish I did and had to back a woman into a corner like this," he said regretfully.

He then spread his two fists out and is only two tornadoes appeared either side of Heather preventing her from escaping.

"Tornadoes have formed between Dorothea's right and left and there's no more space behind her, she's been cornered," said the referee.

"Not good," said Fishlegs.

Ake then immediately charged towards her. "Whether you jump up or dive down my tornadoes were cutting to the ground or climb up into the sky!" He then raised his fist as wind began to spin around it. "Looks like this is Checkmate!"

However, Heather then immediately grabbed his fist before he could deal the final blow much to everyone's astonishment.

"Impossible, you said there would be nothing left if my tornadoes hit you full force," said Ake staring at Heather.

Heather narrowed her eyes and then dealt a powerful kick into the gut. "I meant that I didn't want to ruin these clothes I borrowed."

The entire crowd cheered.

Ake smiled. "This is getting interesting," he said as he rose to his feet. "It's been a long time since I could really bring it." He then waived his harms in front of him and immediately formed a massive tornado directly in front of him which he expanded. "You had better run if you don't want to die!" He then spread his arms wide open expanding the tornado even further. " _Whirl Shock!_ "

Heather then was immediately struck by a powerful burst of wind.

"Heather no!" Fishlegs cried.

However when the just lifted Heather was still standing there, though her hair was in a total mess. "Didn't expect that," she said.

"It ain't over yet!" Ake yelled as he slammed his hands into the ground.

Suddenly a massive tornado began to encircle around the entire ring preventing anyone from seeing both competitors.

"How do you like my _Super Cyclone!_ " Ake yelled through the wind.

"I can't see inside it," said Hiccup as he shielded Ruby.

"I think Heather is in big trouble," said Fishlegs.

"If one of her feet leaves the ground it's all over," said Snotlout.

"It's not count her out just yet," said Toothless.

Inside the tornado, Ake was putting everything he had into lifting Heather into the air.

"It's time to fly," he said.

Heather did her best to stand her ground, but eventually she was caught in the air current and was flying up the tornado.

"Victory is mine!" Ake announced.

Heather screamed as he was carried higher and higher into the air, but then her demeanour changed and she looked down at Ake with a stern look. That one look told Ake that he was in serious trouble.

" _Heavy Metal!_ " Heather roared.

Then suddenly every single bit of her body turned to metal and she began falling down towards Ake a brick. Ake was too stunned to move and before he realised what was happening Heather slammed her knees right on top of his stomach prowling him into the ground. The impact was strong enough to cause a shockwave that almost blew everyone off their feet and created a crevice in the valley.

"What happened?" the referee groaned rubbing his head. He then saw Heather standing over Ake, who was clearly unable to fight any more. "Ake is out cold, the winner of the first semi-finals is Dorothea!"

Heather immediately rushed over to Ake. "Hey, you okay?"

"My ass just got kicked is all," Ake groaned.

"I guess I kinda lost it and fought for real, sorry," she said apologetically.

Ake looked at her and smiled. "I got one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ to go all out against me, it's actually an honour."

Heather panicked slightly. "W-what are you talking about? I'm just a normal girl that is passing through town."

Ake chuckled. "You're not fooling anyone."

"Heather, are you all right?" Hiccup called.

"I'm fine," she said looking back at him.

Ake looked at her. "Heather? I knew it." Heather then dropped him down and stood up before running off. "Hey, wait!"

Heather looked back at him. "I'm really sorry."

* * *

Magnus and Skull had seen everything from the waiting room.

"I can't believe it," Magnus groaned. "There's someone out there that can take on a _Dragon Knight_ just like that."

Skull chuckled slightly as he began making his way to the ring. "The world may seem big, but it's smaller than you think. Now it's time to test _his_ resolve."

"And now it's time for the second match of the semifinals!" the referee announced. "Harold versus Skull!"

* * *

Hiccup had given Ruby back to Heather and was making his way onto the ring.

"Do your best out there," said Heather.

"Just please be careful," Ruby pleaded.

"Just leave it to me," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, is that guy truly…?"

Hiccup turned and looked at Skull. "That's what I'm going to find out."

The entire crowd was on edge and they were cheering for both competitors.

"We're counting on you, boy!"

"Give us another awesome fight!"

"Don't lose, handsome."

"Make sure that kid doesn't beat you!"

Hiccup and Skull was soon squaring each other off.

"You really are the spitting image of him so much that it can't be a coincidence," said Skull.

Hiccup looked directly at him. "Tell me are you who I think you are?"

Skull smiled. "Only if you tell me who I think you are?"

"I am."

Skull smiled. "I thought so. In that case can you ask me this one question? How big is the weight of Danafor?"

Hiccup grimaced. "Sometimes it's just too much to bear."

Ruby frowned. ' _Father only spoke of it once, that is where I was born._ '

"Begin!" the referee announced.

Hiccup then immediately charged at him and raised his fist as flames covered it. " _Dragon Fist!_ "

He then slammed it into Skull and then suddenly he transformed into a flock of crows and that when everything went dark.

* * *

Hiccup then found himself in the courtyard of the castle that looked as if it had seen battle and he saw many dead bodies of knights.

"Not again," he said.

"That's right," said a voice behind him and he turned and found Skull charging towards him. Immediately he began to swing several blows at Hiccup, who quickly began blocking him. "This is where you met Astrid when she destroyed Danafor."

"She didn't mean to," said Hiccup.

"Sounds like you're defending her because she's your lover," said Skull.

"Shut up!" Hiccup roared and swung another blazing fist towards him.

However, the moment his fist made contact he turned into black feathers and then reappeared directly behind him and dealt him a powerful sidekick across his head knocking him backwards. Hiccup quickly recovered in time to block a series of blows from Skull, who kept up is attacked relentlessly without pause.

"Was her rage directed towards you, because of what you did to her?" Skull yelled punching him across the face.

"I couldn't lose her," said Hiccup clenching his fist. "Knowing that she was alive was what kept me going for so long."

"But she hated you for it," Skull spat. "Destroying this country might have been her sin, but that would never have happened if it weren't for you!"

Skull then struck Hiccup once more in the face. Hiccup skidded across the ground, but he regained his footing and looked directly at Skull.

"I know," said Hiccup. "It was all my fault, the deaths of millions on my hands because of my stupid pride! But I'll tell you this here and now, I'll do whatever it takes to atone for my sin and know what is going to stop me!"

Skull and immediately charged towards him with his fist raised, but Hiccup then gave off an earsplitting roar that sounded a lot like a dragons and Skull suddenly saw the shadow of a dragon directly behind Hiccup. He tried to hold his ground as best as he could, but then he found himself being blown away.

* * *

Suddenly Hiccup found himself back in the arena and a split second he made contact with Skull's face and sent him flying out of the ring. He looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him in confusion.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"The two of you were just standing there!" Snotlout yelled. "And the crowd was getting very impatient."

"What did happen?" Toothless asked.

Ruby nodded. "They just stood there motionless."

"If that is Skull then he must have used _Invasion_ ," said Fishlegs. " _Invasion_ allows the user to enter into the opponent's mind."

"Are you saying that Hiccup has been fighting Skull in his mind this entire time?" Heather stared.

"And he was lucky to get out of it," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup then suddenly felt himself every weak went down on his knee. "Second longer I would have been toast."

"I don't know exactly what happened folks, but the winner is Harold!" the referee announced.

Hiccup looked at Skull. "Why did you show me that?"

Skull picked himself up and smiled. "My master assumed that you were still in a rut over that little incident and wanted to see if you could overcome it."

Hiccup groaned. "Of course he did." He then saw Skull leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I've done what I needed to do, but don't worry I won't be far," Skull assured.

* * *

There was a 10 minute recess to allow Hiccup to regain his strength and once it was over it was time for the finals.

"It's time for the final round of the _Vaizel Fighting Festival_!" the referee announced. "It has been a parade of unbelievable fighters this year and this final match will feature the very best of the best."

"I'll look after Ruby while you're fighting," Toothless offered.

"Thanks," said Heather as she placed Ruby down on his head.

"All right fighters, time for you to step into the ring if you please!" the referee yelled.

Hiccup and Heather soon stepped into the ring and both are close were pretty torn up.

Hiccup looked at Heather. "Looks like we'll get your _Sacred Treasure_ no matter who wins this. You know I could for the match if you want."

Heather looks insulted. "And disgrace my warrior name, I think not."

"I was actually hoping if I forfeit I could get away from them," Hiccup pointed.

Heather turned around and saw a bunch of cute girls winking at Hiccup. Judging from the way they were moving, it was clear they had one thing on their mind.

"It looks like Harold has some sexy cheerleaders!" the referee noted.

"I see your point," said Heather and then turned towards him. "But I'm still going to fight with everything I have."

"All right finalists, it's time to fight!" the referee announced.

Heading straight towards Vaizel on the backs of Singetails were Gabrielle and Ase, both wearing dragon knight armour that was presented a Singetail and a Timberjack. On the Singetail opposite then was another Dragon Knight wearing the armour of a Catastrophic Quaken.

"Gabrielle how much further to Vaizel?" Ase asked.

"You really shouldn't get so worked up, Ase. It won't be long," Gabrielle assured.

"I just can't wait any more, I'm ready to unleash the full extent of my new power," said Ase.

* * *

In a dark cave not too far way from Vaizel, a beautiful blonde haired girl meditating. This girl was about 20 years old, her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail that ran down the right side of her shoulder. She had steel blue eyes that were intimidating as well as a cute button nose.

She was wearing a red short-sleeved T-shirt and had a set of metal shoulder guards on her shoulders. On her hand she was wearing braces that covered her wrists, she also sported some black leggings and wore a skirt around her waist. Her boots were combat boots that were covered in mud and scratches.

"Focus on your centre, do not allow your anger to cloud your mind," she said soothingly.

"Focus, clouded mind?" said a voice.

The girl was looking at something deep within the cave with burning red eyes.

The girl nodded. "If you allow anger to control you you'll end up hurting those you love."


	12. Bloodcurdling Cannon

Hiccup and have then immediately started things off by colliding their fists with one another creating a massive shockwave.

"Both these fighters seem to be evenly matched!" the referee announced.

The two of them and continue to collide their fists with one another creating shockwave after shockwave. Ake was of the waiting room and was staring at the two of them in awe, as he had never seen such power. Their attacks were so strong that they were actually expanding the cracks on the rock they were standing on.

"Geez, can the ring take all this punishment?" said a spectator.

The two of them then continue to trade blows with one another, but eventually Heather was able to get beyond Hiccup's guard and kneed him hard in the chest. Hiccup, however, quickly recovered and slammed his fist right across her face.

"I'm not going to lose!" Heather roared as she slammed a powerful fist towards Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly blocked it, but it still sent a massive shockwave across the entire arena. However, a split second later the two of them just stood there much of the confusion of everyone.

"What happened?" Ake frowned.

He then immediately sensed something above him and realised why they had stopped.

Skull hasn't officially left as he was looking down at the match from the slope. ' _This feeling_.'

The crowd however can sense anything and were beginning to complain.

"It's just like before!"

"Is it over?"

"Don't leave us hanging!"

"Start fighting!"

The twins had joined with Fishlegs and the others and looked particularly confused.

"Why do they stop?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, it was just getting really good," Tuffnut nodded.

However, Fishlegs and Snotlout then began to make their way into the ring and all for them looked up towards the sky.

"What's the matter? What are you doing?" Ruby frowned.

Hiccup then immediately faced the entire crowd. "My real identity as Captain Hiccup of the _Seven Deadly Sins_! I am Hiccup the Dragon Sin."

The entire crowd grasped.

"We're taking over Vaizel, everything here belongs to us now," Hiccup continued.

"Something must be going down," Toothless concluded.

Hiccup then raised a single finger into the air. "I'm giving you one minute to clear out of this town! Understand! If you don't were going to kill you all!"

Unsurprisingly the crowd didn't believe him.

"You're not fooling anyone punk!"

"What he said, you don't look a thing like him!"

"Wait, given how strong they are it might be true."

Ruby just stared at them. ' _I don't understand, what has gotten into the four of them?_ '

"You better get out of here now!" Hiccup roared.

The entire crowd and began to panic, but then one of the spectators saw something in the air.

"Wait, what's that!"

Suddenly heading towards them were dozens of giant fireballs and they slammed right into the town. One of them headed straight towards the arena, but Hiccup immediately jumped into the air and absorbed the blast.

"Damn, they're here already," said Hiccup as he landed.

Flying above them were three Dragon Knights, they recognised one as Gabrielle and noted that all three of them were riding Singetails.

"That equipment is _Sacred Treasure Class_ ," said Fishlegs.

"It sure is," Hiccup nodded. "I'm betting that Gabrielle has gotten a lot stronger than she was in the _Necropolis_ and what's worse there are three this time." Gabrielle and the others then immediately began jumping off they're Singetails. "Let's split up for now."

They all follow the command and went their separate ways.

* * *

Ake was busy trying to divert the crowd away from the burning buildings.

"This way, clear the town people hurry!" he yelled.

"Follow that man like your life depends on it!" Skull yelled pointing towards Magnus.

Magnus had grabbed several children was running as quickly as he could away from the town.

* * *

Amber was still in the town herself trying to look for Ruby.

"Ruby! Ruby!" she cried. "I can't believe them, those knights got here a lot earlier than they said they would. I haven't even had the time to find her yet."

"Princess Amber," said Gael as he approached her. "We should pull back for now, these flames are brutal."

"I can't! If this chance passers-by, I'll never have another shot at bringing will be home again!" Amber yelled defiantly. She then began running through the town. "Ruby!"

"Hold on! Princess Amber!" Gael yelled running after her.

* * *

Snotlout was walking through the burnt out town and whistled.

"They sure know how to make an entrance," he said.

Then a stone flew straight towards him, but he merely moved his head and it flew past him. A split second later he saw Ase had appeared in front of him and she plunged her sword into his chest. She struck a search force that they kept moving backwards until they slammed into a house and Snotlout coughed out some blood.

"You have no idea how I missed you," said Ase viciously. "Does that hurt?"

Snotlout smiled. "Now this is the kind of action that a good festival should have!" He then frowned as he recognised her. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?"

"My name is Ase, I'm the Dragon Knight Apprentice that you humiliated at Grimbread Prison!" she roared.

Snotlout nodded. "Now I remember, you're the girl that trained my beard."

Ase glared at him and remove her sword and then immediately unleashed a series of slashes at astonishing speed. " _Godspeed Ten Slashes!_ "

The attack was so strong that it sent Snotlout flying that when he discovered that his injuries weren't healing as quickly as they normally did.

"Is this for real?" he groaned. ' _I'm bleeding, but the cuts aren't closing._ '

Ase then started to approach him. "You humiliated me back about Prison, but that only made my desire to beat you even stronger." She then slammed her foot on top of his stomach and covered her lips with his own blood. "Now I'm strong enough to take down one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ and I'm going to enjoy myself."

* * *

Hiccup found himself face-to-face with Gabrielle and noticed that she had replaced her rapier for a lance.

"It has been awhile Hiccup," she said.

"I knew would be seen each other again," said Hiccup.

"I have learned a lot since battled the _Necropolis_ and I am here for review session of sorts."

"You mean you're here for revenge," Hiccup concluded as he drew his sword. "You might find that you will regrets that action."

"I very much doubt it, you're no longer much of a challenge," she said then immediately raised her lance.

She then fired several fireballs which hovered around Hiccup.

Hiccup looked to them closely. "If I get careless and touch one of those things, I'm guessing they'll explode. Then I just simply have to get rid of them one by one."

"They will explode on their own, it doesn't matter how careful you are," said Gabrielle. Then suddenly one of the fireballs behind Hiccup immediately exploded sending him flying. "The first explosion will then cause a second and then start a chain reaction. Trapping the target in a cage of flames. _Chain Explosion!_ "

Hiccup soon found that her words rang true as he was soon struck by an explosion after explosion.

* * *

Toothless was currently carrying Ruby to safety with the twins in tow.

"We need to get out of the town as soon as possible," said Toothless.

"I can't allow you to do that," said Ruby as she held onto his head and the handkerchief around her body.

"Why not it sounds like a pretty good plan to me," said Ruffnut.

"I just know that will get out of this in one piece," said Ruby confidently.

"We might but I'm not sure about them," Tuffnut pointed.

The immediately looked up and saw Hiccup and Snotlout flying through the air and then land on the ground. Both looked badly injured and they appear were out for the count.

"Sir Hiccup and Sir Snotlout!" Ruby cried.

Gabrielle and Ase were making their way towards the two unconscious Sins.

"Are you done as well, Ase?" Gabrielle asked.

"He didn't make it past my warmup exercises," said Ase smugly.

"Disposing of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ is no more than a side objective for us," Gabrielle reminded. "More over the enemy that warrants the most caution is still at large."

* * *

Just as she spoke Fishlegs appeared flying over the battlefield.

"Hiccup! It looks like everyone has been evacuated, you can go all out now!" he called.

That's when he noticed the unconscious bodies of Hiccup and Snotlout and Gabrielle and Ase standing over them.

"Hiccup! Snotlout!" he grasped.

Gabrielle then immediately laced her lands and fired several fireballs towards him and then there was a massive explosion. However when the smoke cleared Fishlegs was completely unharmed, he used _Chastiefol's Increase Form_ in order to form a shield.

"That was unexpected," he said dully.

Ase then immediately jumped in the air and swung her blade dealing several quick slashes and managed to break through his shield. She then moving towards him, but then he had _Chastiefol_ transformed back into its spear form and it slammed right into the back of Ase's head knocking her down into the ground.

Gabrielle then immediately fired yet another fireball, but Fishlegs merely snapped his fingers and it transformed back into its _Increase Form_. The daggers then rained down and sliced through the fireball and struck Gabrielle.

"You know I'm just about warmed up now so why don't we—" Fishlegs stopped when he saw that the two of them were knocked out cold. "Done already?"

"Nice going, Fishlegs," said Toothless.

"They're not dead yet and I've got a couple of questions for these ladies so you guys look after those two," said Fishlegs.

"We got them," said the twins as they grabbed Hiccup and Snotlout.

"Please try and be safe, Sir Fishlegs," Ruby pleaded as they made their getaway.

Fishlegs looked down at Gabrielle and Ase. "Now tell me what is your real objective for being here?"

* * *

Heather had immediately made her way towards _Gideon_ , but to her dismay was gone.

"I can't believe it, it's gone! _Gideon_ isn't here anymore!" she cried. "What am I going to do?"

That when she noticed an old man amongst the rubble and rushed over towards him. "No, that old man. He must have been caught in one of Gabrielle's attacks."

Ake then appeared in his Dragon Knight armour. "Heather the Serpents Sin, member of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , hold it!"

Heather immediately turned towards him. "Ake I—"

"Given the crimes that you have committed a decade ago, assassinating our Inquisitor and attempting to—"

"I didn't do that," Heather interrupted and then to is surprised she turned her attention back to the old man. "And anyway he comes first. Hang in there, I can take you some place safe right away."

"I'm grateful," said the old man.

Ake groaned. "Now why did she had to do that?"

"Allow me, Sir Marmas to handle her if she proving too much of a bother," said a voice.

Ake turned and saw the Dragon Knight that accompanied Gabrielle and Ase making his way down the slope. In his hand he was holding a pair of maces and he immediately raised them into the air.

Suddenly Heather and the old man felt a massive force pushing down on them, so powerful in fact that the ground beneath them began to caving.

"What's going on?" Heather groaned. "My body… it feels heavy." She then immediately turned towards Ake. "Catch him for me, Ake!"

Ake stared at her as she tossed the old man towards him completely out of nowhere. A split second later the ground beneath her caved in and she fell into the crevice.

"Heather, no!" Ake cried.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless, Ruby on the twins were hiding behind a stone fence with Hiccup and Snotlout, who was still both unconscious.

"I think was safe for the moment," said Toothless he then turned to the twins. "Though I think it would be best if you to head straight to the tavern. We don't know how long the spell over Heather and Ruby ends and I have a feeling that Heather is going to need her clothes."

"But what about you guys?" Ruffnut asked.

"We can't just leave you behind," said Tuffnut.

"Do as he says, that's an order," Ruby ordered.

The twins looked at one another and then they nodded. The two of them then watch as the twins left them and Toothless looked back at Ruby.

"You all right Ruby?" Toothless asked.

Ruby just looked at Hiccup and Snotlout. "I just hope they're all right."

"I'm sure that we back on their feet in no time," said Toothless. He then blinked and could have sworn that Ruby had grown a few inches. "Either eyes are playing tricks on me or you're getting bigger."

Ruby looked at him and then she once again grew a few more inches. Ruby then found herself going back to her normal size and panicked as the napkin around her was getting smaller.

"Oh no, my body is returning to its normal size," Ruby panicked as she quickly covered herself.

* * *

It was at that precise moment that Amber and Gael were walking past.

"Where in the world could that girl have gone to," said Amber looking heavily annoyed.

"It's possible that she never came to this town," Gael offered.

"They will eventually exploit of something so I doubt they'll let her out of her sites. I'm positive that she somewhere in town." She then clenched her fist in frustration. "Damn those _Seven Deadly Sins_."

They had just walked past the fence when Ruby suddenly appeared up from out of nowhere totally naked. Gael immediately averted his eyes and Amber looked at her dumbfounded.

"Ruby?" she stared.

"Amber? Big Sister?" Ruby gasped.

Toothless immediately spread at his wings and covered her body. "Good thing we sent the twins away when we did."

* * *

Amber immediately handed Ruby her coat and she didn't waste any time putting it on.

"Thank you for lending me this Amber," said Ruby gratefully. "It's cute, but downstairs it's kind of breezy."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Honestly, what the heck am I going to do with you?" She sighed and smiled at Ruby. "But still I'm glad you're okay of course we are talking about you. I guess I should have known that you would have been all right."

"That's nice of you to say," Ruby smiled.

Amber then narrowed her eyes. "Do you really think that I was done speaking? Seriously, how worried were you planning on making me anyway? This is way different from that time when you snuck out of the castle to play on your own back when we were kids and even back then you made everybody panic when the bridge collapsed."

"I'm sorry," said Ruby apologetically.

"On top of that rumour has it you're out hunting _Dragon Knights_ with a _Seven Deadly Sins_ ," Amber snapped.

"You don't understand!" Ruby yelled.

"Oh, come on, don't give me that," she snapped. "You're standing with a _Seven Deadly Sins_ as we speak. They're the ones that try to overthrow the entire kingdom of Berk."

"That's not true," said Ruby gently as she looked down at Hiccup and Snotlout.

"And Hiccup is the worst of all, he's really a monster one that brings destruction to everything around him!" Amber yelled defiantly.

Ruby paused slightly remembering Hiccup's outbursts.

This did not go unnoticed by Amber. "See you're having doubts yourself!"

"Sir Hiccup is not like that at all and he would never do something so horrible!" Ruby snapped.

"I've had enough, there's no point standing here and talking about this," Amber sighed and then she immediately grabbed Ruby's wrist. "We're going home!"

"No, let go of me!" Ruby pleaded.

Then suddenly Hiccup stood up and slapped Amber's wrist away. "Believe me, you're not doing her any favours."

"Sir Hiccup," said Ruby relieved.

Amber glared at him. "It exactly as Alvin said. He told us you brainwashed has somehow and it looks like you've done just that."

* * *

She then began to remember the amber that Alvin had given her before they left and the instructions on how to use it.

"This is Angel Amber," Alvin explained. "It's a rather useful item that only affects evil creatures when they are in a few feet of it. Take that with you and try to get close to Hiccup."

"But if she does attempt such a feat, Princess Amber's life could be in danger," Gael pointed out.

"Gael, you're just like your father Calder, overly conservative," Alvin sighed and looked at him. "These are criminals that bear ill will towards the kingdom, swift action is what is required of us."

"I will do whatever it takes to help my sister," said Amber.

Gael looked at her. "Please, you mustn't."

"You are Princess Ruby's only hope," said Alvin looking at Amber.

Amber nodded. "All right, how does it work?"

"Once you get near enough to Hiccup, recite the following words," Alvin explained.

* * *

Back in the present, Amber had just removed the Angel Amber that was wrapped around her neck and presented it a Hiccup.

"Now it's time to suit you away for good," said Amber glaring directly at Hiccup. " _Oh, creature of evil be consumed by the light!_ "

Everyone just stood there for a few seconds, but nothing happened and Amber immediately looked at the amber. "Why isn't it working? It's supposed to capture any evil creature!"

"Maybe it's because I'm not an evil creature?" Hiccup offered.

Amber immediately glared and drew her sword. "But you try to take over the kingdom! You try to seize the throne for yourself!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I already sat on the throne for about 20 years, believe me when I say I have no intentions of becoming king again."

Everyone thence stared at him.

Hiccup sighed and looked at Amber. "He father never told you of my true identity, did he?" His eyes turn to Ruby. "I knew that Ruby was still too young to know the truth, but I thought you did."

"What truth?" Gael demanded as he drew his sword.

Hiccup looked at them. "My full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they all stared at him.

"The first king of Berk, but that's impossible that would make you over 3000 years old?" said Gael disbelief.

"And that would make you my ancestor," said Amber shaking head. "No! You're lying, I can't be related to you!"

* * *

Fishlegs was still floating in midair and he could sense that something was wrong.

"That's weird, I haven't sensed Heather energy for a while and Hiccup and Snotlout's is phasing," he said looking concerned.

"What's the matter?" Gabrielle asked as she and Ase rose to their feet. "You're looking rather pale, Fairy King."

"What have you done with Hiccup, Heather and Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked looking down at them. The two of them just remained quiet. "Fine then… I'll go and check on them myself and if you to get in my way again…"

Gabrielle then immediately fired a volley of fireballs directly at him and Ase had jumped into the air with her sword raised. She then unleashed several quick slashes which headed straight towards Fishlegs and the floating mines that Gabrielle had created and created a massive explosion.

"Didn't you ever learn any manners when you were children?" said Fishlegs' voice.

The two of them gasped they saw Fishlegs was unscathed and had soared into the air beyond their reach.

"He flew that high so quickly?" Ase grasped.

Fishlegs extended his hand. "I hate to do this, but if you two keep on getting in my way I will end you."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and then suddenly appearing the ground was a large plant.

" _Spirit Spear_ _Chastiefol! Fourth Configuration: Sunflower!_ " said Fishlegs as the planned began to bloom revealing a massive sunflower. "I will admit that you two are fairly powerful, if you trained for another century you will be on the right track."

The giant planned then immediately rained down a massive burst of magical blasts towards the two of them. However, a split second later the planned was immediately split in half much to Fishlegs astonishment.

"What?" he gasped.

 _Chastiefol_ then fell to the ground in pieces.

Fishlegs began looking around for the source the surprise attack. " _Chastiefol?_ Who could have done that?"

"Oh no, Grizzlylegs is upset because his finishing move was interrupted," said a familiar voice.

Fishlegs looked down and saw the referee from the _Fighting Festival_ below him. "The Fighting Festival ref?"

"Did his battle in the festival making queasy?" the referee smirked. "Looks like Dragon Knights Gabrielle and Ase have been wiped out by the husky kids attack. That won't do thought!"

He then immediately began spinning around and falling out of his robes were Gabrielle and Ase.

"There… today's rescuer has been your friendly referee, whose true identity is!" the referee announced as he spun around.

Then suddenly appearing directly behind Fishlegs was Tarragon and he immediately drew his sword which he placed beneath his chin.

Fishlegs looked as if he had seen a ghost. "It can't be. You're… you're Tarragon?"

"It's good to see you again Anthurium or is it Fishlegs now?" Tarragon asked.

Fishlegs stared at him. "How are you alive? I saw it myself that day, I'm sure."

"It doesn't matter, that's in the past."

"Sir Tarragon allow us to assist you," said Gabrielle.

"No, it's quite all right," said Tarragon. "While I keep Fishlegs occupied, due to go and retrieve what we were sent for this place for."

"Right," Gabrielle nodded.

Then she and Ase dashed off.

Tarragon turned his attention back onto Fishlegs. "Now then what seems to be the problem? You appear worried." Fishlegs had transformed back into his human form and he certainly looked very nervous. "Not unusual for a coward like you."

Fishlegs smiled. "Do you really think you can keep me busy all by yourself?"

 _Chastiefol_ had mended itself and was now floating directly behind Tarragon. "As expected of the Spirit Spear made from the Holy Tree… even split in two it soon restores itself."

Then suddenly from out of nowhere he kicks Fishlegs, but as he fell Fishlegs uses magic to control the spear which spun like a chainsaw heading back towards him. However, Tarragon flew down and grabbed the spear and then head-butted Fishlegs in the head. Fishlegs skidded across the ground and was now completely at the mercy of Tarragon.

"What's the matter? Out of breath already?" Tarragon asked as he tossed _Chastiefol_ aside. "Your physical strength is weaker than most, in truth it's actually non-existent."

While his back was turned Fishlegs transformed _Chastiefol_ into its _Increase Form_. He then sent the daggers flying directly at Tarragon, but he merely waved his hand and they stopped in their tracks.

Tarragon then slashed Fishlegs with his sword, but the exact same time he struck him with one of his daggers knocking his helmet off. Their helmet revealed Tarragon to be in the years late 40s, he had an eye patch and dark brown hair with a beard to match.

"What's this? You still have some fight left in you I see," Tarragon noted. "In that case, why don't we enjoy the Festival a little longer? My old comrade in arms."

* * *

Amber was looking at the amber completely bewildered.

"Why isn't this working?" she yelled in frustration.

"Oh, it would work if he was a demon," said a voice. Then suddenly flying out of nowhere was a crow which immediately snags the amber from Amber's hands. Then suddenly that Crowe immediately transformed into Skull and he merely sat on the fence. "Hello there."

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Gael demanded.

Hiccup smiled. "So you're going to spill the beans, Skull. Are you going to tell us that Ragnar is here as we speak?"

Skull smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but he's not even in the country. He sent me to find you guys and to give you a helping wing."

Ruby looked at Hiccup. "You know him, Sir Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded. "He's Ragnar's familiar." He then looked directly at Skull. "Though I would mind if you return to your true form? I can only imagine how much mana you're are using at the moment."

Skull and then began to transform into a crow holding the amber in his talons. "Now I haven't seen this in 10 years."

Toothless looked at him. "You know it?"

"My master created it," said Skull.

Amber stared at the crow. "Are you saying that Ragnar the _Seven Deadly Sins_ was the one who created the Angel Amber?"

Skull nodded. "I take that Alvin neglected to mention that to you."

"I've had enough of these lies!" Amber yelled furiously and turn to Gael. "Gael!"

Gael nodded and raised his sword and immediately created a magical barrier around Ruby trapping her inside.

Hiccup immediately drew his sword. "Let her go now, I don't want to find my own flesh and blood!"

Amber glared at him. "I am no relation of you!"

Hiccup drew his blade and immediately charged towards Gael, but then suddenly he was shot in the back by Gabrielle's fireballs. Then a split second later, Ase appeared and dealt him several quick slashes and he fell to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Toothless growled and opened his mouth. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

He then immediately fired a ball of concentrated plasma directly at Ase, but she merely sliced it into with her sword. Gabrielle then immediately snapped her fingers and explosion appeared beneath Toothless knocking him onto his back.

"Toothless, no!" Ruby cried.

Ase frowned. "I thought that Hiccup was supposed to be trapped within the Angel Amber?"

"It matters not, we still have completed our objectives," said Gabrielle as she removed the sword hilt attached to Hiccup's back. She then turned to Gael. "So, Sir Gael please release your magical ability now."

Gael then immediately released Ruby and Gabrielle extended her hand towards her. "Please give me your hand."

Amber then immediately pushed her hand away. "Hold it, I appreciate the help but I'm the one that will bring Ruby back home. Your objectives… or more accurately Alvin's were only Hiccup and that sword won't they?"

Gabrielle then pointed her lance at her and Ase stood with her back to back.

"What are you doing?" Gael demanded.

Gabrielle ignored him and looked at Amber. "Now I will ask you to hand Princess Ruby over to us quietly. If you refuse—"

Then suddenly they found themselves trapped in a force field.

"I will not allow you to speak to the Princess that way," said Gael with his sword raised.

"Nicely done?" Amber smiled and she immediately narrowed her eyes at Gabrielle and Ase. "I have no idea what you plan to do, but you and Alvin need to be brought up on charges on a court-martial."

While everyone was distracted Ruby then immediately made a run for it.

Amber quickly turned and saw her running off. "Ruby, wait!"

' _I don't trust Amber anymore_ ,' said Ruby with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Toothless asked as he picked himself up.

"It would seem there is fraction between the Dragon Knights," said Skull.

Ruby was still running and Amber was chasing after her.

"Would you like us to assist you in recapturing Princess Ruby?" Gabrielle asked looking at Gael.

"Save your concern, I suggest that you worry about your own fates," said Gael.

"That is quite unfortunate, it's true we were ordered to bring her back, but if it has to be as a corpse that would be perfectly fine to," said Gabrielle with a small smile.

Gael just stood there and then he soon realised what she meant. "Princess Amber!"

There was a that point that Amber finally managed to grab Ruby's shoulder and the exact same time Ruby stepped on one of Gabrielle's mines. Without a second thought, Amber immediately shoved Ruby out of the blast radius and took the full brunt of the explosion.

"Princess Amber!" Gael cried as he rushed towards the explosion.

"Ruby!" Toothless cried as he and Skull rushed towards them.

When the smoke cleared Ruby didn't had a scratch on her, but unfortunately the same could not be said for Amber. She had taken the full brunt of the blast in her leg scored the worst of the impact.

Ruby stared at her in shock. "Amber? Why? This can't be happening?" Gael, Toothless and Skull had arrived at the scene and saw Amber in Ruby's arms. "Amber wake up. Please, open your eyes."

She then began to cry and tear drops fell on Amber's face. "Ruby?" she said weakly.

"I'm here, I'm right here with you," said Ruby holding her close.

"Were you injured?" Amber asked.

"No, I'm fine! Because you took the blast for me," Ruby cried.

Amber smiled. "You always did… have a real knack for getting into trouble and that's why I had too… look out for you."

Ruby was now bursting with tears. "Like when we snuck out of the castle together. We fell, but you took the brunt of it and protected me. I just kept on crying you try to make me feel better, ignoring your own pain the whole time."

"Did I really?" Amber smiled.

"That's right and it made me so happy, because I knew how much you really cared. Even though the two of us weren't related by blood, that's why… that's why," Ruby cried.

Amber then placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Ruby… none of that matters, any of it."

Ruby then took her hand. "I'm sorry, I feel so horrible! I'm so sorry!"

Amber smiled at her. "I really do love you Ruby."

"Me too! I love you too!" Ruby cried.

"Because through it all, we're sisters aren't way?" Amber then turned to Gael, who had removed his helmet. "Gael…"

"Yes," said Gael feeling utterly helpless. "This is my final order, keep Ruby safe."

Gael stared at her. "Final order Princess? Don't say such things!"

Amber then went limp and everyone remained speechless.

"Amber?" said Ruby breathlessly.

"Princess Amber?" Gael gasped with tears in his eyes.

He then yelled in frustration which could be heard by Gabrielle and Ase.

"It's almost time," said Gabrielle.

"For what?" Ase asked.

The force field then vanished and while Gabrielle landed on her feet, Ase landed on the ground hard.

"His loss of composure and disruption of his magic," said Gabrielle. Soon the two of them then approached Ruby and the others. "It would seem it was the correct move to set up a 360° ring around town of killer mines."

"And you dare call yourselves _Dragon Knights_ ," Toothless growled.

Gael glared at them. "You bitch!"

Gabrielle then immediately blast them with the fireball knocking them to the ground.

Ase looked at Gabrielle. "You sure that was wise? He is an Inquisitor's son after all?"

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_ attacked and that when he and Princess Amber came to an untimely end," said Gabrielle as she approached them. "I believe that a believable story, right?"

Ase shook her head. "You're one scary woman."

Gabrielle then turned her attentions to Ruby. "Now Princess, if there are no further interruptions we shall be taking you back to the capital. I do ask that you cooperate with us and do not offer any pointless resistance."

Ruby was in complete shock to do anything else, but then suddenly landing directly between her and them was Hiccup.

"She is not going anywhere with the likes of you," he said glaring at them. "Not unless you can go through me."

"You make it sound as if it's going to be difficult, but you are proven that you were not capable of defeating us," said Gabrielle.

Hiccup drew his sword and pointed it at them. "That is because I've been holding back for I did not want to kill you. However you had just killed someone of my blood and a member of the Royal family and that is a capital offence worthy of death. You so that you want to face against the Dragon Sin of Pride, be careful what you wish for!"

Suddenly a massive shockwave erupted around them and everyone stared at Hiccup. Gabrielle immediately laced her lands and Ase saw that her hand was shaking.

"I'm shaking?" she gasped.

Snotlout had just regained consciousness and his eyes widened. "What the hell is happening to Hiccup?"

"I am the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself," said Hiccup as his voice became deeper and everyone watched as his body became larger and his eyes became slits. "I have devoured many a foe that has stood in my path." His clothes were being to tear apart as his muscles grew three times their normal size and his hands became razor-sharp claws. "Everything that I touch becomes ash, as I discerned upon the earth." His skin then suddenly began to turn into black dragon scales and a pair of wings grew out of his back and his teeth became fangs. Everyone just stared as he somehow transformed into a humanoid dragon that resembled Toothless, his close completely torn apart aside from his trousers. "I am Dragonborn!"


	13. Rise of the Dragonborn

Gabrielle and Ase just stared at Hiccup, who had just transformed into a humanoid dragon. His very presence was actually making them shiver for some strange reason.

"What's this feeling?" said Ase looking at her shaking hand.

"Dragonborn? I thought they were only a myth?" Gabrielle stared.

Hiccup then immediately swung his sword and it only took Gabrielle a second to realise that he had sliced her hand off. She then immediately roared in pain as she clenched her arm in pain and Hiccup court her severed arm and release its grip from his sword hilt.

Gabrielle glared at him. "How dare you."

Hiccup then swung his sword yet again and with a single wave he unleashed a powerful gust of air that slammed full force into Gabrielle knocking both her and Ase to the ground.

"I don't believe it," Ase stared. "One little wave caused a huge blast like that?" She then saw Gabrielle with her back on the ground and appeared to be unconscious. "No!"

She then immediately grabbed her sword and Gabrielle's severed wrist and rushed her way over towards her. She then grabbed a green spell bead that was attached to her armour and slammed it into the ground.

" _Superb Recovery Spell!_ " she yelled and immediately they were covered in a green force field.

She then attached Gabrielle's hand to her stump and miraculously it healed and Gabrielle was able to move it once again.

"I owe you one," said Gabrielle.

Ase looked at her. "This wasn't the plan. Wasn't he supposed to be trapped within that amber and could he really be a dragonborn?

"Well, the evidence is right in front of us," Gabrielle admitted. "If he really is dragonborn than that could explain why wasn't trapped in the amber and he is giving off disturbing magical energy."

Suddenly they heard a dragon roar and the dust was immediately dispelled and that when they found that hiccup was the cause of the roar.

"Looks like you guys are in serious bad trouble," said a voice behind them.

Immediately turned and found Snotlout standing behind them.

"Didn't have enough?" said Ase as she drew her blade.

"As much as I would have in another round with you, I think you got bigger problems," Snotlout smirked. He then pulled out three spell beads. "By the way you got some nice spell beards."

Gabrielle's eyes widen as she saw that she was missing three spell beads from her armour. "Hold on, when did you?"

Snotlout looked up. "Dragonborn, huh? That would certainly explain that strange power he's got."

Hiccup then immediately took off and flew straight towards them faster than anyone could blink. Suddenly Hiccup sliced right through Snotlout and slammed right into Gabrielle and Ase and a huge cloud of dust hid them from view.

Ruby just stared at the chaos. "What's going on here?"

Toothless approached Ruby. "I guess this explains a few things. Like how he was so calm towards me."

Ruby looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Skull then landed on Toothless' head. "Perhaps I can explain. 3000 years ago, there was a subgroup of humans that were rumoured to have the souls of dragons and they were called dragonborn. However, during the Holy War they were wiped out and became nothing more than pure legend, but yet were seen one right in front of us snap as we speak."

"It seems as if he has the characteristics of my species," Toothless noted. "He's part Night Fury, out of the Dragon hierarchy we are considered to be the most intelligent, the fastest and the most deadly."

"What explains why your kind is able to talk," said Skull.

Then suddenly there was a massive shockwave as dust erupted in front of them and that when they found they were standing on a small crevice with Hiccup right in front of them.

"Sir Hiccup?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Hiccup looked at her. "It's still me, I'm sorry that I scared you but it's been centuries since I've taken this form. Just stay here in the moment that you find an opening run for it and don't stop."

He then raised his wings and took off before Ruby could say another word.

* * *

Close by Tarragon could sense Hiccup's newfound power.

"What's this?" he said. "So the Dragon Sin was in fact an actual dragon all along. It would seem as if our planned trapping in the Angle Amber has backfired." He then turned his head and saw that Fishlegs had raised his arm and several daggers were flying alongside him. "Stop your futile efforts, this is no longer the time and place for me to be fighting you."

"How do you figure?" Fishlegs asked.

"Look there," said Tarragon turning his attention towards the sky.

Fishlegs looked up and suddenly there was a massive boom as Hiccup landed on the ground. The shockwave of his descent actually not Fishlegs unconscious and he was soon facing Tarragon with his sword drawn.

"And here I believe that your people with nothing more than a myth," he said and then Hiccup then immediately slammed his fist into his stomach. Tarragon withstood the impact and immediately grasped his hand over his fist. "Perhaps I should reconsider my opinion of you…"

Then suddenly Hiccup vanished and then from out of nowhere he dealt a powerful uppercut right in Tarragon's chin. Once he was in the air with one flap of his wings he came flying back down and slammed his feed right into his chest ploughing him into the ground.

He didn't even give a chance for Tarragon to recover as he grabbed the helm of his armour and slammed him into the ground once again. He then immediately rushed in before he had a chance to counter and slammed several quick fists, but just as he swung to do a blow Tarragon sidestepped and punched him in the face and sent him crashing into the cliff face.

"Not a bad hit," said Hiccup as he picked himself up.

"Now I understand, you're using your _Sacred Treasure Endeavour_ ," said Tarragon turning his attention to the sword in his left hand. "The power of this particular _Sacred Treasure_ increases its wielder is strengthen and magical power tenfold, but to use it requires a lot of mana. However, thanks your _Inferno_ ability you're able to feed that blade the mana it acquires without any risk to yourself, in truth it's the perfect weapon for you."

"Someone has done their homework," Hiccup growled.

Tarragon smiled. "If only, we had absolutely no idea that you were dragonborn, in fact we believe that he was something quite similar to the _New Generation_. This is certainly quite a pleasant miscalculation."

Tarragon then immediately drew his sword. "No matter, I am far more interested with testing the limits of your power just a bit more if you don't mind."

Hiccup bared his fangs. "Your mistake."

He then drew _Endeavour_ a split second later he vanished.

Tarragon looked up and saw Hiccup above him. "Impressive."

Hiccup then swung his blade and unleashed a fiery barrage which struck Tarragon with overwhelming force. Tarragon, himself was surprised by the attack but he was still standing and he looked up at Hiccup.

"This is quite the overwhelming bloodlust that I feel, it's a wonder to behold," he said. Hiccup then landed back onto the ground. "Given the situation I suppose it merits to take this a little more seriously!"

Hiccup then sped towards him and he quickly vanished before Hiccup struck in with his sword. He then appeared directly behind Hiccup and struck him with his own sword without giving them any time to block the attack. The attack struck in with such force that he was sent flying into the cliff face.

"Goodness, I didn't mean to cut him in two," Tarragon gasped.

However when the dust cleared Hiccup was completely unharmed. "Don't worry, you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to kill me."

Tarragon looked intrigued. "So those black scales aren't just for show, they effectively give you armour. Differing that you shrugged off a blow for my Holy Tree Sword, you're quite the specimen."

Hiccup then immediately charged towards him.

"But can you withstand this?" Tarragon asked as he raised his hand. Certain glowing orbs then appeared. "Have a taste of my _Hunter Wisp_!"

The glowing orbs then immediately suspended towards Hiccup like projectiles, but hiccup immediately took off into the air. Despite their best attempts the wisps were finding it difficult to actually strike Hiccup as he zigzagged and performed some very impressive aerial manoeuvres.

They tried to catch them offguard by spreading out and heading towards them in all directions, but the last possible second he immediately sored upwards and the wisps quickly chased after him. Hiccup then immediately spun around and opened his mouth as a ball plaza was beginning to form.

" _Plasma Blast!_ " he roared and unleashed a plasma blast similar to Toothless, only it was twice as big.

The blast slammed into the wisps and there was a massive explosion.

Tarragon frowned. "I see trying to take him down from the air is going to be very difficult indeed."

Hiccup then immediately landed right in front of Tarragon. "Nothing fly faster or more manoeuvrable than a Night Fury and I have all of their characteristics."

"That would indicate that each dragonborn is able to transform into different dragons each one with their own unique abilities," said Tarragon as he pulled out a book and began taking notes. "Truly fascinating."

* * *

Meanwhile Ake and Marmas were looking down the crevice where Heather had fallen, but Marmas turned his attention elsewhere as he sensed unbelievable magic power close by.

"What with all that magical power, I'm sensing?" Marmas frowned. "It could give Sir Tarragon a run for his money." He then walked off. "I better go back and babysit Gabrielle."

"Hold it!" Ake glared and Marmas came to a stop completely confused. "You going to walk away just like that? You use your magical abilities on someone who wasn't resisting and dragged innocent person into this!"

"We're dealing with criminals who plotted to overthrow the kingdom?" Marmas reminded.

"That girls sacrificed herself to save someone else and in case you forgot we Dragon Knight are the ones causing the most damage. So far I have not seen one of the _Sins_ attacking an innocent civilian or damaging any property!"

Marmas turned towards him. "Are you sympathising with criminals of the well?"

Then suddenly the entire ground began to shake and that when they saw the Black Dragon rolling towards them. Sitting at their helm with the twins and they were operating a crane which held Heather's clothes.

Tuffnut then pulled on a lever and the crane immediately released Heather's clothes into the crevice.

* * *

Meanwhile Tarragon was flying as quickly as he could away from hiccup who was firing constant plasma blast that him. Eventually one of them managed to catch offguard any land on the ground, he looked up in time in order to see Hiccup slamming a fist down on top of him.

However, Tarragon managed to catch the fist and appear to be holding his own. "Truly magnificent, still it beyond you to win against my _Link_ skills. Your friend, Snotlout, does something similar, but my ability makes his like a poor imitation. His _Snatch_ skill crudely steals magical power from others without consent, whereas my _Link_ allows me the capability to borrow from it from those who have given their permission to do so. No matter how powerful your magic may be…"

He then immediately freed himself from Hiccup's fist and then plunged his sword directly towards Hiccup. This time it appeared been able to penetrate his armour and sent him flying backwards and blood began to pour out of his wound.

"This is the result!" Tarragon yelled preparing to finish off.

"I think you might have forgotten my own ability?" Hiccup growled as he immediately stood his ground and charged towards him. "Did you forget I can absorb any kind of energy-based attack, magical or physical?"

He then immediately rushed right in front of Tarragon and dealt him a powerful uppercut knocking him off balance. Hiccup then once again punched him and this time sent him flying into the air and he skidded across the ground and we finally came to a stop.

Tarragon looked at him. "True, your _Inferno_ skill is very difficult to overcome. However, even if you are able to absorb my blows you still receive the damage. That means one good strong attack can finish you off before you have a chance to counter!"

* * *

In the capital, Alban was with a group of Dragon Knights that were all standing around the magical orb that allow them to give their power to Tarragon. He had been observing everything and then decided it was time to intervene.

"Very well, I will lend him a little power," said Alvin as he stretched out his arm.

The orb then immediately grew even more tensely.

* * *

Tarragon then immediately felt a massive surge of power entering his body just as Hiccup came to deal the final blow. Tarragon then swung his sword with so much power that Hiccup was sent crashing towards the cliff face creating a crevice in the process.

The attack had been so powerful that it knocked completely out cold and forced him to drop his sword handle which fell next to Tarragon. Hiccup had reverted back to his normal form and looks completely worn out.

"I was actually getting concerned for a moment there, but still to stop a dragonborn in one blow?" said Tarragon shaking his head in disbelief. "Inquisitor Alvin is a frightening fellow indeed." He then picked up hiccup sword handle. "And with that the _Seven Deadly Sins_ are successfully vanquished. All that remains now is to return with a sword handle, Hiccup and the Princess then our mission will be complete."

* * *

Ruby, Toothless and Skull had seen everything.

"Oh no," Ruby panicked.

"I can't believe he was able to take down a dragonborn in one hit," Toothless stared.

Skull frowned. "Truth is he didn't do it alone, someone lended him that kind of power."

* * *

Ake and Marma was still looking at the twins who were piloting the _Black Dragon_.

"I don't know who you two are, but you shall surrender yourselves to the authority of the Dragon Knights," said Marma.

The twins looked at one another and then back down at Marma. "Nah."

Then suddenly a giant shadow appeared directly over Ake and Marma.

* * *

Tarragon floated towards Hiccup who was unconscious and began to put his helmet back on.

"Now then I best retrieve him before he becomes conscious," he said.

Ruby was feeling completely helpless. "Sir Hiccup. Sir—"

Snotlout then appeared from out of nowhere with Fishlegs over his arms and he covered her mouth. "Keep it down, the two of you can still run right?"

Ruby stared at him. "Sir Snotlout you would really abandon Sir Hiccup?"

Snotlout didn't answer and immediately placed Fishlegs on top of Toothless, he then grabbed Ruby and placed her over his shoulder. Then they immediately began running as quickly as they could all way from Tarragon.

"Let go of me!" Ruby demanded.

"I'll do that just as soon as we're in the clear," Snotlout snapped.

"He's right, we have no idea what the going to do to you Princess we need to put as much distance on them and us as possible," said Toothless.

"But what about Sir Hiccup and Heather?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," said Skull.

Ruby then saw Gael holding Amber's body in his arms. "Gael? Amber?"

Unfortunately for them, Tarragon had witnessed them running.

"I see they're fleeing in shame, typical criminals," said Tarragon not looking surprised. He then turns attention back towards Hiccup extended his hand towards him. "But I will never let them escape, I'll deal with them once I retrieve the hero."

He then suddenly sensed something behind him and quickly moved just in time to avoid a giant hammer slamming into him. Then to his astonishment he found Heather standing there, now back to her normal size.

"What's this? You're alive," he gasped.

Heather turned towards him holding _Gideon_ in her hand which she actually at the bottom of the crevice. Ironically she would never have been able to find it if the _Dragon Knights_ hadn't caused her to fall into it

"It's Heather the Serpents Sin."

Heather then immediately scooped Hiccup into her hand. "You're safe now."

"Um… hello, I hated to interrupt your touching reunion but would you be willing to a negotiation?" Tarragon asked.

"You'll pay for this," she growled angrily.

"If you surrender that criminal and the Princess to me, I will not lay a hand on you or your—"

"Didn't you hear me? I said you will pay for this," said Heather angrily.

"Easy now, let's not make any rash decisions," said Tarragon gently. "Besides your _Gideon_ alone is no match for my _Link_."

"I wouldn't be so sure that!" Heather roared as she raised _Gideon_ into the air.

Alvin could see everything transpiring and knew that Tarragon was in trouble.

"Withdraw now, Tarragon," Alvin ordered.

Tarragon was confused by this order. "Huh?"

He was so focused on Alvin that he nearly got struck by _Gideon_ and then Heather began swinging her massive hammer directly at him.

"But I have yet to retrieve Hiccup and the Princess," said Tarragon as he avoided Heather's swings.

"You must withdraw right away!" Alvin ordered sternly.

"Yes, sir," said Alvin avoiding yet another swing.

Heather then lifted _Gideon_ into the air and with both hand she slammed it into the ground. " _Mother Earth Catastrophe!_ " she roared.

She had slammed the spike into the ground in the moment she did the ground tore open and the debris began to rush into the air. Tarragon landed next to Gabrielle and Ase when he saw the debris expanding towards them.

"It's upon us," he said.

The Singetails but they rode in then immediately flew down towards them and he quickly jumped onto one of them. They then flew high and as fast as they could in order to avoid getting struck by the debris.

"Breakaway a top speed!" Tarragon ordered.

Snotlout and Toothless running as quickly as they could with the debris right on their heels. Thankfully the twins came riding in on the Black Dragon and Ruffnut dropped the stepladder down towards them.

"Need a left?" she asked.

Snotlout immediately jumped and grabbed hold the stepladder while Toothless flew up and landed on the tavern.

"Go! Go! Go!" Snotlout yelled frantically.

Tuffnut then stepped on it moving as far away from the debris as possible.

The Singetails were moving fast, but not fast enough and were immediately caught in the debris and Tarragon was flung off the one he was riding. He then immediately looked up and saw that Heather had created a very large mountain that hovered in midair.

"So this is _Sacred Treasure's_ power or rather the full power of a _Sin_ when drawn forth by a _Sacred Treasure_ ," he noted.

Heather was standing on top of the mountain and then she slammed _Gideon_ on top of it and it came crashing towards the ground and there was a massive earthquake.

* * *

At the capital everyone saw as the orb in front of them began shooting out magic in an uncontrollable way. It then turned dark and fell to the ground much to everyone's surprise.

"The _Link_ was severed."

"Surely Sir Tarragon wasn't—"

Alvin just looked at the blood on his hand and remain completely silent.

* * *

Ruby and the others had managed to get out of the range of Heather's attack and were now looking at the giant mountain in front of them.

"Giants always get carried away when it comes to battle," Snotlout sighed.

"No kidding," said Toothless.

"Hey!" Heather yelled as she approached them.

"Heather!" Ruby cried as she and the others immediately rushed over towards her.

Heather then opened her hand and revealed Hiccup, who had regained consciousness. "Hey," he said rubbing his head.

Heather then placed him down and Snotlout immediately rushed towards him.

"You sliced right through me!" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup looked at him. "You jumped in my way, I was already going too fast and couldn't stop."

"I was so worried," said Ruby looking at him.

"Sorry about that," said Hiccup apologetically.

"Just don't make a habit of it," Ruby smiled.

Fishlegs had also regained consciousness and clearly was confused about what had just happened. "What did I miss?"

Heather looked at him. "A lot. Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Fishlegs nodded.

Then suddenly emerging from the rubble was Gael, who shielded himself and Amber's body with his force field.

Ruby immediately rushed over towards him. "Gael, I'm glad you're all right."

Gael looked at Amber's body. "I'm unqualified to be a _Dragon Knight_ , I couldn't even protect you. That was Princess Amber's final order to me and I ended up disobeying her, but I—I—"

"Thank you," said Ruby. "I know how much you cared for her." Gael stared at her. "Please bury her at _Ravens Point_ , that is all that I ask of you. I can still remember how much fun the three of us used to have their, she loved it so much." Ruby then turned around and looked up towards the sky. "I'm going to stop the _Dragon Knights_ , no matter what. I will, I swear."

Gael looked at her. "Princess how is it that you become so strong now?"

Ake soon appeared not too far away in a tornado with the old man and Marma in tow and he just smiled at Heather.

* * *

He remembered how Heather appeared out of the crevice and immediately took down Marma before he had a chance to do anything.

"Did I surprise you?" Heather asked leaning in towards him. "I mean I am a little big."

Ake had been surprised, but he shook his head. "Nah, just glad that you're okay."

Heather then turned towards the old man and Marma. "Ake, take the old man and a Dragon Knight and start running right now."

Ake frowned at her. "Running?"

"What's the problem? You still want to capture me or something?" Heather asked.

* * *

Back in the present, Ake continue to smile at her.

"Until next time then, don't let anyone kill you before then," he said as he disappeared in a tornado.

* * *

Everyone watched as Gael left with Amber's body in his arms.

"Do you think you can return back to the kingdom?" Toothless asked.

"To be perfectly honest I have no idea, but it would seem as if the Dragon Knight are not as united as we thought they were," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"Never mind that, what happened to that sword handle strapped to your back?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup the notice for the first time that he did not have the handle. "It looks like a Dragon Knight stole it."

"Isn't that handle important?" Heather asked.

"More than you can imagine," Hiccup frowned. "This has just made the situation even more serious, but I'm glad that everyone is all right."

Heather then leaned in towards Skull and smiled. "Skull? So it was you the _Fighting Festival_?"

Skull looked at her and smiled. "I see you back to your normal size, have to admit I was surprised seeing you that small."

Heather looked at him concerned. "Is Ragnar close by?"

Skull shook his head. "Oh, he's far way and he removed his location for my memory. I guess he fear that if I was captured the Dragon Knight might be able to extract the information from me. Though he sent me to find you and tell you that he is making plans to return back to the capital and until then I can accompany you guys."

Hiccup looked at him. "Seriously?"

Skull turned towards him. "Ragnar believes that he could use my assistants and after witnessing the _New Generation_ I think he was right. With my help there's a chance we can figure out how they had gotten so strong in a short amount of time."

* * *

Tarragon had emerged from the rubble and falling out of his cave with the unconscious bodies of Gabrielle and Ase.

"A moment later and I would have been in big trouble back there," he groaned. He then pulled out the sword handle and remove what remained of the sword from it. "Still I've got my spoils so I will consider it a victory. One of the keys to revive the demon race, a fragment of the _Coffin of Eternal Darkness._ The day that the terror will return to Afoth is near."

* * *

Back in the royal capital, Gilthunder had just informed Ake was in tragic information.

"That can't be!" Ake grasped. "You're saying that Amber is dead?"

"It was the _Seven Deadly Sins_ on their attack on Vaizel she met an untimely end along with Gael as well," Gilthunder informed him.

Ake had a hard time believing that as he was present during the said attack and he had seen the _Sins_ close-up.

"There's no way," he says strongly. "I know that he wouldn't die that easily! And how we supposed to report this to Princess Sapphire? Where is Inquisitor Calder right now?"

"Locked away in his chambers," said Gilthunder sadly. He then turned his attention to the courtyard where several men were being trained harshly.

One of the soldiers then dealt a powerful knee to the chest of a conscript and he collapsed.

"So you want to go home that bad do ya?" said a _Dragon Knight_ as he bent down towards him. "You know we are training you for a Holy War that could break out any day."

"Please let me go," the soldier pleaded. "I beg you!"

The _Dragon Knight_ then pinned him to the ground with his foot. "You should shut up and do as you're told."

Gilthunder looked away from the window. "In the last few days the Alvin faction has augmented their numbers and they're all _New Generation_. This system that is based on a balance of power between the Alvin and Calder factions, is starting to crumble. Is this another sign of the Holy War?"

* * *

It was morning, and the _Seven Deadly Sins_ had put as much distance as they could away from Vaizel. However their encounter there proved one thing, the Dragon Knights were not pushovers any more especially those who are part of the _New Generation_.

With that in mind the members of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ as well as the twins were busy training with one another. Toothless and Skull, who was riding on top of Toothless' head emerged from the tavern and saw the twins were practising their swordplay.

"I guess the little commotion in Vaizel was a wake-up call," said Toothless.

Skull nodded. "It certainly proved that we could no longer hold back, I'm more concerned about Princess Ruby. The loss of the system must have wounded her deeply."

"With the twins' busy training, I think it's best if we keep a close eye on her," said Toothless.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find Ruby, who was looking down from the cliff and deep in thought.

"Rest now Amber and please be at peace," Ruby parade. "I promise things will be different, I will bring back the days when laughter echoed across the land. Just like it used to and I will give my life for it."

"Things will work out," said a voice. Ruby immediately looked up and saw Heather looking down at her. "I know that we will be able to take back the kingdom, after all Hiccup will be by your side and all of your comrades too."

"My comrades?" Ruby frowned.

Heather nodded. "Because you're one of us now Ruby. One of the rules that Hiccup wrote when he formed the _Seven Deadly Sins_ clearly states that we shall help a friend when they are in trouble and use all our powers to do so."

* * *

In the woods Fishlegs and Snotlout were busy training, Fishlegs was using _Chastiefol Increase Form_ to strike Snotlout while he dodged each and every one of the daggers. Snotlout then kicked one of the daggers then it's headed straight towards Fishlegs, who stopped it in midair.

"You think I can't handle it, Fishface?" Snotlout glared. "Now take this seriously, like you're trying to kill me."

"And why should I be doing that?" Fishlegs asked.

"For one thing we both know that you can't and second if we want to improve were going to have to do it fast if we want to take down the _Dragon Knight_ and restore the kingdom as quickly as we can," Snotlout pointed out.

He then immediately vanished and appeared directly behind Fishlegs and grabs the back of his head. He then immediately tossed him directly into the ground, but Fishlegs quickly stopped himself before he struck it.

"You wanna take back the kingdom?" Fishlegs blinked looking slightly surprised. "Never thought that I would ever hear you say something like that. I mean you've always cared about nothing but yourself."

"Like you don't?" Snotlout asked raising an eyebrow.

Fishlegs narrowed his eyes. "Actually I do care, unlike you I actually care about the people of this realm."

"Okay I'm not really doing it for the people," Snotlout admitted. "What I want is the _Horn of Gabriel_ , I think it seems like a pretty good reward to me."

Fishlegs looked surprised. "You want the _Horn of Gabriel_? That is a ritual device used to commune with the Angels, why would you…" His eyes widened. "Wait—"

Snotlout looked at him. "Yeah, I will call them and have them bring back Shanna." He then immediately glared at him. "So keep it coming, bring it!"

Fishlegs sighed. "I guess I have to accept him, don't I Shanna." He then looked directly at Snotlout. "So what do you think about Hiccup being a dragonborn?"

"His power certainly makes sense now and he explains how come I've never encountered a similar sort of power before," said Snotlout folding his arms. "I'm actually a bit more shocked that he turns out to be the first king of Berk, that makes him 3000 years old at least. How did he gain immortality and why is that link to his Sin?"

Fishlegs frowned. "I don't know. All that I know is that the dragonborn died out during the _Holy War_ 3000 years ago. They were the vanguard of the human race and while they had won major victories their numbers began to dwindle, everyone believed that they were gone for good."

"Shows what people know," Snotlout huffed. "I get the feeling that he still hiding something from us and I'm willing to believe that it has something to do with his sin."

Fishlegs narrowed his eyes. "You know full well that we cannot ask another sin about their sin. It's how I didn't know about your little secret about the _Fairy Forest_."

Snotlout then slammed his fist against a tree. "Look I might seem a bit rash I may question his decisions, but I trust the Captain. He got might butt out of that prison and treating me like an equal, the only other person has ever done that is Shanna and if he has something to do with a demon race I want to know about it!"

* * *

Hiccup was currently sitting on the opposite side of a hill overlooking a small pond.

"The _Dragon Knights_ have certainly grown more powerful, so much that I can't pull my punches anymore," he sighed. He then got up and drew _Endeavour._ "I guess I'm going to have to give up with holding back."

He then swung in Devon immediately a massive shockwave ran across the land slicing through both the pond and straight through the hill. He then jumped to the dried up pond and began making his way through the massive gap he had created in the hill.

" _When shooting stars fill the night sky in the form of crosses. Afoth will face her most desperate hour, this is a trial preordained by ancient times. And will herald a new beginning of a Holy War, between the guiding hand of the light and the bloodline of the darkness_."

On the other side of the passageway stood Ruby and the others as they saw Hiccup approaching them.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked looking concerned.

"Sir Hiccup?" Ruby frowned.

Hiccup emerged from the shadows with a dark look on his face. "I shall fulfil my pledge that I made. This war has been raging of the 3000 years, but I will put an end it once and for all."

* * *

In the capital, a raven with burning red eyes watched as Gilthunder made his way to the dungeons that lead below the castle. He then stopped the cell door and he could see movement within the shadows of the cut in the wall.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here," said a lovely female voice. "Now what exactly do you want?"

"Amber is no more," said Gilthunder.

Then something heavy, like a fist, slammed into the door. "The _Dragon Knights_?"

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_ killed her," Gilthunder lied.

"Impossible."

"The Sins along with Ruby, who has now a fugitive, along with her bodyguards, are plotting to overthrow the kingdom."

At hand then reached out towards him from the cut in the door. "Soon the day will come when your knights feel the wrap of the Angels."

"You're wrong, it's the _Seven Deadly Sins_ who will die," said Gilthunder as he extended his hand towards hers and they both locked fingers together.

"You are nothing more than a traitor, Gilthunder," the woman spat. "Whatever happens, I shall never forgive you!"

"Princess Sapphire, I will gladly take any curse that you will throw at me."

Despite these words, the way they were holding their hands clearly indicated that they cared about one another. Though there was no logical reason why Princess Sapphire would feel any compassion to Gilthunder.


	14. The Wolf of Wrath

A blonde haired girl was looking over a hillside as the sun began to rise and then she turned to a middle-aged man with black hair. All he was wearing were ragged trousers and it looked as if he was in great pain with every step he walked.

"You need to be strong," said the girl as she rushed over towards him. "I admit the attack on Vaizel was a surprise along with the appearance of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , but we have to keep moving."

The man placed a hand on his head. "I don't know if I can suppress this power anymore."

"You need to try, we can meditate once we find a safe place and suppress your rage," said the girl. They then continued on walking. "With any luck will be able to find a safe spot by evening."

"Thank you," said the man.

* * *

Eventually they reached a cave in a deep dark forest and she looks back to the man, who strangely enough had increased in size, he was now twice as big as before and his face was beginning to turn more monstrous.

"This looks like a good place to hide," said the girl.

The man just took several deep breaths and then roared loudly.

"Hold on!" the girl yelled racing after him.

The man didn't stop as he made his way through the forest in a blinding rage, the girl kept on following him until she reached a clearing. There she found the man sitting down and it looked as if he had relaxed so relaxed in fact that birds were nesting on his body.

"I'm pleased that you still remember your meditation periods," said the girl as she skidded her way down towards him.

The man looked up and immediately the birds flew off him, the moment they his attention immediately turned directly towards them.

"You like birds?" the girl smiled.

A few seconds later she had put bird feeding his hand and immediately the birds began eating out of it.

"If you remain still you can see the wonders of nature close up," the girl smiled. A burden landed on top of her head and she looked at it. "Hello there." The bird then immediately began pulling out her blonde hair. "Think my hair is straw do you?"

The man then laughed.

The girl smiled. "You think it's funny do you?" He kept on laughing and the girl shook her head. "I suppose it is a bit funny."

Then suddenly a rapid shot out of the bushes and then the man immediately slammed his fist on top of it killing it right away. The birds then immediately took to the air and flew as far away from them as possible.

"Afraid," he said.

"That was just a rabbit, it didn't mean to scare you," said the girl gently.

"I'm… afraid," said the man shaking slightly.

The girl then placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I'll give it a proper burial."

* * *

Soon it had begun raining, the young girl and monstrous looking man immediately took shelter within the cave they had found earlier. The young girl had created a fire in order to try her clothes and then they began to meditate.

"Just focus on what makes you calm, even in the face of danger," said the girl gently. "Allow that to be your centre and wash all the rage inside of you down the river."

The monstrous man took a deep breath and suddenly he began to revert back to a normal human. The man then immediately looked towards her, both with gratitude and in fear.

"I don't know how much longer I can live like this," he said looking at his hands. "If a single rabbit jumping out of the bushes is able to cause a flight to me, I can only imagine what would happen if I'm around people."

The young girl looked at him sympathetic. "I wish there was more I can do to help, but I lack the skills to remove you of this curse."

The man shook his head. "It's my own stupid fault, I should never have accepted that offer. Now because of it I'm no longer able to see my family."

The young girl then immediately looked out of the cave. "The rain is one part of the water cycle, when water evaporates from the surface it forms clouds around the dust in the air. And the rain that falls seeps down, forming rivers and flows into the sea only to ascend again. Everything in this whole world is part of a cycle, plants, insects, animals they eat others in order to live and then return to the earth when they die. This process continues over and over again and is continually repeated, but the ones that stray from that path where should they go I wonder?"

The man looked at her. "Are you talking about yourself?"

The girl looked at him. "Not only me, there are others and were still trying to search for our place in the world."

* * *

Meanwhile at the capital, Tarragon was resting in his quarters along with Gabrielle and Ase, who appeared no worse for wear after the little encounter with Hiccup.

A Dragon Knight then immediately rushed into the chambers. "Sir Tarragon."

"Yes, what? Can't you see that were on a break right now?" said Tarragon tiredly. "This had better be important."

"Forgive me, I have just received word that traces of the Wolf Sin of Wrath have been sensed," said the knight. "We have managed to track them down to the Forest of Mysteries, just outside of Vaizel."

Ase looked up. "You're saying that Astrid was there all along?"

"That is quite surprising," Gabrielle acknowledged. "She did not jump to the aid of her fellow _Sins_."

Tarragon sat up straight. "Some in the _Roars of Dawn_."

Gabrielle and Ase were surprised by this gesture.

"Them?" said the Dragon Knight equally surprised. "But…"

"Do not let her accomplice escaped this time, make sure that you finish him," Tarragon ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the Dragon Knight nodded and left the room.

* * *

After that little surprise both Gabrielle and Ase left Tarragon and began to discuss Tarragon questionable decision.

"Why do we have to stand by?" Ase yelled.

"I'm more curious about this accomplice of hers," Gabrielle admitted. "Who would ally themselves with the _Seven Deadly Sins_ and why was Tarragon more focused on him than her."

"That's really what you care about?" Ase yelled furiously.

Gabrielle came to a stop. "Sending in the _Roars of Dawn_ was an unexpected decision, but Sir Tarragon must have his reasons." She then rubbed her wrist, the same one that Hiccup sliced off. "Let's not forget the _Seven Deadly Sins_ overpowered us, we should be building up a strength now before the next battle."

Ase clearly wasn't happy with this suggestion.

"See you later," said Gabrielle walking past.

Ase stared at her in confusion. "Where are you going?"

Gabrielle looked at her. "This is our leisure time isn't it?"

"But use just said that we should build our strength?"

Gabrielle just ignored and kept on walking.

* * *

Gabrielle soon returned back to her home and had removed her armour and was wearing a blue dress. The door opened and a small boy with black hair entered.

"Welcome back?" Gabrielle smiled as she turned around, but then she knows the bruises on the boy's face.

The boy face lit up the moment he saw her and immediately jumped into her arms. "Big Sister? I missed you!"

"Agnar, slow down," said Gabrielle taking a good look at him. "How did you get hurt? Who on Earth did this?"

"I'm sorry, I actually got this months salary from my boss today but all that's left is this," said the boy apologetically holding out a single coin.

Gabrielle then hugged him. "I'm sorry. This only happened to you because I'm never home."

Agnar shook his head. "No, you're a Dragon Knight of course you're busy. You know if it's for you I can put up just about anything." Gabrielle merely smiled at him. "Don't push yourself and get sick okay."

Gabrielle nodded. "And don't get beaten by those _Seven Deadly Sins_ , who were going after the kingdom." She nodded again. "But whatever you do, don't get hurt."

"Okay," Gabrielle smiled.

She then immediately began to tend to his wounds. "Does it sting?" she asked as she put some ointment on him.

Agnar shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks a lot."

Gabrielle was just about to put away the medical stuff when suddenly a stone smashed through the window. It would have hit Agnar if Gabrielle hadn't caught it in time and that when she saw three thugs standing outside their house.

"What a disgrace to the Dragon Knights!" one of them yelled.

The three of them then laughed and then they ran off.

Agnar looked down at the floor. "I know that dad was a Dragon Knight, but everyone says that he ran away during a mission and that a whole lot of people died because he did." Gabrielle looked down at him, but instead of him looking upset he smiled. "But I believe in him, Dad would never desert his fellow _Dragon Knights_ , he just can't come home. I'm sure there is a good reason." He then looked up at her. "Just like you, you still believe in our dad too that's why you became a Dragon Knight wasn't it?"

"Well, not exactly," Gabrielle admitted and Agnar frowned. "It was really because I wanted to protect you in our father's place. I wanted to become the kind of person that you could always be proud of."

Agnar smiled. "Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself. I'm helping out around the shops all the time now."

Gabrielle looked at him and smiled. "Agnar."

She then leaned down and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Later that night she began to tell him a bedtime story. "And so the two children lived in hope, that one day their father would return." She stopped and noticed that her little brother was now getting very tired and she put the book away. "To be continued."

Agnar looked at her. "Gabrielle…"

Gabrielle leaned in towards him. "Yes?" Agnar then rubbed her forehead and noticed that her hair had been cut slightly. "They are short, does it bother you slightly?

Agnar shook his head. "Uh-huh. I think it looks cute like that."

Gabrielle laughed as she tucked him in. "Thank you."

She then blew out the candle and left his bedroom.

* * *

The three thugs from this morning were now wondering through the alleyways.

"Hey, want to toss more rocks?"

"That's lame, we should lit the place up this time."

"Come on, don't you think that going way too far?"

"Like it matters, they're old man stabbed the _Dragon Knights_ in the back."

They were so busy talking that none of them were aware that Gabrielle was following them with her rapier strapped to her hip.

"Rumour has it the big sister is a Dragon Knight too, but who knows."

"Hey, that Agnar Blazebark talks about his sister every time he opens his big mouth. It's so annoying."

"So would you think we should do that shrimp next time you guys?"

Before any of them could answer Gabrielle immediately struck them down with her rapier before they could even scream covering the walls and blood. Once she was done Gabrielle immediately began wiping the blood of her armour.

"Me too, Agnar," she said. "If it's for you I'll do whatever I have to."

* * *

At the outskirts of Vaizel, several figures were rushing around as if they were on the trail something. Leading them was a bald man eat blonde moustache that is braided at the tip, he was wearing _Dragon Knight_ Armour that resembled a Flightmare and he was holding a sword like spear in his hand.

A young woman wearing the _Dragon Knight_ Armour of a Speed Stinger looked at him as he came to a stop. "You sense something, Sven?"

Following their trail was Ase riding a Speed Stinger.

* * *

The next morning the young girl emerged from the cave and then looked back at the man.

"I'll be heading into town to get supplies, please try and remain quiet in there," she said putting her hood over her head.

However, as she left the man began to become monstrous yet again.

Not too far way Hiccup and the others stopped at the next town which was partially covered with windmills.

"This looks like a good place to stop," said Heather.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "I agree, we need to restock on our supplies hand were going to need some serious coin. The money that the twins managed to acquire during the _Fighting Festival_ , will eventually run out."

"Especially by the amount I eat," Heather agreed.

Ruby looked at Heather. "You should probably take a bit of a rest as well. I mean unlike us you have to walk."

Heather nodded. "I am a bit worn out, just wake me with something dangerous happens."

They then watched at Heather put _Gideon_ down and practically fell asleep right away.

* * *

Hiccup soon gathered everyone in the tavern.

"Let's get ready to open this tavern," said Hiccup. "Skull, you win the twins look after the tavern well me and the guys go out and do some hunting. In the meantime Ruby, I want you and Toothless to put up some posters and buy some herbs at the same time?"

"Okay," Ruby nodded.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble, but you think it's really wise for Ruby to go out there while the _Dragon Knights_ are searching for her?" Toothless asked.

"At least you're not stuck with a bunch of nitwits," said Skull as his I felt the twins were busy head-butting each other.

"All right, all right," said Hiccup holding his hand out. "I understand the dangers, but I am confident Ruby will be fine."

* * *

Ruby then grabbed a hood hand and she and Toothless began making their way into town.

Snotlout smiled. "The one that catches the biggest game is the winner."

"Winner of what?" Hiccup frowned.

"The hunting contest," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup groaned. "This is not a competition!"

"Sure it is, and I'm going to be the winner," said Snotlout.

Then before Hiccup could say anything both Snotlout and Fishlegs rushed into the forest.

Hiccup shook his head. "At least Astrid's not here, then it would definitely be a competition."

Hiccup then immediately rushed into the forest after them.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Toothless were in town and Ruby was posting posters on the windmills. As she did so she looked down at Toothless curiously.

"Tell me, do you really think that Hiccup is my ancestor?" Ruby asked.

Toothless looked at her. "Last I checked, you're not related by blood."

"Maybe, but my father and two sisters still considered me part of the Royal family."

Toothless shrugged. "To be perfectly honest I'm not sure, but he's never struck me as a pretty good liar. I mean the only reason he wasn't recognised the _Dragon Knight_ before was because no one asked him whether he was and we never stayed in one place too often."

"But how could he 3000 years old?"

"Well, Snotlout's immortal isn't he, perhaps something similar happened to him and he was granted immortality."

"I suppose," Ruby nodded.

However before they could continue this line thought, Toothless saw something in the distance.

"Ruby, find cover!" he yelled.

Ruby turned and saw several soldiers rushing towards them on the backs of Singetails. They wasted no time jumping behind bushes as they went past and began questioning the people of the town.

Ruby looked over the bush. "Dragon Knights, but—"

"Do you think they tracked us down?" Toothless asked.

"Now why would they be after you two?" said a voice behind them.

The immediately turned around and saw a young woman standing behind them, it was hard to get a read on her facial features as she was wearing a hood. However, the battleaxe attached to her back indicated that she was a warrior of some kind.

"Hi," said Ruby nervously.

"Sorry, I scared you, my name is Asta," said the girl politely.

"Nice to meet you," said Ruby still looking nervous.

Asta then looked at Toothless. "A Night Fury, you don't see many of them around anymore."

Toothless looked at her curiously. "How do you know my species of dragon, I not many people know of us?"

"Let's say that I was involved with someone who was a bit of a dragon nerd," Asta chuckled. "Now since I've introduce myself could you kindly tell me who you are?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave where Asta had left the man, he had undergone a monstrous transformation and was barely able to think. He was now three times bigger than normal and his head now resemble that of a monstrous bear and his hands were bigger than gorilla's.

"Must… must… find them," he said in a monstrous growl.

He then exited the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still hunting in the forest.

"I think that I've snagged the prize," Snotlout as he tossed to wild boars onto the ground. "Boar is so delicious once it's nice the cooked intended."

"I personally prefer rabbits," said Hiccup who was holding a vast collection of rabbits. "You can do a lot with rabbits, you can turn them to stew them, fry them and they make an excellent broth."

"I think my boars top your rabbits," said Snotlout folding his arms.

"It's not a competition," Hiccup groaned.

Snotlout ignored him. "Fishface, how did your hunt go?"

However they discovered instead of hunting beasts, Fishlegs had returned were vast collection of fruit.

"I'm a vegetarian," he pointed out.

"That's hardly an excuse for not hunting, that it you're out of the competition," said Snotlout.

"It's not a competition!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice.

Hiccup was breathing deeply, but before they could continue this argument they immediately heard a monstrous roar deep within the forest.

"What was that?" Fishlegs quivered. "That didn't sound like a bear growl or even a dragon's roar."

"Whatever it is it doesn't sound too friendly," said Snotlout.

"We had better take a look," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Toothless were looking directly at Asta and were feeling slightly uneasy.

"I gave you my name, it's only polite if you give me yours," said Asta.

Ruby nodded. "I'm—"

"Hold on Ruby, fugitives shouldn't tell people their names," Toothless pointed out.

"You're right, Toothless," Ruby nodded.

Asta smiled. "Ah, so your names are Ruby and Toothless."

The two of them immediately groaned.

Asta chuckled. "You don't have to worry, you could say I'm a bit of a fugitive myself." Then suddenly flying out of nowhere was a poster and Asta grabbed a notice that it had Ruby's face on it. "So, you're Princess Ruby."

"What's it to you?" Toothless growled.

Asta raised her hands up defensively. "Relax, I'm not interested in any kind of award."

"Then why are you here?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I'm just in grabbing some supplies and this was the nearest town," Asta explained. "You see I have a companion, who's going through a difficult phase. To be perfectly honest he suffering and I like the ability to cure him, I've been doing what I can to ease his suffering though I fear that it's not enough."

Ruby looked at her. "Is there anything we can do?"

Asta shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, but I doubt that you can do anything."

Ruby then noticed some sort of sadness in her eyes. "I get the feeling that this is not your only problem. It looks like that your longing for someone and yet you want to be a far away from them as possible."

Asta smiled. "You see a lot and it describes my problem very accurately. You see there was this guy that I loved a long time ago, I said a few things that I regretted and we hadn't seen each other for a long time. Hit took me a long time to realise that what he did, he did out of love by the time I realise that he was gone. Fortunately the Angels were kind and we were reunited, but I could still see that he felt guilty as we try to rekindle our lost love. Then we were separated once again, but I'm confident that we'll meet again."

"That sounds like a tragic romance story," said Ruby with a small tear in her eye.

Asta shrugged. "I suppose it does, I'm just hoping that there's a happy ending at the end of that story."

"Well, I hope you find him again," said Toothless.

Asta smiled. "I'm positive, in fact I think that he's close by."

The two of them then watched as Asta then walked off.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were busy rushing through the woods, towards the sound of the war they had heard. That's when they encountered several soldiers, all but one of them was dead though it looked as if he was not going to survive his wounds.

Hiccup immediately bent down towards him. "Try to hang on."

"The _Roars of Dawn_ … those _Dragon Knights_ are responding to the attack… tracking a monstrous beast… you have to stay away," he said with his last breath.

"Did he mention a monstrous beast?" Fishlegs asked quibbling slightly.

Hiccup frowned when he sensed something in the air. "I know this sensation, it's Astrid's magic."

Snotlout looked up. "But what is she doing with a monstrous beast, taming it?"

Hiccup looked at them. "I don't know, but this beast might lead us to her."

They didn't waste any time and began running the directional Astrid's magic, which was getting stronger as they got closer to the beast.

"I can definitely sense her magical power clearly from this direction," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, but I'm sensing something else… something unusual," said Snotlout.

"That must be the monstrous beast that their tracking, whatever you guys do we do keep that thing alive so that it can lead us to Astrid," Hiccup ordered. He then frowned slightly. "The _Roars of Dawn_ , I've heard more than a couple of nasty rumours about them."

Fishlegs nodded. "When I was on the Kingdoms side, I saw them a lot. They're one and only mission is to kill their targets, the most evil combat squad ever."

Snotlout laughed. "Wouldn't want it any other way. It just means that I can kick their butt even harder."

* * *

They soon emerged from the forest and found that monstrous creature in a clearing, they also noticed a large pile of bodies around them of soldiers. There were only five people still moving, all of them wearing Dragon Knight Armour.

"I suppose it's no surprise, but he made short work of our Vanguard," said the woman looking at all the bodies. "They're ranks are completely decimated."

"They were just pawns, Phlegma," said a young man wearing the armour of a Timberjack and was wielding a very sharp greatsword. "They just lacked the backbone needed if they allowed him to do that. Right, Sven."

Sven just remain quiet and then immediately sensed something above him. He looked up in time to see Hiccup and the others landed on the ground placing themselves between them and the beast.

"Looks like we got here just in time," said Hiccup.

The young man immediately looked at Sven. "Sven aren't those the—"

"Focus on the mission at hand, Samson," said Sven with a very high pitched voice. "Our mission is to eradicate our target in solemn silence. Concentrate."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup."

"Whoever moves first loses," said Hiccup.

All of them just stood there waiting for one of them to make the first move and then it began to rain.

"I finally found you," said a voice.

Hiccup and the others immediately turned and found Asta rushing towards the monstrous creature.

Snotlout stared at her. "I don't know who you are lady, but you chose the worst possible moment to make yourself known."

"This is a surprise," she said looking at the three of them. However her attention was then diverted to the monster, who began to shake uncontrollably.

"Afraid… I'm afraid," he said.

"Now take it easy," said Asta calmly.

Hiccup looked at her. "Are you…?"

However, the monster then immediately rose its fist before Hiccup could question her.

"Move!" Hiccup yelled.

All of them then immediately jumped out of the way just as it slammed its fist into the ground.

"Kill him!" Sven ordered as he and the _Roars of Dawn_ charged.

However before any of them could strike the monster, Hiccup appeared out of nowhere and struck all five of them. Sven quickly recovered and immediately charged towards Hiccup, who raised his fist. However, suddenly his hand immediately extended causing Hiccup to pause.

"He's strong," Hiccup asked.

Sven then pinned his head to the ground.

"Everyone protect the creature!" Hiccup ordered.

The beast immediately swung its fist yet again, but Phlegma drew her sword and immediately wrapped pure magical energy around his arm. This created an opening for Samson, who struck him with his greatsword and a large man covered in _Dragon Knight_ _Armour_ that resembled a Sentinel and he struck him with his two maces.

The combined attacks immediately top of the monstrous creature to the ground and the man wearing the Sentinel armour immediately turned around.

"Second wave," he ordered.

"Kade, above you!" Phlegma yelled.

Kade jumped back, but he was struck by _Chastiefol_ which was in its _Third Form_. "This is…"

Fishlegs was floating above him. "Sorry to do this, but I'm turning you to stone and to everything settles down."

Kade then saw that his arm was slowly turning to stone. "Samson!"

Then suddenly to Fishlegs' surprise, Samson immediately sliced his arm off before the stone could progress.

"What?" Fishlegs stared.

He was so stunned that he failed to notice Phlegma raising her sword and wrapping him in magic wire.

"You can stay there until everything settles down," she said.

Sven then released Hiccup and charged towards the beast. "It's my turn next."

"No it's not!" Hiccup yelled getting to his feet.

However, before he could stop Sven, Samson appeared in front of him blocking his path. "Then let me."

The bees try to strike Sven, but he dodged over the monstrous fist and then began slamming him with his spear like sword.

A _Dragon Knight_ wearing the armour of a Changewing, had taken of a vantage point on some rocks and was aiming an arrow at the beast.

"Thanks for the divergent," he said as he took aim.

Snotlout then appeared right behind him. "Not on my watch." Snotlout then swung his fist at him, but then he disappeared and he realised too late that it was an illusion. "How did he do that?"

"Too bad, charging complete," said the Dragon Knight as he emerged from the dead bodies of the soldiers. "And now it's mission accomplished."

He then fired the arrow which looked like was going to land a critical hit. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light hiding the beast from view. However, when the light faded they found that Asta had caught the arrow in her bare hand, which destroyed her brace.

"I refuse to allow you to hurt this man, who was clearly looking for aid and wants nothing more than return to his family," said Asta. Everyone just remain silent as they looked at her completely astonished. "Believe me when I say, that you do not wish to get me angry. Of course, it's already too late for that."

"How did catch Hunter's arrow with her bare hand?" Sven stared.

Hiccup smiled. "So it was you, I knew you were close by."

Fishlegs then noticed a wolf insignia engraved on her wrist. "That symbol on your wrist, no way."

The girl then immediately pulled down her hood. "Yes, my true identity is Astrid the Wolf Sin of Wrath!"


	15. Demon Knight

Snotlout smiled as he approached Astrid. "Hey, bade. I see that you came crawling back to me."

He then began to stroke her hair, but almost immediately Astrid grabbed his hand and twisted it. "If you stop talking to me like that you're going to be one crawling."

"Still the same old Astrid," Snotlout winced.

Astrid then turned and smiled at Hiccup and blushed slightly. "It's good to see you again, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked at her awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I see the last 10 years have been good to you."

Samson looks between the two of them. "Are you to hitch to something?"

Hiccup laughter nervously. "That's a very long and complex story."

Astrid shook her head and looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs is that you?"

"Yep," Fishlegs nodded.

"You look different."

Fishlegs then transformed into his human form freeing himself from Phlegma's magic.

"What?" Phlegma gasped.

"You must have had an easier time avoiding the _Dragon Knights,_ " said Astrid shaking her head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion, but we do have business to conclude," Sven reminded. "As much as I would like to go up against four of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , I do have a mission to complete. And that mission is to return with that creature's head."

Hiccup then looked at Astrid curiously. "Astrid, why are you with this creature anyway?"

Astrid looked to the creature. "I found him in a rage and managed to calm him down, now I'm just trying to figure out how he became like this?"

Sven and the rest of the _Roars of Dawn_ then drew their weapons.

"If we have to fight you to get to that creature then so be it," said Sven.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "I would prefer you leave him alone."

"Don't tell me this thing is your new boyfriend?" said Snotlout.

Astrid gave him a death glare he immediately quivered in fright and Fishlegs quickly stepped in.

"Why do you want to protect this creature?" Fishlegs asked curiously. "I mean we only jumped in because he would lead us to you."

Hiccup looked them. "I'm sure that Astrid has her reasons."

The creature then roared even more loudly and his magical power increased for some strange reason.

Astrid turned to the _Roars of Dawn_. "You've sensed is magical power and you still believe that can take him on?"

"Of course," said Sven. "I will admit that two or one of us will die, but we surely will claim this creature's head too."

Astrid looked at them and drew her axe. "I do not wish to spill any blood, but you leave me with no choice."

The _Roars of Dawn_ ready their weapons for fight, but Astrid did something surprising. She immediately spun around and swung her axe and seconds later the creature's head was sliced completely off. This move surprised everyone as the creature's body fell to the ground and Astrid presented the _Roars of Dawn_ with the creature's head.

"You can take the head," she said.

Sven looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing the most peaceful way of resolving this," Astrid explained. "If a three-way battle occurred between us now, might result of the devastation of the village close by and all of its inhabitants and the knights that perished would not have died in vain."

Sven then took the head. "I accept your offer."

Samson looked at Sven. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure," said Sven then looked at Astrid. "I certainly like you Astrid the Wolf Sin, so out of respect for your legend we will withdraw. But if by chance we ordered to go after your heads one day, when that time comes…" He looked at them for a few seconds and immediately took off. "Let's move!"

The other members of the _Roars of Dawn_ took off.

Astrid's sighed. "For moment I thought they were going to attack."

Fishlegs shook his head at Astrid. "This is so unlike you, you don't kill someone out of cold blood. Plus you seem to have some sort of sympathy for this monster."

Hiccup looked at her curiously. "There were trace of your magic on him, I can only guess that you used your magic to calm him down."

"He was in a blind rage when I first met him, he took me quite some time to calm him down," said Astrid shaking her head. "I should never have left him alone, or none of this would have happened."

Hiccup looked at the creature curiously and noticed that its fingers were actually very small hands. "I've never seen a monster like this before."

"Actually the truth is this is no monster, he used to be human," said Astrid folding her arms.

"Human?" Fishlegs gasped.

Then suddenly the monster began to twitch and then it started to rise to its feet much to their surprise.

"Now we need to try and contain him," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid what exactly is going on?"

"Like I said before the chaos would have been extreme different clash in a three-way battle," said Astrid.

Snotlout's mouth wide open, because the now headless creature had grown another pair of arms from its shoulders and its chest was puffing out like a mushroom.

"How is that things still alive, you chopped its head off?" Snotlout yelled.

"Actually the head was ornamental," Astrid explained.

Fishlegs looked at her. "Then which part of him was human then?"

"From what I can gather he was no ordinary human, I believe that he used to be a Dragon Knight," said Astrid.

Then the four heads appeared out of the creature's chest creature's chest and that when they saw human body's sprouting from the centre of its chest.

* * *

Unaware that they had been tricked, the _Roars of Dawn_ had stopped at the bridge and examined the head. Sven in particular was confused and intrigued at the same time.

"I still don't understand why Astrid was so protective of that beast?" Samson frowned.

"I couldn't care less honestly," said Phlegma. "I was just hoping that we could fight them some more."

Sven looked at the disembodied head of the creature. "It doesn't make any sense."

"No kidding," said Samson.

"Not that," said Sven. "I'm wondering why Tarragon was so insistent of killing off that thing. Why didn't he use his own men, the New Generation?"

"Because it was clear that this wasn't a mission they could handle," said Hunter.

Sven shook his head. "No, it wasn't that. I think that he was desperate in covering up the fact that this creature even existed."

Ase was leaning behind a rock and had listen to their entire conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still facing against the demonic Dragon Knight before them.

"The shell the former Dragon Knight?" Fishlegs stared.

"You can sense his magic power, but it seems to be mixed in with a massive amount of dark magic," said Astrid curiously. "I had to use my magical ability in order to ease off his anger to stabilise him, but he grew more restless as time went by."

"That explains a few things, but I doubt we're gonna get any more from him," said Hiccup as he drew _Endeavour_.

The creature then immediately slammed his hands towards them and they immediately jumped out of the way.

"Let's go!" Hiccup yelled.

"Right behind you!" said Snotlout.

Soon the two of them then immediately dealt several blows to its four faces, but the creature quickly recovered. It then slammed its fist into the two of them sending him flying, but Hiccup and Snotlout landed in the arms of a large bear, that show the same markings as Fishlegs' pillow.

"Come on guys, when you go into battle you should wait to see how your opponent strikes first," he said floating above them.

Snotlout glared at him. "At least we're doing something productive!"

" _Spirit Spear Chastiefol! Second Form: Guardian!_ " said Fishlegs as Chastiefol placed Hiccup and Snotlout down. "To protect itself from external enemies, the _Holy Tree's_ own moss is given shape and is sent into battle. Made of moss, its body can parry any attack and with its high concentration of water it highly resistant to fire."

The Guardian then immediately charged into battle, but no sooner had it move the creature spat ice from one of its heads. Upon impact the water in the Moss immediately froze and it shattered upon impact from the creature's fist.

"But it doesn't do so well with cold," Hiccup noted.

"No!" Fishlegs cried.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Can't you calm him down like you did before?"

"There's very little trace of his original magic power left, it's going to take some time," said Astrid.

"We'll hold off until you're ready," Hiccup nodded.

The immediately jumped out of the way to avoid the creature's fist.

"How are we supposed to hold that thing off?" Snotlout asked. "There's no way we can beat and bare handed."

"This is no time to be choosy of weapons," said Hiccup.

Snotlout grumbled and immediately picked up a mace.

Hiccup then immediately charged the creature which immediately spat out acid, Hiccup swung his blade unleashing a burst of flames which evaporated the acid. He then immediately slammed the blade across the creature's chest.

" _Plasma Blade!_ " Hiccup yelled.

The attack was strong enough to bring the creature down on to its knees and it roared in pain.

"That power of just one strike?" Fishlegs stared.

Snotlout couldn't believe his eyes. "The power of dragonborn." He then immediately to look towards Hiccup. "Captain, you need to do it in one shot!"

"I'm on it!" Hiccup yelled jumping into the air.

He was about to unleash is attacked once again, but then he saw the Dragon Knight body sticking out of its waste.

"Don't… do this… please," he said.

Hiccup hesitated.

"Hurry up and finish him off!" Snotlout yelled impatiently.

During his hesitation the creature immediately wrapped its tongues around Hiccup. "I'm stuck!"

"Looks like it's all up to me, like always," said Snotlout as he charged towards the creature.

He then stopped when he saw a strange blue aura covering the creature, he then saw that that aura headed towards Astrid, who was standing behind him. Astrid was holding her axe and apparently was absorbing the aura into her.

"This is your chance, Snotlout?" Fishlegs yelled.

Snotlout's mace then immediately began to glow and he fired a thread of magic which immediately wrapped itself around hiccup. Then with one good pull and Hiccup from the creature's grasp.

"Why did you hesitate? You could have killed that thing!" Snotlout yelled.

"I just heard him say something," said Hiccup looking directly at the Dragon Knight.

"Like that matters, just kill him already!"

"Don't you get it, he's still alive in there!"

"And he's become a massive bloodthirsty creature that is trying to kill us!"

Astrid then approached them. "I agree with Hiccup."

Fishlegs looked at Astrid. "What did you do?"

"I'm merely siphoning off the anger inside of him and in turn that is feeding me," Astrid explained. "That is my magical power, _Overdrive_. When someone attacks me with rage, it in turn increases my own strength and thanks to my Sacred Treasure, _Bloodfury_ , I can either inside anger or drain it."

"So basically you're robbing his will to fight," said Snotlout in a large smile appeared on his face. "This gives us the perfect opportunity to kill him."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "You will not lay a finger on him, he didn't choose for this fate and I have no intentions of killing him because of it."

Snotlout scoffed and raised his hand. "Guess it comes down to me as usual."

However, Hiccup immediately grabbed his hand. "You won't and that an order. There is still a part of him that is human and I won't allow you to kill him."

The two of them narrowed their eyes at one another.

* * *

Meanwhile the Tavern, Heather and the others were getting concerned that Hiccup and the others hadn't returned yet.

"It's getting late," said Heather.

"Hiccup is no doubt still trying to convince Snotlout that it's not a competition," said Toothless.

Ruby was in the Tavern with the twins and Skull, but she was more focused on the window.

"Should have been back by now," she said.

"Stop worrying, I'm sure they're fine," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, those guys can take care of themselves," said Tuffnut.

Skull then landed on Ruby shoulder. "Hiccup has no intentions to die, at least not until he is reunited with his love."

Ruby looked at him. "Love?"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Snotlout were still glaring at one another while Astrid and Fishlegs just watched.

"I see that Snotlout still questions the Captain's orders," Astrid sighed.

Fishlegs looked at her. "Don't you think we should jump in?"

Astrid shook her head. "I doubt it would do any good."

"Don't go ordering me around," said Snotlout.

Before Hiccup could stop him, he had raised his mace and the purple light exited from it. A split second later he pulled out the Dragon Knights heart from his body.

Hiccup then looked at Snotlout furiously.

* * *

"You're saying that Hiccup was in love?" said Tuffnut.

"I find that hard to believe, he seems to be completely immune to my feminine charms," said Ruffnut.

Ruby looked at Skull. "Was his love Lady Astrid?"

Skull chuckled. "That's her and let me tell you she was quite a Spitfire."

"But they were never married?"

Skull shook his head. "They were betrothed, but sadly the Holy War destroyed their future. Astrid was a member of the Hofferson Clan, they were renowned for their prowess as warriors."

Ruby looked up. "Gilthunder is from the same clan." She then frowned. "But that would make her over 3000 years old."

Skull nodded. "Explaining how she survived that long is very complicated. Let's just say that she was badly injured in battle and Hiccup, well, he just couldn't lose her. He managed to save her, but the cost of her humanity and she hated him for it.

"However, they had already conceived a child and Hiccup led most of the human survivors and formed Berk, the first human kingdom. Eventually he grew tired of being king and abdicated in favour of his son and then he started to wonder the land looking for Astrid."

"But they met up again, when they became members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Didn't they rekindle what they had?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Her gas a long time to realise that what Hiccup did he did out of love, but as Hiccup wonder the land in search for Astrid guilt began to eat away at his heart. When they did finally reunite, Astrid was quick to forgive, but he couldn't forgive himself. He still had feelings for her there was no doubt of that, but his guild prevented him from pursuing any form of attachment."

"I feel so sorry for Sir Hiccup," said Ruby looking down at the floor. "He must have been quite lonely over the centuries, I can only imagine what he felt."

Skull looked at her. "He certainly made friends over the centuries, but he never stayed in one place too long. He didn't like seeing friends with and die, but what made him stay loyal to Berk I have no idea. To be perfectly honest I'm quite shocked that he didn't move to the next kingdom and start his life over."

"There must be a reason," said Ruby.

* * *

Meanwhile in the clearing, Hiccup was completely furious with Snotlout disobeying his direct order.

"Why did you have to kill him?" Hiccup snapped.

Snotlout knocked his hand away. "I did the poor sod a favour, I very much doubt that he would like to spend his remaining years of the terrifying monster ripping anything that moved apart."

"What?" Hiccup yelled in outrage.

"Uh, guys," Fishlegs pointed. The two of them turned and saw the Dragon Knight was still moving. "I think he's whispering something."

"I can still sense in fighting against the demonic presence inside of him, despite the fact that his heart has been gouged out," said Astrid.

The Dragon Knight was living in his own daydream and was looking at a young girl holding a two-year-old boy in her arms.

"Please find it in your hearts to forgive your father," he said looking at the two of them. "It is my weakness that is to blame for all of this. I could never do anything for you two." He then looked at the young girl who was none other than Gabrielle. "Protect Agnar, please protect your younger brother. I'm counting on you Gabrielle. Farewell, my children… my beloved daughter and my dear beloved son."

He was then consumed by darkness.

Outside of the daydream the monstrous creature now roared with a deafening cry.

Snotlout just stared at it. "What is this? I know that I ripped his heart out." He then realised what it was. "Damn it, so he's a demon too."

* * *

Back at the Tavern, Heather and the others then witnessed birds flying out of the forest.

"What was that?" she said getting up.

Skull head lit up. "I can sense an unbelievable amount of magic power."

Ruby and the others then immediately made their way outside and joined Heather and Toothless.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked looking up at Heather.

Heather was watching as a large group of animals with lean the forest. "There must be something powerful close by if it's spooking all the animals."

Skull flew up to Heather. "You make sure that everyone stays put, I'm going to check it out."

"I should come with you," said Toothless.

Skull looked at him. "No offence, but you're just a bit too large. I can make it in and out very quickly and I've got some magic on my side."

Skull then immediately flew towards the source of the disturbance as quickly as he could.

Hiccup and the others watched as the demonic creature in front of them was beginning to transform yet again. His two massive arms then immediately split apart forming four giant ones and the four heads from the chest were making their way to the top of his head.

"Why the Dragon Knight transforming into a demon? What's going on?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked directly at the Dragon Knight and recognised his face. "I know him, it's Dale. He became a Dragon Knight about 10 years ago."

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, he was a father and he always said that he wanted to be just like us so that his daughter could be proud of him. But how did he end up like this?"

"His demonic site is completely taken over, I can't stop him," said Astrid.

Dale then immediately rushed towards them in a blood rage.

"Dale, you remember me right?" Hiccup yelled. However he kept on charging and didn't appear to be listening or perhaps he couldn't. "Wake up! Dale."

Snotlout then immediately shoved him out of the creature's path. "What do you think you're doing?"

Dale then slammed his fist right into Snotlout disintegrating everything from the waist up with a single blow.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled.

"Stay down, Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled as he began to barrage Dale with _Chastiefol_ in it _Increase Form_. "Time to fight fire with fire!" However the daggers just got stuck on top of the creature's head. "They didn't get through?" In that case—"

Hiccup immediately turned towards him. "Stop it, Fishlegs!"

Fishlegs looked at him. "But Hiccup?"

Dale then suddenly spat acid at Fishlegs, he fell to the ground and was not completely out cold.

Astrid then approached Hiccup. "I'm sorry, Hiccup but were left with no choice."

Hiccup looked directly at Dale. "Dale, please stop this!"

Snotlout had managed to recover and rose to his feet. "He's not listening."

Skull then appeared and landed on Hiccup's shoulder. "What did I miss?" He then turned towards the demonic creature. "Is that a Dragon Knight transforming into a demon?"

Astrid then stepped forward. "It would appear to be the case and as much as I hated, there's only one thing we can do now." She then immediately drew _Bloodfury_. "We're going to have to kill him before he kills us or anyone else."

Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid…"

Astrid closed her eyes. "You can't save everyone, no matter how hard you try."

She then immediately dashed towards Dale and then jumped right in front of him then faster than anyone could blink, she immediately swung _Bloodfury_ and seconds later Dale's body was sliced to pieces.

"Please forgive me," she said as Dale's body crumbled to dust.

Hiccup smiled. "You haven't lost your touch."

Astrid sighed. "I just wish there was a better way."

Fishlegs picked himself up and Hiccup looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Fishlegs. I should have acted sooner."

"No problem, I can take it" said Fishlegs.

Snotlout snorted. "I can't believe that you're are Captain, you could have gotten is killed."

Hiccup looked at him, but decided not to say anything. Instead he turned his attention upon Dale. "We really should turn our attention to Dale."

Fishlegs nodded. "A human transforming into a demon, is that really possible."

Snotlout approached the remains of Dale and found some sort of parasite attached to his body. He then immediately pulled it out and showed it everyone.

Hiccup frowned. "It could be a curse or more likely some kind of experiment."

The parasite in Snotlout's hands then immediately began to wiggle indicating that it was still alive.

"No way," said Fishlegs looking at Hiccup. "You think they created a man-made demon?"

"It looks that way," said Hiccup looking deeply troubled. "And they used the Dragon Knight to do it."

"But that would mean that they would have to go behind the backs of two _Dragon Knight Inquisitors_ ," Fishlegs frowned. His eyes then widened when he realised what Hiccup was letting on. "Could it be true?"

Hiccup nodded. "There's a good chance that a _Dragon Knight Inquisitor_ is directly involved."

Astrid then stepped forward. "Then that would mean that it's either Calder or…"

Skull then flew in front of the parasite Snotlout was holding and began to enter in it to its mind. "Alvin," he said.

"You found something?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, the person most likely involved in this incident is Dragon Knight Inquisitor Alvin," said Skull as he witnessed Alvin handing Dale a chalice of Demon blood, he also saw Tarragon in the background along with the Red Demon corpse.

Snotlout then immediately crushed the parasite with his bare hands. "What do you say that we make our way back to the tavern?"

"Heather is probably getting a bit concerned," Fishlegs nodded.

Astrid remained with Dale's body and remembered how they met.

* * *

Dale was in a rampage swiping at bears, killing them would just as bare hands and then pounding the remains.

Astrid then appeared from behind the trees and approached him. "Who are you? Why you so agitated?"

The creature then immediately turned around and tried to take a swipe out of her, but thankfully she somersaulted out of the way.

"I see, you don't know why either," she said and then held her Bloodfury in front of her. She then began to channel his rage into herself. "I am Astrid, the Wolf Sin of Warth. I have the ability of siphoning anger from you, I will do everything I can to help you."

She then spent the next few days trying to calm him down and eventually he returned back to human form.

"I'm normal," he said looking at himself.

Astrid looked at him sadly. "I'm afraid you're far from normal. So far all I've been doing is calming your rage that is inside of you. In time, I'm afraid that it will consume you again."

He didn't look surprised, in fact he expected as much. "At least you have given me a taste of what it feels to be human again, I am immensely grateful."

* * *

Back in the present, Dale was alive, though barely.

"Is that you Astrid?" he said weakly.

Astrid bent down towards him. "It's me."

"Thank you, so much my friend," he said.

Astrid just closed her eyes. "I just wish I could have done more."

"You've done plenty and I would ask you a favour, even though you have done so much from me already," he said barely able to hold on. "I have a daughter and a son, please tell them… tell them that I'm sorry."

He then took his final breath and died. Astrid then moved her hands to close his eyes and she looked at him respectfully.

"I will and I will tell them to die just like a _Dragon Knight_ , facing your demons and won," she promised. "Now, rest well Sir Dale."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the capital, Sven had returned with the head that Astrid had given him.

"Here you go, just as we promised," he said.

Tarragon took the head and examined it. "Hmm, you are positive that you saw him die."

"Suspicious aren't we?" Sven noted. "You could always go and see for yourself."

Tarragon shook his head. "There was no need, you have done well." He then turned towards Gabrielle. "All right, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looked at him. "Yes?"

"I need you to dispose of this."

Gabrielle frowned. "What?"

Tarragon then tossed their head out of the window and Gabrielle immediately drew her rapier. She then fired a single fireball destroying the head completely.

Tarragon clapped. "Excellent shot, superbly done."

Gabrielle however remain suspicious and wondered why he wanted to destroy the head, when it would have made a fabulous trophy.


	16. The Legends, Provoked

Hiccup and the others had returned to Ruby and Heather, who then began to prepare meals for a celebration for Astrid's return. Snotlout was currently carrying two barrels of mead and strangely he was wearing a leather jacket.

"Snotlout, did you have an extra one of those outfits?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout shook his head. "Nah, I picked this one up on the way to the village."

"Stole you mean," Astrid corrected.

Heather smiled Astrid. "It's nice to have you back Astrid."

Astrid returned the smile. "It's nice to be back."

Ruby then approached Astrid. "It's an honour to meet you Lady Astrid, I'm Ruby, third Princess of the kingdom."

Astrid smiled at Ruby. "We've actually met before, in the village. Of course you knew me as Asta."

Ruby's eyes lit up. "You were Asta?"

"Told you we would meet again." She then looked at her curiously. "Now I remember, you were that little girl that always hang around his Majesty."

Snotlout blinked. "That was her?"

"Strange, I don't remember that," said Heather with a small laugh.

Ruby looked at Astrid. "Would you consider joining us with retaking the kingdom?"

Astrid looked at her for moment. "Of course."

Hiccup then clapped his hands together. "That's enough talk, let's celebrate."

* * *

It was late in the evening when they began celebrating and it didn't look as if they were going to stop any time soon.

Ruby then handed Astrid a plate of food. "I hope you like it."

Astrid looked at it sadly. "Unfortunately, I'm not able to eat or sleep for that matter."

Ruby looked at her curiously. "Why not?"

"I take it that you know about me and Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Ruby nodded. "He said that you were betrothed 3000 years ago and something happened that caused you to hate Sir Hiccup."

Astrid turned away in shame. "Not the most groundless part of my life and something I deeply regret."

"Shouldn't you try to talk to him?" Ruby asked looking towards Hiccup, who was busy talking to Fishlegs and Toothless.

Astrid smiled. "Believe me I tried 15 years ago, but he still blames himself. I don't know if it's possible for us to rekindle what we had, but I'm willing to try."

"Come on Astrid, you and Hiccup are perfect for one another," said Heather looking down at her. "I mean have you actually told him how you feel?"

Astrid raise an eyebrow. "Strange coming from you, I mean have you mentioned your feelings to Ragnar?"

Heather blushed slightly. "Touché."

"You girls talking about me?" Snotlout asked as he approached them.

Astrid scoffed. "If we were we would be throwing up by now, or at least Ruby and Heather would be."

Skull then landed on the table and looked at every one of the Sins curiously. "You know I have noticed something, none of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ appear to be of the same species."

"Uh, but aren't Hiccup and Snotlout both human?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, and what about Astrid?" Tuffnut asked.

"Technically, yes," Hiccup admitted as he sat down. "However, in truth I come from a subclass of humans which could be classified as an entirely different species. Snotlout, while he was born human I'm not sure that he counts now that he is drunken from the _Water of Eternal Youth_." His eyes then gazed Astrid and he quickly looked away. "As Astrid, that would be even longer to explain."

Astrid sighed. "Don't tell me you still blame yourself about what happened. I told you that I overreacted."

Hiccup shook his head. "No you had every right to be angry, I was just being selfish."

Astrid shook her head. "What you did was out of love, I probably would have done the same."

The twins leaned in over towards Snotlout.

"What exactly did he do to her?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, she looks perfectly fine," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout shrugged. "No clue, but she claims that she's not human. I even tried to peek at her when she was undressing."

"Then she discovered you and punched you halfway across the kingdom," Fishlegs reminded.

"It was worth it," said Snotlout dreamily.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "At least during our battle against the vampires 12 years ago, none of us got unreasonably drunk and decided not to partake in the battle."

"Hey, I said I was sorry," said Snotlout as he drank from his tankard.

"And then you used _Physical Hunt_ to steal Fishlegs and Heather's power and then you watched them as the two of them struggled in the fight," Astrid reminded.

Snotlout immediately spat out his mead and slowly turned around and saw the hateful glares of Fishlegs and Heather.

"So that explains why I felt so weak all of a sudden," Heather glared.

"That was you," Fishslegs hissed.

Snotlout smiled at them nervously. "Yeah, it was a long time ago let's just…"

Fishlegs then promptly transformed _Chastiefol_ into it _Increase Form_ and then pelted him with a barrage of daggers. Heather then immediately crushed Snotlout with her bare hand, he then quickly recovered and freed himself from her grip.

"Why did you go I have to say that?" Snotlout asked glaring at Astrid.

"Consider it payback for disobeying Hiccup's orders," said Astrid folding her arms.

"Shut up, Astrid," Snotlout grumbled.

Ruby then approached Hiccup. "Skull told me about the relationship between you and Astrid 3000 years ago. He also mentioned that Gilthunder is part of her clan."

Hiccup chuckled. "The Hofffersons were proud and noble warriors, glad to see that hasn't changed in 3000 years."

Ruby looked at him curiously. "Astrid has clearly forgiving you for whatever you did, don't you think you can restart your relationship?"

Hiccup shook his head. "She had every reason to be angry, I just couldn't let go of her. She doesn't need to suffer my mistakes."

Ruby placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I think the only one suffering as you and don't you think you deserve a little happiness?"

Hiccup looked at her. "You certainly have a kind and gentle heart."

He then got up and walked away from her, but no sooner had he done so Astrid approached him.

"She looks exactly like her," she said looking at Ruby.

"Of course she does, you really think that _she_ would forgive me after 3000 years?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid sighed. "She certainly knew how to hold a grudge, but it was hardly your fault that she died. You were trying to bring about peace, it was _them_ that started the whole Holy War."

Hiccup looked at her. "But it was my pride in believing I can bring peace that gave them the opportunity, that is my sin."

* * *

It was late at night and Calder had eventually emerge from his chambers, Ake quickly rushed over towards and the moment he saw him.

"Inquisitor Calder," he said rushing over towards him. "Are you all right, sir? You were locked in your room for so long that we started to worry."

"Of course, I do apologise," said Calder apologetically. "It is unlikely to be so affected by such things."

Ake looked at him sympathetically. ' _He looks completely worn out, but who could blame him? If I had just lost a son, I would feel the same way._ '

Calder then turned his attention back onto Ake. "So did anything out of the ordinary happened during my absence? Anything at all?"

"Well… there have been reports that even more Apprentice _Dragon Knights_ have joined the _New Generation_ ranks."

Calder looked immensely troubled. "I see."

"Could this be some sort of omen, their eyes," said Ake thinking of how the way the _New Generation_ looked. "They almost look as if they've been possessed by something, every last one of them."

"They've allied themselves with Alvin, have they?" Calder asked.

"It appears so."

"Then my prophecy is proving far more accurate then I had hoped. The time has finally come for the two of us to finally have a little chat… Alvin."

* * *

The next morning, Gabrielle and Ase were sparring, but Ase didn't appear to be putting her heart into it. Gabrielle was easily able to disarm her and she fell to the ground with her sword sticking out of the ground.

"This is unlike you," said Gabrielle approaching her. "What is going on?"

"A few days ago, do you remember how Sir Tarragon called upon the _Roars of Dawn_ to take on that beast?" Ase are stand Gabrielle nodded. "The thing is, I was feeling so annoyed that he didn't ask us but I decided that I would follow them. And then I saw the _Seven Deadly Sins_ fighting with that beast or at least I thought that what it was."

Gabrielle looked up. "The _Seven Deadly Sins_? Then the monster was eliminated by our—"

"You don't understand," said Ase shaking her head. "I sent to kind of magical power coming from that monster, one was the same as the demon we saw underground. The other was the same as… a _Dragon Knight_."

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, I couldn't believe it. A monster that could somehow possess both kinds of magical powers, it was almost like…"

Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Like us. Just like the Knights of the _New Generation_."

"But I wanted to be sure, so I started scavenging through the pyre the _Seven Deadly Sins_ had made," Ase continued as she began reaching into her jacket. "And among the remains of the monster… I mean on the man that might have been a _Dragon Knight_ I found this."

Ase then pulled out as pendant and Gabrielle's eyes widened, because she recognised it.

"But that's…"

* * *

Deep beneath the palace, Alvin and Tarragon when the catacombs.

"Did you take care of it? The monstrous beast?" Alvin asked.

"Thankfully yes, though it took longer than we expected after the experiment failed and he managed to slip away," Tarragon admitted.

"Because of their power the old generation of _Dragon Knights_ spun out of control, making them difficult to subdue. The _Apprentice Dragon Knights_ of the _New Generation_ are a different story, they're powers are adequate yet inferior to those of their predecessors making them easier to control."

"What we have then is a beautiful story of a young girl succeeding where her own father could not, quite touching in fact," said Tarragon.

Then he turns attention to a pedestal in front of him, on the pedestal were five different piece fragments. Each one of the fragments depicted each one of the species, the humans, fairies, giants and angels. In the exact centre was Hiccup's sword hilt and it fit perfectly in alignment.

Tarragon then raised his hand and immediately the podium glowed bright purple. "The embrace that binds you, and the kiss that imprisons you…"

Alvin smiled as Tarragon continue to chant. "Our preparations are complete. All that is left is to awake the impending chaos, the King of Berk with his infinite power brought such abhorrent piece to Afoth. It has robbed people of their survival instincts and the knights of their pride and their will to fight. This peace has done nothing, but rust our armour and dull our swords, but I swear that I will return this land to its former glory."

A bolt of purple lightning erupted from the pedestal. "Soon the demon race shall be released to face the _Dragon Knights_ and the _New Generation_."

Tarragon had finished chancing and they both saw that the purple lightning out of the form of a portal.

"The gate opens at last," said Tarragon.

"Come demons, reveal yourselves and all of your unholy glory!" Alvin announced.

Arms that belonged to Red Demons and immediately poured out of the portal, but they appear to be unable to get the gate even wider.

"It's just as I thought, you're missing a fragment," Tarragon said, not looking entirely surprised.

"In that case, we'll have to take it by force," Alvin concluded.

"What did you have in mind?" Tarragon asked.

"Our only choice now is to summon it."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were soon back on the move, with Heather outside following them.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "I don't suppose you have a lead where the next _Sin_ might be?"

"The only ones left are Ragnar and Eret, but they could be anywhere by now," said Astrid.

"And unfortunately I have no idea where Ragnar is located," said Skull sadly. "However, he is watching and listening to our conversation as we speak. I can only imagine that he might try and find us."

"Either way we can't waste time looking for the two of them, especially now," said Hiccup as he turned towards them. "The next thing which I'm going to do was break into the capital and get that sword hilt back."

"Why the heck do you want to get that stupid broken sword back?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid immediately looked at Hccup fearfully. "You lost it?"

"More precisely was taken from me and yes the situation is as bad as it sounds," Hiccup nodded.

The twins looked at one another in confusion.

"Are you missing something?" Tuffnut asked.

"We miss everything," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut nodded. "Good point."

Heather look at them from outside the window. "I think it's about time you told us why that sword hilt is so important."

Hiccup sighed and nodded. "It's a fragment of the _Coffin of Eternal Darkness_."

"And what is that?" Snotlout asked.

"It's a ritual relic that dates back to the _Holy War_ ," Astrid explained. "As you all you know Hiccup and I hiccup participated in that same war and it was the bloodiest conflicts in all of history. It was created by the angels, giant, fairy and human races in order to seal the demon race for all eternity."

Hiccup then looked at them. "The angels then presented me with that sword fragment, their Queen herself gave me the duty of protecting it to make sure that the demon race would never run rampant again."

"But why would the _Dragon Knights_ take it? What could they be planning?" Ruby asked.

"Obviously they wish to bring the demon race back, why I don't know," said Hiccup.

"Which would be bad," said Astrid gravely. "It took all four races last time to beat them, but now the angels have lost their proposal bodies, the giant are on the very edge of extinction and the fairies have become complacent over the long centuries. The only race that is still strong other humans, but out of the five races they are the weakest."

"I saw what one demon could do and it nearly killed me," said Snotlout.

"Now that you mention it was and it Alvin that turned Dale into a monster, it's not every day you can see someone who can do that," said Fishlegs.

"Clearly he's using some kind of forbidden magic," said Skull.

"I just don't understand why Alvin and Calder would do something like this?" said will be shaking her head. "It doesn't make any sense, what does Alvin have to gain by bringing the demon race back?"

"Who knows, but I doubt he wants to invite them for cake," said Toothless

* * *

Calder had confronted Alvin upon the Palace and he had just the man did what Alvin was planning.

"To bring on a _Holy War_ ," he said simply.

Calder stared at him. "Are you serious? Have you gone mad?"

"Calder, you yourself prophesied a war which the _Dragon Knights_ of the guiding hand of light and the _Seven Deadly Sins_ are the bloodline of darkness," Alvin reminded. He then turned and looked out of the window. "I however have a different vision of our future, it enquires even more of us."

"You think that the demon race are the true bloodline of darkness?"

"In ancient times, the demon race faced against the four clans in battle, proving that they are more than capable opponents."

Calder glared at him. "You sick bastard, I knew you must've been plotting something behind my back! But this—"

"Preparations are nearly complete," Alvin continued. "Now all that remains is finding the last fragment and breaking the seal."

Calder turned around and saw a figure in the darkness and then watch them walk away. He then turned his attention back onto Alvin with a burning rage.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you really think human standard a chance against those things?" he roared as he approached him.

"I am quite confident we can win, towards that end I have studied the demons for many years and reaped various results. The _New Generation_ is one of them."

"You lie!" Calder yelled furiously and immediately grasped his shoulder. "Open your eyes! The _Dragon Knights_ fight for justice and they would never freeze such a cursered race!"

"Justice?" Alvin laughed and then he slowly turned and looked at him. "You presume to lecture me about justice? 10 years ago, you long to be an Inquisitor so much so that you sought my help in killing your own brother, Zaratras."

Calder just stood there guilt written as he removed his hand from Alvin.

Alvin then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calder, I need you. Return the favour that you want to asked of me and remember, if you try and get in my way I will have you killed with no more effort than it took to kill your son."

Alvin then walked off, but Calder wasn't through with him just yet. "Kill me! You're dead!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still contemplating on the next move.

"Hiccup, if that sword handle can truly resurrect the demon race and Alvin has it do you think he's already brought them back?" Heather asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Not yet, it is a very powerful seal so even if they do manage to break it. There is bound to be some kind of sign."

"What kind of sign? The ground shaking sky rumbling sort?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe, but it could be just about anything."

The twins then looked confused.

"I understand the sword, but what they want with Princess Ruby?" Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut nodded. "Yeah, what possible use would she be to them in reviving the demon race?"

"It's simple, she's the last key to breaking the seal," said a voice.

They immediately turned and saw a woman standing directly behind Ruby, her face was completely hidden by a strange-looking helmet. In her hand she was holding a staff that resembled a claw.

"Get away from her!" Hiccup yelled dashing towards them.

Suddenly the mysterious woman disappeared with Ruby and Toothless without a trace. Hiccup then slammed his hand the ground creating some massive cracks.

"Damn it!" he yelled and everyone could feel a surge of power flowing through his body.

He then immediately rushed outside.

"What was that?" said Snotlout.

"That was probably a mage, and clearly she is a depot teleportation magic," said Skull.

Heather looked down at Hiccup. "Captain?"

"We need add to the capital now!" Hiccup yelled.

"But how? It's more than 40 miles away," Fishlegs frowned.

Hiccup then immediately turned towards Heather. "Heather!"

Heather look at him and then got the idea. "Gotta."

"Hold your Speed Stingers, I'm coming too," said Snotlout as he grasped Hiccup around the waist.

"So are we," said Ruffnut as she and her brother washed over towards them.

"We'd be very poor bodyguard if we didn't," said Tuffnut as they grasped onto Snotlout.

Astrid then stepped forward and she too grasped Hiccup. "And there's nowhere you're leaving without me."

"Seriously? You do realise how dangerous this sounds?" said Fishlegs.

Heather then grabbed all five of them and Heather got ready to pitch. "Here goes, I might be a little off so be careful."

"Just get it as close as you can, we can handle the rest," said Hiccup.

"Right," said Heather she got ready to throw and she looked directly at them. "No matter what happens just bring Ruby back safe."

"I'm on it," Hiccup nodded.

Heather then immediately began running and then tossed them with all her strength towards the capital. They were moving so fast that they soon disappeared over the horizon and Fishlegs just stared in awe.

"Awesome," he said.

There were moving so fast that it felt as if their bodies were being ripped apart.

"This is terrifying and scary!" Tuffnut yelled.

"We could die!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Let's do this again sometime," said Ruffnut.

"Just brace yourselves for the impact!" Astrid yelled.

* * *

At the capital, Calder was reaching for his sword as he glared directly and Alvin, but then a soldier immediately rushed towards them.

"Inquisitor!" he yelled with fear in his voice. "Sir, there's an emergency. We detected an enormous amount of magic power approaching from the north-west."

"Can you tell who it is?" Calder asked.

The soldier shook his head. "No, sir. I'm afraid not, but the power of this magnitude."

"It must be the _Sins_ ," Calder concluded.

Alvin smiled as if he had expected this. "Well if it is, then that means they have acquired the final fragment. Calder, we will speak of this at another time."

Calder looked at him with burning hatred. "Just remember, I will never forgive you for what you did to my son!"

"I have a long memory myself, don't forget that," Alvin reminded.

* * *

Almost immediately word began to get around about the appearance of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ and they prepared to strengthen the north-west.

"Attention, all warriors and _Dragon Knights_!" a voice cried out from the towers. "The _Seven Deadly Sins_ may be approaching! Reinforce the Northgate and along the western ramparts! _Dragon Knights_ are to assist where ever they are needed! Prepare for battle!"

Many _Dragon Knights_ were now guarding the Northgate and they saw something heading straight towards them as high-speed.

"That must be them! Here they come!"

Hiccup in the others the land on the ground hard and they soon disappeared in a large dust cloud.

"Look alive men! Be ready to return fire!"

Hiccup in the others then immediately exited from the storm cloud and charge towards them as quickly as they could.

"Remember the only reason we are here right now is to rescue Ruby!" Hiccup ordered looking at the others. "So try and keep the fighting to a minimal!"

"I'm right behind you," Astrid nodded.

"But we can still kick their butts, right?" Snotlout smiled.

"Just charge on through!" Hiccup commanded.

"For Berk!" the twins yelled as they drew their swords.

The _Dragon Knights_ then immediately charge towards them and began unleashing their magic.

" _Aura Effort!_ "

" _Infernal Curse!_ "

" _Plant Whip!_ "

" _Bullet Squall!_ "

" _Wind Shooter!_ "

" _Death Breath!_ "

" _Wind Stone!_ "

Every single one of these attacks struck Hiccup and he soon disappeared in a cloud of dust. However then he emerged from outside of it covered in flames which then extended straight towards the _Dragon Knights_.

" _Dragon Rage!_ " he roared.

The _Dragon Knight_ within immediately pushed backwards by the sudden attack and were not completely out cold. Hiccup many others then advanced straight towards the gates and more _Dragon Knights_ attempted to stop them.

"The forces of the Northgate have been breached!" a voice cried out.

The Dragon Knight was slamming his fist together. "So you're the _Seven Deadly Sins_? You don't look so tough to me!"

Hiccup and rushed past him and punched him across the side and he began spinning around like a top.

"Stop them at all costs!"

"Attack!"

However Hiccup and the other just merely pushed through taking them down back to than anyone could blink.

"We don't have much time," said Hiccup as he ran towards the gates desperately.

"What do we do? They're unstoppable!" the voice from the tower cried.

However Hiccup in the others immediately stopped when they noticed that no new _Dragon Knights_ no new guards were joining the battle.

"What's wrong, are they just giving up?" Snotlout asked. A split second later all of them sensed something powerful coming from the horizon. "Wait a sec, what is that power?"

"I don't know, but it appears to be coming from the other side of the gate," said Astrid.

* * *

In the Palace, Alvin and Calder sensed the same presence and were confused about its origin.

"The Southgate? What's happening?" said Calder.

Alvin looked equally confused. "Perhaps the _Seven Deadly Sins_ have split up to flank us from both sides."

Calder shook his head. "You're wrong, this feels a hundred times greater and it is emanating from two unbelievable powerful sources. What are they?"

A soldier then immediately rushed over towards them were frantic look on his face. "Lord Inquisitor! We have a problem, sir!"

"What is it?" Calder asked.

"A massive army has appeared at the Southgate, before we even knew what happened!"

"An army?" Calder stared.

"You saw the leader?" Alvin asked.

"Yes sir, it's Gustav, sir. The new King of Xeovell!"

* * *

Indeed at the Southgate there was a massive army and riding on horseback with a young man, whose head was completely hidden by a goldplated helmet. He was currently riding on the back of a Monstrous Nightmare which had purple and light yellow scales.

Next to him stood a man wearing a black robe, his face was completely hidden by his hood making it impossible to tell who was underneath it.


	17. The First Sacrifice

Both Alvin and Calder were shocked by the news of an army on their doorstep, to make matters worse the _Seven Deadly Sins_ were attacking them on the other side of the capital.

"King Gustav of Xeovell?" Calder stared. "What reason could he have for coming to Berk?"

"I'll take care of him," said Alvin suddenly. "And Calder, I intend to leave the _Seven Deadly Sins_ to you."

The two of them now their eyes at one another, it was now clear that neither one of them considered each other friend.

"As you command," said Calder reluctantly.

* * *

Alvin immediately made his way to the Southgate, with two _Dragon Knights_ as an escort.

"Open the gate!" a soldier yelled.

The Southgate opened and Alvin came face-to-face with King Gustav and his robe companion. Behind the two of them was a massive army, all of them carrying flags with the Xeovell banner upon it.

"I am one of the Lord Inquisitors of Berk, Sir Alvin," said Alvin. "I know that you are a king from a nation to our south, but showing a peer without sending an emissary in advance is somewhat discourteous is it not?"

"I am Gustav Larson, King of Xeovell," said Gustav. "I apologise for my rudeness, but years ago the King of Berk showed me great kindness and I have come to express my gratitude."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "With an army?"

"I felt that I would be granted an audience unless I did so," Gustav explained.

Alvin looked at him suspiciously. "Really?"

His robe companion then raised his hand and then snapped his fingers. Suddenly the army behind the two of them suddenly vanished into thin air, it had been nothing more than an illusion.

Alvin smiled. "A most impressive display to be sure, but sadly I regret to inform you that the King of Berk has suddenly fallen ill and is currently bedridden. I must ask you to turn back."

"All the more reason that I cannot do so," said Gustav he then turned towards his companion. "My companion here has the ability to cure the King's illness."

Alvin looked to the companion and then back to Gustav. "We truly appreciate your goodwill, but I insist you leave right now."

Gustav then removed his helmet reveal a young man of 16 years with jet black hair. "I refuse."

"How dare you!" said one of the _Dragon Knights_.

Alvin raised his hand to stop him. "Sorry… come again?"

"Lord Alvin, it's obvious that you're facing a problem that you would prefer to keep from outsiders, but we would gladly offer you our aid in resolving this problem," said Gustav.

Alvin could tell instantly that there was no way to dissuade him.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby suddenly found herself in a dark damp room.

"Where am I?" she said looking around wildly. "I don't understand, I was just at the _Black Dragon_ wasn't I?" It looked as if she was in some sort of prison cell, but how she got there she had no clue. "Sir Hiccup!"

"I happily welcome you home to Berk," said a voice.

Ruby jumped in fright and then saw the mage that had abducted her. "Are you the one that brought me here? I beg you, take me to Sir Hiccup!"

However she then promptly vanished and she began to take in her surroundings. "Can't be, this is Berk?"

"It would seem as if we been teleported," said a voice.

Ruby immediately looked down and saw Toothless. "Is that you, Toothless?"

Toothless nodded. "It would seem as if I was close enough for that mage to teleporters both." He then turned towards the cell door. "I think it's time for us to make our getaway."

He then immediately opened his mouth and fired a plasma blast and destroyed the door.

"You destroyed the door," Ruby stared.

Toothless then just to the door with his wings. "After you."

They had just got outside the cell when a soldier emerged from one of the doors down the corridor. Clearly he had just been asleep when he heard the commotion and was yawning heavily.

"What's all that noise out here?" he yawned.

"It's the lookout," Ruby panicked.

Toothless immediately pounced on him and slammed him into the wall, knocking him out cold.

He then looked at Ruby. "I think it's time we make our getaway, don't you?"

Ruby nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile on the palace walls, Calder was informing a group of _Dragon Knights_ of the situation.

"Three of them? And Princess Ruby's bodyguards?" said Gilthunder. He then shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense, five of the _Sins_ should be here now."

Ake agreed silently. ' _Yeah, if Heather was here we would spot her in a second. Thank goodness._ ' He then immediately shook his head. ' _Wait a minute, what am I saying?_ '

Calder looked at Tarragon. "Now seeing that your Alvin is devoted lapdog I'm sure you know something of worth, don't you Sir Tarragon."

"Well, if you yourself don't know Lord Calder, then how on earth would a mere Cardinal like myself…?" Calder then narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, if they were planning something, I bet they would focus their efforts on Lord Alvin's Magical Research Building."

He then jetted towards a tall building opposite the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still continuing their assault on the northern gate.

"Do not allow Hiccup to use _Inferno_! Aim for direct hit!" a soldier ordered.

The said soldier then immediately raised his axe and slammed it towards Hiccup. Hiccup however quickly parried his attacks with _Endeavour_ and then punched him aside. A _couple more Dragon Knights_ charged them, but Hiccup not one side with a punch and Snotlout had slammed his fist down on the other.

"Don't think you can beat us without using magical powers muttonheads," said Snotlout. "Of course even with them you would still lose."

The twins had used their Twinsanity and were quickly countering each one of the Dragon Knights with unbelievable speed and strength. They also remained in close quarters so they could power each other up in a moments notice.

"There's no end to them," said Ruffnut.

"The longer we wasted the more danger Princess Ruby could be in," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup look towards Astrid. "Think you can take care of this?"

Astrid then stepped forward. "Naturally."

The _Dragon Knights_ were charging towards them and Astrid immediately drew _Bloodfury_. Then suddenly a blue aura began to cover her entire body and she raised her axe.

" _Seismic Crash!_ " she roared.

She then swung _Bloodfury_ and certainly a massive shockwave slammed right into the _Dragon Knights_. The moment it slammed into them they were immediately knocked out cold knock, in fact no one knew any better they would appear to be dead.

"What was that?" Ruffnut stared.

"She took them down with just one swing," Tuffnut gulped.

Astrid looked at them and smiled as she rested _Bloodfury_ on her shoulder. "I merely channelled their rage into myself and then unleashed it. The moment the shockwave made contact they immediately became overcome and felt just like dominoes."

"In any case the coast is clear, let's go before they reinforced the wall," said Hiccup.

They immediately snuck inside and sure enough _Dragon Knights_ began to make their way to the Northgate. In order not to be spotted they hid behind fences and buildings.

"Okay, we all managed to get into the capital, but what are we supposed to do from here?" Hiccup frowned.

"We can't just recklessly start battling in the city," Astrid pointed out.

"Why not? I wouldn't mind knocking some heads," said Snotlout.

"Because our priority is finding Ruby and will never find hope we keep on jumping into fights," Hiccup pointed out.

"Then we should head straight to the castle, I mean is the most obvious place they would take a Princess," said Snotlout.

Hiccup nodded. "While we are here, I wouldn't mind checking on Topaz. He might be the one person who can bring order to this chaos."

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin was escorting Gustav and his companion through the city, but eventually they came to a stop. Alvin then snapped his fingers and the two _Dragon Knights_ with immediately drew their weapons.

"I guess this is the point where you assassinate Royal dignitary," said Gustav.

"You know it's commonplace for envoys to be killed in foreign countries, even kings," said Alvin narrowing his eyes. "Now what is your angle?"

Gustav smiled. "That's my little secret."

Suddenly appearing next to Alvin was the mage that kidnapped Ruby.

"Oh my, this is a pretty predicament, shall I lend you a hand?" she said.

Alvin looked at her. "Where did you put the last fragment?"

"In the underground dungeon at the Palace, should I have waited into the ritual to bring it?"

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_ have descended upon the capital, so just make certain that none of them can steal it," Alvin instructed.

"So the Sins have already arrived. Understood," said the mage. "Then I shall say goodbye to the pretty boy and sorry mage too."

She then vanished.

"That woman must have been a mage of Berk to be able to teleport like that," said Gustav.

Alvin then suddenly appeared right in front of him. "It's not any of your concern!"

He then slammed him with his sword sending him down the street fatter than anyone could blink and he crashed into the building opposite. However, Gustav somehow managed to strike Alvin just before the attack dealing him a nasty scratch on his forehead which was now bleeding.

"Inquisitor Alvin!" said one of the _Dragon Knights_.

Alvin smiled as he looked at the dust cloud in front of him. "Gustav Larson, you are not a king in name alone I see."

The dust cloud had lifted and Gustav proved to be just fine with a sword in his hand. "So this is an Inquisitor's strength, I think I might be able to handle you."

Alvin then walked past the _Dragon Knights_.

"We shall lend you our support," said one of them.

"Focus your efforts on the opponent behind you," said Alvin.

The two of them looked confused, but then soaring into the sky was the robed figure.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were making their way through the streets towards the Palace. That's when they saw a massive explosion and could sense a great deal of magic power emanating from an area.

"What the heck was that?" said Snotlout.

"Whatever cause it was half a mile away, between the South and the palace gates," Astrid deduced.

"Now that you mention it, what we sensing something with some crazy magic powers?" Snotlout asked.

"I can't be certain, but I think it's Alvin," said Astrid. "If my memory serves me correctly 10 years ago, he was a _Dragon Knight_ that bore the rank _Sharp Class_."

Snotlout then immediately took off.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup yelled. "We're supposed to be heading towards the castle!"

"If you want a free will be taken them all out fast is the way to do it?" Snotlout smiled as he jumped over the wall.

Hiccup sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"We better follow him," said Astrid tiredly.

They then began to follow Snotlout.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather and Fishlegs were making their way to the capital. Sadly they had to leave the Tavern behind, as neither one of them knew how to operate the machinery.

"Do you think Hiccup was going to be mad that we let the Tavern behind?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine, but we need to make our way to the capital as quickly as we can," said Heather.

"But I wonder why he got to work up after Ruby got abducted?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I don't know, but she is family," Heather reminded. "He might feel responsible, it's easy to forget that he is her ancestor."

Fishlegs shook his head. "I think it something else."

Heather shrugged. "Well, we better keep on pressing on to the capital. Skull already took off and I imagine he's probably halfway there by now and if you weren't stuck with me you would probably be there by now. I only wish that I had a way of getting there quickly."

Fishlegs face lit up. "I nearly forgot."

He then immediately whistled and suddenly a portal appeared right above them, a split second later a huge dog emerged from it. Upon seen Fishlegs, the dog immediately nuzzled him and licked him.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs smiled.

Heather blinked. "Is that a dog?"

"A black hound actually," Fishlegs corrected. "She's a special type of fairy that lives in between the human world and the fairy world. She's an old friend of mine too." Meatlug then opened her largemouth revealing a dark portal inside of it. "She has this mysterious power that allows her to teleport anything she swallows to another place."

Heather's face lit up. "Does that mean that she can send us straight to Berk?"

"Exactly," Fishlegs nodded proudly.

Heather frowned. "Then why didn't you mention this earlier? We could have arrived there together."

Fishlegs face dropped. "I completely forgot."

Heather shook her head. "I don't suppose she can grow, because if not there's no way are going to be able to fit in her mouth?"

"Don't worry about that," said Fishlegs as he turned to face Meatlug. "All right, Meatlug."

Meatlug then immediately began to grow until she was as big as Heather, then a split second later she immediately pounced on Heather. Unfortunately, despite growing in size Heather still proved to be a bit too large so only her upper torso was swallowed up.

Heather found herself in a dark catacomb, she had absolutely no idea where she was. "I can't see anything and I'm stuck. Uh, Fishlegs could you please give me a shove?"

Fishlegs face immediately turned pink. "I don't know if I sure had…"

"Just do it!" Heather snapped.

"I doubt that I would be able to push you any further even if I wanted to, I'm nowhere near that strong," Fishlegs pointed out.

* * *

Calder and the other _Dragon Knights_ were currently in the research building and it was certainly filled with magical artefacts.

"Tell me what's in this place?" said Calder directing his question towards Tarragon.

"It's a mystic research building, filled to the brim of valuable magical artefacts of every possible kind," Tarragon explained. "I'm sure the cash-strapped _Sins_ would come to steal anything with monetary value."

Calder very much doubt that the _Sins_ would attack the capital just because the short on calling. He had a sneaking suspicion that the reason they were here was because of Alvin.

Tarragon immediately backed away from him and approached Gabrielle and Ase. "Now I want you two to get into the fighting spirit and make sure the _Seven Deadly Sins_ are finished off this time."

"All right, I'll give you my word that I won't fail you," said Gabrielle and then narrowed her eyes at him. "And after I fulfil my mission, I want the truth behind the disappearance of my father, Dragon Knight Dale."

Tarragon looked at her. "Very well."

Then suddenly they felt the entire play shock and it sound as if the shaking was directly below them.

"That came from below," said Calder.

He then immediately extended his hand and the entire floor disintegrated and he began falling towards the bottom.

"Wait, hold on a moment Lord Calder," said Tarragon following him.

Soon all of them reached the bottom and that's where they found themselves face-to-face with Heather, much to everyone's surprise.

"Look the _Serpents Sin_!" Gabrielle grasped.

"It's Heather," said Ake stunned.

"I guess I must be in Berk with all the _Dragon Knights_ here," said Heather looking equally stunned.

Calder then immediately began to approach. "It has been awhile, now hasn't it _Sin._ Just what would a heinous criminal, driven from the country, be doing out here?"

"Just tell me where Ruby is," Heather demanded.

Calder frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Give her back to me right now!" Heather roared.

Ake couldn't believe what was happening. ' _You really need to get out of here now._ '

Gilthunder then took a step forward. "It would seem you don't fully realise your predicament you're in."

Ase then stepped forward. "I'll do it, an upper level _Dragon Knight_ shouldn't have to dirty his hands against an immovable giant." Ase then immediately charged at Heather and reached for her sword. " _God Speed: Bone Cutter_!"

However, before she could drew her sword, Heather slammed her hand into the ground and the entire play shock. It was so powerful that Ase have blacked out and when she opened her eyes she found herself upside down with Gilthunder grasping her leg. The other _Dragon Knights_ had managed to jump clear from the attack and were now standing in daylight as Heather managed to blow away a section of the wall.

"Blacking out as soon you begin to do battle is simply appalling," said Gilthunder. He then turned his attention onto Heather, who was still stuck. "This is the power they wield using _Sacred Treasures_." He then released Ase and looked at her and Gabrielle. "You don't stand a chance against this kind of strength. You too need to withdraw at once."

"We're _Dragon Knights_ , same as you so we're not going anywhere," said Ase strongly.

"Gilthunder and Ake," said Calder.

"Sir!" said the two _Dragon Knights_.

Heather merely narrowed her eyes at them.

Gilthunder looked at Ase forcefully. "I won't tell you again."

"Shut up!" Ase roared.

Gilthunder then began to swing his sword and Ake stared at him. "Hey, Gil, hold on a minute!"

Gilthunder then plunged his sword down and lightning immediately began to strike Heather. " _Thunderbolt Execution!_ "

* * *

Fishlegs heard a series of voices and knew instantly that Heather was in some sort of trouble. All we could do was watch as Heather moved her legs frantically.

"Heather, no!" Fishlegs yelled. "Something must have happened over there."

Then suddenly the lower part of Heather's torso was struck by lightning and the same things soon happen to Meatlug.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs cried.

* * *

In the capital was far more intense, Heather was being pelted by lightning in every direction. Gabrielle and Ase themselves were again struck by the after-shock and even that was almost unbearable.

"So this is Gilthunder's _Thunderbolt Execution_ ," said Gabrielle looking immensely impressed.

"We're being bombarded… by its after effects," said Ase through gritted teeth. "It's like my body is being ripped apart."

It was far worse for Heather as she was being struck at full force.

Calder had noticed that Ake had not attacked. "What's the matter Ake, are you shrinking before a _Deadly Sin_?"

The truth was attacking Heather was the last thing he wanted. "Inquisitor Calder? I-I can't."

Calder looked at him suspiciously. "Is there a particular reason why you won't attack?"

Ake knew he had no choice and immediately raised his lance. " _Rising Tornado!_ "

Immediately a tornado began to erupt around Heather and merged with Gilthunder's lightning.

" _Combined Attack! Dragon Castle!_ " Gilthunder announced.

The two attacks had combined now formed a raging tornado that was shooting lightning in every direction, making even the eye of the storm dangerous. Gabrielle and Ase immediately retreated as the tornado began to extend.

"That that should do it," Calder nodded.

The attack had on one unfortunate consequence, it had freed Heather for her imprisonment, but there was not much she could do as she was been swept away by the current.

"Salutations little badger," Tarragon smirked. He then contacted several groups of _Dragon Knights_ that was surrounding his _Link_. "If they are fighting with their lightning and tornadoes then I shall be appropriating your eyes power for myself, Balder."

Balder was Ase older brother and wore the armour of a _Snow Wraith_. "Yes, of course."

Ice then began to surround Tarragon. "Feel my _Hail Bullet_!"

He then immediately began to bombard Heather with ice shards that were being exonerated by the wind and merged with the lightning to form a devastating attack. Heather screamed as the three combined attacks began to pelt her body.

"Amazing," said Gabrielle.

"Don't you ever underestimate the giant race?" Heather roared from inside the tornado.

Tarragon doing looked intimidated in the slightest. "What was that, dear? I could have sworn that you said something about never underestimating the giant race."

Then suddenly Heather immediately slammed _Gideon_ into the ground and suddenly a massive sword of stone erupted piercing Tarragon.

" _Ground Gladiators!_ " Heather yelled.

Seconds later Heather landed on the ground shaking it as she appeared right in front of Calder.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had stopped running the moment they had seen the giant sword stone erupting near the research building.

"Hiccup, is that what I think it is?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup nodded. "That's _Ground Gladiators_ , that must mean that Heather is here then."

"What is she doing here in the capital?" Snotlout asked.

"I've seen that move a dozen times, only she is capable of creating such a feat," said Astrid.

"So what are we going to do?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, are we still going to make away to the castle or are we going to back Heather?" Tuffnut asked.

"I'll give her a hand," said Astrid as she stepped forward. "Saving the princess should be your top priority."

* * *

Calder and the other _Dragon Knights_ were now face-to-face with Heather.

"Even now you don't yield an inch, your coverage during this fight is commendable," Calder acknowledged. "You are truly an opponent worthy of us. Heather, _Serpents Sin of Envy_ , with your death allow me to ring the bell that will usher in a _Holy War_!"

Heather glared down at him. "Astrid must be ashamed to be related to you, you wish to start a war for no reason that as a mark of a coward that wishes to hide something! Now I'm only going to tell you with this one more time, return my friend to me! Give me back Ruby right now!"

Calder looked slightly amused. "The Princess is your friend."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Heather roared.

"Pathetic!"

Heather then immediately raised _Gideon_ and slammed down towards the ground. " _Ground Gladiators!_ "

Calder then immediately raised his sword just as the giant stone sword was beginning to form. Somehow he was able to block it and then even more astonishingly he managed to cut the tip of the sword.

"What? You're kidding me?" Ase stared.

"That much power from only one sword?" Gabrielle gasped.

"Magical power emanates from want indomitable will, mind and experiences," said Calder. "I shall annihilate all those who would thwart the realisation of my ideals and forge onward. The name of my magical power, born of my will, is _Break!_ "

Then suddenly the remains of the stone sword was shattered and then he immediately thrusted his sword towards Heather. "Now die!"

A beam of light and exit from the sword and struck Heather's shoulder, and went straight through it. The attack was strong enough to cause havoc the blackout and she immediately toppled over leaving everyone quite speechless.

"Astounding, so this is the power of a true _Dragon Knight_?" Gabrielle grasped as Ase remain totally speechless.

"This can't be real," said Ake stunned.

Tarragon that immediately removed himself from the stone sword, though a bit winded and floated down towards the ground. "It's just what one would expect from the most powerful Inquisitor of the kingdom."

Gabrielle looked surprised upon his recovery. "Lord Tarragon, you were able to survive that?"

Tarragon smiled. "You see my _Substitute Spell_ kicked in at the last second, some of my men were killed by the impact, but I can easily replace them."

Calder then looked at him. "Tarragon, tell me. Is the Princess here in Berk right now?"

"Who knows," Tarragon shrugged. "That giant most likely received faulty information."

"It was one of you, who took Ruby," said Heather as she picked herself up, gritting her teeth in pain. "They just showed up out of the blue, snatched up and vanished."

"Is she immortal or something?" said Tarragon.

"Just stay down! Give up already!" Ake yelled with a pleading voice.

Heather glared down at them. "Giants are far tougher then you puny little humans give us credit for!"

She then immediately charge towards Calder, but he then immediately raised his sword again. " _Siklen Skewer!_ "

A beam shot out of his sword and pierced right through Heather's right thigh, the sudden attack also to collapse towards Calder. She looked down in time to see him raising his sword once again unleashing another burst of magic beneath her.

" _Demolishing Attack!"_ he yelled.

There was suddenly a blinding flash of light that caused everyone to cover their eyes.

* * *

At the same time, the townspeople were growing concerned with all the explosions.

"Did you hear that? It sounds as if the kingdom is in big trouble, right?"

"How should I know?"

That's when they notice something falling straight towards them and it turned out to be Heather. Calder have been so powerful that she was sent flying and she landed on several houses and everyone panicked.

* * *

Back in the clearing everyone had witnessed Heather landing in the town and Gabrielle's eyes widen which you realise where precisely she landed.

"That's the direction of—" she then immediately took off with fear covering her face. "No! Agnar!"

"Gabrielle, hold on!" Ase yelled running after her.

Calder then pulled out a blue spell bead. "I am Inquisitor Calder, people of Berk we have been infiltrated by traitors known as the _Seven Deadly Sins_ and they have begun ransacking the kingdom."

* * *

Hiccup and the others had heard the voice of Calder has they rushed through the city.

"What's he on about, we haven't done any single bit of ransacking since we arrived?" said Snotlout.

Hiccup looked at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

* * *

Heather unfortunately had gained quite a bit of attention and the people didn't waste any time grabbing pitchforks.

"Did he say the _Seven Deadly Sins_? Then that means this giant…"

"Yeah, it's gotta be. It's Heather the Serpents Sin!"

"The Holy War of ancient legend is finally about to begin," Calder continued. "But have no fear, Berk will be guarded by the power of the _Dragon Knights_. For those who can fight, take up arms and make your stand."

Heather began to rise, though she was extremely weak. Almost immediately the townsfolk immediately began tossing stones at her.

"Take out the _Seven Deadly Sins_!"

"Stop it, please," she pleaded. "I'm not—I'm not your enemy."

However her pleas fell on deaf ears as they continue tossing stones at her.

"Shut up! Look at what you did to our city!"

Heather then immediately began walking off, though each and every single step was painful.

"Hey, don't let her get away!"

Has have all walked down the street there was a sudden explosion that caught him in the face. The townsfolk naturally assumed that it was caused by her and immediately began running.

"The giant has started attacking us!"

"That's not true, I didn't do this," she said.

Gabrielle currently was running through the streets looking for her brother. "Agnar! Agnar!"

Heather continued walking down the street. "It doesn't make sense, what am I doing in a place like this anyway? The humans' country, why should I give a damn if it's destroyed? I've always been alone anyway, even my own brother turned me away, I'll always be alone no matter what."

She then shook her head. "No, because I made a promise to Ruby and I will keep it."

Gabrielle soon reached the street and saw Heather walking down it. "It's Heather." Then she witnessed an explosion striking the house next to Heather. "Where did that attack come from?"

"The giant wreaking havoc as she roams the village, a stunning site to be sure," said a voice.

Gabrielle turned around and saw Tarragon standing there and walking by his side was Ase.

"But aren't you the one that's causing all the destruction Sir Tarragon?" Ase asked.

Tarragon shrugged. "Well, under these dire circumstances, no matter what I do Heather will be the only one that will be held responsible for this. It's called staging."

Gabrielle then immediately marched towards him and grabbed the helm of his armour. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

Tarragon narrowed his eyes at her. "Like I said, we now have a villain and it wouldn't do for our ne'er-do-well to not cause a commotion. To establish Knights as the embodiment of justice, villains are a must. Now tell me, what better villains are there than the _Seven Deadly Sins_?"

Gabrielle just stared at him. "Then… what about all the reports that came in on the Sins plotting to take over the kingdom? Are those lies as well?"

"Come on, Gabrielle. Does any of that really matter right now?" Ase asked. "Forget it and let's go after Heather's head together and give her what she deserves."

Gabrielle took a deep breath and looked at her. "Ase, why exactly did you drink the demons blood?"

Ase frowned of the question. "Why I what?"

"Gabrielle! Is that you!" a small voice cried.

Gabrielle turned and saw running down the street was Agnar. "Stay away from here!"

Unfortunately, Agnar exited the street and saw Heather limping away. "A giant?"

Then a roof from one of the explosions, caused by Tarragon, began to topple over directly above Agnar.

"Agnar!" Gabrielle cried.

Then at the last possible second, Heather threw her body right on top of Agnar shielding him from the fallen debris.

Agnar just stared at her. "Did you… really save me?"

Heather had used the last of her strength in order to protect Agnar. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything more to help you after all."

Calder and the others then appeared.

"It would appear that it is all over now," said Calder.

"Inquisitor Calder is here," said Ase and immediately rushed over towards him. "I would be honoured if you would entrust me, Ase, with the task of taking Heather's head."

"Very well," said Calder.

Ase beamed. "And afterwards, promote me to an upper level…"

She, however, stopped when Ake placed himself between them and Heather.

"What do you think you're doing, Ake?" Calder demanded.

Ake looked directly at him. "You told me this years ago, remember? 'You may only use your power when you yourself feel as if the situation justifies it.' Well, it would now appear that that time has finally come."

"So you plan to take us on by yourself, is that it?" said Calder.

Gabrielle then stood by his side. "No, we both will."

Heather look to the two of them. "Ake? Gabrielle?"


	18. Even If It Costs Me My Life

Ake and Gabrielle are making a stand against, Calder and the others in hopes to protect Heather. Naturally, Calder was furious about this treachery and glared at the two of them.

"You are _Dragon Knights_ of the kingdom, yet you still attend to protect this criminal and raise your saws against me!" Calder roared.

Ake narrowed had his eyes. "That little boy was a human being, who was going to be sacrificed for the greater good. But she threw her body in the way to save him, how can I let her die!"

Calder narrowed his eyes.

"Enough, Ase! Come here, this is no time to kid around!" Ase pleaded.

"Gabrielle, my dear. I thought that you want to know the real reason your father went missing so long ago?" Tarragon asked.

Gabrielle glared at him. "I did, now I think I know the answer." She then turned to Heather. "If she hadn't protected him, then my little brother… he would have just died by your hands!"

"Ah, really? Apparently the apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree," he said not looking totally surprised.

"Our mission is _Dragon Knights_ is to condemn evil and set an example for our kingdoms people, nothing more," said Calder plainly. "I want you to return to us at once. If you choose to do so, I will forget this foolishness." He then extended a hand towards them. "Now!"

Ake and Gabrielle immediately raise their lances preparing to fight.

Calder then clenched his fist and placed both hands on his sword. "You fools!"

The other _Dragon Knights_ then immediately raise their weapons as well.

Gabrielle then turned to Ake. " _Sharp Rank_ _Dragon Knight_ , in the face of this hopeless situation what are your thoughts for our chances for victory? With our magical powers, it won't be safer either of those two."

Agnar popped his head from behind Heather's arm and she immediately looked at him. "Don't come out."

"That's not the only problem, we are about to go up against an Inquisitor, a Cardinal and a _Strike Rank Dragon Knight_ on the battlefield," said Ake looking at Calder, Tarragon and Gilthunder. "Chances are, we will lose."

Calder made the first move and charge towards them.

Ake then immediately raised his lance. "But that won't stop me! _Rising Tornado!_ "

Suddenly a tornado appeared around the _Dragon Knights_ and they were immediately launched up into the air trapped in its vortex. The tornado kept on climbing so much that it was impossible to see the top.

"A highly condensed tornado that is pushed to the ultimate limit!" he yelled putting every ounce of magic he had into the attack. He then looked Gabrielle. "Now go for it, Gabrielle! I want you to put all of your magical power into this, use every you've got!"

Ase looked at her with a pleading look. "Don't listen to him! Gabrielle, we're both _Dragon Knights_!"

"Forgive me, Ase, but in this case I have no choice," said Gabriela she raised her lance and immediately fireballs appeared around it. " _Shot Bomb!_ "

She fired the fireballs directly at the tornado and then she raised her lance into the air. Immediately the bombs exploded and the flames immediately began to consume the tornado along with everyone inside of it.

" _Combined Attack! Bomb Cyclone!_ " Ake yelled. He looked at Gabrielle. "Keep going until you've got no magical powers left!"

Gabrielle yelled as fired as many fireballs into the tornado as she possibly could.

The townsfolk saw the fiery tornado and assumed that it belonged to one of the _Sins_ and immediately ran away from it.

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_ are going to wipe us out!"

Astrid on the other hand was running as quickly as she could towards the tornado. "It is a tremendous display of magic power, but it doesn't belong to Heather."

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Toothless was still in the underground dungeon try to find a way out.

"Sounds as if something big is going down outside," said Toothless. He then immediately looked at her. "Judging from the vibrations I say that we're underground, just follow me and I can lead us out of here."

Ruby looked at him. "How can you possibly know which way is the exit?"

Toothless smiled and roared and began bouncing off the walls and then back to him. "We Night Furies contracts sound just as well as bats."

"Wow," said Ruby.

They then started to make their way down the corridors and Ruby can help a call for both her father and sister.

"Father! Sapphire! Where are you?" Ruby cried.

Toothless looked at her. "I've already created enough noise, let's not making any easier for the guards to find us."

"Ruby?" said a voice. The two of them looked up as they heard the voice coming from one of the cell doors. "Ruby, is that you?

Ruby recognised the voice almost instantly. "That sounds like Sapphire's voice."

Ruby then immediately rushed towards the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Ake and Gabriela putting every ounce of magic they had into their attack, but it was beginning to dwindle.

"Don't you burn out, Gabrielle!" Ake yelled.

"I was about to tell you that!" Gabrielle yelled.

"Haven't you gone long enough?" said a voice behind them.

Gilthunder had appeared directly behind Gabrielle and swung his blade towards, but Ake quickly jumped in and blocked the attack.

"I knew you would be the one guy that we will be able to keep a lid on," he said.

Unfortunately, he was now unable to keep the tornado aloft and immediately it dispelled. Ase then fell from the sky with her armour torn to pieces and she appeared to be out cold. Tarragon was in slightly better shape, though there were scorch marks on his arm and his cape was in ruins.

"For an impromptu timed attack, it was a reasonable attempt, but it's going to take more than that," Tarragon admitted.

Gabrielle just stared. "I just used the full extent of my power and this was all the damage I could cause?"

To make matters worse emerging from the dust was none other than Calder and he looked completely unscathed.

"I don't believe it," she grasped in disbelief. "Not even a scratch."

Calder then raised his sword. " _Siklen Skewer!_ "

A beam of light then exited the tip of his sword straight towards Gabrielle, ripping the street apart. Suddenly there was a massive explosion and dust covered the entire area. However, when the dust cleared Gabrielle was still standing and standing directly in front of her was Astrid, who had blocked the attack with _Bloodfury_.

"Wait a minute—" Tarragon stared.

"Who's that?" said Ake.

Astrid then swung Bloodfury dispelling the dust. "Looks like I got here just in time."

* * *

Meanwhile in the dungeons of the castle, Ruby was leaning in towards the door looking at her sister, Sapphire. Sapphire was currently in a prison cell wearing a black dress, she had to be 20 years old with long auburn hair and emerald green eyes.

"Is that you Sapphire?" Ruby asked. "Tell me, have you been all right?"

"I'm fine," Sapphire assured. "What about you? Both father and I, we have been worried about you for so long now."

Ruby looked at her. "I worried you? I'm fine, Sapphire, but—" She then cried. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault, because of me… Amber is—"

Sapphire looked at her sympathetically. "Ruby, you shouldn't blame yourself so much. Please, that is something she would never wish for, because I know how deeply she cared about you. Also… it's strange, but…"

"I'm sorry Sapphire, we can talk later, let's get out of here first," said Ruby.

"Sisters, confirming over prison break?" said a voice and Ruby immediately turned and found the mage that had kidnapped her standing behind her. "And you looked so innocent." She then looked at Ruby curiously. "How did you manage to leave your cell?"

Ruby glared at her. "Release my sister this incident!"

"You're under the wrong impression, I'll have you know Princess Sapphire entered that cell of her own volition."

"Do you think I would believe such a lie?" Ruby snapped.

"It's perfectly fine, if you don't," she said and started to approach. "Now then, Princess Ruby allow me to take you somewhere safer."

Toothless then immediately jumped in front of her not her back with his wing, he had struck with so much force that she crashed into the wall. "I think the Princess is perfectly safe where she is," he growled.

The mage looked at him. "The Night Fury, so that's how you managed to escape. I must have accidentally transported him when I captured you, but no matter." She then picked herself up and raised her staff and suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. "Be gone!"

Ruby then found herself flying to the wall and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Toothless himself found himself in a dark room. "Damn, that mage was a transported me somewhere else." He then roared as he attempted to find a way out. "And what's worse this place doesn't seem to have any exits."

Unbeknownst to him he was actually standing behind a very large horn that was floating in midair.

* * *

Meanwhile the mage was making her way over towards Ruby.

"Now that little diversion is out of the way, I should secure the last fragment," she said as she approached the unconscious Ruby.

"Ruby?" Sapphire cried.

The mage then picked her up. "She merely fainted." She then looked at Sapphire. "Oh, that's right."

She then immediately twisted her fingers and unlocked the cell door. "As your sweet little sister requested, I've opened the door. Now go wherever your heart desires, that is if you're prepared to abandon _him_?"

Sapphire glared at her and her eyes drifted towards a small lizard that was on the walls.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was shocked at Astrid sudden appearance.

Gabrielle looked at her. "Who are you?" That's when she saw the wolf insignia on her wrist. "The Wolf symbol? Are you—"

Astrid smiled at her. "The one and only. I am Astrid the Wolf Sin, one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ are here!"

Tarragon eyes widened. "That's her?"

Ake stared at her. "She's just as beautiful in person."

Calder looks deeply troubled. "My ancestor."

"And ashamed of it," Astrid glared. "The Hofferson Clan were the ones that wrote the credo to the _Dragon Knights_ , and your actions have become a great insult."

They then heard the sound of a crow and suddenly landing towards them was Skull and he immediately landed on Astrid shoulder.

"Skull, you're here?" she slightly surprised.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said and looked directly at Calder. "Careful Astrid, there's something different about him, I can't put my beak on it."

Astrid nodded. "I'm getting that same sense too, in fact it's quite familiar." She then immediately turned and looked Gabrielle. "I appreciate you and Ake for defending Heather, but you can leave the rest to me." Astrid then started to slowly approach Calder and Skull made his way over to Heather. "Calder, it's time for you to fall."

"Is that so?" said Calder and then suddenly before Astrid can make a move he immediately appeared right in front of her and sliced her head off before anyone could blink. "I was about to say the same, to you. When it comes to combat, you are the most dangerous among the _Seven Deadly Sins_ and a prolonged fight would only strengthen you, thanks to your ability to feed upon your opponent anger. I just needed to stop you before you could make a move."

Then suddenly Astrid body began to move on its own and to everyone's shock it immediately punched Calder in the chest creating a large dent. The attack had been strong enough for him to spit out some blood.

"Impossible, how can you move when you're beheaded?" he gasped.

Astrid's head that suddenly landed in the hands belonging to her body. "I'm not your average warrior," said the head.

Everyone's mouth felt wide open and Astrid reattached her head.

"What is she?" Ake stared.

"No way she's human," Tarragon stared.

Ake just stared at her. "No way."

Gilthunder then immediately disengaged with him and immediately charged towards Astrid, attempting to strike from behind. However she quickly spun around and blocked his soul with _Bloodfury_.

Astrid looked at him curiously. "Now you certainly earned our family name, but your anger is not directed at me."

Gilthunder then immediately jumped back and pointed his sore directly at Astrid. " _Lightning King Iron Hammer!_ "

A bolt of lightning headed straight towards Astrid, but she just sliced right through it with Bloodfury and everyone stared at her.

"She just sliced through Gilthunder's lightning as if it was nothing," Gabrielle stared.

Calder picked himself up and placed one hand on his chest and then Astrid immediately charged at him. "It's time to finish you off!" Suddenly a bright aura began to cover her body and her eyes began to glow. " _Valkyrie Fury!_ "

She then slammed _Bloodfury_ into the ground and immediately a massive slash of energy headed straight towards Calder. However, at the last possible second, Calder had regained his strength, he placed his sword right in front of him and blocked the attack.

Astrid stared at him. "Impossible! That attack allowed me to fuse the rage of everyone here into one single blow, no one should be able to survive it, let alone block it!"

Calder then suddenly appeared right in front of her before she knew what happened. " _Piercing Stab!_ " he then plunged his sword right into Astrid's chest.

Astrid just stood there and then collapsed to the ground all of a sudden. Calder then placed his foot on top of her body looking triumphant.

"It would seem that I'm the one that is victorious and you and I shall never cross perhaps again," said Calder.

He will raised his sword preparing to deal the final blow, but then collapsed. He had recovered from Astrid's previous attacks had he fell to his knees.

"Lord Calder?" Calder grasped.

Skull frowned. "How was he able to overcome Astrid's attack?"

Calder winced. "I can't believe this is happening. I must have sustained more damage from that attack than I thought." Gilthunder then appeared and grabbed one of his arms. "I owe you one, Gilthunder."

"It's all right," he said as he began to carry Calder away.

Calder looked at Tarragon. "Sir Tarragon, I am leaving the rest in your hands."

"As you wish," Tarragon acknowledged.

Ake looked at Astrid's body. "I just can't believe that Lord Calder managed to block that ferocious attack."

"It is curious," said Skull landing on his shoulder. "I don't know how Calder managed to stop the attack, but clearly he is no ordinary human."

"Still she is amazing," Gabrielle admitted. "It's thanks to her efforts that we own now only have to face, Sir Tarragon."

Tarragon raised an eyebrow as he tore his cape away. "Surely the batter will go easier without those other two here, is that what you're both thinking?" He then raised his sword. "Now that this is no longer a melee, I can do whatever I want. Or have you already forgotten?" He then plunged his sword into the ground and extended his hand. " _Call of Inferno!_ "

Suddenly appearing around them was a black fog.

"This black fog, it's—" Ake then keeled over in pain as he spat blood out of his mouth, "the power of death." He looked at Tarragon as if he was insane as the black fog carried on down the streets. "Are you insane? What if there are people that haven't left here yet?"

Ake and Gabrielle were being succumbed by the fog and was finding it very hard to stand, Ase was also been affected and all of them were beginning to cough up blood.

"Whether I'm insane or sane, does it honestly matter in the end?" said Tarragon as he kept the fog raging on. "Either way, you're all about to go down riding in—"

Then suddenly from out of nowhere Heather's fist landed straight on top of him dispelling the fog.

"Don't think so," she winced as she held Agnar in her other hand. "I won't let anyone die!"

Ake looked up at her. "Heather…"

"Ake," said Heather she lowered her hand towards them. "I want you to take this boy and run."

Agnar was coughing terribly in her hand and Gabrielle immediately rushed over and grabbed him. "Agnar," she cried.

Ake looked up at her. "Quit screwing around, why are you always doing this? Saving others all the time? You should think about yourself once in a while."

Heather just smiled.

"You're one stubborn giant," said Tarragon's muffled voice.

Then suddenly a cold wind erupted from beneath Heather's fist and then suddenly a large icicle pierced her stomach and she crashed into the buildings.

"Heather, no!" Ake cried.

When the dust cleared Heather just laid there unconscious and no one could tell whether she was alive or not.

Tarragon then rose to his feet and aimed his sore directly at her and icicles began to form around him.

"Stop, please!" Gabrielle pleaded.

"Don't do it!" Ake warned.

Tarragon ignore them and send the icicles flying towards Heather, but then suddenly they shattered into dust as well as the icicle that has impaled Heather's stomach. Then floating directly in front of her was none other than Fishlegs with _Chastiefol_ floating behind him.

Tarragon sneered. "Well, the Fairy King graces us with his presence."

Ake stared at him. "Isn't that?"

"The Sins of Sloth. Fishlegs the Grizzly Sin," Gabrielle stared.

Skull then flew over towards Fishlegs. "You got here just in time."

Fishlegs looked at him. "Skull what happened here?" He then noticed all the blood pouring out of holes in Heather's body. "What happened to Heather?"

"Calder dealt some fatal wounds to Heather," Skull explained. He then looked directly at Ake and Gabrielle. "If it wasn't for these _Dragon Knights_ she would be dead already. Astrid arrived, but she was overpowered, though she dealt a critical blow to Calder forcing him to retreat with Gilthunder. The only one left now is Tarragon."

Fishlegs closed his eyes. "I always appear to be late to say those I love."

"I couldn't agree more!" said Tarragon's voice. "In fact you will always too late!" They looked up and saw Tarragon charging towards them from above with his sword raised. "Like that time when the Fairy King's Forest vanished 20 years ago! Or that time 700 years ago! And today as well! Because the death of this giant will be on your head!"

"Shut up" Fishlegs yelled and struck him with _Chastiefol_ from out of nowhere.

Tarragon found himself being flying high into the air and then Fishlegs guided _Chastiefol_ so that it was now behind him. He then outstretched his hand and it transformed into its _Guardian Form_ , causing Tarragon to slam into it.

Tarragon swung his blade towards it, but just as he did so is immediately Fishlegs moved his fingers in it transformed into it _Increase Form_. Fishlegs then began to pelt him with thousands of daggers and he crashed into a nearby building.

"So, did he get him?" Ake asked.

When the dust cleared Tarragon was still standing, he had used some sort of force field in order to cushion his blow. He looked up in time to see _Chastiefol_ charging towards him and it immediately cracked its force field upon they can contact. Fishlegs then had a quickly transforming to its _Guardian Form_ and it punched him right beneath the chin and he was sent flying into the air right through the roof of the building he was in.

He spun in the air until he finally stopped and saw Fishlegs floating right in front of him. "Prepare yourself," he said.

Fishlegs constant attacks had worn Tarragon down considerably and he was actually spitting blood. "It would seem as if you're more motivated today than you were in Vaizel."

Fishlegs looked at him. "Now returned back to your true form, because in that body are limiting your magic powers, Tarragon."

Tarragon narrowed his eyes and suddenly there was a giant puff of smoke. When the smoke faded everyone grasps, because he had transformed into a lean fairy with blonde hair and he was holding a helmet with horns, while his sword floated next to him.

"A fairy?" Ake stared.

"Wait, so that is Sir Tarragon?" Gabrielle grasped.

"That day in, Vaizel. I never would have guessed it was you," said Fishlegs and then his eyes traced towards the helmet in his hand. "Until I recognise that dingy helmet of yours."

"Shut up!" Tarragon roared.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and a large vine appeared out of the ground and attempted to swat Fishlegs. However, Fishlegs used _Chastiefol_ in its pillow form to block the attack, though the impact did cause him to retreat several feet.

Tarragon looked at him and chuckled as he looked at the helmet. "I can't really deny that it is a filthy helmet. But I couldn't just bring myself to try and get rid of it, these days I keep it around because it serves as a warning to me."

"Perhaps you can clear to things up, like how you managed to survive our previous encounter and why you're helping Calder?" Fishlegs asked.

Tarragon then began to clean out his ear. "I don't have to tell you anything, but you seem to be rather protective." His eyes then turned to Astrid and Heather, who was still unconscious. "Are you so concerned with those two lovely ladies down there? Last time I checked those two were just your motley crew of ragtag knights."

"I would expect you to understand," said Fishlegs narrowing his eyes. "They are important to me, every one of the Sins are important to me, even Snotlout. Besides I do owe Heather favour, she did help me 700 years ago."

Tarragon whistled. "I never thought I would hear you say that, it's ironic you used to consider humans nothing more than savages and now you're here to protect them? Not to mention I used to love them, until they betrayed me."

"Stop this, Tarragon, I have no intentions of killing you a second time," said Fishlegs.

"Even if I want to do I can't and that reminds me I should continue where I left off!" Tarragon announced.

Suddenly the vines immediately began to stretch towards Heather. Fishlegs immediately flew down and blocks the vine, though he took the full brunt of the attack and was knocked down onto the ground.

"Nice save," said Tarragon clapping. "Let's eve you can do that a second time?"

Fishlegs outstretched his hand and began to transform _Chastiefol_ into it _Increase Form_ , but Tarragon swatted it away with the vine.

"Don't tell me you're actually trying to attack," he said as he raised his sword and then pointed it down towards Fishlegs.

Controlling the sword apparently control the vines as they immediately struck Fishlegs once again and then he lifted him into the air and then summoned more vines. He then tossed Fishlegs into them and they began swatting him like a fly and he laughed.

"You bounce around very well, Fairy King," Tarragon laughed.

As Fishlegs was in the air he immediately moved his fingers and used _Chastiefol_ to transform into it _Increase Form_ and began attacking the vine.

Tarragon rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, there's no way that you can even hope of you beating me with your _Chastiefol_." The vine immediately swatted _Chastiefol_ away and struck Fishlegs. "A no good Fairy King, such as yourself, could never bring out its full powers since it was made from the sacred tree. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the side of your giant friend being ripped apart."

The vines then immediately rushed down towards Heather, but Ake quickly swung his lance and sliced to them with a gust of wind. "How do you like that?" he said breathing heavily.

Tarragon clapped. "How amazing, nice Ake."

However the vines then immediately regenerated. "Those things can regenerate?"

Immediately one of them swatted him in the chest and he crashed into Gabrielle and the two of them landed next to Heather. Skull flew up towards Tarragon hoping to use his _Invasion_ to stop him, but Tarragon swatted him away with the vine and he landed with the others.

"Let's finish this, Fairy King," said Tarragon as one of the vines immediately wrapped around Fishlegs and he forced him to watch Heather and the others. "Burn the image of your loved ones death onto your eyelids, your mind's eye, and your soul!"

Immediately the vines then came crashing down on Heather and the others created a massive dust cloud. He kept up the attack for several seconds, until he decided to finally stop.

"Are you ready to see those you care about the most, pulverised to ground beef?" said Tarragon mockingly. Fishlegs just remain silent. "You are? Then how about I give you a closer look!"

He then tossed Fishlegs into the dust cloud.

* * *

Hiccup, Snotlout and the twins were still making their way to the castle when they saw the vines and the dust cloud a few streets away.

"Hiccup?" said Snotlout looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded. "I know, just when Astrid and Heather magical powers started to fade, I could sense that Fishlegs' power was rising to unbelievable heights."

* * *

Tarragon eyes widen as the dust cloud dispelled and there sitting in a green forcefield was Heather and the others and they looked completely unharmed.

"Impossible! That attack had no effect at all?" he stared. He then looks down at Fishlegs. "Did you forego attacking me and defending yourself from the beginning, just so that you can pour every last bit of your magical power in saving that giant that refuses to die?"

Fishlegs began to pick himself up and he turned to face him. "Tarragon, 700 years ago I made a promise with you. Let's fulfil it now."

* * *

700 years ago, Fishlegs was still acting as the Fairy King and was going by the name of Anthurium. He had currently got word that Tarragon and a few other fairies were in trouble and had every intention to set out to look for them.

Shanna looked at him pleadingly. "You can't go, Anthurium! We need you here in order to protect the forest, it's your duty!"

Fishlegs looked at her. "I can't leave Tarragon alone like this, but I will be back soon Shanna! I swear!"

Then before she could stop and he immediately took off.

"Hold on! Please, don't do this!" she cried.

* * *

Fishlegs soon made his way to the location of Tarragon and his party and that's where he found several dead bodies both human and fairy. What was more disturbing was the fact that the fairies had their wings removed.

"You guys!" Fishlegs cried as he immediately picked one of them up and he could tell from instant that she was dead. However he noticed that Tarragon's body was nowhere to be found. "Where's Tarragon?"

Then suddenly a shadow loomed over him any turned and found a human wearing an eye patch looking down at him. Before he could relax the human immediately struck him with his sword and he found himself falling into the ravine and into the water, then everything went dark as he felt himself being carried down by the current


	19. The Fairy King Waits In Vain

' _Long ago, the human realm was on peaceful terms with the forest ruled by the Fairy King, but this wasn't necessary a symbol of friendship. I believe that it was nothing more than an unspoken agreement of not intervention_. _At the time I had lost my memory, all I could recall is a great impact and that man's face. But who he might have been and even who I was myself was both things that I had forgotten_.'

Fishlegs, or Anthurium as he was called back then, had awoken in a deep dark cave and had no memory of who he was. All that he know was that he was a fairy and that a human had knocked him off a cliff for some reason or another.

"Anthurium!" a voice cried.

Fishlegs looked up and then saw two golems looking down at him and he immediately panicked. "Monsters!"

He then heard laughter and poking her head from behind the goal it was young giant girl with long black hair. She was wearing nothing but rags, but she it didn't look like that she cared either way.

"Did I surprise you?" she asked. "It's time for dinner!"

' _Then I was found by a little giant girl, who took me in and saved me_.'

* * *

The young giant introduced herself as Heather and had explained that she had run away from her tribe, because she was sick of fighting. She mentioned that she had an older brother, but she didn't mention anything beyond that no doubt indicating that they weren't very close.

Heather had given them a large variety of food, a bunch of food and two cooked pigs, one roasted and the other steamed.

"I've got roasted pork and steamed pork, take your pick," she said.

Fishlegs just reached for the fruit. "I would rather have the fruit."

"More than me I guess," she said and grabbed the steamed pork and began eating it. "So have you remembered anything besides your name yet?"

"Well, I sort of remember looking at a big tree from some strange place," he said.

"So is that place were used to live?" Heather asked.

"Maybe," Fishlegs sighed.

Heather looked at him. "Look Anthurium is a bit tricky for me to say, do you mind if I just call you Fishlegs?"

He blinked. "Why would you want to call me that?"

Heather smiled. "Well, I did find fish you out of the river and you do have skinny legs."

Fishlegs shrugged. "Fine, whatever."

Then the two golems that Heather had created walked up.

"Oh, I forgot to get you two some food," she said placing her finger on the ground. Suddenly mud pies appeared in front of the golems in the immediately began eating it.

Fishlegs looked impressed. "I never would have imagined that you could collate your own golems, Heather. Though they do say that giant have a strong connection to the earth."

Heather sighed. "Truth is I only created them because I was so lonely and I always wanted some friends around."

"I see," said Fishlegs.

Heather looked at them. "Sadly they can't talk to me and the only things they can do is stuff I tell them to do." She then looked at him and smiled. "That's why I'm so glad I got to meet you, Fishlegs."

Fishlegs smiled back. "Same here, if you hadn't been there to save me when I was not down by the river who knows what would've happened."

"Well, you're free to stay here and you get your memories back I would like having a real friend around," Heather offered.

Fishlegs nodded. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

' _Even though I lost my memory, that was a really happy time for me. In fact, it may have been the reason why I chose to settle down there. Not realising what had happened during that time._ '

* * *

It was late at night and Fishlegs was out searching for Heather who disappeared.

"Where could she be?" he said looking around. "I thought Heather—"

He then noticed Heather waving down at him. "Fishlegs, down here!"

He then noticed that she wasn't alone, standing next to her was a human hunter and apparently he had given Heather some soup.

The Hunter smiled as he flew down towards them. "Well, what do you know? Are you a fairy child? I would wager that a giant girl alone is a rare sight around here."

Fishlegs looked at him suspiciously. "Hey, Heather, let's go."

* * *

Heather wasn't too pleased that they had left the Hunter and she explained to Fishlegs that he was only offering them some soup.

"That human was given you some food?" he said surprised.

"Yes, he was," said Heather as she dipped her spoon into the soup. "He said that this soup has pheasant and mushrooms in it." She blew down on the spoon in order to call it and presented it to Fishlegs. "Here."

Fishlegs looked at this substance suspiciously. "Listen Heather…" He then took a sip and look at her firmly. "You shouldn't place too much trust in humans."

Heather frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, it's because…"

"Why do you think it such a bad idea to trust humans?" Heather asked.

* * *

That sentence had sparked a memory and Fishlegs remembered Tarragon asking him the same thing.

"They aren't like other races, year after year they get into wars with the own kind over the stupidest things," said Fishlegs bluntly.

"That's because unlike us they have a rich diversity of culture and different ways of thinking that we fairies just don't," Tarragon pointed out. "You're forgetting that we become complacent ever since the Holy War."

"And if you put your faith in humans, it's only going to come back and bite you," said Fishlegs.

"If that ever happens, come and set me straight okay," he said smiling and then took off. "That is what best friends for, aren't they?"

* * *

"Fishlegs, are you all right?" Heather asked.

Fishlegs shook his head and realise that he had blacked out for a second.

"You fell asleep again," she said.

"Tarragon was my best friend," he said rubbing his forehead.

Heather frowned. "Is something coming back to you?"

"So, he was my best friend. Who in the world was he and who am I?"

Heather could see that he was deeply troubled, but she had no idea how to help him.

* * *

A few days later it began to rain and Heather had suddenly come down with a fever.

"Just try and hang in there, Heather," he said looking at her frantically. "Can you hear me?"

Heather's was breathing rather heavily and he knew immediately that she needed help.

"Hold on, I'm going to find some herbs," he said.

Heather, delirious from her fever, grabbed Fishlegs.

"Come on," he said pleadingly.

"Please… don't leave me," she said weakly.

"But I—"

"Please don't, Fishlegs. I don't want to be lonely, I always hated being alone by myself. So please don't… leave me alone!"

Heather's last words then struck another memory in Fishlegs memory.

* * *

He remembered Shanna looking at him pleadingly as he decided to take off in search of Tarragon.

"Please don't go, Anthurium," she pleaded. "How can we keep the forest safe without your power to help us?"

"I can't leave, Tarragon alone like this," he said stubbornly. "But I will be back soon, Shanna. I swear!"

He then took off.

* * *

Fishlegs then found himself back in reality remembering Shanna.

"Shanna," he said and then he remembered that Heather was ill and try to free himself from her grip. "We don't have time for this! Heather, let go, let go already!"

"It's you two, I can't believe it," said a voice.

Fishlegs turned and saw at the entrance to the cave was the Hunter they met just a few days ago.

"The human," he blinked.

The Hunter then pulled out some herbs and began to mix some medicine and applied it to Heather.

"This is the best remedy I know for a fever," he said reassuringly. He then looked at Heather, who had finally relaxed and was now sleeping soundly. "Looks like she settling down now too."

Fishlegs looked at him gratefully. "Thanks for helping her and for that soup you gave us the other day. It was really delicious."

The Hunter blinked. "'The other day?' It's been more like a few decades since I ran into you two," he laughed.

Fishlegs then noticed for the first time that the Hunter looked older than he remembered, in fact he was now bald.

"Decades?" Fishlegs grasped.

' _It was then that I realised that all the time that had gone by and what a fairy felt was a short time was something much longer for humans. A period that could span several of their lifetimes.'_

* * *

A few days later or possibly decades, Fishlegs was playing tag with Heather.

"Hey, come back here!" Heather cried as she chased after him.

The two of them were laughing as Heather attempted to catch up to Fishlegs, who clearly had the advantage as he was able to fly.

"Would you say we make this more interesting," he said smiling. "If you catch me, I'll grant you one request anything you ask."

"Are you serious?" Heather asked.

Heather was now more determined than ever to chase after him, but then her rags caught in a tree branch and ripped apart.

Fishlegs immediately covered his eyes. "Heather, you're clothes!"

Sadly he was too distracted when Heather finally managed to grab him. "I got you, Fishlegs!"

"Never mind that, please put something on," Fishlegs pleaded.

Heather frowned. "That was the only thing I had."

* * *

A few moments later, Fishlegs was able to fashion Heather some clothes and even tied her hair in a ponytail.

"Wow, thank you so much for these clothes, Fishlegs," she beamed.

"I made by tanning and sewing up some dust bison hide," Fishlegs explained proudly.

Heather looked at him. "You think you can teach me how to make some too?"

Fishlegs smiled and gestured to his garments. "Sure, after all made these myself." He then frowned. "I made these myself?"

* * *

Fishlegs then began to remember when he showed his new clothes to Shanna and Tarragon.

"Well, I made this with my own two hands," he said.

Shanna looked at him suspiciously. "Did you learn how to make clothes like that from humans?"

Fishlegs immediately turned red. "Yeah right, I just happened to see them do it once!"

Tarragon chuckled. "Hey, Anthurium, I thought you said that you didn't like the humans."

Fishlegs narrowed his eyes. "All I said was that we shouldn't trust them."

Shanna shook her head. "Aren't you supposed to guarding the _Fairy King Forest_?"

* * *

Fishlegs then began to think long and hard about that certain memory.

"Guarding the _Fairy King Forest_?" he said frowning. "That is what I'm supposed to…"

"Fishlegs," said Heather.

Fishlegs jumped and looked at her. "Sorry."

"Forget that, look over there," Heather pointed.

Fishlegs looked down and saw small settlement at the base of the mountain.

"Houses in a place like this?" he said surprised.

* * *

The two of them then went down to investigate and they could definitely tell they were human made.

"There's so many of them," said Heather.

Fishlegs shook his head. "How did this happen?"

A man from one of the houses then approached them and with him was his wife and children. He looked at the two of them awe and looked quite surprising seeing them.

"You two wouldn't happen to be Heather and Fishlegs, by any chance would you?" he asked.

Heather immediately recognised him. "Hey, it's that old Hunter."

Fishlegs however noticed that the man, while resembling him, was much younger and his hair was black instead of blonde.

"No, no," said the man shaking his head. "It was my late grandpa that was the Hunter in the family, I just run the general store here in the village."

Heather and Fishlegs looked at one of them began to wonder how much time had passed.

"You grandpa?" they said.

The man shook his head. "I can't believe you to actually exist, my grandpa used to tell me that he would run into this young giant and fairy every now and again."

Heather smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

The man chuckled. "How about we give you some food, my wife is a damn good cook."

Heather frowned and looked at Fishlegs. "Wife?"

Fishlegs looked at her. "Humans have short lives so they enter a contract called marriage in order to live on through their children. From what I understand humans share a much closer bond of friendship than any other race, but at the same time they often fight with one another."

Heather scratched her head. "This seems really confusing."

Fishlegs sighed. "To be perfectly honest I don't think I'll ever understand humans, they're so complexed people."

Heather then looked at him. "Oh yeah, there's still that one request that I wanted."

Fishlegs looked at her. "You mean you've decided what you want?"

Heather nodded. "I just want to be your friend forever."

Fishlegs smiled. "I was going to happen no matter what."

Then suddenly he heard the sound of a cart and horse and immediately memory entered into his mind.

* * *

He had just been informed that Tarragon and the ferries win with him were captured.

"By an old soldier with an eye patch," said an old fairy. "If we do not act soon."

"What are your orders, tell us?"

"Lead us Fairy King," a female fairy pleaded.

* * *

Fishlegs then woke up and found himself back in the cave and finally his memories had returned.

"I remember, I am the Fairy King Anthurium, I guarded the forest," he said shaking. "I went after my best friend Tarragon who had went for the human realm and roundup here. And then…" He then remembered all the dead bodies and the soldier that cutting down, "I remember everything now."

He had managed to disturb Heather who looked at him. "What's the matter, Fishlegs?"

Then they heard an explosion and immediately exited the cave, that's when they saw flames erupting from behind the mountain exactly where the settlement was.

"The village!" Heather cried. "They need help!"

"Stay here," Fishlegs instructed. "It's too dangerous, I'll go there by myself. And when it's over I'm going to…"

"You're going to go and look for your friend and when you find him, you'll go back to your people," Heather finished.

Fishlegs looked at her. "I'll be back and that's a promise."

He then took off and headed straight towards the village.

' _In the end, I couldn't keep it. If I had known, then I would have acted sooner_.'

* * *

Fishlegs arrived at the village and found it had been burnt to the ground and lying down on the ground were the human settlers, or them with nasty slashes on their backs. Not even the children had been spared and he just stared at the devastation.

He then recognised the Hunter's grandson and rushed over towards him, but he was dead as well. "What happened here?"

He then heard footsteps and turned his eyes widened, because standing before him was the knight with the eyepatch.

"You… but it's been hundreds of years, how could you be alive?" he grasped.

"I was about to ask you the very same," he said. "That day, I thought that man had caught you offguard and had killed you. So in revenge, I caught him offguard and pushed _him_ over the cliff and then I…"

Fishlegs' eyes widened. "You're Tarragon. Is it really you?" He didn't answer, but his silence was confirmation enough. "It is. What were you thinking taking on that form?"

There was a large puff of smoke and Tarragon stood before him in his true form. "I did it so that I would never forget my hatred for humans."

Fishlegs stared at him, he had never expected those words come from Tarragon's mouth. "Hatred?"

"Yeah, that's right," he said looking at the dead humans with disdain. "It was the humans, the ones that I loved so much… they deceived countless numbers of my friends and stole the wings off their backs! Saying they would get a lot of money, one by one, wing by wing, slowly so that they wouldn't get damaged.

"Tell me, can you imagine it? How it felt to have one friend, after another to have their wings torn off right in front of you by someone you trusted? Ripping and snatching, ripping and snatching as their wings were plucked! The sound of everyone screaming 'Help me!' as breathed their last? Well, just try and imagine that! Hearing those sounds all those years… no, how it felt to have them echo in your head all these centuries! Come on try and imagine it, just try and imagine it Anthurium!"

Fishlegs could see the tears running down Tarragon and realise that his best friend had truly died that day. The fairy right in front of him, had gone mad with grief and while it was justified, all this slaughter was pointless. The ones responsible had died a centuries ago not to mention that this act could very well spike a war between the humans and fairies.

"How could you, Tarragon," said Fishlegs.

Tarragon apparently wasn't listening as he was crying out in grief. "And that is why I hate the humans! Hate them and killed them for 500 years, but even that hasn't been enough! No matter how many I kill those sounds won't go away! I kill and kill and keep killing and all those voices still won't go away! That's why… that's why I will wipe out all humans from this earth… every last one there won't be any left when I'm done!"

Fishlegs had heard enough and grabbed a white rose and then immediately tossed it at Tarragon. It moved so fast that he was able to see it, not before penetrated his heart and the white petals on the rose were soon covered in red blood.

Fishlegs didn't want to do it, but he had to fulfil the promise that he had made to Tarragon. He really wanted to talk this out, but clearly no amount of talking could have convinced Tarragon to stop the pointless slaughter.

Fishlegs then made his way over to his best friend's body and began to cry over him as he knew what had to be done. He may have had amnesia, but that didn't stop them from searching for answers instead of waiting around for them to appear. If he had been more proactive he could have prevented all the slaughter and he knew he had to take responsibility.

' _I've got to atone for this, for making my friends suffer so much longer than anyone had to endure. For not realising what he was going through and for not keeping that important promise that I made to Heather, but I'm never going to forget_.'

* * *

Fishlegs secretly made his way back to the cave and tossed a flower penetrating the back of Heather's neck. In doing so he made her forget every single memory that she had of him, knowing that has painful as it was to be alone it was more painful to lose the only friend they ever had.

After that Fishlegs remained in the village until the local authorities arrived, he then explained everything that had transpired and allows them to take into their custody. He was immediately trialled and the judge looked at him very gravely.

"For the mass slaughter of humans over the centuries by a single fairy, the burden is yours Fairy King for turning a blind eye and doing nothing. For Sloths," said the judge slamming his hammer onto the desk. "Your sentence is 1000 years imprisonment."

Fishlegs then found himself being escorted to a prison that was specially designed for him. He was so busy regretting everything that he failed to notice that one of the knights was a young 20 year old with emerald green eyes.

' _I'm sorry that I can no longer be with you, Heather. And while you may not remember all the happy times we had together, I will treasure them for the next thousand years and if I ever meet you again I will share those times we had._ '

* * *

Back in the present, Tarragon was completely bewildered by the sudden green force fields surrounding Heather and the others and was even more surprised that Fishlegs was able to summon it.

"Why? I thought the _Sacred Tree_ would have abandoned you by now," he said. "How can you still draw out _Chastiefol's_ full power like that?"

Ake and Gabrielle had regained consciousness.

"I feel so warm," said Ake and that's when he notes that his wound was healing itself. "My wounds."

The same thing was happening to Heather as all the holes in her body suddenly closed up.

" _Chastiefol! Eighth Configuration: Pollen Garden_ ," said Fishlegs sternly. "When the sacred tree is injured, it protects the wound from outside forces by releasing pollen that releases itself. As for how I was able to bring up that power, a certain human that I call a friend told me that no matter how many times you kick yourself in the butt do not going to fix anything."

He then vanished brief second later he hovered above the force field and looked directly at Tarragon. "The _Sacred Tree_ exists to watch over the entire Fairy Realm, without any sense of good or evil."

Tarragon glared at him.

"Do you still intend to carry on, Tarragon?" Fishlegs asked. "After 700 years, do you still want to wipe out the human race?"

"I just don't want it," said Tarragon gritting his teeth. "I can't stop myself anymore! Listen up, _Dragon Knights_ , I need all of your magical powers! Give me every last one you have!"

In the tower the _Dragon Knights_ immediately began to give Tarragon all the magic power they possessed.

Tarragon laughter is the magic power filled his body. "Here it comes! Here it comes! Here it comes!"

Fishlegs quickly had _Chastiefol_ transformed back to its original form just as Tarragon transformed his holy sword into spinning blade and he propelled them straight towards Fishlegs. Fishlegs quickly used _Chastiefo_ l to spin around like a shield deflecting each of the shots and they rained down onto the houses below.

He then sent his spear towards Tarragon, who quickly reformed his holy sword and block the attack. He then pushed back the weapons towards Fishlegs, who quickly vanished and reappeared with the as the weapons went behind him. Tarragon had also vanished and reappeared above him and began sending his holy sword towards him while screaming.

Fishlegs quickly used _Chastiefol_ to block every one of his attacks flawlessly, he then slammed his spear towards Tarragon, who quickly blocked it with his holy sword. Fishlegs then put as much weight into the attack as possible and Tarragon found himself weakening.

"I won't let myself lose! Do you hear me?" Tarragon roared.

He then pushed back and used transformed his holy sword into flying discs and send them flying towards Fishlegs. He however had transformed _Chastiefol_ into it _Increase Form_ and use the daggers to deflect each and every one of the discs and they crashed into the houses below.

In a blood frenzy, Tarragon kept on sending his discs towards Fishlegs despite the fact that he countering each and every one of them with his own daggers.

"It's going to be all right," said Fishlegs. "You can finally get some rest now, Tarragon."

He then re-formed _Chastiefol_ and sent it spinning towards Tarragon and with one slice the two of them stopped fighting.

In the tower, the _Dragon Knights_ watched as the orb was split into and it caused a small backlash of magic. The end result was that all the _Dragon Knight_ were knocked unconscious.

Fishlegs looked at Tarragon, who appeared as if he was in the daze and then blood began to pour out of his mouth. Then a large gash appeared on his shoulder and he fell to the ground next to his helmet, he looked at it and reached out towards it. Fishlegs then landed on the ground and took the helmet and presented it to him.

"Hey, it's been a long time, hasn't it Anthurium" said Tarragon as he smiled at him. "You know that helmet was actually supposed to be a present for you, isn't that funny? There was something about it I kinda thought you like so I got it from a human, but what an idiot I was. One good look at it and anyone would tell you that it's lame."

Fishlegs began crying. "Yeah, you really are an idiot."

Tarragon smiled and then closed his eyes and took his last breath. Fishlegs then place the helmet on his chest and dried his eyes.

Skull then flew landed on his shoulder. "I know it was very difficult for you to do this, but you gave him peace which was the one thing that he longed for."

Fishlegs nodded. "I know. It's ironic, I used to be distrustful of humans and now look at me serving in a human kingdom."

"Fade often does have a funny sense of humour," Skull admitted. "The trick is learning how to take a joke."

"I suppose," said Fishlegs and then floated up towards Heather, who had regained consciousness. "You all right? Those were some nasty wound you got."

"I'm fine, thanks to you," Heather smiled and then she looked at him curiously. "You know the name Anthurium sounds very familiar, it's almost as if they had an important part in my life and I just can't remember it."

Fishlegs smiled. "Perhaps he was a friend."

Heather nodded and gave him a small smile.

Ake then approached them. "Do you mind telling me one thing? No matter how I look at it, I just can't wrap my head around the idea that you guys are plotting to overthrow the kingdom. So that's not the reason why you're here then what was the reason for coming in the first place?"

"We came here in order to rescue Princess Ruby, who had been abducted," Fishlegs explained.

Ake's eyes widened. " _Abducted_? Are you saying that Ruby is actually here right now?"

* * *

Meanwhile people were still screaming as explosions erupted around the city and all of them believe that they came from the _Seven Deadly Sins_. In truth the explosions were being caused by the battle between Alvin and Gustav.

The two of them were crashing their blades with one another neither one looked as if they were given an inch. They were currently fighting on a wall and had retreated a fair distance after the last swing of attacks.

"Come on, Lord Alvin, why don't you and I settle our differences here and now!" Gustav challenged.

"You are a rather brave King Gustav Larson? I can say that much for you," said Alvin curiously. He then frowned at him suspiciously. ' _This punks abilities and intelligence seems almost boundless, from the way he's been talking it would appear that he is aware of our eternal affairs. The question is, what does he know and how much? The King's imprisonment? The kidnapping of the Princess? Or even the plan to resurrect the demons?_ '

Gustav looked at him squarely in the eye. "We're in a battle now," he said and then promptly vanished and reappeared directly behind Alvin. "Don't get lost in thought!"

He then swung his blade towards Alvin, but Alvin quickly blocked each and every attack.

"Get serious," he said as he turned to face him. "Show me the power only worthy of a true king!"

He then struck Gustav so hard that he sent him flying into a small hill.

"That really hurt," he said as he shrugged it off and then jumped to his feet. "I'm not done!"

However, the moment he got to his feet he found Alvin standing right in front of him and he promptly kicked aside.

"Are you planning to hold back on me until you're dead?" Alvin asked as he pointed his sword at Gustav.

Gustav chuckled slightly. "Why don't you try a little harder to draw it out of me?"

"If that's what you wish," said Alvin and his sword immediately produced black flames.

Gustav stopped laughing. "Black… flames?"

"Now die! _Hellblaze Scream!_ " Alvin yelled as a flames from his sword expanded and then they began crashing down towards Gustav.

However someone then immediately appeared right in front of Gustav and the flames struck him. Then a brief second later, normal flames struck Alvin right in the chest sending him flying and he crashed into the wall.

It didn't take Alvin long to realise where the source came from. "He was actually able to repel my attack?"

"It seems if you've gotten more powerful since last time I saw you," said a voice within the dust cloud.

Alvin immediately recognised the voice. "I know that voice… could it be?"

The dust cloud suddenly began to disperse and standing there was none other than Hiccup and his fist was smouldering. "It's me all right and I'm not going to leave out Ruby," he said.


	20. The Courage Charm

Hiccup and Alvin were now standing face-to-face each one poised for battle.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Captain of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ ," said Alvin he looked directly at him curiously. "You're alone right now?"

"Not quite," said Hiccup.

Alvin turned his eye and saw the twins facing him with their swords drawn. "Ah, the troublesome duo."

"We're here to rescue Princess Ruby," said Ruffnut.

"You better give up now before we deal some hurt," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup looked at the two of them. "Stay out of this, I need you to find Astrid and the others. I'll handle Alvin."

Ruffnut looked at him. "But—"

"That's an order," said Hiccup.

The twins looked at one another and then reluctantly began to leave.

Alvin then looked down at Hiccup. "You really think you can take me on alone? Your pride truly knows no bounds."

Gustav looked at Hiccup stunned. ' _Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins? That means he's…_ '

"I'm not the one who foolishly believe that he can take on a horde of demons," Hiccup glared. "Now I suggest that you tell me where you're keeping Ruby before things get ugly."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," said Alvin.

Hiccup then immediately swung his fist at him, but he quickly blocked it with his hand. Hiccup then drew _Endeavour_ with his left hand began is swinging it at Alvin, who managed to dodge each and every swing. He then slammed his sword into Hiccup, who blocked it but was sent flying by the impact. Hiccup dug his feet into the ground and Gustav could sense the unbelievable amount of magic power coming from him.

* * *

10 years ago, Hiccup was teaching Gilthunder the art of swordplay, but Gilthunder proved to be no mansion immediately dropped his wooden sword and was completely exhausted.

Hiccup sighed. "Don't tell me you're worn out already?"

"I'm never going to make it," said Gilthunder shaking his head. "After all there's no one stronger than you and father, who can compete with that? I know I can't."

Hiccup shook his head. "With that attitude you are going to beat anyone, you need to have confidence in yourself. However, not so much confidence that it clouds your vision finding the balance is very tricky and only possible if you're up to it."

"' _Your eyes can see through evil, your mouth speaks only truth. Your heart is filled with justice, your sword will crush the wicked,_ '" said a voice.

They turned on so approaching them was Princess Sapphire. "To stand by what you believe in right until the very end, isn't that the most important thing when you're a knight?"

Gilthunder looked up and picked himself up. "Sapphire?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing else matters, Hiccup and your father play no part in it. After all, you're you there's no doubt in my mind that you will be the kindest and strongest _Dragon Knight_ of all. That is honestly what I believe."

Gilthunder nodded and smiled at her.

Hiccup watch the two of them. "Do you want me to leave the two of you alone?"

Immediately the two of them blushed and Hiccup chuckled.

* * *

Back in the present, Gilthunder was carrying Calder through the ruined streets next to the old castle.

"Right here is fine," Calder winced.

Gilthunder then placed him down. "Tell me Inquisitor Calder when you thought Astrid how did you manage to slice through her most powerful attack? If memory serves no one has ever managed to survive it."

Calder frowned. "I have no idea, but what I do know is that her words hit very close to home." His eyes then turned to the old castle. "In fact they brought back some terrible memories, the sin that I would never forgive as long as I live."

"The sin?" Gilthunder frowned.

Calder said nothing more. "You best return to the battle now. I should be all right here." He then winced as he grabbed his chest. "I would like to be alone for a while."

"Yes, sir," said Gilthunder as he stood up.

She then began to make his would leave and Calder continue to shake out of fear.

* * *

Gilthunder was making his way down the ruined street and a raven was watching him intently. Then appearing above him was the maze that abducted Ruby.

"He looked so pathetic there, that Inquisitor Calder," she said mockingly. "Giving up after a mere tussle with that soulless woman. Alvin is different in that regard, he would make a worthy king in the world that is yet to come."

"The world yet to come?" Gilthunder asked.

The woman then floated closer to him. "Goodness, Gilthunder. I mean the utopia that Alvin is striving for, being kings or slaves won't matter." She then placed a gentle hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. "Only the powerful will remain and be able to obtain anything that their hearts _desires_."

"Can one survive a battle against the demon race?" Gilthunder asked removing her hand.

She looked at him seriously. "What's wrong? You are usually overflowing with confidence, this isn't like you."

"All I did is answer an honest question," said Gilthunder. "By all accounts the only two people alive that we know of that fought against the demon race at Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup is the last of the dragonborn and he claims that all of them had been slain by the demons, Astrid's body was completely destroyed so you will forgive my hesitation in our victory against the demon race."

"Don't worry, if fear of death should possess you I will be happy to fight in your place," the maid assured, "even against demons."

Gilthunder gave her a small smile. "I'll be counting on you then."

"You are such a flirt, Gil," said the mage cheerfully.

' _Did you transfer Princess Ruby from the dungeons?_ ' said Alvin's voice telepathically to her.

' _Yes, to a place where no one can touch her_ ,' she assured. ' _By the way, when will you start the ritual?_ ' She look through his eyes and saw who he was fighting against. ' _Oh my, I see that you're facing some intriguing opponents. Very well, I will send my sweet knight to help you_.'

She then turned towards Gilthunder and raised her staff.

* * *

Back in the Plaza, Gustav saw that the storm cloud was forming directly above them from out of nowhere.

"A storm cloud?" he frowned.

Then suddenly a bolt of lightning headed straight towards Hiccup and he quickly raised _Endeavour_. It was a good thing that he did, because the lightning bolt turned out to be Gilthunder and he would have sliced him in half if he hadn't blocked.

He then promptly vanished and then reappeared directly behind Hiccup, who then quickly drew out a dagger with his right hand and blocked his blade. Gilthunder then continue to press the attack forcing Hiccup to back off and it looked as if the two of them were evenly matched.

Gilthunder then slammed his blade down on top of Hiccup, who quickly blocked it with a cross formation with both his sword and dagger. Hiccup tried to break through his garden thrusted his dagger towards Gilthunder, but he quickly spun around avoiding the dagger and slammed a powerful kick into Hiccup's chest and he was sent flying into the air.

Gustav appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed him and Hiccup looked at him. "Sorry about that. I owe you one."

Gustav smiled. "Just returning the favour."

The two of them then landed on the ground and drew their weapons as they were about to face both Alvin and Gilthunder.

"You mind giving me a hand?" Hiccup asked.

Gustav smiled. "Sure, it's my pleasure. By the way, my name is Gustav Larson." He then looked at him in awe. "With a reputation like yours, I have heard about you for years."

"Then my reputation precedes me," Hiccup smiled. "But I think we should talk after we're done with this."

Gustav nodded. "Right."

Hiccup then looked back at Gilthunder. "Then let's pick up where we left off Gilthunder."

"I'm only doing what I must, nothing more," said Gilthunder as electricity ran through his blade.

"I'm giving you this warning, I won't be holding back," Hiccup warned.

Then the two of them vanished and then immediately clashed and lightning shot out in all different directions. They then started to strike it with their blades faster than anyone could blink, the two of them were nothing more than blurs in their swordplay.

Gustav started the two of them. "The speed of their strikes is unbelievable and they're barely trying. Amazing."

"We have some unfinished business," said Alvin as he suddenly appeared directly behind Gustav. "Shall we, King Gustav?"

Hiccup and Gilthunder were still going at it and it was at that point that Hiccup reached into his reserves and managed to kick Gilthunder away. Gilthunder, however quickly recovered and raised his sword into the air.

" _Lightning Beasts Chase!_ " Gilthunder roared.

Suddenly shutting out the sky were three lightning bolts that took the form of dragons. Hiccup just then began to absorb their power and channelled it into his fist which immediately was set ablaze.

However, Hiccup then noticed that another lightning bolt was heading straight towards him. "He delayed one. He's not going to strike back all at one time." He then swung his fist at the lightning bolt. " _Dragon's Fist!_ "

Hiccup struggle lightning bolt which immediately dispelled, but Gilthunder took advantage of his open guard appeared directly behind him and struck him. Seconds later he appeared right in front of Hiccup as he tried to maintain his balance and knocked _Endeavour_ out of his hand.

"Not good," he said.

" _Lightning King Iron Hammer!_ " Gilthunder roared as he thrust his sword towards hiccup and a massive thunderbolt rained down on top of them.

Gustav and Alvin looks back and watched as the dust dispelled and there they found Hiccup had stopped Gilthunder's sword with his fingers.

"Wait, he just stopped that thunderbolt attack using his fingers?" Gustav stared.

 _Endeavour_ was tossed into the air, but Hiccup caught the blade in his other hand that was holding the dagger.

Gustav then noticed that his eyes had changed and had become slits. "Not only that, but what is this change in Sir Hiccup?"

"It's the power of the dragonborn," Alvin explained as he appeared in front of Gustav.

Gustav didn't react in time and was dealt a powerful elbow in the chest and was pushed back. "You're saying that, Sir Hiccup, is a dragonborn from the old myths?"

"I was surprised myself when I discovered myself, but there's no need to explain anything more to someone who's about to die," said Alvin as his sword immediately was covered in black flames. "Now burn!"

He then unleashed his black flames upon Gustav and they sent him backwards, but the more worrying thing was that the arm on his right shoulder was now on fire.

"Ow, that's really hurts. Not those black flames again," he said as he tried to distinguish the flames.

"My last attempt may have been thwarted, but you will be ashes this time," Alvin promised.

Gustav just couldn't distinguish the flames. "This is bad, they won't go out."

Then suddenly the flames disappeared, much to Alvin surprise. That's when they noticed that the robed figure that accompanied Gustav had appeared.

Gustav smiled at them. "You got here just in time save me, thanks." He then picked himself up. "Did you finish the others?"

The robed figure had quickly taken down the two Dragon Knights that accompanied Alvin.

Gustav then drew his sword. "I appreciate your help, but I won't need any more."

Alvin smirked as black flames covered his sword. "What a fool."

Gilthunder was pouring more lightning into a sword in order to free it from Hiccup's grip. Eventually cause a shock wave that sent the two of them backwards, but they quickly regained their footing. Hiccup jumped into the air and placed _Endeavour_ in his left hand and Gilthunder took to the sky and a bolt of lightning and appeared directly behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid, who had regained consciousness, and everyone else had just witnessed a bolt of lightning raining down towards the Plaza. Ase was still unconscious and was currently being carried by Gabrielle and Ake was carrying her lances.

"Another fund to strike, how many is that?" said Ake.

Heather looked troubled. "This has to be Gilthunder's doing, I just know it. He's got to be fighting Hiccup, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Fishlegs nodded.

Then they saw the twins rushing towards them looking exhausted.

"Guys, we finally found you!" Ruffnut yelled.

" _Dragon Knights!_ " Tuffnut panicked and immediately they drew their swords at Ake and Gabrielle.

Astrid immediately looked at them calmly. "Stand down, these two are on our side. Now can you tell us what's going on?"

The twins looked at one another and then we drew their swords.

"Hiccup is currently battling against Alvin and he appears to be fighting with some guy in strange armour," said Ruffnut.

Skull look to the two of them curiously. "Gilthunder must have joined the battle later on."

Astrid looked at them. "Right now I am more concerned about why we can't sense Snotlout anywhere close by."

Snotlout had in fact managed to reach the Palace, it was easy considering that all the guards were either trying to help the civilians or hunting him and the other _Sins_ down.

He soon reached a wall that bore the Berk crest and twisted the crest. Immediately the war began to rise revealing a secret passage deep within the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Palace, Ruby had regained consciousness found herself in a bedchamber.

"Where am I?" she said as she lifted herself up. "Sapphire, where are you? You here, Toothless. Anybody?"

She then heard movement and turned her head and found someone sitting in a bed close by.

"Is that you Ruby?" said a very weak, but familiar voice. "Could it truly be you?"

Ruby then immediately recognised him as her father, Topaz. "Father!"

Topaz immediately pulled her into an embrace. "Oh, my dear, daughter."

"Oh, father," Ruby cried.

"Thank goodness you're safe, I never thought that I be holding you like this again," he said in relief and then began coughing badly.

"Please don't strain yourself," Ruby pleaded.

Then suddenly appearing in the chambers was the mage. "I suggest you enjoy your touching reunion while you can, because this will be the last time," she advised. "Your beloved Sin in shining armour will meet his end at my sweet any minute now."

Ruby's eyes widened. "He must be here. Sir Hiccup, came from me."

The mage scoffed. "We will see how long he will be able to keep that twinkle in your eye."

Gilthunder had just rained another thunderbolt directly down onto Hiccup, but this time he was ready and absorbed the blast. He then channelled the magic into his fist which immediately was sent ablaze.

Gilthunder then came crashing through the lightning bolt with sword in hand. " _Thunderclap Strike!_ "

" _Dragon Fist!_ " Hiccup yelled.

The two attacks then immediately clashed and suddenly there was a massive explosion, but Gilthunder had clearly not put too much energy in that last attack and easily overpowered Hiccup. Hiccup was sent tumbling across the ground and trouble began shooting in all different directions.

Gilthunder then landed on the ground and began to remember his sparring matches with Hiccup.

* * *

10 years ago, in happier times, Hiccup was teaching him the art of swordplay once again, but he didn't fared much better than last time.

"So, how will you parry this?" Hiccup asked as he thrust his wooden sword towards Gilthunder. Gilthunder blocked it and Hiccup nodded. "Nice block, keep it up."

You then frown when he noticed that Gilthunder's mind was on something else. "What's wrong?"

"Are you leaving on another expedition?" he asked nervously.

"I have to, I'm following your Dad's orders," said Hiccup.

"He said it would be a long one."

"There is a strong chance it could be," Hiccup admitted.

Gilthunder looked at his wooden sword into him. "If so, then please take me along with you."

Hiccup blinked. "Do you even realise what you're asking? It could be years before we come back."

"It's just… if you leave and I stay the way I am now then that's it, this is the strongest I'll ever be," he said shaking his head. "And if that's what happens then I'll never, never…"

Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay calm and take some deep breaths." Gilthunder nodded and took in some deep breaths and calmed down. "Now ask yourself what is the one thing you should be doing?"

"Well, that's easy protecting Sapphire," he said.

Hiccup nodded. "Exactly, so are you going to abandon your duty just to come with me?"

"I guess not," Gilthunder sighed.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Look you've got a responsibility to her now and that is what is most important."

"But if I continue to stay the way I am…"

"You worried?" Hiccup asked and shook his head. "Fine, I'll teach you some magic words to help you out."

Gilthunder looked at him. "Some magic words?"

* * *

Back in the present, Gilthunder was making his way towards the tower where he sent Hiccup flying.

"Over here!" said a voice above him.

Gilthunder looked up and saw Hiccup standing upon the tower with his arms folded. "Gilthunder… you sure you're not going to regret going against me like this?"

"' _Your eyes can see through evil, your mouth speaks only truth. Your heart is filled with justice, your sword will crush the wicked_ ,'" said Gilthunder looking directly at up at him. "From the first day that I learned the _Knights Code_ I haven't forgotten a word, but the _Seven Deadly Sins_ turned their backs on that code and betray the country. And so I will say this once more to you, I am now more powerful than any of the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "All right then, let's end this!"

Hiccup then immediately jumped off the tower and began falling towards him with both sword and dagger in hand. He swung his dagger towards Gilthunder, but he quickly vanished and then slammed a powerful elbow in his face. Hiccup tried to strike with his _Endeavour_ , but he vanished once again and appear right behind him, but this time hiccup was able to block his strike with his _Endeavour_.

They pushed back one another and immediately they began clashing in the air until they finally landed on one of the walls. Hiccup when to do charge it for his advantage, but Alvin appeared out of nowhere and would have sliced him in two with dark flame covered sword if he had leaned back at the last possible second.

"So, you were able to dodge that," said Alvin looking down at him.

Gustav had lost his fight with Alvin and was badly injured. "I tried my best to try and buy some more time for you, but I'm a disgrace."

Hiccup looks directly at him. "Don't sweat it, just rest up!"

"Let's go!" Alvin yelled as he appeared directly next to Hiccup.

He plunged his sword towards Hiccup, but he quickly began blocking his attacks with both his dagger sword and _Endeavour_. Alvin continued with his assault hoping to get past Hiccup's guard, but wasn't backing down and continue to block each and every one of his blows.

Then Gilthunder appeared rather nowhere and punched him in the face and sent him crashing into the Plaza and into the wall opposite.

' _We're going to finish him off, come join us,_ ' said Alvin telepathically.

* * *

The mage had received the message and nodded. ' _It will be my pleasure._ '

She then turned her eyes towards Ruby. "I have been invited as well. As a special courtesy, I will bid that Sin of yours farewell for you."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so, he'll win."

The mage scoffed. "Keep praying then, cradling the warmth of your daddy's arms."

She then vanished.

The mage reappeared hovering over the battle between Alvin, Gilthunder and Hiccup.

She then immediately began moving her fingers. " _Freeze Carpet!_ "

Suddenly hiccup found himself completely frozen in place, but seconds later he was able to free himself. Alvin then appeared directly behind him on his guard was down and struck him sending him flying. Gilthunder appear directly below him raising his sword which was charged with lightning.

"It's over," he said.

"Not yet!" Hiccup yelled and began spinning like a top.

That technique pushed Gilthunder back, but he quickly recovered and thrusted his sword forward and fired a bolt of lightning. " _Lightning King Iron hammer!_ "

Hiccup brace himself in order to absorb the impact, but the mage had other ideas. " _Bend Room!_ "

The lightning bolt immediately curved and struck Hiccup in the back, preventing him from absorbing the blow.

* * *

Astrid and the others had witnessing the lightning strikes coming from the Plaza.

"Though shock waves were pretty intense," said Fishlegs.

Skull frowned. "From what I gather Hiccup is currently fighting against three opponents at once."

Astrid looked at him. "Seriously?"

Heather looked at Fishlegs, as he was the only one still in fighting shape. "All right, Fishlegs. The way things are going you better go and help Hiccup."

Skull shook his head. "That won't be necessary."

Fishlegs looked at him. "Why not?"

Skull smiled. "Because I've just identified one of the powerful forces of magic in the Plaza and there's no way that he'll allow Hiccup to die like this."

* * *

Climbing away towards the tower was Sapphire and as the battle proceeded her thoughts were turned to Gilthunder.

' _Gil, you were always so gentle and kind. As a child, you made a vow to me_ ,' she said to herself.

10 years ago Gilthunder stood in front of her with a hand over his heart. "I vow to you, I will protect you for the rest of my life! Upon my honour as a knight," he vowed.

' _But you never knew it would become a curse that brought you suffering_ ,' said Sapphire she continue to climb the tower. ' _For 10 years you lie to yourself for my sake and wounded your own heart. And now you are about to hurt the one that you are my most._ ' A Lizard was attached to the tower wall watching her as she approached the ledge. ' _Please, I beg you free yourself of me. Please, do not betray your hero!_ '

* * *

Gilthunder had just slammed a powerful blade down upon Hiccup, who barely managed to block it with his dagger. The sudden impact caused him to drop the dagger and Alvin took the opportunity slammed his sword into Hiccup. Hiccup quickly blocked the tip of the sword with _Endeavour_ , but the impact had sent him flying into one of the nearby towers.

Gilthunder then immediately fired a lightning bolt directly on top of Hiccup and the mage in hand stick with one of her own spells. This sudden combination caused a massive burst of lightning that destroyed the tower, but all three of them knew that he was still alive even after that.

"He's using his dragonborn abilities or even fighting back," the mage noted.

"He must have something up his sleeve, but we're going to stop him first," said Alvin.

The dust cloud dispelled in hiccup was still standing there, but his forehead was bleeding. However, despite all these injuries he still remained strong and held _Endeavour_ in both hands.

Sapphire was now looking down upon the battle from one of the towers. "Gilthunder, please stop this!" she pleaded.

Hiccup began to channel flames into _Endeavour_. " _Plasma Blade!_ "

Gilthunder immediately charged himself with lightning. " _Lightning King Sword!_ "

Alvin was timely black flames into his blade. " _Hellblaze!_ "

The mage then began to form four spheres that contain fire, water, earth and wind and began to combine them together. " _Destroy Four Elements!_ "

The mage then unleashed her attack upon Hiccup, who had jumped into the air and then everything appeared to be slowing down. Hiccup then began to channel the power within his blade, but he didn't directed at any of his opponents but quickly spun around and his eyes fell upon Sapphire, who that moment appear to be falling off the tower for some reason.

He then immediately swung his blade and unleashed a powerful slash of flames. The flames ripped across the ground and began to climb the tower and suddenly they struck some sort of reptilian creature directly behind Sapphire. The creature cried in pain as it was burnt to death and then the robed man standing next to Gustav immediately vanished.

However, Hiccup was now struck by the mage's attack and fell towards the ground. He was now far too weak to defend himself and Alvin appear directly above him and plunged his sword towards Hiccup.

"Prepare to die!" he yelled.

* * *

As the sword moved in closer towards Hiccup he began to remember those special words that he taught Gilthunder.

"Whenever you feel like you can't win and there is no one around to lean on, just say these magic words," said Hiccup.

"Sure," Gilthunder nodded.

"I am now more powerful than any of the Seven Deadly Sins," said Hiccup.

"' _I am now more powerful than any of the Seven Deadly Sins_ ,'" Gilthunder repeated.

* * *

Hiccup then opened his eyes and then saw Gilthunder appearing out of nowhere and swung his blade, slicing Alvin's arm completely off much to the surprise of everyone.

Gilthunder then looked back at Hiccup with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe it, you released the curse that has imprisoned me for years. A hero as always."

Hiccup just smiled at him.

The mage that accompanied Gustav was now lowering Sapphire gently into Gustav's arms.

Alvin was actually furious as he glared at Gilthunder and black flames covered his other hand. "Gilthunder, you'd betray your own!"

Gilthunder returned the glare. "I have a trade anyone, after all at the very beginning I was never one of you!"

The mage stared at him. "G-Gil?"

"You bastard!" Alvin roared as he charged at him.

Gilthunder sidestepped and avoided his attack and looked back at Hiccup. "Hiccup, please allow me to handle the rest. I can finally take revenge on my father's murderer, you don't know how long I've waited for this!"

Then quick as a flash she struck Alvin in the back with an electric covered sword sending him flying into the air. Gilthunder then appear right above and struck him once more and then again and again. He attacked Alvin constantly without allowing him to counter or even rise his guard.

Then he plunged his blade right into Alvin's stomach and allowed lining to flow into his body as he channelled it right through his sword. "Now except every ounce of my rage!"

Alvin and was propelled into the air and seemingly disintegrated as the lightning consumed him. The discharge at the lightning then ran across the entire city and struck the raven have been following Gilthunder which revealed itself to be a demonic creature and it too was disintegrated.

* * *

When Sapphire opened her eyes she found herself in the arms of Gilthunder and he smiled down at her.

"Hello, Sapphire," he said gently.

Sapphire looked at him. "It's you… Oh, Gil!" She then cried as the two of them embraced.

Hiccup smiled at the two of them then looked back at Gustav. "I have to say, you're a lifesaver. Thanks for the help."

Gustav smiled. "Actually it was thanks to him," he said gesturing to his mage.

Alvin's mage looked at all of them in bewilderment. "How—when did you realise this?"

Hiccup looked at her. "Backup when we met in the _Forest of White Dreams_."

The mage stared at him. "What?"

"I taught a few magic words in case he was ever in trouble back when I was teaching him swordplay," Hiccup smiled. "Basically he was informing me that someone very precious to him had been taken and that he was being watched."

"You knew it all from the very beginning?" said the mage stunned. "That's a lie, you were fighting with everything you've got!"

"Gil was willing to put his life on the line for the woman he loved, how could I do anything less?" Hiccup asked. "Besides I didn't stop them from helping us, giving us information or location of Snotlout and Fishlegs wasn't by accident. Not to mention getting Fishlegs out of hiding and given him a bit of information on the _New Generation_."

"Impossible!" said the mage as she clenched her fist. "It can't end like this! I won't allow it!"

She then spread her arms out and they suddenly found themselves in a vast desert.

"Look at this," said Gustav.

"What's happening?" Hiccup asked of the scenery changed to a dense forest.

Then they found themselves in a snow-covered mountain and then next on a cliff that was next to a raging waterfall.

"Which world would you like to die in?" said the mage.

However, they then found themselves in a mountain range and suddenly her staff was taken out of their hands by a Screaming Death. She then screamed as the Screaming Death opened its door ready to consume her, but then they suddenly found themselves back at the capital.

It didn't take a long to realise that the magic involved originated from Gustav's mage, who was directly behind her.

"You pathetic excuse for a mage!" she yelled furiously and summoned a massive tornado around the mage.

"You're always getting losing your head and getting into a rage, I thought I'd told you to kick that habit Vivian my apprentice?" said a voice within the tornado.

Vivian then immediately noticed a scarlet crow on the mage's neck and immediately looked at him fearfully. "That crows symbol on your neck, the scarlet crow… you're… you're…"

Hiccup shook his head and looked at Gustav. "I never would have imagined that _he_ would be with you Gustav."

The mage's robe had blown off as he slowly landed on the ground, that's when they all saw that he was a handsome chocolate brown haired young man of 20 years. His eyes were also brown and were about the same colour and he was dressed like a cross between a waiter and the nobleman and had his hands in his pockets.

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_ Ragnar, the _Crow Sin of Lust_."

* * *

Meanwhile deep within the castle, Toothless was still trying to find a way out.

"This is ridiculous," he said as he walked through the dark chamber. "I can't find a blasted way out of this chamber. To make matters worse I don't know what going on outside, I can only hope that Hiccup and the others are doing what they can to help rescue Ruby."

He then heard footsteps and immediately poised himself. "Someone's here."

That someone turned out to be none other than Snotlout.


	21. The Looming Threat

Snotlout looked up at the enormous horn that was right in front of him.

"So this is the _Horn of Gabriel_ , huh," he said not believing the size of the thing. "You have to be kidding me, the thing is massive. Hey, Angel or whoever, is there anybody home?" There was no answer. "Hey! If someone can hear me, I want you to revive Shanna and in exchange take my life."

However, there was still no sound.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" he said getting annoyed and then shook his head. "I guess it wouldn't be this easy, would it?" He then began to turn around and walk off.

"Who are you?" said a female voice.

Snotlout turned and then saw Toothless sitting on top of the horn. "Toothless? What in the world are you doing here and more to the point why are you on top of that thing?"

"I have absolutely got no idea where I am and I'm more concerned about Ruby," Toothless growled.

* * *

Ruby was currently in her father's chambers, feeling very concerned not only for Hiccup for her father's well-being.

"Are you afraid?" Topaz asked looking at his daughter.

Ruby shook her head. "No, because I know that Sir Hiccup will be coming soon and decide I'm now with you father."

Topaz nodded. "I see, but it will be only a matter of time before the two of us are separated once more."

Ruby's eyes widened in horror. "What?"

Topaz looked at her. "You are familiar of how my magical power _Vision_ works, do you not? It only gives insight to my own fate and surroundings, but by vague words and visuals allows me to see into the future."

"Have you seen something father?" Ruby asked.

"Very soon, I will be rescued from this impenetrable chamber thanks to the efforts of a Crimson Crow," he said.

Ruby frowned. "A crow?"

* * *

Deep within the castle chambers, Toothless told Snotlout about everything that had happened to him.

"So you're telling me that you got blasted all the way down here by that mage in the helmet," he said.

"I think I might have annoyed her when I went to protect Ruby," said Toothless. He then turned and looked at him. "Anyway, we should get out of here. The first order of business is to rescue Ruby."

"Yeah, about that," said Snotlout as he stood up. "You had better go on ahead without me."

Toothless looked at him suspiciously. "You're not coming?"

Snotlout then looked towards the horn. ' _I can't just let go of this, not when I'm so close. There is still something that I've gotta do_.'

Suddenly the horn began to glow bright purple. "Correct," said a soothing female voice. "There is something that you need to do."

The two of them grasped in shock.

"Someone from the angel race?" Toothless gasped.

Snotlout then immediately narrowed his eyes at the horn. "Come out and face me, just show yourself already!"

"Regrettably, this is not possible now," said the voice. "All of our power was lost in the ancient war, it will take some time to restore ourselves to what we were before. Nevertheless revive in a single fairy would be a little more than a trifle for us."

"I'll probably regret this, but do you angels ground them to any random person that walks in and wants one?" Snotlout asked, but the angel remain completely silent. "Fine, if I exchange my life for hers will you—"

"No," said the angel. "We have no intentions of taking your life, instead we shall give you a mission."

Toothless looked at Snotlout. "Be careful, the angel race can be a bit sly."

Snotlout ignored him. "I'm in, I'll do anything you want."

"We want you to kill a certain person," said the angel.

Snotlout was a bit shocked by this request. "Are you serious?"

Toothless looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout, don't do it."

Snotlout ignored him once again. "For someone as noble as an angel, that is a pretty dark request."

"So you refuse to accept the offer?"

"I said that I would do anything," Snotlout reminded. "Now who do you want me to kill?"

"At this time he is known by this name, _Seven Deadly Sins_ , Dragon Sin Hiccup," said the angel.

Snotlout and Toothless' eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Ase had finally regained consciousness and the first thing she saw was Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle," she gasped.

"Thank goodness," said Gabrielle with relief.

Ase immediately looked at her with resentment. "Dammit, how dare you! I'm going to kill you!"

Agnar then immediately placed himself between the two of them. "No you won't!"

Ase looked at him. "Who the hell is this little brat?"

"Agnar, he's my little brother," Gabrielle explained.

Ase looked at her. "What happened to the battle? Where are the _Seven Deadly Sins_?"

Gabrielle then turned and Ase followed her gaze and saw Astrid, Fishlegs and Heather standing with Ake and Skull, who was resting on his shoulder.

"There is no longer any reason for us to fight with them, Ase," said Gabrielle. "In the end we were defeated by them." She then looked at her curiously. "I almost forgot, you never answered the question I asked you earlier?"

"Huh?" Ase frowned.

"I ask you behind the reason why you drank the demon blood, remember?"

Ase just sat there and bit her lip.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar was interrogating Vivian, by suspending her in midair.

"Vivian, tell me where Princess Ruby is!" Ragnar demanded.

"She's in the king's room," she winced.

"Now was that so hard?" Ragnar smiled as he released his spell.

The moment Ragnar had released Vivian, she immediately began crawling away.

"Hey, she's running off!" said Gustav. "Shouldn't we—?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Forget her, right now we need to focus on rescuing Ruby."

"Then it's time to get a move on," said Ragnar and snapped his fingers.

* * *

A few seconds later all of them were standing in front of a pair of grand oak doors.

"Where our way?" Hiccup asked.

"We're outside my father's room," said Sapphire.

"I tried to teleport us in, but I got deflected," Ragnar explained. "The handiwork of my disgraceful ex-disciple." He then shook his head. "I always had a weakness for women."

Hiccup shook his head. "You really should choose your apprentices more carefully and perhaps you shouldn't have them all female."

Ragnar smiled. "I'll take that under advisement."

Hiccup shook his head and began to approach the door. "Anyway I think it's time for us to bust through, don't you?"

"I would advise against that," Ragnar suggested. "Even with your powers you couldn't breach this barrier, it's the _Perfect Cube_. A spell from the demon world that can deflect any kind of power, regardless of its magnitude."

Gilthunder reached for the handle as lightning caused through his hand and immediately he was shot back.

* * *

Vivian was fully aware that they had reached the door and was quite confident that they would be able to breach it.

"That's right, even if you were to launch a full on out assault, it wouldn't sustain a crack. Better luck next time, eat your hearts out!"

She then laughed.

* * *

At that point Ragnar opened the doors without any effort, much to everyone's surprise.

"How did you get rid of the spell?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Ragnar smiled cunningly. "By using _Absolute Cancel_ , I simply cut off my disciple and the spell cast over this room."

* * *

Vivian then immediately fell to the ground in despair.

"That's cheating," she cried.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was relieved to see that Ruby was alive and well.

"It's nice to see that your unharmed your Highness," Hiccup smiled.

Ruby then immediately rushed over towards him and gave her a big hug. "I'm so relieved to see that you're all right, Sir Hiccup."

Hiccup merely patted her shoulder. "It's going to be all right." He then turned his attention onto Topaz. "It's nice to see that you're finding yourself your Majesty."

Topaz looked at him. "There's no need to be so formal, last time I checked we are still family."

It was at that point that Calder appeared in the doorway and he appeared to be quite bewildered by the scene in front of him.

"Calder," said Gilthunder.

Hiccup looked directly at him. "It has certainly been a long time since I've seen you Calder."

"What the hell is going on here?" said Calder looking at everyone present.

Gilthunder narrowed his eyes of his uncle. "Alvin has been killed in battle." Calder looked at him shocked. "He died never repenting for the crime he committed."

"His crime?" Calder frowned.

"I saw it happen," said Sapphire looking at him with disdain. "The dawn of the _Anniversary Festival_ 10 years ago, you and Alvin conspired together and murdered Zaratras, such an unspeakable sight."

Calder looked completely shocked, apparently he never suspected that someone had been watching him and Alvin as he killed his brother.

"And then consuming with overwhelming fear I told Gil about it," Sapphire continued. "Little did I know, Vivian was eavesdropping the whole time. She placed each of us under guard and we were forced to do her bidding."

"Is that so," said Ragnar as he scratched his chin. "Though considering how Vivian was head over heels for Gilthunder I suppose it makes sense." His eyes then turned to both Gilthunder and Sapphire and then to Hiccup. "A Haddock and Hofferson following in love, now where have I heard that before?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Is now really the time to bring up our personal lives?"

Ragnar merely chuckled.

"Anyway, it was thanks to Hiccup that that curse has finally been lifted," said Gilthunder.

Calder then immediately fell to his knees and placed his sword on the ground. "I have lost everything. Just as they told you, I conspired with Alvin and murdered Inquisitor Zaratras, at first I only envied my brother but somewhere along the way it turned into hatred." He then closed his eyes. "I am so sorry."

"I still don't understand why this has anything to do with what's going on around here right now," Hiccup frowned.

"It was the start the Holy War," Calder explained.

"A what?" Gustav frowned.

"It's a phrase found in an old Afoth poem from long ago," Ragnar explained. "His Majesty predicted that such a wall would take place sometime in the near future."

"But his Majesty ordered us to put down our swords, I was planning to use the war to lay to rest the events that transpired 10 years ago by annihilating the _Seven Deadly Sins_ as our mortal enemies. No one alive would know the truth behind the incident," Calder explained and then he clenched his fist. "However, Alvin had other plans."

* * *

Vivian had removed her helmet to reveal herself to have short dark blonde hair and was currently banging a helmet into the ground.

"Cheating! That's cheating!" she cried. "No one ever said that _man_ showing up, everything is a mess now thanks to him!" She then tossed her helmet aside and broke down into tears. "Gil! My precious, Gil!"

"If you're that miserable without him, take back what is yours," said a voice behind her.

Vivian turned around and her eyes widened, because she recognised the man with that voice belonged to.

* * *

Meanwhile Calder was still trying to explain his actions to everyone.

"After committing that terrible crime, Alvin wasn't the same, but never did I suspected he was mad enough to plot the demon races' resurrection," said Calder. "How did it come to this? All that I ever wanted was to be a father that my son could be proud of."

Ruby looked at him sympathetically and approached him. "Gael is alive."

Calder immediately looked up at her in shock.

"He was told to guard the remains of my sister Amber, he still is I am certain," Ruby explained.

Calder then immediately broke down and his tears dropped to the floor.

Topaz then lifted himself out of his bed and approached the grieving Inquisitor.

"Father?" Ruby frowned.

"Calder," he said as both Ruby and Sapphire help to support him.

"Sire?" he said looking at his King.

"In light of this severe transgression, I am relieving you of your post as Inquisitor, you shall wait your sentence in the dungeon," Topaz announced.

"Yes, sire."

Gilthunder then began to lock his hands in manacles and then turned to Topaz. "I will taken down there myself."

Topaz nodded, but he coughed out some blood and immediately everybody panicked as the two girls laid him down against his bed.

"I'll take a look," said Ragnar as he bent down to Topaz. He then raised his hand and began to examine him. "He has been weakened considerably, he needs to be treated right away."

Ruby looked at him with a pleading look. "Sir Ragnar, please do at whatever you can for my father!"

"Please save him, I beg of you," Sapphire begged.

"You have my word that I will do my best, but his Majesty won't be able to rest easily here," he informed them and look to the two princesses. "If it's all right with you two I would like to treat him in Xeovell."

The two girls looked at one another as they did not want to be parted with their father.

"There is no need for you to fear my darlings," Topaz assured. He then looked at Ruby. "Ruby, do you remember the vision that I was telling you about earlier?"

"Vision?" Ruby playing to then stared at Ragnar's neck and that's when she noticed the crimson crow insignia on his neck. "A crimson crow." She then immediately turned towards her sister. "Sapphire, we should leave father's recovery to Sir Ragnar, okay."

Sapphire still looked a bit concerned, but she trusted her sister's judgement. "If you really believe that's best."

"Trust me you can trust Ragnar in healing your father, though I don't understand why you have to go to Xeovell to do it?" Hiccup frowned.

"Because I believe the Kings condition will go much more smoothly if we weren't stuck in the royal capital which is pretty much at war with itself," said Ragnar.

Gustav nodded. "I give you my word that no harm shall befall the King while he is a guest in my country."

"We best make leave," said Ragnar as he helped Topaz to his feet.

Hiccup looked at him. "Hey, Rag, are you planning on coming back to the _Seven Deadly Sins_?"

Ragnar looked at him. "If I feel like it."

Then he teleported himself, Topaz and Gustav and they all vanished.

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. "I see 10 years hasn't changed him in the slightest."

Then suddenly there was a massive impact that struck the castle and half of it starting to crumble to dust. Thankfully, Hiccup was able to catch Ruby and land on the ground safely.

"You all right, Ruby?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured as he put her down. She then turned to the rubble. "What happened?"

Gilthunder then arrived with Sapphire in his arms.

"Are both of you all right?" Sapphire asked.

They nodded and Gilthunder placed her down. "Someone is missing."

Their eyes turn to the manacles that once contained Calder.

"Calder is gone," said Hiccup.

* * *

The _Dragon Knights_ that were guarding the Palace just stared in shock and horror.

"What happened here?"

A _Dragon Knight_ then turned and found Vivian standing next to a muscular man with dark markings over his body.

"I don't know what order you are from, but go back to your post!" he ordered.

The man then immediately lifted his hand which contained a ring shaped like a skull and began speaking in ancient in enchantment. "Now blood, awaken from your slumber."

The _Dragon Knight_ in front of him turned out to be a member of the _New Generation_ and he was starting to get annoyed with the stranger. "Hey, you listening to me!"

His eyes then immediately shot open and he felt a massive change in his body.

* * *

Astrid and the others were nearby the Palace when it was half destroyed.

"What's going on?" said Ake looking at all of them. "The castle is in ruins."

"I can still sense their magical power so they must be alive," said Astrid.

"We should hurry up and join them," Fishlegs suggested.

Then suddenly both Gabrielle and Ase toppled over and their bodies cringed in pain, to them it felt as if something was trying to call out from within and the blood was boiling.

"Hold on, there's something wrong with Gabrielle and Ase!" Heather announced.

Ake said that the two women as they were overcome by pain. "Something about this doesn't seem normal."

Agnar bent down towards his sister. "Gabrielle!"

Ase roared in pain. "I don't have a single regret! Be a demon's blood or otherwise, power is power!" She then clenched her throat as the pain intensified within.

"It's like some kind of sinister magical power is pouring out from inside of them," said Fishlegs.

"I can sense a massive amount of anger raging through them, it's practically mirroring what had happened to Dale," said Astrid.

"I'll just keep getting stronger no matter what it takes!" Ase yelled to the sky. "My brother has always judge me for being weak!"

Then suddenly her body began to mutate shredding what remained of her arm and clothing until she took the form of a demonic creature. The upper part Ase's body was merged with the beasts chest and she appeared to be unconscious.

The creature was about to strike Gabrielle and Agnar, but Heather immediately grabbed the creature's arms and began to hold it back.

"Quick, do it!" she yelled to Astrid.

Astrid immediately grabbed both Gabrielle and Agnar and she was Skull went under her legs to a safe distance.

Heather was finding it very hard to hold back Gabrielle, she probably would have started a much better chance if it hadn't been for the fact that she was still recovering from her tussle with Calder and Tarragon.

Fishlegs flew to the air and summoned _Chastiefol_. "Just hold a still, Heather."

Ake immediately looked at him. "Hold on, Fishlegs! What are you planning?"

"I'm looking to aim for the demon seed inside of her, if I take that out she might revert back to normal," Fishlegs explained.

"That would be easy if she wasn't moving around so much," said Heather as he tried to hold Ase back. "What's happening to her and Gabrielle anyway?"

"It would be my guess that the demon blood inside the _New Generation_ knights is going out of control," Fishlegs deduced.

"No, it's been forced to go out of control!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

Then suddenly Hiccup appeared rather nowhere and punched Ase back.

"Hiccup?" said Heather looking relieved.

Ake turned and saw, to his surprise, Gilthunder with Sapphire and Ruby behind him. "Gil, what are you doing with these guys?"

"There's no time to explain right now, I'll fill you in later," Gilthunder promised.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, it's been forced to go out of control? Are you saying that someone is behind this?"

"Yeah, Gabrielle and Ase are only a couple the _New Generation_ happening too," said Hiccup as his eyes turn to Astrid attempted to calm Gabrielle down while Skull entered into her mind. "It doesn't it seem kinda strange that all the _New Generation_ knights in the city go crazy at the same time?"

Fishlegs frowned. "I'm not sure I understand."

Hiccup then turned towards the city. "Look there."

Fishlegs turned his eyes widened, because the city was being demolished as every single member of the _New Generation_ began transforming into demonic creatures.

"What is this?" said Ake horrified.

Ase then got back to her feet and charge straight towards Hiccup, but Heather quickly caught her once again and did everything she could to hold her back.

"Heather!" Ruby cried.

"Perspective is always," said a voice. "To be honest the _New Generation_ are just the worthless riffraff who have failed to become _Dragon Knights_. They are filled with contempt for those who are truly powerful and rage at themselves of being inferior, this ancient curse only intensify those feelings and in time it will consume them completely."

Fishlegs eyes widened. "That can't be."

Hiccup however did not look surprised. "So, you're still alive Alvin!"

Everyone gasped, for good measure, because Alvin had completely changed. He looked 10 years younger and his body was far more muscular, plus he had weird black markings all over his body and over his right eye.

"Alvin?" Ake gasped.

"He seems different from before," said Ruby as she and Sapphire were shielded by Hiccup and Gilthunder.

"It would seem as if he's got the demon blood as well," said Hiccup gravely.

"What an incredible blessing," said Alvin as he outstretched his arms. "When one is truly compatible with demon blood, it augments their strength and amplifies their magical powers all of that research and experimentation was worth it." He then looked directly at Hiccup. "Now hand over Ruby. Do so and I will let you live."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "You really have no idea of the forces you're messing with. I will not stand by and let you start a war which you have no hope of winning!"

Alvin sighed. "I can't say that I wasn't expecting that."

"Were you expecting this," said Fishlegs who was floating behind him.

While he was busy talking Fishlegs had summoned _Chastiefol_ in its _Increase Form_. Now every single dagger was pointed directly behind Alvin, but he didn't look worried in the slightest.

"Naturally."

Fishlegs was then struck by something was sent flying through the air, he quickly maintained his balance and look for the source of the attack.

"Backup?" His eyes then widened as floating in front of him drenched in blood was Tarragon wearing his helmet over his head. "But how? I just watched you die, Tarragon!"

"There's no use talking to him, he's been dead quite a long time now," Alvin explained. "If I'm not mistaken, you are the one that killed him, right?"

Fishlegs just floated there shaking. "What did… what did you do to my friend, Tarragon."

Heather had her hands filled with Ase and was in no position to help anyone. "Fishlegs, no!"

"I hear the bodies of fairies don't rot even after death," said Alvin. "For nearly 200 years, his corpse had been a veritable goldmine on the black market. One day it fell into my possession and I gave it temporary life, a forbidden technique of the Druids. _Enslavement of the Dead!_ "

Fishlegs just stood there motionless and Tarragon just floated there mumbling to himself.

"But I'm sorry to say that one can only be revived twice, with each resurrection the soul deteriorates further and his functions greatly diminish," Alvin continued.

Tears formed in Fishlegs' eyes. "No way, that's cruel. How could you?"

Fishlegs then cried in pain loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Come now, don't weep for him," said Alvin fiendishly. "What we have here is a most glorious opportunity, a third occasion to kill your friend!"

Tarragon then slammed into him.

Alvin then extended his hands. "It appears that the show was about to begin!"

Ake then immediately drew his lance. "Come on!"

However, before he could get a single attack in Alvin immediately slammed a powerful elbow into him and sent him flying. The twins try to strike him with their swords, but he grabbed both of their arms and tossed them over towards Ake. The three of them kept on flying until they struck a house in a straight half a mile away.

"Dammit," Ake groaned.

"Did anyone got the name of that cart?" Ruffnut groaned.

"I'm seeing stars," said Tuffnut.

They looked up in time and immediately jump out of the way to dodgy demonic fist. They're eyes then widened when they found themselves in a demon street.

"Oh, man," said Ake as they looked at all the _New Generation_ that had turned to demons. "Seriously?"

"Has Alvin gone mad?" said Ruffnut. "What does he have to gain by turning the _New Generation_ into monsters?"

"He's gone completely crazy," said Tuffnut.

* * *

Alvin just stood facing Hiccup and Gilthunder with sheer confidence.

"Alvin!" Hiccup roared.

Alvin watched as both he and Gilthunde dashed towards him with their weapons raised. "Nicely done, Vivian."

Hiccup and Gilthunder turned and were utterly horrified when they found that Vivian had captured both Ruby and Sapphire. She was in the present moment pinning them to her body using her staff which he pressed against then necks.

"Sir Hiccup!" Ruby cried.

"Gilthunder!" Sapphire yelled.

"Sapphire!" Gilthunder gasped horror and glared at Vivian. "Curse you!"

"You belong to me and me alone, sweet Gil," said Vivian. "Have you any idea how my heart aches for you?"

While the guard was down Alvin wasted no time by stabbing Hiccup through the chest with his sword, but not before he struck Gilthunder in the back. Alvin then removed his blade from Hiccup and the two of them collapsed.

"Gil!" Sapphire and Vivian cried.

Ruby just stood there transfixed upon Hiccup and watched as blood poured out of his wound. "Sir Hiccup, you can't be…"

Vivian had released the two princesses and immediately turned on Alvin. "Why did you attack him," she said gesturing to Gilthunder. "That was never our plan!"

"Was it not?" Alvin asked raising an eyebrow. "Now this man is entirely in your possession, reduced to a corpse he won't be able to run from you ever again."

Clearly this is not what Vivian had in mind she began to burst into tears. "But that's…"

"Now then," said Alvin as he raised his hand in black flames appeared within his palm. "I'm going to make certain that both of you are finished off a good."

Hiccup was still alive and conscious, but he was too weak to move and this certainly did look as if it was the end.

However, Ruby then stepped forward. "That's enough!" All eyes then fell upon her. "As you wish, I will agree to go with you and in return don't harm them anymore."

Hiccup looked at her weakly. "Ruby… no."

Sapphire stared at her sister. "Ruby, wait! What are you doing?"

Alvin then extended his hand towards her. "There is a good girl. Honestly I was only planning on keeping Hiccup alive, but I'll throw in Gilthunder too."

Hiccup looked at Ruby as she approached Alvin. "You can't… please, you don't know what you're doing!"

Ruby then came to a stop. "Sir Hiccup…" She then turned and smiled down at him. "Pplease let me now protect you instead."

"Shall we both take our leave then?" Alvin asked as darkness began to cover his right hand.

Hiccup looked at Ruby. "Ruby, you can't let him do this!"

"Sir Hiccup, I want to thank you for giving me the courage to do what I must do now," she said as she looked down at him.

Hiccup just watched horrified as the darkness around Alvin's right hand took the form of a batlike wing. He then wrapped his other arm around Ruby's waist and immediately the two of them took off to the other side of the castle.

"Ruby!" Hiccup cried.

He then began to crawl in the hopes to chase after them, but then he saw the feed that belonged to Snotlout.

"Hey, Captain," said Snotlout as he looked down at him.

Hiccup picked himself up with a hand around his waist. "Snotlout… help me out here. It's Ruby, Alvin has taken her."

Toothless was by Snotlout's side. "Things just get worse and worse don't they?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Toothless, I'm glad to see that you all right."

"Don't worry about that, you need to get some rest right away," said Toothless and then looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout, the two of us need to get going and rescue Ruby. We cannot delay a moment longer."

Snotlout just stood there much to Hiccup confusion.

Toothless groaned. "Is now the really the best time to do this?"

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "What's the matter why aren't you saying anything?"

Snotlout sighed. "Well, I really do respect you, Captain!" He then suddenly struck Hiccup with his mates sending him crashing into the ground. "In the last thing I want is for you to suffer so don't resist!"

"Never!" Hiccup yelled as he slammed the blazing fist at Snotlout that cause the ground beneath them to crumble.

Snotlout began to heal himself from the flames. "Sure known you do something like that."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "We don't have time for this so stop playing around!"

"He's right," said Toothless as he placed himself between the two of them. "The entire kingdom is in trouble, can't you settle this after we deal with the threat?"

Snotlout looked at Hiccup curiously. "Hey, Hiccup, I've been meaning to ask you. What is your relationship with Princess Ruby?"

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin and Ruby were making their way through the ruins of the _Magical Research Centre_.

"All right Lady Ruby, we're almost there," said Alvin.

"No, it ends now," said Ruby.

Alvin turned and saw that Ruby was pointed a dagger at her throat. "If I die here you will be able to resurrect those demons, will you?"

"What's all this?" said Alvin as he turned to face. "Really, just be a good girl and hand me that dagger."

"Alvin!" said a voice above them.

"I recognise that voice," said Alvin as he looked up and saw looking down at them was Calder. "Calder!"


	22. What I Can Do for You

Hiccup just stood there in silence.

"The way that you protector, it's almost as if you've seen each other before and you're willing to die to save her," said Snotlout suspiciously.

Hiccup's eyes soon turn into slits. "Now is not the time to bringing this up. Ruby is—"

Snotlout then immediately jumped into the air and swung his mace unleashing a burst of magic from it. "This may not mean anything to you, Hiccup, but to me there's nothing else in the world that matters more!"

Hiccup managed to dodge his magic, but Snotlout soon reappeared and slammed his mace into him. Hiccup barely had time to raise _Endeavour_ to block the attack and soon the two of them began to clash.

"If I kill you right now then _she_ will be brought back to life!" Snotlout roared.

He then struck Hiccup so hard that he was sent crashing down into the ground. Snotlout didn't waste any time and continued his assault and Hiccup was doing everything he could just to keep up with him.

"Now who would put such a stupid idea in your head?" Hiccup yelled.

"An angel that spoke through the Horn of Gabriel," Toothless explained.

Hiccup was stunned and that lowered his guard and soon he received a powerful punch from Snotlout and was then sent crashing into the rubble. A few seconds later, Hiccup jumped out of the dust cloud and speeded towards him, but Snotlout then struck him in the side of the face with his mace and he was sent crashing down into the ground.

"Snotlout, stop this!" Toothless growled. "Can't you settle this once the kingdom is safe?"

"I don't really care about the kingdom, nothing to me is more important than bringing Shanna back," Snotlout spat. "If that angel says that she can do it, then I got no choice but to trust her."

Hiccup rubbed his head. "I see she still carrying a grudge."

Snotlout looked up. "A grudge?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Who do you think made me immortal? Whether it was a gift or curse is up to debate, but there's no denying that she hates my guts."

Snotlout looked at him. "Now what could you have possibly done that earn such a grudge from an angel? I mean did you find against the demon race 3000 years ago, I thought you guys were on the same side?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Despite what you might believe, it was in the demons that made the first move that started the Holy War it was the angels, but there's no denying that I gave them the perfect opportunity to started. Anyway the Queen of the Angels blames me for the death of her daughter, who ran away with a demon."

Snotlout raise an eyebrow. "How could you possibly be to blame for that?"

"Because I was entrusted to protect her and she ended up dying," said Hiccup as his eyes returned back to normal. "After all was said and done I was given immortality and after 3000 years of living I wouldn't mind deaths sweet release."

* * *

Meanwhile Balder had regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" he groaned as he sat up

He then noticed that the tower was completely in ruins and he immediately rushed towards the nearest _Dragon Knight_ and began to shake him ferociously.

"Come on, snap out of it!" he yelled.

He then you heard yells coming from the city and saw that it was entirely ablaze.

"What the Hell?" he gasped. "What is going on here?"

The _New Generation_ were running amok and every _Dragon Knight_ was doing everything they could to subdue them, but there were just too many of them.

Balder shook his head. "This can't be real, it looks like some kind of nightmare."

* * *

Heather was busy trying to hold back Ase, but she appeared to be getting stronger.

"Now brother, I'm going to become stronger than you are," said Ase within the demon's chest.

"I knew that she was still alive, but what should I do?" said Heather.

Ase then slammed a fist right beneath her chin knocking her to the ground.

* * *

Ake and the twins had saw everything from the street they were in.

"Heather, no!" Ake cried.

"Watch out!" Ruffnut yelled.

Immediately the three of them jumped back just in time to avoid hit by acid and soon they began running as two demonic creatures began chasing after them.

"Snap out of it already!" Ake cried.

* * *

Fishlegs was busy battling against Tarragon, but his heart wasn't in it. Not surprising considering that he'd already killed two times, a third was just too painful.

Tarragon spun his sword around in order to block _Chastiefol's_ _Fifth Form,_ knocking the daggers aside.

"I'm begging you to stop this, Tarragon," Fishlegs pleaded.

Tarragon however didn't seem to be able to hear him. "It's you… It's you… It's you," he kept on repeating.

* * *

Astrid was in no position to help as she was trying to calm the rage inside of Gabrielle down like she did with Dale. Skull at the same time was using his magical ability to assist her.

"Hang on, Gabrielle," Agnar pleaded.

"Just leave it to us," said Astrid as she continued to absorb Gabrielle's anger.

* * *

Meanwhile at what was left of the _Magical Research Centre_ , Alvin and Calder were facing one another.

"So, Calder, you're still alive," said Alvin looking pleasantly surprised.

Calder looked at Ruby. "Lady Ruby, please step back."

"What do you think you're doing?" Alvin asked.

Calder narrowed his eyes at him. "Alvin, I am the one to blame for changing you so drastically and for bringing this unimaginable chaos to the kingdom. Therefore I shall atone for these wrongs here and now, by writing them myself!"

He then immediately pointed his sword at Alvin.

The dark markings on Alvin then began to flicker. "Do you honestly believe you have the power to stop me?"

"Yes, I will defeat you no matter the cost. I've vow as a _Dragon Knight_ of Berk… and I give you my word as your friend."

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout was looking down at Hiccup, who apparently had just surrendered to him.

"You can't be serious, you're actually letting me kill you?" said Snotlout in disbelief.

Hiccup looked at him. "To be perfectly honest, I've wanted to die for 3000 years now."

Snotlout nodded. "I really appreciate this, Hiccup. I will never forget you as long as I live." He then raised his mace. "This is for you, Shanna."

However, before his mace could land on top of Hiccup, from out of nowhere Hiccup dealt a powerful punch under his chin sending him flying. Snotlout then immediately burst through the rubble he landed himself in and glared at Hiccup, who was now standing on his feet.

"Why would you fight back after an exchange like that?" Snotlout roared. "Especially after telling me to take you out!"

Hiccup looked at him. "I'm the Sin of Pride, giving I would let anyone kill me? Besides, if our roles were reversed you would have done the exact same thing."

Snotlout frowned. "Come again?"

"Our friend Ruby, she would sacrifice herself without giving it a second thought, knowing that how can I abandon her?" Hiccup asked. "There's no way I'm gonna let myself get killed in a place like this."

The wounds on Snotlout's face began to heal. "So that's how it is?" He then grasped his mace in his hand preparing for battle. "Then have it your way, but don't think I'm going to play nice and call it quits."

Toothless then landed between them and glared at Snotlout. "This has gone on long enough!"

"Shut up!" Snotlout glared. "Doing this is the only shot I'll ever get at resurrecting Shanna."

Toothless narrowed his eyes. "So you're going to just kill Hiccup without giving a second thought? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"No, it's not what I want," said Snotlout as he looked at Hiccup. "You gave me a second chance and I appreciate it, but if what the angel says is true then I can see Shanna again."

Toothless shook his head. "And then you can tell how you brought her back. Do you really think she would thank you knowing that you had to kill someone?"

Snotlout looked down at him. "Don't tell me what I should do?"

Toothless just remain silent.

Snotlout looked towards the sky. "After Shanna passed on, I met Hiccup and the others and slowly it eased the pain. Year in and year out, it was one adventure after another, but eventually I couldn't escape the truth. No matter what, I'm really on my own and I am never going to see her again whether in this world or the next. Without her it's like living in hell, understand?"

"I do," said Hiccup. "Believe it or not I've been there or did you forget that I had to bring back Astrid. However, she resented the means of which I achieved that and it broke my heart. Then to make matters worse I began seeing my old friends and my children grow up and I knew sooner or later I would see them die. That's why decided to wonder the land, but the pain never eased."

He then looked directly at Snotlout. "If you wish to continue this fight, then we can do so at a later time. But right now as the _Seven Deadly Sins Fox Sin_ you need to do your duty, Captain's orders."

Snotlout looked at him. "When that time comes…"

Hiccup smiled. "No matter what happens you'll still be my friend."

"Then let's kick some demon butt," Snotlout smiled.

Hiccup then plastically collapsed.

"Hiccup, you are right?" Toothless asked as he rushed over towards him.

Hiccup looked at him. "I'm just a little tired, but if you could do me a favour I need you to get me to where Ruby is right now."

Toothless nodded. "You got it, but you are in really bad shape."

"Believe me I been in worse situations," Hiccup smiled as he landed on his back.

"Just get some sleep," said Toothless.

Hiccup smiled and began to fall asleep.

Snotlout looked at Toothless. "You think you can get him to where he needs to be?"

Toothless smirked. "You're forgetting who you're talking to."

Toothless then immediately took off and began to follow Ruby scent.

* * *

Sapphire and Vivian have been more concerned about Gilthunder as black embers had land on his back and he appeared to be barely alive.

"Gil! Please, Gil you have to stay alive," Sapphire pleaded.

"Mind if I borrow him?" Snotlout asked as he grabbed Gilthunder.

Sapphire stared at him as he dragged him. "What are you doing?"

Snotlout was making his way over to Heather who was busy wrestling over Ase and then to their horror he tossed Gilthunder at Ase. Gilthunder landed on Ase so hard that she disengaged with Heather, who immediately was confused.

She immediately turned on him. "Snotlout you could have killed him?"

Snotlout then pulled out a green spell bead from his jacket. "It's a good thing I snagged this back at Vaizel." He then immediately tossed it at Heather and Gilthunder and soon the two of them were encased in a green force field. " _Hyper Recovery!_ "

Immediately the wounds on Heather and Gilthunder were healed.

Snotlout then realised his mistake. "I probably should have used this on Hiccup, whoops."

* * *

Fishlegs was still battling against Tarragon, who was knocking his dagger side with his sword as it began spinning around like a saw blade.

"You have to stop this, Tarragon!" Fishlegs pleaded. "There is no reason for us to fight any more, right? Please, don't make me kill you!"

Tarragon looked at him as if he was in a daze. "You're my… You're my best… You're my best friend."

He then extended his hands forwards, but before anything could happen a stone immediately struck his helmet.

Fishlegs turned and found the stone had been tossed by Snotlout. "Snotlout, do that again and you we'll regret it! He's my best friend!"

Snotlout looked at him. "In that case sounds if you should kill him."

"I know," said Fishlegs clenching his fists.

"Hurry," said Tarragon, apparently that stone had knocked some sense into him the how long it would last no one knew. "If it's you I'll be fine… I don't care how many time it takes to kill me, I beg you hurry and do it! Please… While I'm still me. Please, just kill me."

Tears began to form in Tarragon eyes.

* * *

Balder was busy going through the wreckage of the Palace and wondered what could have caused it.

"What's going on? Have the _New Generation_ turn into monsters?" he said horrified and then he remembered that Ase was one of them. "Ase, where are you?

Ase began pulling herself from the rubble and towards her brother's voice. ' _That's my brother's voice. Are you looking for me? Brother, I'm right here._ '

Balder came to a stop and looked upon horrified as he saw Ase emerging from the rubble. "Ase?"

Ase just looked at him with a dazed expression. "Look how powerful I've become, brother." Then acting only on instinct she immediately grabbed him. "Don't I deserve some praise?"

Ase was squeezing him too tightly and he coughed out a lot of blood. "Ase," he winced.

Ase then suddenly realise what she was doing and screamed as her demonic body squeezed Balder even tighter.

"Somebody, somebody kill me please!" Ase yelled.

* * *

At the _Magical Research Centre_ , Calder and Alvin were doing battle and neither one was giving an inch.

Their weapons clashed, but it was clear that Alvin had more physical strength and began to push him back. Calder then immediately disengaged and thrusted his sword towards him.

" _Siklen Skewer!_ " Calder roared.

A powerful beam of energy then shot out of Calder's sword, but Alvin was able to avoid the attack and it smashed right through the rubble behind him. Then somehow Alvin jumped into the air and got directly behind him and then he thrust his arms outwards.

" _Acid Down!_ "

Suddenly a massive burst of acidic mist consumed Calder.

"Inquisitor Calder!" Ruby cried.

Alvin smiled, but then suddenly emerging from the mist was a blast of directed energy. It was so powerful that a large chunk of his chest was immediately disintegrated and he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw a shadow within the mist heading straight towards him.

"Have you forgotten, Alvin?" said Calder's voice as he himself emerged from the mist. "Just like my will, my body won't tarnish, decay nor will it perish. Even with all the force of your magical powers."

Alvin picked himself up. "Impressive as ever, Calder. It is really a shame, I wanted you as a friend until the very end."

Calder then saw the wound that he dealt to Alvin was being healed by the dark markings that covered his body.

"An ability to regenerate? Your strange appearance?" Calder noted and quickly deduced what was going on. "Using the power of an unnatural existence our way? How far you have fallen, Alvin."

Calder played then began to glow as he channelled all his magical power into it. "Now die! _Star Breaker!_ "

Then the energy that he flowed into his sword increased tenfold.

Alvin, however didn't look worried. "No, I don't think so." He then extended his hand and black flames appeared on his palm. "For where I sit, humans are less significant than insects scurrying in the dirt."

Calder then unleashed his powerful attack upon Alvin and at the same time he fired his black flames. The two attacks collided and immediately a massive explosion began to avert the entire area.

* * *

Toothless was flying as quickly as he could towards the _Magical Research Centre_ and had just witnessed a massive burst of magical power coming from it.

"Just hang in there Ruby, we're on our way to save you," said Toothless.

* * *

The entire area was covered in a massive dust cloud and Calder began to pick himself up. He had an expected Alvin's attack to be so powerful.

"Is he dead?" he said hopefully.

However, he then witnessed Ruby lying on the ground with a massive wounded her stomach. Clearly the attack had caused some debris to strike her in the stomach and a lot of blood was pouring out of the wound.

"Lady Ruby!" Calder gasped horrified. He quickly rushed over towards and began to stop the bleeding with a piece of cloth. "She's running out of time."

"My… what a pity," said a voice. Calder looked at the corner of his eye and saw that Alvin was standing directly behind him. "I had better take her away before that blood dries up, huh?"

"It's over, Alvin!" Calder roared as he immediately spun around and slammed his sword towards Alvin.

However, Alvin merely caught his sword and crushed it with his bare hand, much to his horror. "How right you are, it is over."

Calder looked at his shattered sword hilt.

* * *

At the ruins of the palace, Ase's demonic body then immediately tossed Balder into the air while its mouth began to open wide.

Gilthunder then appeared at the very last second and caught Balder before he fell into the beast's mouth.

"Please, Balder, hang in there," said Gilthunder.

Balder looked at him. "Gilthunder… save my sister… save her, please you must."

Heather stood in front of Ase with _Gideon_ in hand.

Ase looked at her pleadingly. "Please, kill me already."

Heather shook her head. "Don't say that, the last thing I want to do is kill you."

"Then get out of my way, would you?" said a voice and Heather looked down and saw Snotlout standing there.

"Snotlout?" Heather blinked.

* * *

Tarragon was still trying to hold back as he tried to convince Fishlegs to finish him off.

"Anthurium… hurry, you have to kill me now," he pleaded.

"I just can't do it!" Fishlegs cried. "You're asking for the impossible, I don't want to kill my best friend again!"

"Oh, yeah? Then consider our friendship over now!" Tarragon yelled.

Fishlegs looked at him and then wiped his tears with his sleeve. " _Spirit Spear Chastiefol!_ _Fourth Form!_ " The daggers then immediately took to the air and began to merge until they formed a massive flower. " _Sunflower!_ "

The flower then began to bloom and unleashed a powerful energy blast that consumed Tarragon.

* * *

Snotlout was still standing in front of Ase as he was about to make his move.

"Snotlout, kill me. I beg you," Ase pleaded.

"Sure thing, nothing would make me happier," said Snotlout as he raised his mace.

Then suddenly he used his _Snatch_ ability and struck Ase, but instead of reaching out for her heart instead he grabbed hold of the demonic seed inside of her. Then suddenly her demonic body then began to crumble into dust.

"Her body!" Heather grasped.

Ase's real body began to fall towards the ground, but Snotlout appeared rather nowhere and caught her still with the demonic seed in his hand. He then crushes in his bare palm and looked down at Ase, who was both unconscious and naked.

"Now the _Dragon Knight_ you once were is dead," he said. "It's over now, Ase."

Balder was completely relieved to see that his sister was safe.

* * *

Fishlegs meanwhile made his way over to Tarragon's helmet, which apparently was the only thing that survived that attack.

"Tarragon," he said as he looked at the helmet. "Tell me, was I still your best friend until the very end?"

Then suddenly another mutated _Dragon Knight_ appeared over the battlements, but before it had a chance to attack Fishlegs a fireball appeared from out of nowhere. They immediately turned and saw Gabrielle standing there, who somehow still maintained her powers.

"Gabrielle?" Heather grasped and leaned in towards her. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Yes, I'm feeling better than ever," Gabrielle smiled and turn to Astrid. "Thanks to you."

"Actually half the thanks goes to Skull, together we were able to extract all the demon's rage," said Astrid. "That means you can't transform like the others and you're able to still maintain your magic power."

"Awesome!" Heather cheered. "Now let's get out there and help Hiccup and Ruby."

Astrid nodded in agreement. "Fishlegs, you and Snotlout take out all the demons once you're done meet us later."

"I'll go and roundup the others," said Gilthunder.

Astrid nodded. "As for the rest of you, you go and help Hiccup and rescue Ruby."

"Roger that!" they all nodded.

* * *

Almost immediately Fishlegs and Snotlout began flying around the town extracting the demon seeds from the _New Generation_. Snotlout extracted them using his snatch skill and Fishlegs slashed them to pieces with _Chastiefol's Increase Form_.

"Try not to mess this up, Fishface," said Snotlout.

"I was going to say the same thing to you," said Fishlegs.

Ake and the twins noticed this as they flew overhead.

"Wait, is that—?" Ake asked.

"It is!" Ruffnut beamed.

"And they're kicking some demon butt!" Tuffnut cheered.

The other _Dragon Knight_ were confused as they watched Snotlout and Fishlegs saving all the _New Generation_.

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_?"

"But aren't they traitors?"

* * *

Astrid was leading the others as Skull led them to the precise location of Hiccup and Ruby.

"I'm able to sense, Hiccup's power," said Skull.

"Is another _Magical Research Building_ ahead?" Gabrielle asked. "Something is not right here."

They then came across a demon that was crushing a _Dragon Knight_ , then suddenly it arm was sliced off. Then a second massive gash appeared across the beast's chest and it began to crumble and the poor man trapped inside of it was freed.

They looked up and saw landed on alone windmill was none other than Sven with a demonic seed in his hand. He was on alone either alongside in with the other members of the _Roars of Dawn_.

"It's been a while," he said as he crushed the seed in his hand. "So we return from our mission to find this? What's going on?"

"The _Roars of Dawn_ ," said Gabrielle.

"It's been a while," said Astrid.

Sven certainly looks intrigued. "As much as I would like to go into another death match with you, it will have to wait for now. Just leave the rest to us, all right."

Heather looked with gratitude. "Thanks."

They then watched as all of them started to make their way towards the _Research Building_. Then seconds later they immediately jumped into action.

* * *

At the _Research Building_ , Calder found himself at the mercy of Alvin and unfortunately for him he doubted he would receive any.

"Now that your magical powers are depleted, you have no chance," said Alvin with a small smile. "And you were so close too, Calder."

Calder then promptly punched him hard in the face, but Alvin wasn't phased in the slightest. "And admit defeat. You are the one person I don't want to kill." Calder then punched him again, but it only had the same effect. "You were an outstanding mental to me, a good friend, even a rival." He then placed a hand on his arm. "It's such a shame." Then suddenly he used his _Acid_ magic and it began to spread over all the Calder's body. "Now melt away, I shall grant you a painless and tranquil death old friend."

Calder's body then began to disintegrate and seconds later his armour fell to the ground now completely empty.

Toothless had arrived at the building just at the exact same time and Alvin turned to face him and Hiccup.

"Well, Hiccup, it would seem as if my _Acid_ has no effect on Dragonborn," he said.

Hiccup woke up and dismounted Toothless and that's when he noticed Calder's armour line on the ground.

"Calder?" he said. His eyes then turned to these bloodstained Ruby on the ground.

"Ruby!" Toothless cried.

Hiccup and Alvin began to approach one another.

"I was born a sage of the forest, a druid that worshipped the nature and the angels and despises the demons," Alvin explained. "When I laid eyes on you, I vaguely send something angel inside of you. I initially thought that you were a demon, but clearly I was wrong. I admit I did jump to conclusions when I sense that massive ominous magic inside of you.

"I admire that great power and feared it and so I began to do research upon the demons. It was thanks to that research that I began fusing _Dragon Knights_ with demon blood unlocking untold power within, but I am now more powerful than any of the _New Generation_ and therefore more powerful than you!"

Hiccup then suddenly vanished and appeared directly behind him with Ruby in his arms. Alvin then turned around, only to find that he had vanished again and this time he was in front of him.

Hiccup and looked at Ruby. "You're so brave, but there again I shouldn't be surprised you were always so brave." He then placed her on Toothless' back. "Okay, Bud, get out of here."

"You can count on me," Toothless nodded.

Alvin looked at Hiccup. "What are you planning?"

"Get going," said Hiccup.

Toothless then immediately ran off with Ruby on his back.

Alvin chuckled as he raised his hand. "As if I would let you leave."

Then suddenly from out of nowhere Hiccup sliced his arm right off and then quickly performed a spin kick striking him across the head. Alvin quickly recovered and spun his sword towards Hiccup, but he quickly blocked it with _Endeavour_ and then quickly punched him right in the face.

The moment hiccup touched the ground again he immediately charged that Alvin and soon the two of them began to clash their blades with one another. Alvin, however, looks pretty confident despite the fact that Hiccup was showing new flush of speed and power.

Toothless meanwhile was running as quickly as he could with Ruby on his back, he didn't dare fly as they have been no time to scrap her to his back.

"Just hang in there, Ruby. Don't die on me," said Toothless.

As Hiccup and Alvin were busy fighting, Alvin severed arm began to move on its own and aimed towards Toothless. Seconds later, it then fired a dark fireball straight towards him.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," Alvin advised.

Hiccup looked as confident as he did. "I could say the same."

Toothless then noticed the dark fireball following him. "Not good."

Then suddenly, something struck the fireball causing a massive explosion. Toothless looked immensely relieved as a giant hand lifted him into the air.

"Your timing is impeccable," he said.

Saving them at the last possible second was none other than Heather, who had struck the dark fireball with _Gideon_.

Heather then noticed that Ruby was gravely injured. "Ruby!" She then immediately turned on Alvin with pure rage. "I'll never forgive you!"

Alvin look surprised upon seen her. "But she had one foot in the grave? This can't be!"

Then suddenly striking him from behind was _Chastiefol_ in its _Guardian Form_ , Alvin was hit so hard that he went straight through the floor and landed at the base of the _Research Building_.

Hiccup probably would have fallen down with him if Snotlout hadn't caught him at the last second. "Looks like I'm here to save the day again," he said smiling.

Alvin had landed the very base of the _Research Building_ and then he smiled as Hiccup and the others assembled to do battle.

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_ , well I must admit I'm extremely honoured and humble but the legendary _Sins_ have graced me with their presence," said Alvin honestly, his eyes then turned to his side. "And more."

Standing around them were all the _Dragon Knights_ in the capital and all of them were looking directly at Alvin.

"These are the _Dragon Knights_ of Berk, but they're not hunting any of us this time," Hiccup announce as he folded his arms and look squarely at Alvin. "They are here to stop you from escaping."

"We wiped out all the demons in the capital was well," Fishlegs added.

Alvin then laughed like a madman. "Well, if you didn't what would this be? I'm not sure how you managed to rid the city of all that's come at a short amount of time, but excellent all the same _Seven Deadly Sins_! However…" His arms and began to move and we attached itself to his body. "You can't defeat me."

Quick as a flash Hiccup appeared directly behind him after slicing his arm off once again. "Wanna bet?"

Alvin quickly reattached his arm and immediately spun around striking Hiccup with a powerful backhand. Hiccup however use the momentum to spin and immediately dealt some devastating slashes across Alvin's chest.

"Try again," said Alvin as the black markings immediately healed him.

Alvin then slammed his sword towards, Hiccup, but he jumped out of the way in time. "No you don't!"

He then discovered that Hiccup hadn't jumped to avoid his attack, but to get to a safe distance as Fishlegs struck him with a barrage of daggers. The daggers then began to sink in deep into his skin.

"Do yourself a favour and give up," said Fishlegs.

Alvin then immediately roared and all the daggers that had buried inside of him were dispelled and the wounds began to close up.

"I'm invincible in this state," he said. Then suddenly stone hands immediately erupted from the ground either side of him. "Wait, what's this?"

Heather was standing in front of him spinning _Gideon_ behind her back. "Invincible or not I am not going to rest until I take you down once and for all! _Double Hammer!_ "

She then thrusted _Gideon_ to her side while extending her free arm and immediately the stone hands slammed their stone fist right into him.

Alvin didn't look particularly worried. "A girl whose only asset is size. You didn't actually expect that move to work on me did you?" However, he then found his strength waning and the stone fists pressing against him. "What the?"

Astrid then immediately approached him with _Bloodfury_ resting on her shoulder. "I would have for that you would do more research on regenerative abilities before joining into battle. It may be true that demonic power has the ability to heal wounds, but unless you mortal you attain the damage!" She then immediately charge towards him as she raised _Bloodfury_. "How many times have you regenerated yourself? _Combined Attack! Metal Crush!_ "

Astrid then immediately dealt some very fast quick slashes while Alvin was trapped.

Snotlout just stood there with Skull on his shoulder. "Those guys are really going at it, aren't they?"

Skull looked at him. "Shouldn't you join the battle?"

"Now am I missing something, but how the hell did Alvin get that kind of power all of a sudden?" Snotlout asked.

Skull looked at him. "From what I could tell from Gabrielle, he has been studying and experimenting with demon corpses for several years now."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Snotlout.

Hiccup and Astrid together were overpowering Alvin immediately knocked him straight towards them. Skull immediately flew off Snotlout shoulder in time, but Snotlout himself was not as fortunate and Alvin struck him so hard that he went straight through the cliff wall.

"I suggest that you focus on the battle," said Skull.

Snotlout's head went straight through the wall and into a secret chamber and his eyes widened when he discovered what was inside that chamber.

Skull had reverted into his human form and was now swinging some kick said Alvin, which he blocked. Alvin then attempted to blasting with his dark fireball is, but Skull moved as if he was a blade of grass in the wind and avoided the attack.

Snotlout then appeared from out of nowhere placed himself in between them. "Hey, Alvin. Do you mind telling me where you got that thing?" he asked gesturing to the hole in the cliff.

"What's that?" said Alvin.

"You heard me!" Snotlout yelled and then immediately began striking him with his mates ferociously. "I want to know where you got the damn thing so you better spit it out already!"

He was moving far too fast for Alvin to block his attacks and with one good swing Snotlout sent him straight through the cliff wall and began to crumble. When the dust cleared everyone's eyes widened when they realised what was inside the chamber.

"What the?" Fishlegs stared.

Astrid looked at Hiccup gravely. "Looks like a survivor or at least it was one."

All of them were staring at the corpse of a Red Demon.

Alvin laughed as he picked himself up. "This creature here is the source of it all."


	23. Despair Descends

Everyone was completely specious upon seen the Red Demon suspended in the air and Alvin just chuckled to himself.

"Look at that monster's corpse," Fishlegs gasped.

"I've never seen anything like it, it gives me the creeps," Heather stared.

Fishlegs shook his head. "Impossible… is that what they think it is."

Hiccup nodded. "It is, it's a demon."

Astrid sighed. "I guess that we missed a few over the last 3000 years."

"So they did really exist," said Fishlegs looking down at Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup looked at him. "Astrid and I were on the front lines when we fought them?"

"And it gets worse, because this is nothing more than a foot soldier one of the lowest ranks of demons," Astrid added.

Skull then landed on Hiccup's shoulder. "I do sense a similar magical power emanating from this creature, it matches the same presence I sensed within Dale and the _New Generation_. It is the very root of this evil."

"20 years ago, when these remains were first discovered deep in the Fairy King Forest, this journey began," Alvin explained.

Fishlegs eyes widened and Snotlout just remain quiet.

"All that I have accomplished has been made possible by this Red Demon, both the old generation and new, all the experiments gave us those compatible with demons blood, the partial deciphering of the magic system," said Alvin with a gleam in his eye. "And now this!"

He then extended his hand and immediately the markings produced dark tentacles then immediately dashed towards the _Sins_. Hiccup, Astrid and Heather blocked the attacks with their weapons while Fishlegs just avoided it and Snotlout allowed it to penetrate his stomach.

"At last I myself will the power of the Red Demon!" Alvin announced victoriously.

Snotlout smiled at Alvin. "If the Red Demon's powers are your ace in the hole, your best bet is to fold and walk away from the table," he said as he immediately dashed towards Alvin still the tentacle penetrating his stomach. He then immediately slammed his hand right on top of Alvin's head. "Because I'm the one that killed that fat freak!"

Snotlout who himself hard that the impact caused the rock beneath them to cave in and he immediately fell into a deep cavern.

He then turned and walked away from the large hole.

"Snotlout?" said Fishlegs looking at him with a concerned look.

Snotlout then grabbed his mace and immediately used his magic to disintegrate the head of the Red Demon.

Fishlegs then floated towards him. "Snotlout, you really kill that thing 20 years ago?"

Snotlout nodded. "That was the same demon that killed Shanna and me."

Fishlegs just stared at him.

Hiccup and the others were leaning down towards the hole which was so deep they can even see the bottom of it.

"Looks like there's a section of tunnels right beneath the capital," said Hiccup.

"We should go after Alvin before he can make an escape," Astrid advised.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

Heather could tell that there was no way she would fit inside the hole. "I don't think I can fit down there."

"In that case just stand guard," said Hiccup as he jumped into the hole.

"All right, but do try to be careful," said Heather as the others quickly followed him.

* * *

They soon reached the bottom of the hole and found themselves in complete darkness.

"Okay, the good news is we reach the bottom, but the bad news is we can't see our hands in front of our faces," said Hiccup's voice.

"Snotlout do you really have to pick your nose?" Astrid's voice groaned discussed.

"Great, I get only one of us can see," Snotlout's voice grumbled.

" _Chastiefol! Seventh Configuration: Luminosity!_ " said Fishlegs' voice.

Suddenly the entire cave began to glow and Fishlegs stood there with a luminescent, ringed sphere in the palm of his hand.

"Good work," said Hiccup.

Astrid then bent down to the ground as she noticed something on the floor. "I see a trail of blood and it's fresh."

* * *

They immediately began to follow the trail deeper into the cavern.

"Who knew there was such a huge cave down here," said Fishlegs as he looked around the cavern walls. "It looks like that it's been downhill for thousands of years, but I don't see any indication that anyone's been down here for long time."

Hiccup frowned. "Then whatever has been down is long gone." Though he still had a feeling in the back of his skull that there was something not right here. "I just want to know what this place is."

Fishlegs then immediately turned ahead of them. "Hiccup!"

They immediately turned and saw Alvin standing before them next to a podium.

His eyes then immediately turn to Snotlout. "My gratitude Fox Sin Snotlout for making this possible. If not for you I would never have been able to acquire the power of the Red Demon."

"I'm always happy to help," Snotlout grumbled.

"It has been a trying process, seeking bodies capable of withstanding it," Alvin sighed. "For unlike the blood of the Red Demon, this one's blood will bring instant death to anyone unlucky enough to receive it."

"'This one?'" Hiccup frowned.

Fishlegs then saw something directly behind Alvin. "There's something behind him."

He then brought _Chastiefol_ closer towards Alvin and their eyes widened to what it's like to shine upon.

"I have a theory of sorts, the body that is compatible with the magical power of its kinsman, the Red Demon, is the one that can tolerate the reaction to its blood," Alvin smiled.

All of them just stared, because right before them was a another demon, but this one was for more lanky than the Red Demon and it arms and legs were longer, its skin was also grey and it didn't have any horns and it had wings on its back.

"This is…" Hiccup breathed.

"The Grey Demon, whose remains were discovered here several years ago," Alvin smiled. "Is it is amazing? There are so much that we don't know about the demons that came here before us."

He then picked up an injector and injected it into the Grey Demon's corpse. "However, as for this particular specimen, I know that it is a race far superior to its Red brethren. I had hoped to experiment further before proceeding, but if my hypothesis is correct…"

Then to their horror he immediately injected himself with the blood.

"What's he doing?" said Fishlegs horrified.

"Are you mad?" Hiccup yelled.

"If I can take the Red Demon's blood then I can take this as well!" Alvin roared.

Then suddenly he began to cringe in pain and began screaming as if his body was being torn apart from the inside out.

"Look at him, is he?" said Fishlegs.

His body then began to glow and seconds later his body returned back to normal, though he was still glowing.

"Calder, my friend, if only you lived to witness this with me," he said.

Snotlout then immediately charged at Alvin and raised his mace.

Hiccup looked at him horrified. "Snotlout, stop!"

Snotlout ignored him and slammed his mace on top of Alvin. "How do you like that?"

Then suddenly Alvin began to glow even more brightly and when the light faded Snotlout's top half had been completely disintegrated.

Alvin himself had transformed yet again, he was no longer wearing any armour and now he was not as large, in fact he was longing lanky like the Grey Demon. He now had grey skin on his upper body, and black skin on his lower body. Horns have sprouted out of his head, and a pair of wings out of his back. His eyes are now yellow and red, with black veins above and below them.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "So is that still… him?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No way. Whatever that thing is it's not human anymore."

* * *

Up on the surface the _Dragon Knights_ just stood there waiting and most of them were still a bit bewildered upon the revelation that the _Seven Deadly Sins_ were innocent and the Inquisitors were the ones that were guilty.

"It's so quiet, do you think the battle is over now, sir?" said a Dragon Knight as he looked towards Gilthunder.

"Lord Gilthunder, is it true, sir, that it was Lord Alvin who transform the _New Generation_ into monsters?" a second Dragon Knight asked.

"I refuse to believe that, to think that our two Inquisitors were involved in for framing _Seven Deadly Sins_."

Gilthunder looked at them and smiled. "Whether they were not, it was the _Sins_ who just saved the _New Generation_ , remember?"

A Dragon Knight nodded. "That's right, it was Snotlout the _Fox Sin of Greed_ along with that boy."

"That boy is Fishlegs," Gilthunder explained. Many the _Dragon Knights_ stared at him in shock. "I apologise, for not telling you sooner. Nevertheless I swear to you that it's the truth."

"You know we haven't quite forgiven for nearly killing us," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, don't you think you went a little overboard?" Tuffnut asked.

Gilthunder looked at the twins. "I knew what I was doing, I was only using so much force as not to arouse suspicion."

"Good to know, but fill us in next time we are on your side," said Ake looking annoyed.

Gilthunder just smiled. "I'm sorry, I had to maintain my cover and telling you would have arouse suspicion."

Then suddenly the entire ground shook violently and a massive dust cloud emerge from the base of the _Research Building_.

"What's going on?" Ake gasped.

"That blast," Gilthunder stared.

Suddenly the dust crowd expanded and they saw Heather slamming into the ground as if she had been tossed. A few split seconds later they saw the rest of the _Sins_ had emerged from the dust cloud and looked as if they were retreating from something.

"It's the _Seven Deadly Sins_!"

They then turned their attention to the dust cloud and saw emerging from it was Alvin, though they barely recognised him in his new form.

"It can't be…" Gilthunder stared. "The source of this magical power… don't tell me it's coming from… Alvin?"

Ake stared Alvin. "How you saying that monster."

"But it does resemble him," said a _Dragon Knight_.

"What has he done to himself?" said Ruffnut shocked.

"I don't think we want to find out," said Tuffnut.

Toothless was currently with both Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby was still line down the ground gravely injured and Sapphire was tending to her injuries.

Toothless looked at Alvin. "I don't know what happened to him, but it looks as if he's dabbled into force as he barely comprehends."

Alvin's gaze then fell upon Ruby.

"Watch out!" Hiccup yelled as he dashed towards Alvin and raised _Endeavour_. "He's going after Ruby! Don't let him near her!"

He then slammed his blade up on Alvin, but it looked as if he just absorbed his attack on a split second later he punched him so hard that he crashed into the cliff wall several hundred yards away. Astrid then appeared behind him and attempted to strike him down with _Bloodfury_ which was now growing intently.

" _Raging Crush!_ " she roared and swung her axe.

However, Alvin immediately vanished and reappeared directly behind her, she quickly raised Bloodfury just as he struck her. The attack was so strong that she was sent crashing into the ground and created a new crater in the process.

The _Dragon Knights_ were now surrounding him raising their weapons.

"Inquisitor Alvin, please you have to stop!"

"Y-You are under arrest for the crime of betraying the kingdom!"

Alvin just stood there motionless and immediately black orbs that look like snow began to cover his entire body. " _Dark Snow!_ "

He then spread at the orbs around the entire field and everyone just stared at them in confusion as they floated down towards them.

"What is this stuff?" said a _Dragon Knight_ curiously

Then one of the dark flakes landed on his arm and immediately his entire body turned black and collapsed.

Ake quickly caught him. "Are you all right?" he asked and then he noticed that he wasn't breathing. "He's dead!"

The same thing was happening to the other _Dragon Knights_ that came in contact with the black snow.

"Don't let the _Dark Snow_ touch you, it's instant death!" Gilthunder ordered.

Two Dragon Knights were doing their best to avoid getting touched by the snow.

"It's an impressive technique," said one of them.

"Yeah, but it's pretty easy to avoid," said the other.

Then suddenly their heads were slammed together by Alvin and with one good twist he decapitated them. Apparently the _Dark Snow_ had no effect on him, though that was not surprising considering that he was the one who cast the spell. He then began to dash across the battlefield no doubt looking for more victims.

Sven then appeared directly in front of him. "I don't believe, I've shown you this move before! _Overpower!_ "

Then suddenly Alvin stopped right in his tracks, it was as if he was frozen in time.

"He's frozen in place!" said a _Dragon Knight_.

"Everyone, attack him at once!" Sven order then slammed his spear into Alvin sending him flying. "Samson!"

Samson got his greatsword at the ready. " _Devastating Slice!_ "

He then struck Alvin in the back with his blade sending him up into the air.

The twins and immediately jumped after energising one another.

" _Twin Sword Stance!_ " they yelled and dealt some devastating slashes without twin blades.

Balder then got ready for his attack. "This one is for Ase! _Killer Iceberg!_ "

Alvin then was then pummelled by a barrage of icicles. " _Blizzard Axle!_ " He then created a powerful blizzard that pelted Alvin and force him to crash into the ground.

Balder had yet to recover from his encounter from Ase and spat out some blood.

Gilthunder, Ake and Gabrielle then got ready for their attack.

"All right, we can take it from here," said Gilthunder as he charged lightning into his sword.

Gabrielle then raised her lance and began to form a massive fireball above her and fired a bolt large of smaller fireballs from it. " _Brilliant Detonation!_ "

Ake then raised his lance and created a massive tornado. " _Rising Tornado!_ "

Gilthunder then unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning. " _Iron King Iron Hammer!_ "

The free attack combined and immediately created a massive explosion that could be seen across the entire capital. This in turn caused rubble to be pelted in all directions and Toothless quickly opened up his wings and shielded Ruby and Sapphire.

Ruby then began to regain consciousness.

"Did we get him?" Samson asked.

Gilthunder had a feeling that it wouldn't have been that easy. "I'm sure we cause some damage, but do not let your guard down."

He was right, because when the dust cloud dispelled Alvin was still standing and it looked as if he hadn't taken any damage.

"Impossible! After all those attacks there is in a scratch on him?" said a _Dragon Knight_ horrified.

"Nothing from this world could have walked away from something like that," said Ake.

Gilthunder remained focused. "Save your assessments for later, we are all that stands between this beast and our precious kingdom! The _Dragon Knights_ are equal to 1000 men and we will not fall to one!"

The other _Dragon Knight_ then cheered.

Ruby then regained consciousness and saw the battle unfolding, though she appeared to be quickly aware of what was going on.

"Run," she said as she lifted herself up.

Sapphire looked at her relieved. "Ruby."

"He's too strong," Ruby continued. "I don't want anybody else to get hurt, so please. Please just… just run!"

The _Dragon Knights_ then immediately pounced upon Alvin. The _Dragon Knights_ were unleashing everything they had, but every single one of their attacks just seem to bounce off his skin. Alvin then raised his hand and immediately sliced through about a dozen _Dragon Knights_ , cutting most of them in half. Gilthunder had managed to land a hit at the same time that Alvin struck them, but Alvin had struck him in the back and blood began pouring out of it.

Alvin just stood there completely unharmed, but then the ground beneath him rose up into the air in the form of a star. Heather was behind it using _Gideon_ by rising it up into the air creating a star-shaped column.

" _Rising Meteor!_ " she yelled. She then immediately turned towards Fishlegs as Alvin was sent spinning up into the air. "Now Fishlegs!"

Fishlegs extended his hand and prepared to transform _Chastiefol_. " _Spirit Spear Chastiefol! Fourth Configuration—_ "

However, before he had a chance to attack Alvin's eyes glowed. " _Dark Nebula!_ "

Then suddenly a massive force of darkness shattered Heather's pillar and speeded down towards them. It was so powerful that it caused the ground to shake and all of them were hit by the shockwave and send them all flying.

Toothless did his best to shield Ruby and Sapphire from the shockwave, but he was sent flying backwards. The attack continue to expand and would have hit Ruby, if Hiccup hadn't quickly shielded her with his back.

The attack had been devastating causing many to be knocked out cold, some were even dead.

Snotlout looked up at the others weakly as he body began to steam. "Good job guys, way to show who's boss around here."

Alvin then immediately land on top of him slicing his body into and then he began walking past everybody, who are either unconscious or dead.

"Like lambs to the slaughter," he said.

He then noticed out of the corner of his eye that the only person still standing was Hiccup, but he was gravely injured. He had shielded Ruby from his attack was practically on the edge of death, because of it.

"I admit I'm impressed," said Alvin.

Ruby stared at him. "Sir Hiccup, I—" Hiccup then collapsed right in front of her and she looked at him worriedly. "Sir Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked at her weakly. "Ruby… run away."

Ruby shook her head. "I can't. I won't leave you."

Alvin then raised his hand and began to form the same black snow was before. "Well, Hiccup, you are a more dangerous man then I gave you credit for."

Gilthunder was barely conscious as he witnessed Alvin performing his move. "That technique… from before."

Alvin then clenched his fist in the black snow began to merge right in front of him. "Allow yourself to be swallowed by the darkness and to be destroyed."

Gilthunder tried to pick himself up. "No. Hiccup! No matter what happens, don't don't let it touch you!"

The other Sins were no better condition were badly injured.

"Hiccup," said Heather weakly.

Astrid was practically buried in rubble. "No!"

Snotlout had managed to reattach his body, but he was still recovering. "Hiccup, if you lead anyone but me take you down I'm going to kill you!"

Ruby looked at Alvin. "If you're going to kill him kill me too!"

"Now! _Dead End!_ " said Alvin and fired the spear of darkness directly towards Hiccup and Ruby.

"Sir Hiccup!" Ruby cried.

"There isn't a soul alive who can save you now," said Alvin.

Toothless then appeared rather nowhere placed himself between them and Alvin's attack. "No one, but me!"

Hiccup looked at him horrified. "No, bud! What do you think you're doing?"

Ruby looked at him pleadingly. "Please, don't!"

"Sorry, Hiccup, but someone needs to save you so that you can say Ruby and everyone else," said Toothless as he stood firmly without a twinge of fear. "It's our only chance."

"Get out of the way!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless looked at him and smiled. "You're my best friend, you would have done the same thing for me. I'm pleased to have ever known you."

Then Alvin's attack consumed him and seconds later there was a large explosion. Hiccup quickly shielded Ruby from the blast and when the dust finally settled they looked up. They saw Toothless just standing there, it was hard to tell whether he was still alive due to his black scales, but he remained completely motionless.

Hiccup got to his feet in shock. "Toothless, no!"

Toothless' body then collapsed like a dead lump.

Tears began to form in Ruby's eyes as she stood up. "How… how this happen?"

"So the dragon sacrificed his life to save yours," said Alvin emotionlessly. "That is what I call bad luck."

Hiccup clenched his fist. "Bad luck? Anything but…"

Ruby was now hugging Toothless' motionless body. "Toothless, please wake up. Just say something, anything! You… you can't leave us, not like this!"

Astrid just stared at the scene, unable to believe her eyes. "This can't be happening, it can't be happening."

Alvin looked directly at Hiccup. "You won't be getting another chance."

Hiccup glared at him. "Alvin… that's it, I'll stop you no matter what it takes!"

Then suddenly there was a bright glow directly behind him and an invisible force struck Alvin pushing him back. Suddenly a beam of light shot into the sky and every single _Dragon Knight_ stared at it, wondering where it was coming from.

Alvin's body was beginning to crumble. "Where is this magical power coming from?" He then looked at when he realised what was causing it. "Could it be?"

Gilthunder found his strength returning and saw dozens of lights shining down on top of him.

"What's going on here?" he frowned. "Could I have already died?"

"No," said a voice.

Gilthunder looked up and saw Sapphire. "Sapphire is that you?"

"Events such as these have happened before, but I'll admit not at this magnitude," said Sapphire. "When father was badly injured falling from a tree while trying to rescue her and when our sister Amber was hurt protecting her from a collapsing bridge… she still hadn't realised, she had no idea how much magical power dwells inside her."

Suddenly all around them flowers began to bloom around the rocky landscape.

* * *

The beam of light shone so brightly and soared so high that it could be seen from miles and a certain young woman with an injured leg watch from a distance.

"Ruby," said Amber, who apparently was alive and well.

* * *

Alvin grimaced. "What a bother, it appears the blood of a druid priestesses veins has awakened. A parcel of the angels."

Everyone turned towards Ruby, because she was the source of the strange mysterious light. Her right eye was now revealed to everyone, but it wasn't human instead it was bright orange with a strange symbol around it.

"What happened to Ruby's right eye?" Heather stared.

"She's so powerful, I can hardly believe it," said Fishlegs.

Astrid just looked at her. "Her power has awakened, Toothless' death must have allowed it to tap into the magic power that lies deep within her."

Skull was observing the battle from the sky. "Ah, now that explains how Hiccup and the good doctor healed so quickly and should in a short amount of time from fatal wounds."

All the _Dragon Knights_ stared at Ruby in wonder and amazement.

"Princess Ruby?" said one of them stunned.

"What's going on?" Gilthunder asked.

Ruby looked directly at Alvin. "I am so disappointed in you in what you have become Alvin. My father, he put so much faith in you because you were always so kinder and gentler than anyone else, because you have the trust of the kingdom and of the _Dragon Knights_. What happened to that person? You have betrayed so many people and have killed countless others, what did you want so badly that it meant sacrificing yourself?"

Alvin just stood there. "The resurrection of the demon race and to take my revenge on the four clans that sealed us away after the ancient war."

"Revenge?" Fishlegs blinked.

"What's he mean?" Heather frowned.

Hiccup's face grimaced. "This is an Alvin who's talking anymore. It's whatever is inside of him."

"All I need now is to collect the blood of an apostle of the angels," said Alvin.

He then immediately raised his arms in a cross formation above his head and began to channel a large amount of dark magic power. Everyone immediately realised what technique he was about to use, the same one that put them in such a difficult position.

"Not good!" Snotlout yelled.

"I can't take another attack," Fishlegs panicked.

"It will kill each one of us," said Heather.

"Don't do this, you can't," Ruby pleaded.

" _Dark Nebula!_ " Alvin announced and unleashed a massive amount of dark magic towards them.

"I will not let you hurt anyone else!" Ruby screamed.

Then suddenly she unleashed a brilliant blight light from her body and in immediately clashed with Alvin's dark magic. Alvin was clearly surprised and got a bit more of a shock when Ruby's attacker began to shatter through his dark magic and consumed him in a brilliant bright light.

Ruby's attack also had another side-effect, everyone in the gorge suddenly found their wounds completely healed. Then suddenly the entire wasteland was covered in beautiful flowers and soon formed a beautiful meadow with petals falling all around them.

* * *

Amber watched the capital which looks as if angel-like wings were covering the entire city.

"What's that light settling over the capital?" she wondered.

* * *

Ruby's magic in just heal the Dragon Knights, but everyone else in the town. Immediately all the civilians found that their wounds were completely healed as if by magic.

"What's happening?"

"Oh my goodness, look!" said a woman pointing at the strange light above them.

"All of my wounds are vanishing!"

"Amazing!"

* * *

Ruby then apparently noted for the first time the strange light that was hovering over the entire capital.

"This light… where is it coming from?" she wondered and then began looking for Hiccup. "Sir Hiccup?"

"It's okay, I'm right here," said Hiccup.

Ruby immediately turned on to her relief she saw that Hiccup and the other _Sins_ were standing over her with their wounds completely healed.

"Sir Hiccup! Everyone," she said stunned and a little confused. "But what happened to all of your injuries? How…"

Heather bent down towards her. "Ruby, you mean you really don't know what's causing this?"

Ruby looked at her confused. "What?"

She then saw all the _Dragon Knight_ were picking themselves up and gaze at the miracle that was surrounding them.

"I thought I was dead."

"It's a miracle!"

Ruby then immediately turn to Hiccup. "What about Toothless? Is he okay too?" She then followed Hiccup's gaze to just Toothless' body which was still line on the ground and began to cry. "No. No."

Toothless wasn't just the only one that was dead, many of the _Dragon Knights_ were dead as well and their comrade grieving over their bodies.

"Open your eyes, please!"

"Come on."

Sapphire then cried into Gilthunder's shoulders. "She can't revive the dead, Gil."

Gilthunder looked at her. "Sapphire, please, I need you to stay by Ruby's side."

Ruby was still crying and then immediately collapsed. Fortunately, Hiccup caught her and she felt extremely exhausted.

"Ruby?" Sapphire cried as she rushed over towards her little sister.

"Take her," said Hiccup handing Ruby over to Sapphire.

Hiccup then turned his gaze and everyone saw Alvin rising to his feet. His body was still smoking and it appeared that Ruby's attack had caused some damage, but it looked as if he was recovering.

"What an impudent little girl," he said. "I should have taken her blood and disposed of her before she realised her potential."

She then began to make way towards Ruby and immediately the _Dragon Knights_ stepped forward blocking his path. However, while their stamina was recovered they will get extremely low on magic power.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we're not dead any more, but it appears we are not in any better position than before," said Sven.

"Stand your ground," said Gilthunder as he held a firm grip on his sword.

A _Dragon Knight_ then looked at him fearfully. "But Sir, we don't stand a chance against that thing!

Alvin continued to walk towards them and Gilthunder had to agree with the _Dragon Knight_. He then felt his entire body shaking uncontrollably with every single step Alvin took. ' _Damn it, why won't my body stops shaking_?'

He then looked directly at Alvin and was paralysed by fear. Alvin gave a small smile and immediately dashed towards Gilthunder, but before he could land a hit Hiccup appeared from out of nowhere and punched him hard in the face. That punch was powerful enough to send him prowling into the ground, he then dug his claws into the ground and came to a stop.

But no sooner had he stopped than Hiccup appeared in front of him and slammed another fist right into his chest. At first it didn't seem to faze him, but when he looked down he saw that there was a massive blow dealt to his chest and then he collapsed.

The _Dragon Knights_ just stared at him in shock and watched as the other _Sins_ gathered around him ready for what would seem to be the final battle.

Hiccup then clenched his fist. "Never give up! Be strong, because the _Seven Deadly Sins_ are here!"


	24. The Heroes

Hiccup and the other _Sins_ all stood tall and firm as Alvin quickly jumped back onto his feet and approached Hiccup.

He was about to strike Hiccup down, but Snotlout then used his _Snatch_ ability to tear his left arm off. While he was not able to completely tear it off, he was able to remove the bones from its joint it hang limp. Astrid then came flying in and punched him right beneath the chin sending him flying into the air where he was struck by Heather's _Gideon_.

He slammed right into the cliff wall, but he quickly recovered and flew straight towards them only to be stabbed and plunged into the ground by Fishlegs' _Chastiefol_. They were completely overpowering him and were working together better than anyone could have predicted.

"Incredible," said a _Dragon Knight_ in awe. "They're even more powerful than the legend said."

Ruby looked directly at Hiccup. "Sir Hiccup?"

"It's okay," Hiccup assured. "Because thanks to you my stamina is back to whether it was before we even started. So, you can leave the rest to us. For now I think it's best you stay here with Toothless."

Ruby nodded and pressed her body against Toothless and Sapphire bent towards her comforting her.

"Oh, Toothless, I'm right here and I will always be with you," she said with tears in her eyes.

Alvin then suddenly broke free from _Chastiefol_ and landed on a boulder. He then grasped his left arm and fitted it back into place and then he moved as if nothing had happened.

"No way, it doesn't even seem like we hurt him at all," said Heather.

"Damn, I ripped that arm off but it looks like it didn't take," said Snotlout.

Hiccup then stepped forward. "Everyone else held back, I'll handle this myself."

Hiccup's eyes then immediately turn to slits and suddenly he began to transform into his dragonborn form. Many of the _Dragon Knights_ stared at him because this is the first time they had seen his transformation.

"What happened to him?"

"He is able to transform as well?"

Gilthunder just looked at Hiccup. "So, this is his true power."

Alvin looked directly at Hiccup. "So you've decided to fight me full on, have you?" His eyes then turned everyone else. "It would seem as if Ruby's timely intervention it only healed your physical strength, but not your magical power."

Hiccup smiled. "Did you forget about my ability, I'm able to absorb the impact of any kind of attack and added to my own power?"

Hiccup then immediately took off and slammed a powerful fist right in his gut sending him flying into the air. Alvin quickly spread his wings to stop himself, but Hiccup then somehow appear directly behind him and then slammed both his feed right into his back ploughing him into the ground causing a massive impact.

"Do you think you stand a chance?" Fishlegs asked as he looked down to Astrid.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "We're not fighting your average demon."

Alvin then somehow managed to grab hold of Hiccup's leg and began tossing him around and sent him flying into the cliff. Alvin then didn't allow hiccup time to recover and immediately began pelting him with his fists, but Hiccup caught one of them.

Then he raised his other fist which immediately was set ablaze. " _Dragon Fist!_ "

He then slammed his fist right into Alvin's face and sending him across the gorge and with one good flap of his wings he immediately sored towards him. Hiccup then drew _Endeavour_ and thrusted towards Alvin, but he quickly used his wings to get out of his way and then slammed a fist right across his face sending him crashing to the ground.

Hiccup began picking himself up, but then he saw Alvin directly in front of him and kicked him right across the face. Hiccup quickly recovered and then the two of them began swinging their fists at one another so fast no one could see.

"I can't even see their fists anymore!" said a _Dragon Knight_.

Gabrielle just stared at him. "So this was his power all along."

Ake just watched in amazement. "So this is the power of the legendary Captain of the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

"Go, Hiccup, kick his butt!" Tuffnut cheered.

"Then kick his face!" Ruffnut added.

"Then kick him some more!"

However, Hiccup's movements then began to slow down and this caught the attention of Skull who landed on Astrid's shoulder.

"He slowing down," he said.

Astrid nodded. " _Inferno_ is a powerful ability, but it does come with some drawbacks. The biggest drawback has to be the fact that Hiccup still retains the damage from any attack he receives, even if he absorbs the blow."

Skull nodded. "And he's been fighting all day."

"Ruby was able to bring his stamina back to when we started, but even before that he was worn out. I fear he might very well reaches limit," said Astrid gravely.

Astrid's prediction soon came true, because with one good hit Alvin was able to send Hiccup flying. To make matters worse Hiccup began to avert back into his human form and looked too weak to even move, let alone fight.

Alvin then slowly approached him. "Was this your plan to fight me when you were still suffering from your previous battles? I admit, you probably would have stand a much better chance if you were fully rested, but that is not the case now."

Hiccup then laughed.

Alvin looked at him curiously. "What do you find so amusing?"

Hiccup smiled at him. "I wasn't planning on beating you, I was planning on stalling you."

Alvin raise an eyebrow. "For your impending demise?"

"No, for me," said a voice.

Everyone then immediately turned as hovering towards the ground with his arms folded was none other than Ragnar.

"Who's that guy?"

"Is he here to help?"

Alvin looked at him at the corner of his eye. "Crow Sin Ragnar, I admit I am surprised upon seen you."

The _Dragon Knights_ then immediately began looking at one another.

"That guy is another member of the _Seven Deadly Sins_?"

A female _Dragon Knight_ blushed upon seen him. "He's quite handsome."

Ragnar looked directly at Alvin. "I suggest you surrender now."

Alvin looked at him coldly. "I have just taken down the _Seven Deadly Sins_ and every single _Dragon Knight_ present do you honestly think you stand a chance?"

Alvin then swung his fist towards Ragnar, but suddenly he teleported out of the way. Alvin's eyes widened as Ragnar appeared directly behind him and held his hands forward.

" _Lightning Devastation!_ " Ragnar yelled as he fired a powerful bolt of lightning that struck Alvin so hard that he roared in pain.

When the smoke finally cleared Alvin was down on one knee looking completely exhausted. "How? How is this possible?"

Ragnar smirked. "I think you forgot one important fact. Everyone here has been fighting non-stop all day, but I on the other hand I've hardly done any fighting which means I'm as fresh as a daisy!"

Alvin rose to his feet. "While that may be true, I'm still far superior than anyone here."

Skull then landed on Ragnar shoulders. "He thinks very highly of himself, doesn't he?"

Ragnar chuckled. "Indeed, but tell me Skull have you prepared everything?"

Skull nodded. "Just as you suggested."

"Excellent," said Ragnar as he began moving his hands around. "Then it is time that we end this, _Divine Judgement_!"

Suddenly five magic circles appeared across the field and from each magic circle a column of light appeared.

"What is this?" Alvin roared.

"This spell destroys any evil that comes into contact with it, it is spell the angels one that wiped out thousands of demons during the ancient war, the chances of you surviving it are slim especially after all the damage you sustained," said Ragnar.

Alvin quickly flew into the air, but he slammed into something and discovered that he was in a force field.

"Farewell and letters never cross past again," said a voice.

Ake turned into his astonishment he saw Gael standing on the hill. "Gael, you're alive?"

"You know you cannot hope to win, why do you insist on standing in my way!" Alvin roared as he smashed through the force field.

However, before he could make his escape he soon came face-to-face with Ragnar who was seconds away from completing his spell. "You still do not understand, do you Alvin? You walked away from everything you held important in your life for a magical power you're about to lose!"

Ragnar then slammed his hands together and Alvin's eyes opened in horror as he was consumed by a blinding light and felt his body disintegrating.

"I cannot be defeated, not by the likes of you!" Alvin roared as his body disintegrated.

Everyone just stood there speechless as Ragnar descended back up to the ground, without a scratch on him.

"I say that finished him off," he said.

Hiccup smiled as he approached him. "Your timing was impeccable, Rag."

Ragnar smiled. "I'm just thankful that you were to hold him off until my return."

Ruby then immediately approached Ragnar. "Sir Ragnar, what about my father?"

"I believe I can answer that," said a voice.

All eyes turned as they saw Topaz approaching them.

"You're Majesty?" Ake gasped.

"Father, you're here," said Ruby rushing over to him. "It's so good to see you. Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes," Topaz nodded

"I'm so glad," said Ruby relieved.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "I see that his healing when well."

Ragnar nodded. "I admit that my healing magic is not the strongest, but mixing it with a few items from the demon realm certainly assisted in that manner."

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Please tell me you didn't make him want into one of your experiments?"

Ragnar chuckled. "What kind of mage do you take me for?"

"My King," said Gilthunder as he and the other _Dragon Knights_ bowel to his Majesty. "Please sire, we must be severely punished for what we've done. We failed you, we have strayed from our chosen path. We each disregarded your plea to avoid a Holy War, turned our backs upon the people who were suffering, we have lost the right to call ourselves your _Dragon Knights_. We begged for your harshest sentence."

Topaz looked at them and closed his eyes. "Very well, my sentence is this. For today forward, you shall not rest in your service of the kingdom!"

All the _Dragon Knights_ stared at him as this is not what they expected as a punishment.

"But sire, would you deny us the penance for our sins?" Ake asked.

"The severity of your punishment will do nothing to ease the people suffering, nor heal those who have been wounded," Topaz announced. "You are the _Dragon Knights of Berk_ , your duty is to restore the kingdom and to preserve its people."

"Sire!" they all announced.

Topaz then turned towards Hiccup and the others. "Well done, Hiccup and all of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , we are in your debt. Despite being blamed for the actions of others you have protected the kingdom and most importantly my daughter. As the King, and as a devoted father, I thank you." He then turned towards the twins. "My gratitude ascends to you to as well for doing an outstanding job as bodyguards."

The twins smiled at one another gleefully.

"We are happy to be of service your Majesty," said Hiccup respectfully. "But we would have helped even if she wasn't your daughter."

"He's right," Heather nodded. "We just did what any good friends would have done, didn't we?"

Every single one of them smiled agreeing with her.

Topaz then looked at his daughter. "Ruby, your strength surpassed my expectations as did your wisdom in finding the _Seven Deadly Sins_. I am so proud of you, more than you could ever imagine."

Ruby looked at him and began to cry. "Father, I'm not strong… because if I were, I could have saved Toothless. My friend is dead because of me."

"He wouldn't blame you, Toothless' knows that you did everything you could," Hiccup assured.

Astrid leaned over Toothless' body. "If it wasn't for his sacrifice, we might have not won the day."

"Pretty there's nothing we can do for him," said Snotlout.

Hiccup then went over and joins them. "Toothless, if you hadn't jumped in and saved me we all probably would be dead."

Snotlout of the back of his head. "If he hadn't made me come to my senses we all would have been dead."

"I'm not quite dead just yet," said a voice.

Everyone's eyes widened as Toothless' body began to move much to the surprise of everyone.

Ruby cried as she placed her arms around him. "Toothless, are you really alive?"

Toothless winced. "Sure am, but I won't be for much longer if you don't loosen up."

"How did you survive the attack?" Snotlout stared.

"My speeches and call the unholy spring of lightning and death itself without cause," Toothless winked. "Dark magic has very little effect on my species of dragon, though it did took quite a toll on me."

"It's a miracle," Heather beamed.

"I'm just so happy," said Fishlegs as he brushed away a tear.

Hiccup smiled at Toothless. "It's nice to have you back, bud."

He then collapsed, but he fell into Astrid's arms. "What was your plan if Ragnar didn't show?"

Hiccup smiled. "It was our only chance."

Astrid just shook her head. "Sometimes you just as reckless as your father."

Ruby then hugged Hiccup from out of nowhere. "I'm just so glad that you alive."

Suddenly Hiccup's wounds began to heal and he looked at her. "What was that for?"

Ruby shook her head. "You're just as bad as Toothless, there's never a dull moment with you guys around."

"Ruby," said a new voice.

Everyone turned on to their astonishment they saw Amber standing there, with a pair of crutches.

"Amber? Is that you?" Ruby gasped. She then immediately rushed over to her sister. "Big sis, but how? I thought you were—"

Gael smiled as he approached. "Not long after I left you in Vaizel, she began regaining consciousness."

Amber smiled at her. "All thanks to you, Ruby."

"Sister, I'm so glad…" Ruby cried and immediately hugged her. "This is wonderful!"

Amber smiled at her. "You were always a crybaby."

"Looks like just about everything is wrapped up," said Astrid.

"Don't you love a happy ending," Hiccup smiled and then both he and Astrid's hands intertwined.

Ruby then looked at everyone. "Can we go home now?"

"Most definitely," Hiccup nodded. "It's all over."

* * *

Later that day, Hiccup met up with Ragnar, who had been trying to find the _Coffin of Eternal Darkness_ without any success. Astrid had joined them, because she was equally concerned about its disappearance.

"You can't find the _Coffin of Eternal Darkness_?" Hiccup asked.

"That's right," Ragnar nodded. "I have used my magical powers to search far and wide, but no luck."

Astrid looked deeply concerned. "This isn't good, do you think one of Alvin's men took it?"

Hiccup folded his arms. "It's possible."

"Where ever it is I can assure you that it's not in the capital," said Ragnar he then looked at the two of them. "But immediately after I took down Alvin there were reports of a strange birdlike creature flying above the area. It appeared to be heading towards the south."

"South, huh?" said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at the two of them. "It's beginning again, isn't it?"

Ragnar nodded. "These series of events have set the wheels in motion, _they're_ returning."

Hiccup nodded. "The Holy War is about to start a new and this time the demons will be out for vengeance, on all of us."

"If it makes you feel any better I'll be sticking around for a while, Gustav will be expecting me for quite a while," said Ragnar.

* * *

All around the city everyone was helping the building the damage that had been caused during the battle.

Fishlegs was with Meatlug as he floated around sadly.

"I feel so sorry for Heather, and mean after the way that everyone treated her," Fishlegs sighed. "If I were her I would be heading back home, if I had a home."

"What are you talking about, I'm right here!" said Heather's voice.

Fishlegs immediately turned. "Heather?" He then looked down on to his surprise he found that she was human sized and was wearing one of Hiccup's maid outfits. "Heather? Your human sized?"

Heather nodded. "Ragnar made me a potion that allowed me to shrink apparently he's been making it for quite a while."

Fishlegs raise an eyebrow. "So that you could be closer to him maybe?"

Heather immediately blushed. "W-What give you a silly idea like that?"

Fishlegs laughed. "You know he doesn't really care what size you are, I mean it's who you are inside that really counts."

Heather nodded. "I know."

* * *

Ase was fuming, because she had lost every bit of the power she had when she was a _Dragon Knight_.

"Dammit, my magical powers are gone!" she cursed. She then came to a stop when she remember the price of those powers. "But I suppose it's better than being some kind of monster. If Snotlout hadn't saved me back there I probably would have still be…"

She then immediately blushed when she remembered Snotlout had seen her naked. "Why in the world and I let that jerk inside my head?"

"Good to see that you're feeling better," said a voice.

Ase looked up and saw Gabrielle approaching her wearing a dress. "Gabrielle? In a dress? What's up with a girly outfit of yours?"

Gabrielle raise an eyebrow. "Well, I am a girl. You look cute yourself, Ase."

Ase sighed. "Yeah, anyway you really lucked out, kept your powers and didn't go completely berserk."

"I did have a little help and it was thanks to her," said Gabrielle as she turned her head.

Ase turned and was stunned to see Astrid approaching them. "I see you two girls are getting along again."

"W-what is she doing here?" Ase stared.

Gabrielle smiled. "She's helping me look after Agnar."

"But why?" Ase frowned.

"Because I made a promise with their father," said Astrid simply.

* * *

Hiccup had managed to move the _Black Dragon_ to the edge of the capital and was at the moment tending to Toothless' wounds.

"You okay, bud?" Hiccup asked as he put the last of the bandages on.

"I'll be good, though I don't think I'll be flying for a while," Toothless winced.

The door opened and they saw entering was Gilthunder.

"So, the rumours are true you really are running a tavern," he said as he looked around.

"Hey, Gil, welcome to the _Black Dragon_ ," said Hiccup as he got up. "As sit wherever you want, I'll get something to drink."

"Thanks," said Gilthunder as he sat down. He then looked at Toothless. "Hi, Toothless, glad to see that you're doing all right."

Toothless smiled. "I'll be back on my feed in a few days."

Gilthunder looked at him apologetically. "I wanted to say sorry for what happened in the forest."

Toothless shook his head. "There's nothing to apologise for, you didn't exactly have had any choice."

Hiccup then returned with two tankards of Bernia Ale. "Here some famous _Bernia Ale_." Gilthunder took the tankard and drank it down. "Not bad, huh?"

Gilthunder gave him a small smile. "Yeah, this is really good."

Hiccup nodded. "Nothing ever beats _Bernia Ale_."

Gilthunder looked at him as he dragged down the ale. "Hiccup… I'll be leaving the capital soon."

Hiccup put the tankard down. "Why is that?"

"My intention was to fool Alvin and his men, but even so I ended up hurting a lard of people. That is a wrong that I can never right, but I will travel to the other regions, find those who suffered and try and make amends anyway that I can."

Hiccup was quiet for a few seconds. "Okay, sounds good to me. I can tell that you've made of your mind so I'm not going to stand in your way. After all, you are your own man now."

* * *

Later that night, the _Founding Festival_ began and it was one for everyone to remember, because the dark days were finally over and the kingdom was once again at peace. Fireworks flew into the sky and exploded in a vast array of colours.

' _The dark ambitions of the Dragon Knight Inquisitors were crushed, before long the people of the kingdom were filled with hope and happiness once more,_ ' Ruby wrote.

Gilthunder and Gabrielle were looking at one another beneath the fireworks and then they pulled each other into a deep passionate kiss.

Gael meanwhile was at his father's grave marker, which was erected despite his crimes. With him was Princess Amber and when he began crying she immediately struck him in the head with her crutches.

Hiccup and the other _Seven Deadly Sins_ were celebrating with in the Black Dragon along with many villages as well as _Dragon Knights_. All of them were laughing and drinking as they celebrated and Ruby couldn't help but smile.

' _And so my adventures with Hiccup tracking down the Seven Deadly Sins finally came to an end, but I know I'll never forget them. The good times and the bad, the painful times and all the happy ones too, I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Sir Hiccup and the others mean everything to me_.'

* * *

Hiccup stepped outside for a brief moment and seconds later standing by his side was Astrid.

"You're still thinking about the Kings prediction?" Astrid assumed.

Hiccup nodded. "Despite all that we achieved, I don't think we prevented the resurrection of the demon race. The Second Holy War is about to begin very soon and I don't know if we can win this fight, especially if _he_ reappears."

Astrid looked concerned as well. "After your clash with him there was nothing left of him, he could be dead."

Hiccup looked at her. "As Ragnar likes to say, 'Never count someone dead to you see their body right in front of you.' I have no doubt that he is still alive, severely weakened, but alive. If _they_ find him and returning to full strength, I don't know if I can beat him."

Astrid then made him look at him. "Then we'll just have to do it together."

Then the two of them kissed one another and soon all of Hiccup's worries faded away.


End file.
